The Fraternal Twins of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: Originals and Genderbents come together as twins in a whole new way of how the series started. What is worse than having one Suzumiya as a God? Why two of them where one is the original while the other is her genderbent!
1. Prologue

**We got the originals and the Gender bends right? What happens when you put them together like this?**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**The fraternal twins of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Prologue**

A new day came as easily as the last. The sun was shining brilliantly, giving a new experience for students on their first year in high school. North high was not a special school in anyway though. It was up high on a hill, making it easy for any of the students to play with the name. It wasn't far from a train station and a little further away from the school was an all-girls high school known as Kouyouen Academy, famous for being mainly a rich girl's school. To the veterans of North high would be envious because the girls of that school don't have to climb up the hill. A pair of students was actually thinking the same thing.

"I should have taken the entrance exam for Kouyouen Academy instead." A young girl wearing the North high uniform issued to the girls, had a long pony tail and dark brown eyes. "That way, I didn't have to climb this hill."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to be in the same school as me." A tall boy walked along side her, wearing the uniform for the boys. He had short brown hair and had the same colour eyes as the girl.

"I'm starting to regret that decision." The girl sighed. "Oh well. Just don't embarrass me ok 'Kyon'?" She playfully teased him.

"You too 'Kyonko'." He bit back at her and in return, the girl glared at him.

These two were fraternal twins. They never liked their nicknames. It was thanks to their aunt that they were given the name and they been stuck with it ever since. They had tried to keep this nickname away from their friends but unfortunately, because of their younger siblings, they were unable to keep it away from them for long. They could only hope that it wouldn't catch on in this new school.

The twins were split up in different classes once they saw their names in which class they should be. Kyon would be in class 1-5 while Kyonko would be in class 1-4. Although Kyonko wouldn't show it, she felt depressed because this was the first time she was separated from her brother.

"You think you'll be okay by yourself?" Kyon asked his sister.

"I'll be fine. Well, at least Kunikida is in my class." Kyonko looked at the name again.

"I got Kunikida as well." Kyon looked at his as well.

They looked at each other at thinking how weird that is. They soon remembered they are also fraternal twins as well. They almost started to think that this school is filled with twins. They shook it off and headed to their classes.

It was just the introduction of the class so, there isn't really much they had to do. The one thing that wants to be sure of was to not screw up and just give a brief introduction of themselves. They did just fine, not problems what so ever and were given applause for a good job. The returned to their seat and allowed the person behind them to give their introduction.

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya from East Middle school." A girl in Kyon's class introduced herself.

"I'm Haruki Suzumiya from East Middle school." A boy in Kyonko's class introduced himself at the same time.

"First off, I'm not interested in ordinary human beings. If any of you are aliens, time travelers, sliders or espers, please come see me. That is all, thank you." The two stood there, getting all sorts of stares from the class.

Kyon and Kyonko turned around to the person who made such a proclamation.

Kyon was looking at a beautiful young girl with brown eyes and long flowing brown hair with a yellow ribbon tied in. Kyonko was looking at a handsome boy with brown eyes, short brown hair and a headband keeping his hair back. These two had a very similar scowl on their face and they both had a look back at the person in front of them only to soon return to their seat without a care in the world.

They were still baffled with such an introduction. They put it aside, thinking that it should be a joke. What they didn't know is that meeting was going to change their lives. They would soon wish that it was all a coincidence.

**As you can see, it's started similar to both how the light novel and anime started, in a sense anyway. I wanted to see how the story would be if both sides come together as brother and sister instead. Just don't expect that many similarities because I'm going to make several changes because I like to have fun with this.**


	2. The Melancholy I

**Here's where it starts**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 1**

There was nothing special that happened after. A week later, Kyon returned to his seat in front of Haruhi and so did Kyonko. Just to satisfy their curiosity about the person behind them they ask this.

"Hey, were you serious about it?" Kyon and Kyonko asked.

"About what?" She and he gave him a cold glare

"The introduction about aliens and stuff?"

"Why, are you an alien?"

"No I just-" Kyon was stopped halfway.

"You just what?"

"Um, forget it."

"Then don't bother me." The two shot back at them and then faced the board.

The two gave such an annoyed look which turned into what looked like a glare which was similar to the Gorgon Medusa in so many ways. Though, in honesty, they weren't expecting much from them though, these two always seem to give cold stares to everyone who was trying to make some sort of decent conversation with them.

Kyonko was on her way to her brother's class because he forgot his lunch this time. She was about to open the door only to see a girl with brown hair and pigtails running out of the room. She wasn't too sure but, she seemed familiar in so many ways. She shook it off and walked in.

She found her brother sitting with Kunikida, the brother of her Kunikida, scratching his head for forgetting his lunch. She only sighed and walked up to him.

"Here." Kyonko passed him his lunch.

"Thanks." Kyon thanked his sister.

"I got to ask, was that the fabled, Haruhi Suzumiya I heard about?" She pointed at the entrance she came from.

"Yup. You said that she had a brother right?"

"Haruki, yup. A good looking guy if not eccentric."

"If I were you guys, stay away from them." A boy came walking up to them. He had gray hair and was pulled back with what looked like antennas coming out of the front.

"What are you talking about Taniguchi?" Kyon asked him.

"I've known the Suzumiyas since middle school and believe me, they are crazy."

"Interesting, your sister said the same exact thing." Kyonko joined in as well.

"Then you know what my sister said about them."

"Yeah, she said something about the Quad Scribble incident or something."

"Oh, I remember that." Kunikida joined in, finally. "It was like those Nasca drawings wasn't it?"

"Yup. Just in one night, they both snuck in took the equipment from the store room and drew on the sports field."

"You sister said something that they were also dating all sorts of people as well." Kyonko thought about it and still remembers that look that the other Taniguchi had on her face. "You sister had this creepy smile. Like she dated Haruki before."

"She did, right after I dated Haruhi. The longest relationship they ever been were the exact same. Shortest was 5 minutes and the longest was a week."

All three of them looked at him thinking that he was the 5 minute relationship. Kyonko had a smile about it and finally figured out that her sister also lasted for 5 minutes as well. Taniguchi picked it up quickly and went against them.

"I'm not them, seriously! Anyway, before you guys ever get any ideas of dating them, forget it. But you can always try the Asakura twins instead."

"Let me guess, AA+ because of their personality, smarts, how athletic she is isn't it?" Kyonko added.

Taniguchi smiled and nodded. "You know it!"

Kyon and Kyonko looked at each other thinking if they were even thinking about dating anyone in the first place. The only shrug it off. Kyonko soon returned to her class. Never did she think about dating anyone. That was mainly because she has a brother complex. She sighs because she is aware of it as well. Why of all people that she could have a thing for, why did it have to be her brother. Well, there are other guys that do get her attention but most of them had that brother appeal to them.

"A brother fetish, I just have to have a brother fetish…" Kyonko felt like banging her head against the wall for having something like that in the first place.

The first month of school wasn't anything special. The Suzumiyas though, became famous as the utility students of North High as well as the most eccentric brother and sister combo ever. They do things that got everyone's attention every day and they both follow the same pattern.

What is known as the three main eccentricities of the Suzumiyas is also what made them famous.

One: Haruhi would have changed her hair by the number of ties in her she does for each day while her brother would do spike them up. On Mondays, their hairs would stay flat and normal. By Tuesday, there would be one tie up point in Haruhi while Haruki would have one spike and by Wednesday, they would have another tie up point and spike respectively. Following the week, in this order, they would have six ties up hair and spikes respectively.

Two: During Physical Education, boys and girls change in different classrooms. Boys get the even while girls get the odd number rooms. Haruhi and Haruki on the other hand, change right there without a care in the world. The girls who see Haruki change would not be able to remove their eyes away from the well-toned boy; even Kyonko would be a little mesmerized by it and were soon all escorted out of the room by the student council member, Ryou Asakura. For Haruhi's class, they got a good look at the scene, only for every girl to force them out of the room and into the hall way. Kyonko would be standing outside her classroom and see her brother on the ground in a matter of seconds.

Three: Every day, depending on their mood, they would join a different club that the school has to offer. More often or not, they would be in the same club room at the same time and would spend a certain amount of time and then leave. The clubs would then try to get them to join but there were no such luck of that.

This had continued for about a month and golden week had already passed. Kyon and Kyonko had made their way to the school again. They had spotted the twins from a distance, standing at the entrance for a while and noticed that they had their hair up in twos.

"Wednesday huh?" Kyon said out loud.

"Looks like it." Kyonko answered.

With that thought, they walked up to them and Kyonko was the one to ask.

"Do you two do you hair like that to ward of aliens?" The two looked at little girl except without the cold glare anymore.

"Since when did you notice?" Haruki asked.

"A little while ago actually." Kyon told them.

"Well, here's the thing." Haruhi joined in. "We have a theory that each day fits a specific colour. Monday is yellow, Tuesday is red, Wednesday is blue-"

"Thursday is green, Friday is gold, Saturday is brown and Sunday is white." Haruki finished it off.

Kyon thought about it a while and thought about the number of tie up points and spikes that they do.

"Then, numbers representing the colours, Monday is zero and Sunday is six, I presume?"

The twins nodded and answered at the same time. "Yeah."

The Kyons thought about it for a while until Kyonko finally said this.

"I would think that Monday is more like one."

"Who asked you?" The two barked at the ponytailed girl.

The Suzumiyas had a good look at Kyon and Kyonko after doing that. The Kyons were a little disturbed by it.

"Have we met before?" The two asked at the same time.

The two had a look at each other and thought about it. They don't seem to remember anything about meeting them except at the introduction.

"Don't think so." Kyon answered and Kyonko shook her head.

The Suzumiyas soon dropped it and decided to head into the school along with the Kyons close behind.

By the next day, the Suzumiyas soon stopped doing their hair. It was a little unnerving when they saw them. Haruhi no longer had her long flowing brown hair and Haruki had stopped gelling his hair and cut it short and simple for himself. Once they asked about why, the only answer they got was.

"Nothing special." The twins replied at the same time.

After that, it was turned into their daily ritual. The Kyons would meet up with the Suzumiyas at the entrance and would talk about anything from the talk about the supernatural to their own personal life.

"So, is it true that you two dated every single person back in middle school?" Kyonko asked them.

"Did the Taniguchi morons tell you that?" Haruki asked them. "Whatever, it's probably true anyway."

"Well, wasn't there at least someone who you guys did like?" Kyon asked.

"None." The twins said at the same time.

"All these girls are so stupid." Haruki said.

"What do you mean stupid?" Haruhi turned to her brother.

"You heard me, stupid. Every last one of you girls expects something so damn romantic! An expensive dinner with candles and a sappy romantic movie, just to make it seem good! Then at the end, you just say 'see you later.' And off you go!"

"You got it the wrong way round! All you boys take yourselves so damn seriously! Go to a movie, or an amusement park, and then decide to go to a typical lunch and end with 'see you later.'!"

"Do I look like one of those guys?"

"Oh? Then tell me about all those times you went out with the girls! If I remember correctly, you had several confessions before, after several dates!"

"They were all over the phone! What about you? You had plenty of confessions as well right?"

"It was over the phone as well! You guys just don't have the gall to even tell a girl face to face with a subject like that!"

"You girls are no different!"

"You wanna prove it?"

"Bring it on my dear sister!"

"That's it!" Haruhi soon ran and tackled her brother to the ground.

Kyon and Kyonko watched the two of them fight each other over the subject. They would have pulled them away about now but, they know that these two can be quite serious about it all. They figured to leave them alone and just head to class while they were busy trying to kill each other. They were about to go into their classes only for another set of twins come to them.

"Kyon!" A boy called out to Kyon.

"What is it Taniguchi?" Kyon asked him.

"What are you using to get the Suzumiyas to talk to you?" Taniguchi asked him.

"Please tell me!" Taniguchi's sister ran out of the room and asked Kyonko, holding her hand. "Please, what did you do to finally get him to talk to you?"

Kyonko backed up a little. "I'm sure it was just random stuff right Kyon?"

"I think so too."

"Well, you guys always did attract weird people." Kunikida's sister joined in as well. "You actually have a thing for weird people."

"You know that I don't go for weird people." Kyonko told her.

"I know. You go for people just like-" Kunkida's sister's mouth was then covered to stop her.

"Don't you dare!" Kyonko gave her a death glare.

"We would like to know how you two do it." A young girl's voice joined in as well.

It was the Asakura twins. Ryoko Asakura, a young, beautiful girl with long flowing blue hair and matching eyes, the AA+ girl that Taniguchi labeled her. Her brother, Ryou Asakura, tall, handsome, with the very same hair and eye colour just like his sister was next to her. He too was ranked AA+ but by Taniguchi's sister instead. Both of them were in the student council.

"Inchou." Kyonko said their given titles.

"You can call me Ryou." Ryou gave a very calming smile. "Anyway, both I and my sister are wondering if you know how were able to get the Suzumiyas open up to you two. We're actually worried about them being isolated from the rest of the class."

"We would like it if they could open up themselves a little more." Ryoko finished where her brother ended.

"Well, we don't have anything that could help. It was all pretty random." Kyon had a thought about it.

Ryou stood there for a while only to finally think of something. "Then how about if we have anything to ask them, we tell you and then it would relay to them."

"Wait, you are turning us into their spokesperson or something?" Kyonko looked at them with irritation.

"Oh please Kyonko?" Ryoko asked with a cute smile.

Ryou followed her sister off to the teacher's office. As for Kyon and Kyonko, their friends began asking for them to give them their luck in any way possible.

Just a week ago, both their classes had to change their seating arrangements. Kyon and Kyonko had their seats at the second last desk next to the window. This was a great seat as it means whenever they can, they would be able to day dream when they can. The unfortunate thing, The Suzumiyas were still behind them. Now, they would rarely talk to each other about anything when the Suzumiyas and Kyons were separate, but this was a special case.

"So, I know that you and your brother tried every club in the school." Kyon asked Haruhi. "Any of them good?"

"Absolutely none." Haruki instantly responded. "We both thought that it was going to be different but it's the same as all mandatory schools. Maybe we're in the wrong school or something."

"We tried the Mystery research club." Haruhi thought about the clubs it had.

"How was that?" Kyonko asked.

"Laughable. They don't have a single case and all of them are mystery novel otakus, not master detectives."

"Well, that's expected." Kyon added.

"We even tried the Supernatural Phenomenal research club as well but it was an occult if anything." Haruki was annoyed about them. "What do you think?"

"I don't have anything." Kyonko added.

"It's so boring! We both thought that there might be at least one great club!"

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it." Kyon and Kyonko told them. "I mean, look at it this way, people all prefer how everything is at the time. Those who weren't would have invented or discover something for the advance of civilization, like planes to fly or cars to travel better. Only these sorts of people with great minds could meet that feat. Ordinary people on the other hand are better off living their lives as it is."

"Shut up!" The Suzumiyas shouted at them in annoyance.

Kyon and Kyonko had a glance at them and saw the same scowl. They decided that they should stop talking about it as they looked ready to punch them in the face. They know what may be going in their minds and figured to leave it alone. This unfortunately, has sparked something that would change their lives forever.

The minute lunch started, Kyon had his collar suddenly pulled back and had his head slam against Haruhi's table. Kyonko had her ponytail pulled very painfully from behind, waking her up very well.

Kyon and Kyonko jumped from his desk and turned to face them.

"What the hell?" They both shouted at the person behind them.

Without saying a word, they got up and grabbed their arms. Then suddenly, they ran out of the room only to stop to see each other standing out in the hallway.

"You too?" Haruki asked.

"Yup." Haruhi answered with a smile.

Kyon and Kyonko looked at each other wondering what was going on. They didn't even get a second to talk because they were off again. The Kyons tried to keep up to their pace but they were too fast for them to do so. Before they knew it, they were at the entrance to the roof. Haruhi had a hold of his tie while Kyonko was looking at a pair of brown eyes who had his hands on her shoulders. This almost felt like a confession. Kyonko could feel herself blush.

"Help us out!" The two asked them.

"For what? And let go of my tie." Kyon asked the girl holding on to him.

"We suddenly had a thought about making our own club." Haruki said happily.

"How, by ESP or something?"

"Well, it said that twins can somehow connect to each other, isn't that right Haruki?"

"Possibly, mom and dad did say we were always in sync about everything." Haruki had a thought about it, for a few seconds. "Anyway, we want you two to help us with our club!"

"Why should we help you guys with something you just thought about in an instant?" Kyonko asked the boy.

"We'll find the room for our club and the rest of the members! You two handle the paperwork and whatever else needed for it!" Haruhi finished, completely ignoring what Kyonko asked.

"What is the club first of all?" Kyon asked them.

"Don't worry Kyon, we'll think of something later. Let's get the clubroom first!" Haruki said with the same smile his sister has. "Now get going, we'll find the club, you two find out what we need to do! Come on sis!"

"Right behind you!" Haruhi joined her brother and disappeared.

"We didn't even reply them." Kyonko watched them go.

Kyon only sighed and faced his sister. "So, you know what we need to do?"

"Read it on the student hand book. We don't really need to do anything though. Five members, a teacher to sponsor us, a name of the group, what it does and who's in charge of it." Kyonko answered with a bored look. "It also has to be something productive or fun, which I doubt."

"Who knows?" Kyon answered back and was tired.

Kyon and Kyonko soon returned to their classrooms and start having lunch, ignoring the stares from the people around them.

**Ok so I lied, there are plenty of similarities to the actual thing. It's not easy.**

**Anyway, I'm trying my best to make it different but still follow the story. Just please be patient with me.**


	3. The Melancholy II

**Late are we? Anyway, I've already taken some suggestions for you guys and, I'm not too sure if this is going to be how you all want it to be but think about it, this is a completely different concept from usual fanfics out there so well, it's not going to be easy. Anyway, here it is.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 2**

The day ended normally, like any other day. Students would either be going home or to do the club activities that they had all signed up to. A certain group of students are also part of a club, a rather unofficial club though. Kyon and Kyonko were suddenly dragged to wherever the Suzumiyas were taking them. They soon came to a halt and a door suddenly swung right open by the force of Haruki with a huge smile.

"Well guys, this is going to be out clubroom!" Haruki marched right in.

Kyonko was finally free and stood there to ask. "Great but where are we first?"

Haruhi stood next to her brother with the same smile. "This place Kyonko, is the cultural department, also known at the old building. This is where the new clubs are assigned to. This room is the Literature clubroom."

"Then it's the Literature clubroom." Kyon told them.

"But here's the thing. All the senior members of the club all graduated therefore, this club is going to be cut. Oh right and those two over there are the freshman club members."

Haruhi pointed at another set of fraternal twins. They both had short silver-like hair, golden eyes and glasses. One was a boy which is roughly the same height of Haruki yet he looked quite frightening. The other was a girl who is roughly the same height of Kyonko. The girl was less frightening but still made the Kyons uneasy.

"Then this club isn't cut." Kyon was getting annoyed pointing out the obvious.

"Geez Kyon, don't worry about it." Haruki smacked his arm with a smile. "These two said we can use the club. They don't seem to care as long as they got a place to read. Some people can be quite weird." Haruhi nodded in agreement.

_Looks whose talking._

The young boy raised his head. His eyes were blocked by the glare of the sun but he quickly adjusted his glasses.

"Yukihiko Nagato. You can also call me Yuuki. My sister, Yuki Nagato." The boy finally spoke in a stoic tone and returned back to his book.

Kyonko walked up to them, worried about this all. "Then, Nagato-kun, are you and your sister really ok with this?"

"Yes."

"But you might get in trouble and thrown out of this room."

"Go ahead."

It was amazing how the boy answered for the both of them.

Haruki walked up to the girl and smiled. "See, we got no problems. Now, all we really need is one more member."

Haruhi soon thought of something and walked up to her brother. She whispered in his ear. Kyonko on the other hand faced her brother.

"Unbelievable, they suddenly dragged us into this."

"Well, we could always tell them no you know." Kyon pointed it out.

"Then, let's tell them."

"Tell us what?" Haruhi turned to them with a huge smile. "It doesn't matter. Tomorrow, you two better show up otherwise, we're both hunt you down and place you on the guillotine! Got that?"

The Kyons only nodded. It only took them a month to understand that they are very serious. On the way home, the Kyons only sighed in the disbelief that they're dragged into this.

"I can't believe we're dragged into this." Kyonko sighed. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"Like I can say no to them. Remember how serious they are."

"And you're supposed to be the strong older brother too."

"Yeah well, not everyone is what you hope."

Kyonko only sighs as her brother proved not to be helpful at all. As much as she has a thing for her own brother, there are times that she wished he was a well, protective in a heroic way. That way, they would have gotten out of the way from that crazy joining of the club. She sighs and hopes that things wouldn't turn for the worst.

The next day, everything went on as normal for them. The classes continued without anything like being pulled from behind in pain. Nothing really happened between the Kyons and Suzumiyas. Once the end of school came in, Kyon was packing away as for Haruhi behind him; she got up with a huge smile.

"I'll see you in the club! Haruki and I got something to do first!" Haruhi soon sped off in an amazing speed.

Kyon wasn't surprised when that happened. He only sighed and decided to walk off to the clubroom. He would have expected to meet with his sister at the entrance but he didn't see her anywhere. He thought that maybe she must have already gone to the clubroom. He walked off by himself. Once he opened the door, he saw the Nagatos, reading a hard cover book in their hands and the only noise from them was the sound of them turning the page. They were similar in every single way.

"So, what are you guys reading?" Kyon asked. They both raised their head, showing him the books that they were reading. "Is it good?"

They both returned to their place, robotically and the boy answered.

"Unique." It was the only word he said. It seems like he's the one that does all the talking for them.

Kyon felt awkward speaking with them. He was starting to hope that he could just sneak out of the room now but instead, he sat down on the chair and just waited for the others to come in. The clubroom door suddenly swung open with full force and there was the Suzumiyas and his sister. They were both holding on to two people.

The two who came in seemed very meek and small and also looking very defenseless a well. One was a young boy who looks more like he should be in middle school with a face close to a girl with red hair and matching eyes. The other was a girl who had the same size, and face, hair colour but longer and eyes. If he didn't know any better, they look like identical twins.

"Sorry we're late!" Haruki screamed out. "We were on the hunt looking for these guys!"

"I had nothing to do with this Kyon, I swear!" Kyonko said, trying to defend herself.

The two red heads backed away from them people who captured them. They were very confused on what was going on.

"Onii-chan…" the girl hid behind her brother.

"I-I-I don't know w-w-what you have in m-m-mind for u-us but l-l-let us go." The boy said with all his might but he was shaking all over.

The sound of the door locking caused the two to jump and back even further away from them. Haruhi smiled happily and stood next to her elder brother. They were both closed in the two and grabbed them. They were both pulled by the Suzumiyas strongly and smiled happily. The girl was in Haruhi's hands while the boy was in Harukis.

"Everyone!" Haruhi said in a loud voice. "Please give a warm welcome to year 2's Mikuru…"

"And Mitsuru…" Haruki did the same thing.

"Asahina!" They both said the twins' family names right there.

Kyon was taken aback by how this was the introduction and soon quickly faces his sister. She looked away, not wanting to face his glare.

"Kyonko, explain, NOW." Kyon said in a demanding voice.

"W-well, Haruki grabbed on my ponytail and dragged me off once the bell rung. He and Haruhi ended up meeting up at the stairs and went off to the second year's floor. They suddenly burst into one of the classrooms and suddenly kidnap these two all the way here."

"We didn't kidnap." Haruki told her. "We just got them to come here."

"That's the same thing!" Kyonko shouted at Haruki.

"Geez, shut up. Anyway, we've seen these two together in the same room and they are perfect for what we needed for the club!"

"For what?" Kyon asked. He actually had a bad feeling about this.

"She's a total cutie!" Haruhi said pointing at Mikuru, sounding like a pervert. "In this case, we need the power of the moe character!"

Kyon and Kyonko looked at her, wondering what she was saying.

"Let me break it down." Haruhi took a deep breath and smiled again. "Moe means to turn people on! It's usually when something strange happens, you need a moe character. Anyone who's small, cute, maid costumes, the usual fetishes!"

Kyon only looked at the weak looking girl. She was certainly a beautiful looking one with a cute face and big puppy dog eyes. She was so elegant and almost perfect in every way. He was sure that this girl can somehow turn herself into a magical girl of some kind.

"Not only that!" Haruhi said happily.

What she did next was jump into Mikuru from behind and had her hands rush straight to her chest. Kyon was taken by surprised to see this. Kyonko gasped in surprise while Haruki only stood there, smiling happily. Mikuru gave a loud scream as she was being fondled by Haruhi.

"W-what are you doing t-to m-my sister!" Mitsuru ran up to them and tried to pull her away from the molester that is Haruhi to no avail.

"She's huge!" Haruhi shouted it out right there. She finally let go of the girl and let her fall into her brother. "That's the most important part of moe. The character needs to have huge knockers and those things are way bigger than mine! That way, we got ourselves a mascot for the club!" Haruhi shined brightly.

"Good eye my dear sister, good eye." Haruki nodded, approving what his sister said.

"You mean to tell me that you dragged Asahina-sempai just because she's cute, small and have large breast?" Kyonko said in disbelief.

"That's right!" Kyonko wanted to call her an idiot big time. "Well Haruki-nii, tell them why you dragged Mitsuru."

"Not a problem." Haruki said and walked up. "Well everyone, what do you see when you look at the guy?"

The Kyons had a good look at Mitsuru. He was indeed a weak looking boy. He fidgeted a lot; he had a face so similar to Mikuru, making him the perfect twin to her. The guy didn't even look or feel like a guy at all. He's wasn't what you can call a man at all. Yet, for some reason, Kyonko was fighting her urge to pull the boy into a full body hug.

"Ok then." Haruki finally said. "Well, I'm sure you can easily see that he's a complete and utter weakling. He doesn't even look like a man at all! He's not worthy to be known as a man!"

"I-I am a m-man!" Mitsuru tried to defend himself.

"Really now~? Let's see!" Haruki suddenly had his hand sunk straight into the boy's pants.

Mitsuru gave the most girly scream in the room, just like Mikuru. Mikuru blushed furiously seeing her own brother being violated by another boy. Kyonko averted her eyes while her own brother rushed in and pulled Haruki away from the red head.

"Do you want to get arrested or something?" Kyon shouted at Haruki as he finally let go of the two.

"He is a guy after all." Haruki squeezed the air a few times. "Damn, how big are you?"

"Really? Let me see." Haruhi was just about to do so as well only for Kyon to pull her away.

"Don't you have any modesty?"

"Calm down Kyon." Haruki still had his smile as he backed away. "Anyway, he's going to be our project. The guy is such a wimp, with such high femininity; I almost thought he was a girl and we can't have that for him. So we're going to turn him into a real man, the real deal, a man among men, that's what we're aiming! Oh and maybe make him as a mascot as well."

_What?_

"So, are you two in any clubs?" Haruki asked them.

"… I'm in the calligraphy club…" Mikuru answered.

"… I'm in the home economics club..." Mitsuru also answered.

Kyon and Kyonko had thought that Mitsuru in the home economics club sounded about right for someone like him.

"Then quit them, it'll get in the way of our club." Haruhi jumped in again, frightening the two again.

The Asahinas looked at each other wondering if they should. They looked at the other members and they soon saw the Nagatos. The twins continued to read their book, even when they were being abused and never helped them at all. They soon looked at each other, whispering into each other's ears about something. They soon reach to an agreement and nodded.

"We'll join." Mitsuru answered them. "Though, we don't really know what the Literature club does so-"

"Oh, we're not the Literature club." Haruhi answered.

"Sorry about that Asahina-sempai." Kyonko apologises to them. "This club has yet to have a name and those two haven't even thought of a name."

"Oh but we did." Haruki smiled.

They all gathered in front of the Suzumiya siblings who both smiled at them. They took one deep breath and soon said the name of the clubroom.

"The SOS Brigade!" The two said at the very same time. The other members only looked dumbfounded at this.

The name stands for 'the Spreading excitement all Over the world with the Suzumiyas Brigade'. Now, this would have been the time that someone would laugh. In the Kyons case, it was such a stupid thing they just couldn't find the words to express it. They soon argued with them, that it should be an Organization instead of Brigade but they don't have such right, yet.

"Brigade's fine." Haruhi said happily. "Now the last thing we need is a mysterious transfer student."

"Good thinking sis." Haruki high fived his sister.

"Wait, you're still looking for more people?" Kyon faced them. They should be fine with the members they have now.

"You don't understand. A mysterious transfer student is essential for things to happen. If anyone comes in within two months when school started, then they have to be mysterious."

"Have you thought that maybe they came in was because of their family's job?" Kyonko tried to get her to think otherwise.

"All we have to do sis is to wait it out." Haruki said, completely ignoring the ponytailed girl.

Kyonko only sighed and just completely gave up on the topic. Kyon on his part felt like he needed a rest from going through the hell that is the Suzumiyas.

A few days after that, nothing really had happened. The room of the Literature club soon was also filled with many things. They saw cooking equipment, a big white board, a hot water dispenser, a small fridge, a television included with remote, a tea set… If they didn't know any better, it seems like the Suzumiyas are planning to move into the club instead.

Kyon and Kyonko had sat at down on the tables, being completely board so they brought in their Othello set to play a few rounds. They would switch over when they are playing with the Asahinas. The Nagatos on their part did nothing but read their books. It seems that they truly don't care if the Suzumiyas took over after all. The Suzumiyas were conversing about what they should do next. They had been talking about not being fully ready for business until they get their mysterious transfer student along with many other things. They soon smiled as they know what they need next.

"Ok everyone, we're going to get ourselves a computer!" Haruhi said happily in a loud voice. "I mean, what's the point being in the information age when we don't have a computer?"

"So?" Kyonko asked her. "Just wait until we buy one."

"There's no need. We can go to someplace closer." Haruhi smiled brightly while Haruki just leaned against the window with a smile. "Kyonko and Mitsuru, I want you guys to come with me."

"Hold on, what are you planning?" Kyon asked her first.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just wait here." Haruhi still kept that smile. She grabbed both Mitsuru and Kyonko and went straight out of the door.

"Well Kyon, I got nothing to do. Let's play a round." Haruki said happily, wanting to keep him occupied for a while.

Kyonko looked at the sign above her head and soon picked up where she was going with this now.

"You're not thinking that they would simply give you a computer right?" She asked her.

"Oh but I have a plan that would work out just fine." Haruhi gestured Kyonko to come closer.

Kyonko listened carefully to what she wants to do. Mitsuru doesn't really know what's going on but she just stood there, waiting for whatever that would happen. Kyonko soon pulled away with her face turned red.

"You can't be serious!" Kyonko shouted at her. "You can't do that to him!"

"Don't worry; it's not going to be as bad as you think." Haruhi searched through her pocket and took out a camera. "Here's the camera. We may only get one chance so you better prepare yourself."

Kyonko looked at her and soon turned to Mitsuru. She gave a very wary look and gave a few blinks. She was trying to warn him about him impending doom that Haruhi was soon going to make him go through. Mitsuru saw her gave the signals but unfortunately, it didn't hit the mark. All Mitsuru did was just tilted his head in confusion.

_Damn it Asahina-sempai, run away now!_

Haruhi took hold of Mitsuru and in an instant; she pushed the door right open.

"Hello everyone! We would like to have one computer and the things that go with it!" Haruhi said as she simply marched right in.

Kyonko only sighed and followed. She saw that all the members of the computer club are all guys. They were jus dumbfounded to see three, or rather one, girl just coming right in.

"So who's the president here?"

"That'll be me." One of them stood up. A rather tall boy with short light brown hair. "So, what is it you want again?"

"Simple a computer. I just need one so how about it?"

"What? No way, the computers here are not exactly cheap you know so you just can't simply demand one. Wait, who are you anyway?"

"Haruhi Suzumiya, one of the leaders of the SOS Brigade and these are my subordinates' one and two." Haruhi simply pointed at both Kyonko and Mitsuru.

_When did I become a subordinate?_

"Now hand over a computer and I don't have to get violent."

"Oh yeah? Well then, make me!"

Haruhi had a simple smile on her face and backed up a little.

"You know, I heard a not too long ago about that one of the members of the Manga club happens to enjoy drawing certain kinds of mangas, you know the guy on guy stuff. I also remember that the person who draws them had an elder brother and supposedly uses him for some of the character models. Like in this one for example." Haruhi amazingly pulled out one of the mangas out of her pocket and threw it on the table.

The Club president soon got up and backed away from the manga.

"W-w-Where did you get this?" He said in pure fear now.

"Oh so you know it?"

"W-well, my sister happens to be from the club. S-she isn't the one who drew it that's for sure." He was sweating heavily.

"Then how do you explain this guy?" She showed the entire club a picture which was, unspeakable. "Kyonko, take a picture of this." Kyonko reluctantly took it. She can't believe that she's part of black mail now. "Being in such detail, there's no way an average girl from the club would draw this. I'm very sure that you wouldn't want to be a model for this sort of thing in that club anyway."

"T-that's just a coincidence! Besides, you can't prove that I'm this guy!"

Haruhi soon walked back to Mitsuru. She took the boy by the shoulder and got closer to the club president.

"Then I'll tell that you happen to be a gay and that you raped Mitsuru-kun here." Haruhi said right there. Mitsuru was shaken by the thought.

"T-that's impossible! I won't do that!"

Haruhi raised her hand to grab the president's hand. She then immediately had it grab the very part of a man that should not be touch by another man. Mitsuru once again gave a girly scream. Kyonko took the picture and mentally apologized to the two in front of her. The president pulled away hard from touching the red-head boy. Haruhi didn't stop and soon pulled him into Mitsuru. Kyonko took even more pictures.

"Now how about this buddy? You hand us a computer now otherwise, I'll be selling these pictures to your sister and I'll even spread gossip about you're 'taste'. Giving this to the teachers is being, too generous."

"I didn't do anything you forced me!" The president got up and away from Mitsuru who was now crying.

"Oh but I got evidence this time. So who's going to listen to you?"

"T-that doesn't mean anything! Besides, everyone here is witnesses!"

"Then I'll say that you all gang-raped him!"

The president was at a loss now. He knows that his sister would probably use those pictures for the worst drawings in the world. It's even worse when this black-mail soon reached to new heights. He doesn't want both his friends and himself to be labeled as gays by others. He actually wished that those pictures were given to the teachers and be disbanded instead known as freaks.

He fell to the ground in defeat. "You win…"

"Great!" Haruhi said happily. "So, which one of these is the latest model?"

"None of your business!"

"Don't forget the camera."

The president cringed remembering it. He had a look around and pointed at one of the computers. Haruhi had a look at the model and soon took out a letter.

"Oh right, I got a list of the newest models." Haruhi said, sounding like she forgotten, if you call that huge grin a forgetting face. She had a look and saw one of the computers that are listed on the paper. "Thank you for that one."

"Please, any of the computers but that, I mean we just bought it…" Haruhi only pointed at Kyonko. He soon was crying. "Take it you damn thief!"

_You're right… We are thieves…_

Kyonko only sighed and helped the poor boy from the floor and take him back to the clubroom, leaving Haruhi to do whatever she wanted to do. Once she returned, Kyon, who was currently losing to Haruki a fifth time in Othello, looked at his sister and could already tell something horrible happened.

"That scream meant something huh?" Kyon looked at her sister.

Kyonko only kept quiet and just let Mitsuru to sit on the chair next to his sister. Even Kyon could see where this was going and only hope that it doesn't escalate any farther. Unfortunately, they don't have such luck.

**Before you say anything about the computer club thing, I just have to ask.**

**Which is a worse fate? Being tortured for the rest of your life until you die of old age, or die in an instant? That's what I wanted to go with that in this. You think that the original was harsh, this is worse.**

**And yes, I figured if Mikuru is 'rather big' why not make the brother just as big down there.**

**Well, the next is well, following the chain of events similar to the actual thing… I say it's time to hand up flyers with two more people to join the Suzumiyas and Asahinas, and maybe… nah, I'll leave those two alone. **


	4. The Melancholy III

**Sup, got the next chapter and I enjoyed doing this to the Kyons!**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 3**

It was lunch in school now and Kyon was sitting in front of the computer. What he was doing was to create a website for the SOS Brigade. Why was he dragged into this, was because of what happened two days ago.

"_Now that they got the computer running, we can set up our website!" Haruki said happily, patting his sister's head._

_The computer was 'given' by the computer club. They even had to hook them up to use the internet and using the school's domain to use it as well. When Kyon saw that, he could hear the poor guy sniffing. Just what exactly happened in that computer club room?_

"_Kyon, you do it." Haruki said looking at the guy. "It's time you did some work. Kyonko already did her part. Get it done in a day or so."_

"I really can't argue with those guys at all." Kyon sighed and sat there in lunch, making a website.

He didn't really mind though, he was rather bored anyway. He was already given the basics on how to make a website thanks to the computer club. He actually enjoyed doing so but he soon came to realize something. He doesn't know what to add in it. He doesn't know what the club is meant to do or even how it was suppose to operate. He turned to the Nagatos who happen to be sitting there, even during lunch.

"Hey, do you guys have anything that I could add to the website?" Kyon asked them.

"No." Yukihiko replied to him and continued reading along with his sister.

Kyon only looked at them for a little while and started wondering something. These two are always together, not that it's weird when it comes to twins but, they are always doing the same exact things together in every sense of the word. Not only does that bother him but he also wondered if they even go to class because it seems like these two have been here since school started. There's also the fact that its Nagato's elder brother who is forever talking for them. Maybe she's a mute or she just doesn't like to talk.

Kyon left such thoughts out of his mind for now and return to the job at hand. The Suzumiyas can be quite aggressive over something like this. It's early for them to even have a forum so the best he could do was at least get a homepage done before anything else. He smiled at the thought and quickly finished it right there. He still has plenty of time for lunch as well.

Kyon was about to leave his seat only to see Yuki Nagato standing right in front of him while the brother had already left the room. He didn't even hear their footsteps at all.

"I'll lend you this." Yuki said, holding the book right in his face.

Kyon at least knows she can talk. He only look at the book and slowly removed it from her hand. He watched the girl leave the room. It was amazing because he couldn't hear a single thing. It's like her feet aren't even touching the floor. He looked passed it and decided to head back to the classroom.

As Kyon made his way back, he saw Mikuru having a walk around the school. He figured he at least say hi to her.

"Hey." Kyon waved at her. "Is Asahina-sempai ok?"

"Yeah. Onii-chan was able to get pass the shock from yesterday." Mikuru smiled. "He also told me what happened."

"Yeah, I only got the rough story. Actually, you and your brother don't really need to be in the club. I mean, you don't know what else might happen."

"It's ok. We'll be fine, I'm sure of it. There are just so many things that we're unsure of that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh uh, nothing. Forget I said it. And you can actually call me Mikuru. Saying Asahina-sempai only confuses which you're calling."

"Ok, thanks." Kyon soon walked back to his own class.

Kyon smiled to at least have something good today. Talking to Mikuru was what he would call a bonus for it. Unfortunately, his mind came to a halt once Haruki came up to his face.

"The website done?" He asked with a bright look on his face.

"Yeah but we only got a homepage and an email account and nothing else."

"It'll do for now." Haruki patted him on the shoulder. "Now be sure to come to the club. We got a surprise for you and your sister."

Kyon really didn't like how he said that. He just walked back into his classroom and not think about whatever they have in mind. Too bad that Haruhi asked him the same exact thing he told her brother.

They Kyons soon made their way to the clubroom, expecting to see the Suzumiyas already there at the very least. They saw the Nagatos already there reading a book as well as the Asahinas already playing a game of Othello with each other.

"Asahina-sempai, you're alright." Kyonko actually gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it's not something that big a deal though." Mitsuru scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Anyway, where's the Suzumiyas?"

"No clue." Kyon answered as he sat down. "He said that he got something for us. Well, he didn't really specify on who he meant us."

"I really don't want to know what they have in mind." Kyonko will never forget what happened yesterday. "I still think you should just quit the club while you can."

"I'll be fine, but thanks for worrying about me." Mitsuru smiled at Kyonko which again was making it really hard for Kyonko to not want to hold him.

The room was quiet for a while. No one really wanted to talk as there was nothing to talk about. The most amount of anything interesting happening is when the Nagatos came up to them and watch the game and soon join. If anything, they were more fascinated by the magnetism of the pieces rather than the actual game itself. It wasn't until the sudden burst of the door was when the silence, and their peace, came to an end.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting! You wouldn't believe what he had to go through!" Haruhi said happily while placing a bag on the table.

"Yeah like trying to print 600 pages of our flyers from the staff room just for the club!" Haruki closed the door behind him and showed them the flyer.

"We the SOS Brigade are committed to searching the mysteries of the world. If you have experienced, about to or currently in one, please come see us. Allow us to help solve what is the problem and we ensure you that we will find the answer. Please note that we do not accept normal events. It must be a supernatural or anything that will truly get our attention. Our email address is…"

"So this is where you guys were." Kyon looked at how happy they seem. They may be happy but the teachers in the staff room must be having a mystery by themselves.

"Oh and time for the big surprise!" Haruki was the first to pull out a pair of clothing.

Kyon and Kyonko had a look at what it was and saw a leather piece of clothing. Alongside it was a bow tie, white cuffs, black leather pants, and a sleeveless tuxedo suit. Kyon soon knew what it was and backed away from it and looked at Haruki. Kyonko couldn't believe her eyes at what it was. It was a Chippendale set.

"Wait, this can't be the surprise you're talking about, is it?" Kyon looked at him, hoping that this was just some cruel joke. "I mean, where the hell did you get those?"

"I got it off the internet, not cheap. I even got two more, one for me and one for Mitsuru-kun." Haruki said.

It was Mitsuru's turn to back away from the boy. He was shivering in fear on what he was going to make them do next.

"We're going to be handing out flyers with these."

"Nonononono, I'm not going to wear that!" Kyon shouted at him.

Haruki wasn't going to take no for an answer. He soon ran up to him. In that instant, Kyon was tackled to the ground and soon was being stripped down. This wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't a guy.

"Stop! Where the hell are you touching! Get off!" Kyon struggled to break free from him.

"Oh shut up! I'll help you!"

"You're not even paying attention to me!" Before Kyon knew it, he just lost his shirt.

Kyonko wasted no time to grab all the girls, and Mitsuru, out of the room and into the hallway in order to keep the purity of their eyes away from whatever is going on in the room. But once they were all out the door, Mitsuru felt someone grab his arm.

"Mitsuru-kun, get back here!" Haruki instantly pulled him back in and locked the door. The ever so girly scream that is Mitsuru could be heard from the opposite side. Kyonko was too late and all she could do was pray for his soul to be safe.

"Well, we better get changing too." Haruhi said, taking a hold of both Kyonko and Mikuru.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kyonko asked her.

"I also got us something to help pass out flyers! You'll like them, I'm sure of it!"

"No way! I'm not helpling unless you tell me what it is!"

Haruhi looked at her irritated. "Fine." The short haired brunette had her hand go into the bag and soon pulled out a pair of brown ears, bunny ears to be precise. "Happy now? Let's go!"

"No!" Kyonko was soon trying to back away from her along with Mikuru in hand. "No way are you going to make me wear that!"

"Geez don't be stubborn." Haruhi took hold of both their arms and tighten them. "I'll help you change so let's go!" Haruhi soon dragged them off to the girl's washroom.

During the entire time of that, the screams of profanity could be heard from both rooms. Anyone who was close to those rooms only wondered what it was. Those who even try to find out would back away in fear. The screams had come to their eventual end. Haruhi walked back to the room along with the girls behind her who both look exhausted and embarrassed.

"You guys done yet?" Haruhi asked from the opposite side.

"All good, now check us out!" Haruki answered and soon the door opened.

The boys which are Kyon, Haruki and Mitsuru were all wearing the Chippendale outfits which seem to all have the same black colour. The pants were tight and the girls could see their muscles. Kyon felt like banging his head against the wall because he's forced to wear it. Mitsuru didn't look the part and Haruki fit in it so very easily.

"Nicely done Haruki-nii." Haruhi gave a thumb up. "What you think about us now?"

The girls which are Kyonko, Haruhi and Mitsuru were all wearing bunny girl outfits. Unlike the boys, the bunny girl costumes are in colour. Kyonko was forced to wear a dark orange colour while Haruhi was brown and Mikuru red. From what the guys could see, it seemed tight on the girls yet, they look ever so good in them.

"Very sexy!" Haruki nodded.

"I never felt so violated…" Kyonko only felt like crying. "Anyway, how the hell did you get our measurements correctly?"

"Oh I can easily tell." Haruhi said happily. "I mean, it's as plain as day that you don't much a chest."

Kyonko soon blushed and covered her chest.

Haruki and Haruhi both stood next to each other with their ever so crazy costumes.

"Now let's pass out some flyers!" They both declared and grabbed all of them.

The Kyons once again tried to break free of their grasp to no avail. The Asahinas were also struggling but it was useless. Before they know it, they were at the entrance handing out flyers to people who were leaving the school. Haruki was having a time of his life slowly stripping while handing out flyers to the people. Haruhi was handing them slightly better than her brother but all the same, people were trying to avoid them. The Asahinas weren't really doing anything other than just sobbing ever so quietly. Kyon and Kyonko did not pull off the same show as the Suzumiyas and rather just try to hand them out normally.

"Kyon?" Someone called out his name. When Kyon turned to see who it was, it was Kunikida and his sister looking at him bug eyed.

"Wait guys, this isn't what it looks like!" Kyon tried to explain himself only to hear another voice calling for them.

"Suzumiya-sans, what the hell are you two doing?" A teacher saw them wearing the crazy costumes.

"What does it look like? We're handing out flyers." Haruhi was the one who told the teacher.

"But why in these outfits? You take them off and do it normally!"

"What? No way! This is the best way to hand out flyers!" Haruki was soon arguing with him.

"No it isn't! Now change or else you'll be seeing the principle!"

The Suzumiyas were downright annoyed by it. They decided to ignore him and continue to pass out flyers. This only got the teacher to grab their arms and pull them away. Another teacher also came out to take the Kyons and Asahinas as well. By the looks on their faces, it seems that the last four were probably dragged into this. The teacher could tell ever so easily.

The Kyons and Asahinas had already changed after what happened. The Kyons were placed into detention along with the Suzumiyas while the Asahinas were given a lucky break as they broke down crying. Kyon was softly banging his head against the table for everything that had happened to them.

"I can't believe this…" Kyon continued to bang his head. "Someone do me a favour and put me out of my misery."

"Mom and dad are going to kill us…" Kyonko sulked. She turned to face the Asahinas. "Are you guys ok?"

No answer. The two were crying because of what had happened to them. Kyonko thought that she should leave them alone for now. The door of the clubroom door burst open and both the Suzumiyas came in with their costumes still on.

"God damn it! We were so damn close too!" Haruki said, punching the wall with full strength.

"Of all the ridiculous things to get so fussy about!" Haruhi was just as angry. "I mean, what's the problem handing out flyers in these costumes anyway?"

There were several things which are a problem. For starters, it could ruin the school's reputation. It leads the students of the stunt to be one step closer to being in the gutter. There were a few other things that Kyon would have pointed out as well but there was no point and all he wants to do is to go home as quickly as possible.

"Whatever. I'm dismissing the club ok?" Haruki asked his sister. Who gave a quick nod. He quickly took of his jacket and in an instant; Kyon and Kyonko ran out of the room.

Ever since that day, it has been known as the bunny girl and Chippendale incident. The Suzumiyas had made their name in the history of the school. The Kyons and Asahinas also made a name for themselves as well. The Kyons were looked as freaks. They never knew how much they wanted to kill themselves right there.

Kyon had just finally sat down on his seat and buried his face into his arms. He doesn't know what his sister id doing but he knows that she is in a depressing mood as well. He was given several stares from every student in his class as well as he others. Taniguchi came up to him and figured to cheer him up at least a little.

"Hey man." He patted him on the back. "My condolences."

"Shut up Taniguchi." Kyon said just wanting to rest.

"Hey, I'm trying to cheer you up. I mean, you were dragged into this by the Suzumiyas."

Kunikida walked up to him as well. "Yeah, I really do feel sorry for you there. I mean both you and your sister as a stripper and a bunny girl like that."

"Don't remind me. Because of that, everyone is talking about it."

"I must admit, it was too daring a stunt." Ryoko Asakura, the class representative came to him. "So, what is the SOS Brigade anyway?"

"Ask Haruhi when she comes in. Only both her and her brother knows what it's about."

"Well, I guess I'll say that you guys are having fun but, could you all please try to tune down some of your acts? It would be a bad thing to have this happens again."

That day after their detention, Kyon and Kyonko all both were in the club room. The Asahinas didn't come to school at all. It wasn't hard to understand on why they did so. The Kyons should have done it as well as the Suzumiyas are now really irritated of it all.

"I don't understand." Haruki said as he looked through the email box. "You think after all that publicity stunt we would get at least one!"

"Hey, did Mikuru-chan and Mitsuru-kun come in school today?" Haruhi said as she finally noticed it.

"Haven't seen them at all." Kyonko said. She just rested her head on her brother's shoulder for all the things that happened.

"Damn, I even got a new costume for them."

"Then, wear it yourself." Kyonko told her.

"Actually, I got a better idea." Haruhi said with a smile on her face.

Kyon took this as his sign to get out of his room. He also took both Haruki and Yukihiko out of the room, just so they don't begin to violate his sister with their eyes. Kyonko gave her brother the glared at the door that the boys all left as she was left out to be food to Haruhi's new set of costumes.

"Let me go Haruhi!" Kyonko shouted.

"Just hold still! It'll be over soon!" Haruhi fought back. "No matter how often I do this, you actually have a nice body, despite not being that developed."

"HEY!"

Kyon was fighting himself to not think of any of the images of his own sister being violated by another girl. He looked at the other boys out there. Haruki was looking out the window, currently thinking about how to get mysteries. Yukihiko was still reading his book regardless of what happened. He begins to wonder what the Nagatos do when they have free time.

Haruki walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hey sis, pass me my bag. I'm heading home first."

"Don't worry, I'm done already." Haruhi happily opened the door again with both bags in their hands. "Oh Kyonko, you can keep wearing that a little longer. Place it in the clothes hanger behind the white board when you're done ok?"

Kyon looked at his sister and saw him in a maid costume. It seemed like it fit her in a sense. She had a nice frilly head piece which matched nicely with her ponytail. The dress was somewhat big, mainly around her chest. But the white apron that goes with it was enough to make up for it. She was actually very cute in it.

"Say a word, and I'll show you the end of my fist." Kyonko said in irritation.

Kyon nodded. She does show to have some impressive strength even for someone with her physique. Kyon agreed and just took his bag to allow his sister to change. Yuki Nagato had decided to leave the room and joined with her brother as well only to stop first and faced Kyon.

"Did you read it?" Yuki asked him with her monotone voice.

"No I didn't. Do you want it back?"

"There is no need. Please read it tonight." With that, The Nagatos left them.

Kyon wondered why she asked. He guesses that he should, since she recommended it. It's probably a good read anyway.

**Yeah, I don't really know how these scenes are working my head. It's like my head wants to go with one on Kyon then one on Kyonko. But I know it's not going to be that easy. **

**Anyway yeah, the Kyons are now part of the sexual harassments that the Suzumiyas dish out on them meaning that the Asahinas aren't the only ones being abused anymore, haha!**


	5. The Melancholy IV

**Time to see what the Nagatos want to say to the Kyons.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 4**

Kyon and Kyonko were sitting on the opposite side a table with the Nagatos in a rather empty apartment room. It was rather, frightening to be sitting in the same room with the ever so quiet Nagatos. How did they get into this scenario again?

_Kyon was reading the book that Yuki gave him. He did what she wanted him to do and read it. He had tried to read the first few pages but soon after, he was starting to get tired of it. He flipped through the pages and something soon fell out of it. It was bookmark and on it was a message._

"_Meet us at the park near the station today. Please bring your sister along."_

_Kyon wondered about what the message was about. Wait, Yuki gave this book several days ago. Kyon never touched it till now. His reasoning soon come that maybe she was waiting for him to come that day. It could even be possible that she had been waiting at the park every day until he finally notices the letter. The next question was why does she want his sister along as well? What does she have in mind? His mind soon wondered to various possibilities of what could happen as Yuki might also have her brother along as well._

_Kyon decided to take the chance and quickly got change. He soon quickly knocked on his sister's door. Kyonkohad just finished the last bit of her homework until she heard someone knocking on her door._

"_Yeah?" Kyonko asked._

"_Get changed. We got something to do." Kyon told her on the opposite side._

"_What? What's the big deal?"_

"_I'll explain once you get ready."_

"_Whatever." Kyonko sighed and got up her bed._

"_Where're you going Kyon-kun?" Kyon turned to who was calling him. It was his little brother. He looked much like him. "Are you and Kyonko planning to sneak out? I'll tell mom and dad!"_

"_Hey!" He got down to face him. "I promise to buy you ice cream if you don't tell them ok?"_

"_Tell who what?" Kyon soon saw his little sister walking towards them. Yes, amazingly, Kyon's mother somehow gave birth to another set of fraternal twins. She and her brother look the same except that she had a tiny ponytail sticking out from a side._

"_Kyon-kun wants me to promise not to tell mom and dad about him and Kyonko sneaking out. He'll give ice cream if I do it!"_

"_Now it means that I have to give you ice cream as well." Kyon sighed. "So, will you two promise me that?"_

"_Ok!" The two gave a cute salute and soon head down the stairs to at least keep their parents busy._

_Kyonko soon opened her door, wearing a simple shirt and pants with a jacket on._

"_So, what's going on?"_

"_I got a note from Nagato." Kyon showed her the bookmark. "It was in the book she lent to me a while back now."_

"_Did you get any other messages?"_

_Kyon only shook his head. "Come on. The little terrors are keeping mom and dad busy so we got to move fast."_

_Kyonko had no real clue what was going on but she complied and followed her brother out of the house. They both took their bicycles of went off to the park. Kyon was leading to where they were meant to meet. If he doesn't see Yuki there, he was sure that he would laugh at himself for it._

_They both reached the park and saw Yuki sitting down on a park bench. She somehow was able to blend in with the scenery of the park. She was just like a doll, not even moving an inch of her body._

"_Have you been waiting long?" Kyon asked her only to be replied with her head moving side to side. "Have you been waiting out here every day?" She nodded and soon got up from her seat._

"_This way." Yuki said as she got off the chair._

"_Wait, Nagato-san." Kyonko stopped her. "Where are we going?"_

"_To my house." Kyon and Kyonko stopped once she said that._

"_I-is anyone at home?" Kyonko was hoping this isn't what she thought it is._

"_My brother."_

"_We've figured as much but, what about your parents?"_

"_We are the only ones living there."_

_Somehow, that did not bode well with them as them living together can actually lead to some pretty dangerous stuff to happen._

The two were now sitting at the table, drinking nothing but tea. The room was empty for the most part. The most amount of furniture that they can see was the table and carpet. There were no pictures, no seats, not even a television of the entire apartment building. They did have a brilliant view of the city from where they are. The Kyons had only been drinking tea, expecting it to calm their nerves at the very least.

"S-so, why are we here?" Kyon finally asked the question.

"We would like to talk about Suzumiya-sans and us." Yukihiko was the first to answer. "We are not what you believe to be normal human beings."

"Well, we kind of figured that you guys and the Suzumiyas weren't normal." Kyonko pointed it out.

"I am not refereeing to the personality trait that you are familiar with. What I mean to say that the Suzumiya-sans and us are in literal terms, not ordinary human beings. We were created by the Data Integration Thought Entity. We are humanoid interfaces which are made to interact with beings such as you and given the task to observe the Suzumiya-sans. Do you understand?"

Kyon and Kyonko were flabbergasted as none of that made any sense to them at all.

"In this situation, it would suffice to say that we are classified as aliens to you."

"A-aliens…" Kyon said in amazement.

"Our mission is to observe the Suzumiya-sans and send the data back to the Data Integration Thought Entity and we have been doing this since our creation. There have not been any irregularities over the course of three years but they begin to surface near them and it cannot be ignored. Those irregularities are you two."

The Kyons were too surprised what was going on with this. They were actually more amazed that the silent Nagatos are actually saying more than three words.

The Data Integration Thought Entity, a supposedly superior race that govern the universe. They did not see Earth to hold anything valuable to them but the organisms that evolved here created what is to be believed to be intelligence. Because of such an ability, the value increased greatly to them as the Entity itself is currently under an evolution as well. It was accepted that organisms create a consciousness yet human beings are the only one that turned the consciousness to intelligence and were being continued to be observed over time. Three years ago though, an explosion of data had happened and envelop only the small island that is Japan but it then soon engulfed the entire Earth itself and soon after, the universe itself. The very center that had started this was a pair of twins that goes by the family name Suzumiya. Due to this, investigations have been sent out to understand these beings but are to be kept unaware of them. A section of the Entity sees her as the key to auto-evolution to both the human race and the Entity themselves. But the Entity does not communicate with language while the human beings of the planet do. In conclusion, they created the Humanoid Interfaces which they use in order to communicate with the species of the planet itself.

Now, all that information that was passed down to the Kyons in truth, flew right pass their heads. They could only look at the Nagato twins and all they get is that supposedly empty stare. Yukihiko took his cup and drank the tea, just to quench his throat.

"It is believed that the Suzumiyas are the key to auto-evolution as they have the ability to alter data around them for their own reasons." Yuki said in place of her brother. "That is why you are here and why we are here."

"Wait, wait, and wait." Kyonko was rubbing her head from all of that. "First off, we don't have a clue on what you guys are saying."

"Believe us."

"Nagato." Kyon was the one to step up again. "Let's say we do believe all of that. Why both me and my sister? Why tell us your true identity?"

Yukihiko placed his cup back on the table. "Because you were chosen by the Susumiyas. To their knowledge or not, they are able to affect their surroundings. They chose you rather than someone else."

The Kyons still don't get it. If anything, it sounded like the two has been reading too much science fiction stories, considering the times they always see them reading together.

"Ok then, how about telling them that you are aliens. I mean, they probably believe you." Kyon gave a possible suggestion.

"We believe that if such action was taken, it could cause a catastrophic event. It is best to observe them."

"What if we tell them?" Kyonko asked, knowing the possibility.

"You will not be taken seriously." Yuki said it ever so casually. Kyonko grunted because it's the truth. "There are others like us here. Another section of the Entity would think of using much more radical methods. If danger occurs, you two will be the first to know."

Kyon and Kyonko reached home, still thinking about the events of tonight. They weren't going to bother talk about it as it was pointless. The only thing that was going through their heads was the absurdity of it all. Aliens are not meant to be found ever so easily and yet those two are calling themselves as one. Maybe reading Sci-fi books was damaging their minds.

The next day came in, without any incident. It was like the night before didn't matter. Kyon had not seen the Suzumiyas anywhere which gave him at least a piece of mind. It wasn't the same for his sister as they both came towards her with a huge smile on their faces.

"Kyonko there you are!" Haruhi greeted her. "There are new transfer students coming in!"

"Two as a matter of fact!" Haruki said happily. "They both are going to be in class 1-9!"

"Ok, tell me again about this transfer student thing again?"

"We told you that if any transfer student that moves in within the two months when school started, it means that their mysterious." Haruki gave the simple explanation.

"I like to know where you got that statistic."

"Anyway, we had a good look at them as well. A pair of fraternal twins as well!"

It didn't seem weird to them that this school is possibly filled with fraternal twins like the Taniguchis, Kunikidas and Asakuras. Kyonko found it even odder that these guys were able to pick up even more fraternal twins, just like the Asahinas and Nagatos hell; they were even able to drag them along as well.

"We've already had a look at them." Haruhi came up to.

"And?"

"They seem normal."

"Then maybe they are normal."

"No way. I'm going to have another look." Haruki soon ran off.

"Ok! See you at the club later!" Haruhi said easily with a smile. "Do you ever get those odd feelings for your own brother?"

Kyonko faced her in confusion. "W-where did that come from?"

"You know, feel like you love your brother in a different way sometimes?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Kyonko lied.

"Right, sure you don't. Well, I'll be seeing you later!"

Kyonko watched her go like that. Haruhi had feelings for her own brother. Kyonko knows what she was saying about having feelings for her brother. She had a brother fetish after all. She doubts that Haruhi has the same sort of feeling, she was sure of it. Maybe it was because Haruhi dated with other people after all.

After school, they made their way to the clubroom and there was the Asahinas back after only one day. They smiled back at the rest of the two who came in.

"I'm glad to see you guys are fine." Kyon gave a sigh of relief.

"Well there was still something that we're worried about." Mitsuru said, resting against the chair.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Where's are the Suzumiya-sans?"

"Not too sure." Kyon said, placing his bag on the chair.

The door once again burst open with full force by the pure strength of either Haruhi or Haruki. Either way, they were there and were had the hugest smile that they ever had.

"Well everyone, we got ourselves the mysterious transfer students!" Haruki said happily.

"That's right! Now please introduce yourselves!" Haruhi said, letting go of an arm.

Two people came walking through the door. It was indeed another set of fraternal twins. One was a tall rather handsome brown haired boy. His hair was done rather stylish, making him look like he came from a dignified family. Next to him was a young girl who was rather beautiful with long flowing brown hair. Her figure was quite stunning, making Kyonko rather envious.

"I'm Itsuki Koizumi." The boy bowed down to them.

"And I'm Itsuko Koizumi." The girl also bowed down.

"I'm Haruki Suzumiya and this is my sister, Haruhi. We're the leaders of the SOS Brigade and those are our subordinates 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. You two would happen to be 7 and 8."

_What sort of introduction is that? We got names you know._

"Well, I'm sure that both my sister and I don't mind but, what does this club do?" Itsuki asked them.

"I'll tell you our agenda!" Haruhi smiled. "To find aliens, time travelers and espers and have fun with them!"

The world was frozen in place. Actually, it was more like a sudden sense of nostalgia to the Kyons. The rest of the people in the room though were taken by surprise. Even more amazing was that the Nagatos actually looked surprise once they had a proper look.

"I see now." Itsuko said with a calm voice. "Then I guess I'm joining. What about you nii-san?"

"So will I." Itsuki said with a smile.

"Great that means we are now ready for business!" Haruhi gave her brother a high five in bliss.

The Kyons couldn't believe it. These two actually agreed to join even after hearing something as amazing as that. Not only that, the club is also now actually ready when it was ready when they brought in the Asahinas and even the Nagatos are part of it as well. Itsuki came up to Kyon and brought his hand out to Kyon and Kyonko.

"Although I'm new, I hope that both I and my sister get along well."

"Yeah ok. I'm-" Kyon was cut off.

"That's Kyon!" Haruki said. "Next to him is Kyonko, his sister. The two cute people over there are the Asahinas, Mitsuru-kun and Mikuru-chan. And far at the back are the Nagatos, Yuki and Yukihiko."

Kyonko only sighed and she soon saw Itsuko walking up to her.

"It's an honour to truly meet you." She said in a rather, odd way.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Kyonko took out her hand to shake her's only to see her get on one knee and kiss the hand. Kyonko pulled away quickly with her face completely red. "W-wh-what-!"

Itsuki came up to his sister and pulled her away. "Excuse my sister; she's rather forward with the same sex."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kyonko shouted at him.

"Oh, are you saying she's a lesbian?" Haruhi asked now really curious about it.

"I prefer the term Yuri." Itsuko said.

Haruki and Haruhi soon ran up to her and were soon asking all sorts of questions related to Itsuko's taste. Kyonko couldn't believe it. Sure, there are people like that but she never expected to meet one so suddenly. Kyon on his part was actually trying not to think of anything that had to do with his sister. The Nagatos who have been sitting at the back seemed intrigued about it while the Asahinas were lightly blushing.

From that day on, the SOS Brigade was ready for anything that they will encounter. Unfortunately, it could not be said the same for the two most down to Earth members of the Brigade.

**Yeah, the entire Data Integration Thought Entity or Sentient or Overmind, thing was well, yeah... What can I say about that? Just to clarify, I really don't own the rights to the characters and story and stuff, it truly belongs to Nagaru Tanigawa. I really don't want to get in trouble for that.**

**Anyway, now that that's done. Yes, the Kyon siblings are also fraternal twins. I mean, I called this the Fraternal Twins for a reason. And yes, when it comes to twins in animes and games, that perverted side of mine comes by.**

**And also, seeing that I made the gender bends and originals their own person, I can finally look at a gender bend pairing without feeling sick about it. This is mainly towards the Kyon x Koizumi pairing that YAOI OBSESSED FANGIRLS LOVE TO DO! Well it's time for the Yuri obsessed fanboys to rise up and wage war! Kyonko x Itsuko is on the move! HAHAHAHA!**


	6. The Melancholy V

**Next up, the time travelers are to explain. Most of this is following Kyon, just like the original, all over again… I feel so ashamed.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 5  
**

Just only a couple days since new members came in; the club was a little livelier. That is only because Kyonko was getting hit on by Itsuko in every sense of the word. She would of course flirt with the other girls as well. Haruhi always seem to enjoy herself when she flirts with Itsuko. Yuki does not have any form of reaction whenever she was with her. Mikuru would blush furiously when something comes her way. But no matter what, she was more attracted to Kyonko the most.

Today was no different as Kyonko can feel Itsuko getting really close to her.

"Itsuko, get off me!" Kyonko pushed her away.

"Oh, but you're so soft." Itsuko coed as she was now rubbing against her cheek.

"Itsuko, please refrain yourself will you?" Itsuki told her while playing a game of Othello with Kyon. "I'm really sorry about my sister. I can't stop her when she's like this."

"It's ok. Anyway, have you seen the Suzumiyas?" Kyon asked.

"No I haven't." Itsuki said as he placed a piece onto the board.

The door soon burst open by full force again. The one at the door was Haruhi with another bag in her hand. Haruki walked in himself with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry we're late! We just finished giving out flyers!" Haruhi said happily. The word flyer was echoing in the heads of the Kyons and Asahinas about the last time they did so.

"When you said flyers, did you pass them out without the costumes this time?" Kyon asked him.

"Don't worry, we gave them normally." Haruki told him. "We didn't want teachers all over us again. Anyway, go on sis, time to do what's needed."

Haruhi placed a bag on the table and soon took out the things from it. Kyonko knew what it was and quickly backed away from her as far as she can.

"Don't tell me you bought more." Kyonko really didn't like this.

"I did! Because we got more girls, that means we can finally get more publicity! After all, everyone loves maids!"

_What are we a maid cafe?_

"Here's one for Yuki, one for Itsuko and one more for Kyonko!"

"But that makes five costumes! Why five?"

"You see the last costume is for Mitsuru-kun!" Haruki said happily. He picked up the maid costume on the clothes rack and grabbed Mitsuru. "It's part of my plan to make him a real man!"

"By forcing him to cross-dress?" Kyon asked him.

"I'll tell you the rest on the way so come on Kyon! Help me out here!"

"What! No!"

"Oh shut up and come on!" Kyon could feel Haruki's iron grip around his arm again.

Kyon and Mitsuru were dragged out of the clubroom while being forced to listen to Haruki's idea of turning him into a man. Haruhi soon took her chance to change all the girls here into the maid costumes. She looked at the most reluctant member of the group, being the first over Mikuru.

"No, not again!" Kyonko tried to run out of the door only for Haruhi to pull on her pony-tail and fell to the floor.

Itsuki soon quickly grabbed Yukihiko out off the room. He stood there along with Yukihiko who was still reading his book. Itsuki only stood there, waiting for the girls to finish changing. The sounds of a young girl struggling from Haruhi could be heard from the door.

Elsewhere, Kyon was busy trying to understand how is making Mitsuru a man by forcing him to wear a maid outfit.

"Kyon, you can clearly see that the boy lacks the spirit of a man in every sense of the word! We can't have that! He has as much a chance to be a man among men like everyone else! He just needs to some soul training. If not, he will be abused by people like Yaoi Obsessed Fangirls, toyed by his friends and bullied by underclassmen! And I'm sure he doesn't want that."

_Odd, you fit all of those categories._

"Anyway I'm done!" Haruki backed off and what everyone saw was Mitsuru in the very same maid costume that Kyon saw on his sister. It was sad to say but he looked good in the maid outfit. "This is the best plan I ever had! Now let's head back! Haruhi should be done as well!"

They made their way back to the clubroom and saw Itsuki and Yukihiko standing outside the room. From the ruckus from the room, it seems like they're almost done.

"Get your hands of me!" Kyonko shouted very loudly.

"You're right Suzumiya-san, she is small." Itsuko sounded very happy.

"Isn't she?" Haruhi said in agreement.

"Shut up and let go damn it!"

The screams eventually died down. Kyon actually prayed that his sister wasn't quite literally raped by the two girls in the room. Itsuki could only put his hands together as an apology for his sister's behavior. Haruki came up to the door and knocked on it.

"You guys finally done?"

"Yup, come right in!"

Haruki turned the door knob and soon all the boys were looking at three maids in the room. Mitsuru was pushed into the room, making four. Haruhi and Haruki gave each other a high five at a job well done. Kyon's unfortunate mind was now going on overdrive because there are three girls, and one boy, in a maid outfit standing in front of him. Kyonko looked just like when she first wore it, very cute. Yuki looked nice in it but it didn't match with her personality at all, being forever stoic in her appearance. Mikuru and Mitsuru looked amazingly good in it, twin maids is what he was looking at. It was still quite sad to say that Mitsuru looked good in it.

"Ok then, time for pictures!" Haruhi said happily.

"What?" Kyonko shouted in indignation.

Kyon, Itsuki and Yukihiko soon became the spectators of the photographing session with maids. Flashes of light were going off; taking pictures of the girls may it be in a group or as one person. Mikuru and Mitsuru only gave a weak smile of everything that's happening to them. Kyonko was beyond irritated of everything that was happening. It was worse when Itsuko was rubbing against her.

"Just a few more shots!" Haruki took a few more pictures. "Done!"

"Mikuru-chan, Mitsuru-kun, you two has to wear that maid outfit whenever you're in the clubroom!" Haruhi said happily. "Oh, Kyonko, Itsuko, you can wear it anytime you like."

"Thank you Suzumiya-san." Itsuko gave her reply.

"Geez, thanks…" Kyonko only sighed with irritation.

"Ok then. Now everyone, gather up!" Haruki got up. "This is our first SOS Brigade meeting! Now everyone, we did an amazing job like giving out flyers and finally set up our website!"

"Not only that, our reputation here is off the charts meaning we're a rounding success!" Haruhi joined with her brother. "But unfortunately, it's not enough and people aren't sending us a single email! There was a saying that good things come to those who wait but we can't have that in this day and age! So, even if we turn the Earth upside down, we will seek them out!"

_How is forcing me, the other girls to wear maid outfits and Asahina-sempai to cross-dress a success? And that fame you're talking about is basically causing the Asahina-sempais to slowly lose their minds!_

"So we've decided to begin our search!" Haruki declared.

Kyon looked at him. "What are we looking for?"

"Mysteries of the world which means we start searching this Saturday!"

Now, this is something the Kyons didn't want. They didn't want to lose their day off to search for things. They had to meet together at Kitaguchi Train Station at ten in the morning. Kyon had to ride his sister to the station on his bicycle because her bicycle somehow lost a wheel. She had no clue how it happened but she got as much as some driver hit into it one day. They made their way to the spot five minutes before the time they were all meant to meet.

"Late!" Haruhi shouted at them. "Penalty!"

"It's not even ten yet." Kyon pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. Whoever comes last gets a penalty. Because you two got here late, it means you guys have to pay our drinks." Haruki passed judgment right there.

"When you mean you guys, you mean both me and him?" Kyonko asked only for the two to give.

"That's right!" Kyonko sighed. "Anyway let's go!"

They all made their way to a small café and ordered the drinks they need. The Asahinas were simple, ordering a fruit juice. The Koizumis and Kyons ordered for coffee. The Nagatos ordered something very simple as well as for the Suzumiyas, they ordered what looked very expensive. After drinking, Haruki took the toothpicks from a cup and marker pens as well, colouring them.

"Ok people. We're going to split up." Haruki said. "Because we're a large group, we're going to have five groups of two. Now hurry up and take a toothpick."

Everyone took a toothpick and each one had either a colour or not. Kyonko was actually chanting in her head that she doesn't end up getting paired with either of the Suzumiyas. She was chanting even harder not to be paired with Itsuko. Who knows what will happen if she was with her.

Everyone finally got their groups. The order goes as follows:

Kyon and Mikuru

Kyonko and Yuki

Haruhi and Haruki

Itsuki and Mitsuru

Itsuko and Yukihiko

Kyonko gave a sigh of relief that she wasn't with any of the more eccentric people. Kyon was actually pretty happy that he was with Mikuru. It meant that the penalty was a small price to pay. Haruhi wasn't all that happy about it, having a scowl on her face which matched well with her brother.

"Listen Kyon, this isn't a date you understand?" Haruhi said in irritation.

"I know I know." Kyon said as calmly has he can.

Haruhi quickly drank her drink and soon walked out the door along with her brother and everyone else.

"Listen Kyon, if we catch you goofing off, I'll personally kill you in place of my sister." Haruki said.

Kyon could only nod and watch everyone disappear. Mikuru turned to him and smiled.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Beats me."

Kyon decided to just walk around seeing that he couldn't think of anything about it all. They were soon in a park, in the bright beautiful day. This was almost considered a date to him, especially when they all happen to be surrounded by other couples here and there.

"I've never gone out like this before." Mikuru said in a happy tone.

"As in a date? I find that hard to believe. I mean, don't you have guys lining up for you?"

"I don't. I'm not allowed to do so in this time…" Mikuru soon quickly got quiet. She soon stopped and faced Kyon. "I have something to say to you Kyon-kun."

Kyon was a little surprised by it but he decided to listen. They both sat on a bench and waited for a while before Mikuru can finally compose herself to speak.

"Kyon-kun, I'm well… not really from this time plane." Mikuru said in a serious tone. "Where do I begin?"

Time, a continuous flow. Time is in truth, is not like a river which is truly a flow. It is a set of two-dimensional frames. In terms of animation, it is a series of still frames moving in a sequence. In between these sequences, is something called temporal fault lines. There is no continuity between them and the time frames. The ability of time traveling is by moving in three-dimensions between these two-dimensional planes. Say you draw a picture within one frame, and attempt to change the future; it would not happen. There is no continuity between these time frames. It is like writing a sentence in an image from hundreds of others in a movie. It would not change the story.

Kyon was just sitting there, just as dumbfounded as he was when the Nagatos said that they were aliens.

"In short, I, along with my brother, am time travelers. I can't say when we're from or anything regarding the future." Mikuru looked at him. "The reason that we are here is because three years ago, from this time plane, there was time-quake which stopped us from going to the past. It was when the Suzumiyas started going to middle-school as well. It's believed that it was a massive fault line but we don't know why it's only in one specific time frame. It was only recently."

Kyon was still sitting there, having no real clue on what she was saying. But he can already sum up the conclusion of it.

"I guess that you're going to tell me that the Suzumiyas have something to do with it." Mikuru only nodded. "I find that hard to believe that they're the ones casing all of this."

"We thought so as well. It's impossible for humans to cause something like that. There are so many mysteries around them which we don't have answers to. Both me and my brother are only here as surveillance and nothing more." Mikuru looked at him once more. "You don't believe me do you?"

"No… but why tell me all of this?"

"Because you and your sister were chosen by them. I'm not allowed to give details on why but we're very sure that it's because they trust you to no end."

"Then you know about the Nagatos and Koizumis. Do you know what they are?"

"Classified Information."

"What happens if we leave them alone?"

"Classified Information."

"How about what happens next?"

"Classified Information."

Kyon only grunted at the irritation of it.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to say anything about it. In truth, even if you don't believe me or not, I just wanted to tell you. I also have to tell your sister as well."

Kyon could only scratch his head in irritation. What the hell is going on? First it was the Nagatos and now it was the Asahinas. If anyone can explain to him, give him your number. He'll use it to get out of this hell and his sister as well.

"Listen, how about I've put this on hold. The same goes to my sister ok?"

"Ok." Mikuru smiled. "Then I guess we can go back now."

"Ok but could you tell me how old you are?"

Mikuru only gave a cute smile and placed her finger to her lips.

"Classified Information."

The two soon returned back to the meeting spot thanks to the phone calls of irritation of the Suzumiyas. Their faces showed great irritation.

"So did you guys find anything?" Haruki asked them.

"Not a thing." Kyon answered.

"Are you even looking carefully? Mikuru-chan, you didn't wander off did you?"

"What about you guys?"

"Nothing either. I didn't expect to find anything so easily in truth. Come on, let's have lunch. And because you happen to be the late one this time, you're going to be paying everyone's lunches."

Kyon looked at Kyonko, hoping that she could at least help out even a little. She noticed and nodded her head. She's not going to leave her brother having to pay this massive group one hell of a lunch anyway.

They all made their orders. Haruki decided to order a lot of food and ate it all in a matter of seconds. It did explain where Haruki gets his energy. It was glad that Haruhi had at least some self-control, if it wasn't for the fact that she ordered a rather expensive lunch. They soon ended up drawing lots once again.

The new order this time:

Kyonko and Mitsuru

Kyon and Yuki

Itsuko and Haruhi

Haruki and Yukihiko

Itsuki and Mikuru

The scowl on the faces of the Suzumiyas appeared once more but the reasons are much unknown to the Kyons.

"Just like last time, go search for the mysteries otherwise…" Haruhi said with her fist clenched by a little.

"I get it." Kyon waved goodbye to them again.

Because Kyon was with Yuki this time, the only thing he could think was to take her to the new library that opened. He can guess that Kyonko probably did the very same thing with her brother. Once they got there, Yuki soon drifted off to one of the bookshelves. It was actually very amazing to see her act like that. It was able to get his mind about the crazy time traveling thing as well as almost being this close to believing that the Nagatos are aliens. He picked up a book from one of the shelves, only to end up falling asleep.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kyon screamed as the vibration of his phone went off. He had a look at his phone and was that it was Haruki.

"Where the hell are you?" Kyon had to pull away from his phone.

"I'm sorry so, what time is it?" Kyon asked. He isn't going to mentioned that his fell asleep.

"It's a quarter to me kicking your ass! Get over here in thirty seconds!"

Kyon quickly ran back into the library and tried to get Yuki. Unfortunately, she wasn't the kind that can move when she has a book in her hand. It meant that he had to go through the trouble of getting her a library card. It makes him wonder if his sister went through this as well.

Kyon had finally reached the meeting place which took them ten minutes for Kyon to finally get Yuki a library card. He saw the rest of the group except Kyonko and Mitsuru. He can easily guess that it means that Mitsuru is telling the exact same things that Mikuru had told him.

"Did you find anything?" Haruki asked.

"Nothing." Kyon said very normally.

Haruhi was standing behind her brother, tapping her foot in a rhythm that actually brought her frustration more than it should. Haruki was just as irritated as his sister and just went back to stand with his sister along with the Koizumis and Nagatos. Kyon joined with them and only waited for his sister to join them.

Kyonko had finally returned with Mitsuru and just like her brother, she answered the very same thing that Kyon gave them. This time, it was Kyonko's turn to having to pay for their drinks. Fortunately, Kyon was able to help out but the most unfortunate thing is, they were losing money faster than the hare losing in the race against the tortoise. Once all the other Brigade members left, it was only the Kyons and Suzumiyas alone there.

"You guys were really looking right?" Haruhi asked them.

"We search and found nothing. What about you guys?" Kyonko asked. "I don't recall that you found anything yourself."

Haruhi only shook in irritation about it all. She couldn't stand the frustration, and neither did Haruki but he tries to keep calm in any way possible.

"On Monday, we'll be having a review session and discuss on your actions." Haruki said, following his sister.

Kyon soon faced his sister. Kyonko knew that look and could only sigh because he happens to know it as well.

"He did. He told me that their time travelers." Kyonko answered and started walking to where his bicycle is. "Why is this happening? Something is seriously wrong with their heads."

"I don't know I don't even know what to believe anymore. Let's just head home." Kyon walked along side with his sister and soon saw that his bicycle isn't there.

"Kyon." Kyonko pointed at a poster against the wall.

'All bicycles are not to park here.'

_You got to be kidding me…_

**Don't worry; I'll make sure that the next chapter is different in a way; I'll be sure about it. But for now, all I can say about this is one chapter…**

**Boring as hell, except for Itsuko being more direct with her sexuality. I got to add that more actually, it's fun!**


	7. The Melancholy VI

**Hello! Time to see what the Espers got to say about it all. But, it will also explain one specific issue.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 6**

Monday came in as normally as it should. The morning though, was hotter than the Sahara Desert. The only thing that was going through the minds of the Kyons was to take a shower, a very long shower. If only their parents drive them up then it wouldn't be so bad. Too bad they don't get such a luxury. By the time they did reach to the school gate they found the Suzumiyas putting their shoes in. They had a scowl on their faces and also seemed tired as well.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Kyon asked.

"Hot and bothered…" Haruhi answered without even looking at them. Haruki wasn't even going to acknowledge them.

Kyonko didn't want to press on about the heat so she decided to ask something else.

"Do you know the story, 'The Blue Bird of Happiness.'?"

"What's that?" Haruhi asked, facing the ponytailed girl.

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"Then don't waste our time!" Haruhi soon walked off faster and into her class while Haruki got into his.

"Talk about a horrible mood." Kyon said, following Haruhi.

Kyonko only sighed and head to her class as well.

The rest of the day was well, unbearable. The Suzumiyas which are sitting behind them were giving an aura of rage. They didn't even try to properly hide it in any of the way. It was just radiating in the entire class or rather, just on the Kyons backs. They swore that they were about to catch on fire from them or from the sun. Once the school bell signal the end of school, both Kyon and Kyonko fled the classroom as it's their current sanctuary until the Suzumiyas are finished with cleaning duty. There was another thing they had to do anyway.

Considering everything that happened which is related to the members of the SOS Brigade, it means that's the final members have something to tell them as well.

Kyon knocked on the door and saw the Nagatos and Koizumis there.

"You two have something to tell us, I bet." Kyon immediately asked the minute he opened the door.

Itsuki was the one to smile and reply. "How about we talk somewhere else?" Itsuki got off his chair along with his sister.

They were on the ground floor outside, with cups of coffee in on the table.

"I guess the others already talked to you. So how much do you guys know?" Itsuko asked.

"That the Suzumiya's aren't ordinary in anyway." Kyonko answered just like that. "The same which goes with the rest as well."

"Well, I guess that's the best we can go with since we can't find anything to define them." Itsuki answered.

"Then, allow me to guess what you are. Espers, I assume?"

He smiled at Kyonko. "Not the kind you would expect but, yes, we are indeed espers." Kyon drank his coffee in irritation. "We were transferred here because of the sudden change of the situation. The others in the Brigade would have normally just observed the Suzumiyas at a safe distance."

Itsuko continued on. "We the Organization have no intention to harm them but to protect them instead."

"Organization?" Kyon asked.

The Organization, a legion of espers that joined together to do one specific job. To protect the Suzumiyas. Three years ago, the Organization were created just for that very purpose but the lower ranked members do not know how many there are or what else they are meant to do. Many of the members were sent to North high as surveillance and many others as well even when the Suzumiyas were still in Middle school.

"It was just sudden that both I and Nii-san just suddenly had these powers. It was too frightening to us and for a moment, we almost did something drastic, until they came and took us in. At that point, we thought we lost our minds."

"It's possible that you lost your minds a long time ago." Kyonko said, taking a sip of her drink.

Itsuki chuckled a little. "It's possible but we happen to fear something that is rather unforeseen. So, when did you believe when the world began?"

"A rather shocking change of topic." Kyonko said. "The big bang, isn't it?"

"That would be the correct answer but, we happen to believe something else. What would you say if we said that the world was created three years ago?"

Kyon just stared at the fraternal twins. "That can't be possible. We can remember things further than that, our parents a still alive, the stitches which I had since I was young and let's not forget everything in the textbook and all those fossils."

"Have you considered that you were created with those memories? If it was that, then the world could have been created just five minutes ago or even now." Itsuko said. "It's like a virtual reality or to quote the Matrix, 'only your mind is what makes it real'. A rather disturbing thought isn't it?"

"Fine but let's say we believe all this crap, regardless when the world was created. What does the Organization have to do with Haruhi and Haruki?"

Itsuki only smiled at the thought about what he was going to tell them next.

"This world, to what we believe, is nothing more but a dream, a dream that can be altered into anything the person wished. I'm sure you know who this dream belongs."

Kyon and Kyonko didn't like what he said next.

"Beings with such power are considered God. This was the reason for us to protect them. If they are displeased in anyway, it could bring the apocalypse of this world and they can create a new world, much like how a child builds a sand castle only to destroy it if it doesn't match his/hers taste."

"You mean to tell us that those two are Gods? If so, why two when there can just be one?"

"Well, we have come to many theories about it but have yet concluded it. The most widely accepted theory we believe is that, these Gods, who have the exact same mind set, had join together to form their two parallel worlds together to form this. I mean, do you not find it strange that there happen to be a high frequency of fraternal twins within the school itself, let alone supernatural beings?"

Kyon and Kyonko were having a hard time to swallow this part. They are saying that Kyon and Kyonko were possibly created by a separate God. That didn't seem possible but, it did occur to them not too long ago that this school was filled with twins. This was becoming too surreal for them.

"Well, the good thing is, it had never occurred to them and that they don't know about their powers and we like to keep it that way." Itsuko continued on. "The two are rather 'incomplete' so they can't really control their powers. We have seen signs." She pointed at herself and her brother.

That first day of school, the Kyons remembered that crazy proclamation. 'If any of you are an Alien, Time Traveler, Slider or Esper, please come see me!' They soon finally came to the conclusion and the members of the SOS Brigade explain it all.

"Then what about us?" Kyon asked. "Are both me and my sister the odd ones here?"

"Well, we wondered about that ourselves, or rather, I wondered about it." Itsuki said, glancing at his sister who pretended to not know about anything. "I had to do all sorts of background checks on you two. I hope you don't mind." Both Kyon and Kyonko took up their cups and drank only to hear this. "I even thought you two were possibly vampires so I added garlic into your drinks."

The two both spat the drink out the minute they heard it. They were wondering what was wrong with their drinks.

"Did you really believe they were vampires?" Itsuko gave her brother a weird look.

"Well, considering everything so far, I had to be sure."

"What the hell!" Kyon shouted at them.

"Don't worry, seeing that you guys don't look like you're dying means that you really are normal human beings."

They don't know whether to be happy or to kill him for that.

"Ok, ignoring the poisoned cup thanks to you, what if one or both of them was to die?" Kyonko asked the question which needed to be addressed.

"The world comes to an end, or maybe one of them will continue to keep this world alive? Maybe they would just, disappear without any consequences at all. No one knows for sure anyway." Itsuko replied.

"I think that's all you need to know. We better return to home then." Itsuki was about to get up from his seat only for Kyonko to stop him.

"Wait, there's something I want to confirm. If two really are Espers, then show us like, heating that cup which you tried to poison us with."

Itsuko could only giggle at how that sounded while Itsuki smiled but this time, it was a real smile.

"We're sorry but there must be a certain set of conditions for us to use them. So as it stands, we're just normal human beings here."

Kyon checked the cup and found that it was still cold. Kyonko watched them go only for Itsuko to walk back to her.

"I have a little something for all the trouble." Itsuko said only for Kyonko to have an urge to run away.

Unfortunately, it was too late as Itsuko already came down to her face and kissed her on the cheek. Kyonko turned red in a matter of seconds. Kyon was shocked to see this as well but, it didn't seem like he was going to object it though. Itsuko soon ran back to her brother and left.

Kyon helped his sister up and walked her back to the clubroom. She didn't seem like she was going to snap out of the kiss any time soon but it was best for her to rest and just wait for the Suzumiyas to come to them. They were greeted by two maids; it was the Asahinas wearing the costumes. It seems like they obeyed the crazy twins.

"Did any of the Suzumiyas showed up?" Kyon asked, placing his sister on a chair.

"We haven't seen them." Mikuru answered him.

Kyon was now wondering where they are. It couldn't still be doing cleaning duty; they would have been done long before. He sat down on a chair, next to his still traumatized sister and played a few games with the Asahinas while the Nagatos were still sitting at the small corner with their books on their lap. In the end, they never came.

The next day came by Kyonko had finally gotten over the shock of the kiss but the next time that happens, she was sure that Itsuko was going to lose some teeth. She had just left Kyon to go into her own classroom and saw Haruki lying on his desk in a rather depressed state. Ryou was talking to him.

"Do you need to go to the nurse Suzumiya-san?" He asked in a worried tone.

Kyonko came up to them, wondering what's wrong herself.

"Hello there. He's in a really down mood today. I'll leave him to you." Ryou smiled and returned to his seat.

Kyonko sat down on her chair and turned to face Haruki.

"How come you or your sister didn't show up yesterday? Didn't you guys want to do a review session?"

"Shut it." Haruki said in a sharp angry tone. "We had a review session ourselves. We even went through the entire course you guys went, thinking that you might have missed something."

"I think both Kyon and me said this but, how about you guys stop doing this and do something normal, like other high school students do."

"And what would that be?"

"Like find someone and go on dates. For all you know, you might find something supernatural along the way so it's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Like hell I'm doing that and I'm sure Haruhi isn't going to do that either. Love is just a passing phase, a mental illness. Sure we both go out with others but there's no way that it's going to affect us like that just to get 'closer'. Besides, if we did that, then whose going to take care of the SOS Brigade? We just founded it!"

"Then just change it into something else which is fun?"

"No way in hell! We created it because things like that isn't fun at all! I mean, we got a mascot and an experiment and even two mysterious transfer students as well! So why isn't anything happening yet! It's so frigging frustrating!"

Kyonko only turned back and were surprised how down they are. It didn't matter as it stands because she had something else in mind.

Early that morning, she was given a letter in her shoe locker. She was taken by surprise and placed the letter quickly into her pocket just so her brother doesn't find out. It requested her presence in her classroom after school. It was making her think about who could possibly give her a letter.

Her brother? No way. As much as she would like that, she knows that something like that won't ever happen. Kyon had no feelings for his sister like that anyway. Besides, the logic of Kyon doing something like that just can't be him. Yukihiko Nagato? Nope, if she remembers the note that Kyon showed her, it would have been more specific. Mitsuru Asahina? She can't imagine it. He would have done something a little more formal. Itsuki Koizumi? He would be straighter forward about it. Itsuko? If it was, she would have left school and leave her there. For all she knows, it could be a trap just so that crazy girl can have her way with her. Haruki, even more unlikely, he would have just grabbed her ponytail off to talk.

Here's a possibility that she wondered about. It could be a love letter from some stranger. It's plausible, seeing that the most common way to do a confession was to send a letter in the shoe locker and once school ended, it was time to confess. Cliché but an accurate one. She doesn't know about that because she honestly believed that she hasn't changed that much at all and she doesn't really stand out that much. Not only that she had never gotten a love letter before so, why are they come now?

The next most cynical one out of the rest, it was a prank. Chances are, Taniguchi would be the one to do it. Besides, it sure sounds like she would be the one to do it.

She wasn't sure about any of these but one's thing for sure; she was going to do this. She would hang out in the clubroom, wait until the end of the session and then check to see if there was anyone there. If it was a prank, there would be no way Taniguchi would wait that long. It was perfect so she went to the clubroom. She saw Haruhi, Kyon and the Nagatos there already in the clubroom. Kyon and Haruhi were fighting about something.

"What's going on?" Kyonko asked.

"I was going to upload the pictures we took with you guys onto the website!" Haruhi said.

"And I told you that it's dangerous to do that!" Kyon argued with her again.

Kyonko just listened to them fight and hearing that doing something like that when anyone can access would only cause danger to the person in the picture. That was certainly true. Haruhi reluctantly agreed to it and let Kyon remove the pictures. What she didn't see, and neither did Kyonko for that matter, was that Kyon kept the pictures in a secret file.

Haruhi soon got up and stomped off to grab her bag saying "I'm going home." and out the door she went.

Kyonko soon sat down on the chair, playing a few games with her brother. Haruki came in and soon left after hearing that his sister already head home. The Asahinas came in as well but without the need to wear the costumes today and just played a few games with them as well. The Koizumis came in only to say they had to get to a part time job. After a while, the Nagatos closed their books and packed up. It became the SOS Brigades signal that they can all head home.

"Hey Kyon, I got something to do so you head home without me ok?" Kyonko asked, hoping that he would take it.

"Ok but don't take too long." Kyon said and headed home himself.

Kyonko walked off to the classroom where she should meet. For all she knows, it could actually be a confession. If it wasn't and Taniguchi suddenly shows up and acts like she's sorry when she isn't, she was sure that Taniguchi would not be standing once it's all over.

She got to the classroom and saw someone there. It wasn't surprising to see someone where she was meant to meet. What was surprising was who was there to meet her.

Ryoko Asakura, the class representative of Class 1-5 was standing there, with her hands behind her back and was smiling happily. What could she want her for?

"Come on in." She gestured Kyonko inside. "Are you surprise?"

"Quite actually." Kyonko replied. "So, what is it?"

"It's about something that I wanted to talk about. It's about the Suzumiyas or at least Haruki Suzumiya. What do you think about him?"

_You too?_

"It had been said that it's best to regret something you did than something you didn't do isn't that right?"

"Well yeah, it means what it says."

"Then let's just say we happen to be keep things as it is and that it goes down the drain. From that point on, you don't know what to do from that point on. What would you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you can't change yourself, you can't change anything right?"

"I guess?" Kyonko was starting to get really confused now.

"Well, you know my superiors don't want to do anything and just stay as it is and just stay stubborn but it can't work on the field. So, shouldn't someone take the action in order to change?"

Ok now Kyonko was completely lost. All she wants to know now was who set this up. For all she knows, Taniguchi is hiding behind the desk trying not to laugh.

"I've grown tired of being in this stasis. That's why, I'm going to kill you and see how the Suzumiyas react."

Kyonko, by pure reflex, quickly dodged to her left, avoiding some object passing by her. She also saw a pit of her ribbon slowly floating down to the floor. She fell to the ground and looked what was in Ryoko's hand and saw a knife. Wait, a knife? What the hell is going on? Ryoko Asakura, the most pure and innocent student in the school is coming after her with a knife. She shouldn't be doing this at all! Kyonko soon remembers something.

_I'm going to kill you? Why? Naze?_

**Yes, I explained at least the one issue about the huge number of twins. Appropriate, isn't it? As for the vampire thing, if you read the Haruhi-chan manga (If you can find it now) I got it from that. I figured; let's do something really fun, other that Itsuko's forwardness going to the next level.**

**Next chapter, which is going to save Kyonko? Yuki or Yukihiko? What about Ryou Asakura? Will he join the battle?**


	8. The Melancholy VII

**Here we go, time to see who saved Kyonko! As for those who were curious, Yes, Kyon was placed in danger as well. Don't expect a great fight though. If you didn't like the fight, then go suck it because I don't care what you think.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 7**

"I'm going to kill you and see how the Suzumiyas react." Ryoko said, walking up to Kyonko.

Kyonko had no clue what the hell this is about. How is this related to any of the Suzumiyas. Besides, why is she the one that has to be killed here?

"Hold on! I don't know what's going on this is too much for a joke! Put that thing away!" Kyonko backed away from her.

"Joke?" Ryoko nodded her head to her left. "You don't want to die; you don't want me to kill you… I'm sorry but I don't understand the concept of death with human life forms."

"Whatever, just stop this now!"

"I can't because whether you like it or not, I'm going to kill you." Ryoko soon charged towards her with the knife pointing at Kyonko. She was able to avoid the blade and was soon rushing herself to the door. Only problem is, the door was gone and was replaced with a wall. She turned around and saw even the windows were gone. What the hell? What is going on?

"What are you?" Kyonko asked, circling around a table to avoid Ryoko.

Before she knew it, the tables and chairs rose from the ground and was flying their way towards her. Kyonko ran away from the approaching Ryoko and tables and soon was far enough. The room itself looks like it went from being a normal classroom into a battlefield with the walls only exposing to a wide range of light. She looked to her left and saw a chair. She took hold of it and flung it at Ryoko only for it to be stopped by a force field or something.

"Nice try." Ryoko watched the chair disappear. "In this room, I have control over it. But I will praise of your attributes."

Kyonko was just really scared now. Why the hell does this all have to relate back to the Suzumiyas. Damn do they know how to get popular don't they?

"I should have done this from the get go." Ryoko smiled and Kyonko was frozen in place.

_That's not fair you damn cheating bitch!_

"Now once I kill you, we'll be able to gain the explosion of data from the Suzumiyas." Kyonko soon felt something swish pass the back of her head. She saw her rubber band fall to the ground and her hair was loose. "You know, both my brother and I wanted to see what you looked like with your hand down. You actually look cuter that way; it makes me want to just have you all to myself."

_Damn it. The only one to hit on me is a girl trying to kill me…_

"Well, time to die." Ryoko said and soon dashed towards Kyonko.

Kyonko could only close her eyes. She was able to hear a large explosion from her right and raised her arms from any of the debris that comes falling on to her. Wait, she was able to move her arms somehow. Kyonko looked to who did it and saw a tall figure in front of her with his hand holding the knife blade.

"Nagato?" Kyonko looked at the boy in front of her.

"Your programs are faulty. The data lockdown and ceiling were incomplete and therefore, allows me to enter here." Yukihiko Nagato said in his deadpan personality.

"You'll stop me? But if I kill her, we can gain the data we wanted."

"You are but a backup unit. You are to follow our commands."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then consider yourself terminated."

"Then go and try. I control this space meaning I have the upper hand."

"Requesting data link termination." Yukihiko turned the blade and soon it disintegrated into the hair.

Ryoko let go of the knife and jumped five metres away from her. She raised her arms and threw a beam of light or something but Kyonko couldn't tell. Yukihiko was having his arm move at an amazing speed, blocking the beams. Kyonko looked around and saw the room not a room anymore. It was like a mass collection of light from an acid trip. She noticed that there was the sounds a crashes around her. She could only guess that he was blocking every last one of them.

"Stay behind me." Yukihiko said, standing tall.

Yukihiko started to do a chant or something and stopped. "Hostile interface, name: Ryoko Asakura. Terminating data links to Organic lifeform."

"I'll stop your functions before that happens." Ryoko walked up close to him.

Yukihiko pushed Kyonko out of the way, avoiding an almost killing attack.

Kyonko got back up and heard chanting again. It was from Ryoko. She couldn't see where it was coming from but she soon saw a more beams of light flying toward her. Yukihiko appeared in front of her and was soon impaled by the beams of light which are spears.

"NAGATO!" Kyonko screamed in terror.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Yukihiko said, despite having his blood drip on the floor.

_How the hell can you say you're fine!_

He pulled out one of the spears and threw it to the ground which soon turned to a table. It explained why there were spears.

"It's very impressive of you protecting her but it comes to an end." Ryoko soon had her hands turned into blades. "Please die." She swung the blades towards him and impaled in completely. His glasses fell off.

Yukihiko had his arm touch the blade. "It's over."

"What is? Your life after three years?"

"No, commencing data link termination." Yukihiko said and soon the world was just disintegrating completely.

The room turned bright again, everything was that of a desert. Ryoko's bladed arms were disintegrating in the air, along with the spears impaled in Yukihiko.

"But how- no." Ryoko was surprise. "You added a detonation element into your program. I was wondering why you were weaker."

"You were an advance interface which is why it took this long to hack into the program. It's over now." Yukihiko said with his same stoic face.

"I guess I really am a backup unit. I thought I would be able to get the data we needed." Ryoko turned to face Kyonko. "Looks like you get to live a little longer. But be prepared as there will be other interfaces like myself who will come for you. Speaking of others, I suggest you find your brother soon. Well, goodbye." Ryoko smiled and disappeared completely.

Kyonko saw a large shadow coming down towards her. Yukihiko collapsed on top of her, unable to move.

"Nagato-kun!" Kyonko panicked. "Wait, I'll get an ambulance!"

"Do not worry. I must first reconstruct the room."

Dust clouds suddenly rose from the desert ground. The room was being reconstructed back to what it was. It no longer looked like it went through a battle field. The only thing that was going through Kyonko's mind was how magical it was.

"Amazing…" Kyonko said. "Are you really ok Nagato-kun?"

"I'm fine. I already began the recovery data needed for me." Yukihiko slowly got up and soon noticed something. "I forgot to recreate the glasses."

"I think you look cooler like that. I don't really have much of a glasses fetish anyway."

"What is a glasses fetish?"

"Oh, er, nothing! Forget I said anything." Kyonko lay there, wondering about the events of today. She then remembers what Ryoko said before disappearing. "Kyon! We got to find him!"

Yukihiko only nodded and already got up.

The door opened and the annoying girl Taniguchi was about to walk in. She didn't notice the two getting off the floor.

"Excuse me. Wa-wa-wa-wasumemo- Wah!" Before Taniguchi could finish, she was suddenly pushed out of the way.

Kyonko and Yukihiko didn't pay attention to the girl who fell to the floor. They only thing that was needed was to find Kyon and hoped that he is safe.

Kyon had just reached the bottom of the hill. It was a tiring walk being quite tall a hill. Whoever thought of building a school on a hill must have been the kind who truly valued exercise or something because this was just too much for him and possibly for the rest of the school anyway. The biggest thing that annoyed him most was the fact that the teachers are the ones who got to drive up it while the students are forced to climb up it, making it feel like it was going up Mount Everest. Kyon sighed in the annoyance of it all. Right now, heading home sounded like a great idea now. He just hopes that his sister would finish whatever she had to do and come back safely.

As Kyon made another turn around a corner, he saw someone standing there in front of him. It was Ryou Asakura who had his hands behind his back and a smile on his face.

"Yo, what's up?" Kyon called out to him.

"Good to see you Kyon." Ryou walked up to him. "I wanted to know, what's been on the Suzumiyas minds?"

Kyon looked at him weirdly. "Why did you suddenly asked that?"

"I'm just concern about my fellow classmates well being that is all."

"Well, I can't really say for sure. I think you should know considering their mood in the class."

"That I have. But you see things are not going in a way that I wished it did." Ryou came in a little closer to him. "The sunset is rather nice at this time is it not? I believe that this is a scene worth to remember."

Kyon wondered what he was talking about. Her turned around and saw the sunset. It was a beautiful thing really. Many people never do notice the simple pleasures of human life. He did not take notice of the fact that Ryou removed his hands from his back and pulled out a katana. He came towards Kyon quickly only for something to push Kyon away and have Ryou's blade stop have way down.

"What the hell?" Kyon turned around from the floor to see Yuki standing above him with a sword blade in her hand which was being held by Ryou. He saw blood dripping from her hand and her glasses split into two on the ground. "Nagato?"

"Oh, it seems I was caught." Ryou said ever so easily.

"Ryou Asakura, you are to cease action at once." Yuki said in a monotone voice.

"I can't do that. This is our chance to gain the data we wanted."

"That is not of your decision to make. Stop now, or be terminated."

Ryou only smiled and pulled the blade out of her hand. He then came down at her. Yuki dodged to the left and charged towards him, trying to grab hold of him. Ryou easily backed away from her and proceeded to slice her across her face. It only cut her cheek but this was just a distraction so he can do what he wanted to do in the first place. He quickly moved to attack Kyon but Yuki came in again and pushed him away with one punch.

"As expected from Nagato-san." Ryou looked at her. "But it ends here."

He came towards Nagato at an amazing speed. The blade was passing her and what Kyon could barely see was like it multiplied with one swing. Yuki looked like she wasn't harmed yet he could see certain places being cut around her body. Once she got back on her feet, she was too slow to react as Ryou was able to impale her with the sword now through her chest.

"NAGATO!" Kyon screamed, getting off from the floor.

"Stay where you are." Yuki was still able to speak regardless what happened to her. She took hold of the blade and pulled it further through her and grabbed hold of Ryou's hands, gripping them hard.

"What do you plan to do now?" Ryou asked, wondering why she did that.

"Kyon!" A voice came from Kyon's left. He turned to see Kyonko running towards him.

"Looks like we failed." Ryou said with a smile on his face.

Yukihiko suddenly appeared behind him. "Ryou Asakura, cease this now or be terminated." Yukihiko said placing having his hand on his shoulder from behind.

He was outmatched in this fight. He obeyed and retracted his sword out of Yuki and let it drop on to the floor.

"We will send you back to the Entity." Yuki said, fully recovered from the wound. "Your punishment will be dealt with in their hands."

"Is that so? Very well then." Ryou turned to face the Kyons on the ground. "Well, it was very nice to know you all. Oh and Kyonko, you look nicer with your hair like that. It makes you more 'wild'."

_That's two psychos who hit on me today…_

Yukihiko and Yuki took hold of Ryou and began to walk off. Kyon and Kyonko watched them go but Kyon had something to say.

"Nagato." Both the Nagatos stopped and turned their heads. "I mean Yuki. You looked better without glasses."

"I see." Yuki replied and soon returned to walking off into the distance.

Kyon and Kyonko soon got back up. Kyonko was still shaken by all and grabbed hold of her brother, thanking god that he was safe. Kyon on the other hand sat there, wondering everything that just happened. This had nothing to do with the stuff the Nagatos said the other day. This was putting himself and possibly his sister this close to death.

"Come on, let's head home." Kyon said, getting up from the floor.

They both walked off quietly, just enjoying the fact that both of them are safe.

The next day, the sounds of questionable gasping can be heard from both Classes 1-5 and 1-4. Both the teachers of the classes had said that The Asakura twins had to suddenly transfer out of the country and flew off to Canada. Now, the Kyons knew very well what it was about. The Suzumiyas however, were ecstatic. First mysterious transfer students, now the Asakura twins mysteriously transfers out. This was something they want to look into. Kyon and Kyonko however, just wanted to take a rest but they also happen to have to do something later for lunch.

Kyon waited in front of his classroom to meet with his sister. Kyonko came out and soon joined together to head towards the clubroom. Why do you ask? It's because Kyon got a note this morning in his shoe locker.

'Please meet me in the clubroom once lunch starts. Please bring your sister as well. Mikuru Asahina'.

"Are you sure that this isn't another trap?" Kyonko asked her brother.

"I don't. It's just a gut feeling I'm getting." Kyon answered his rather skeptical sister.

"Yeah, sure."

"Relax. It's the clubroom anyway. That and the Nagatos would also be there as well."

"Yeah…" Kyonko still remembers yesterday about it all.

Kyonko knows that both she and her brother now have to owe them one. But then again, how does she plan to do that? The Nagatos are battle ready for anything, they weren't. She'll figure out something once the chance presents itself.

As they walked down, Kyon had to ask a quick question. "So, why you let your hair down?"

"No reason." Kyonko said, trying not to blush.

They came to the clubroom and Kyon knocked on the door.

"Come in." A rather male voice called out.

Kyon and Kyonko were starting to have some doubts. That clearly didn't sound like Mikuru. Kyon opened the door and there stood two elder people, about their twenties or so in front of them. One was a young woman with a strong mature air around her; she was beautiful in every sense of the word and had a large bust and had long flowing red hair. The other was a young man with the very same mature air. He had his hair grow down ever so slightly with a tiny ponytail dangling. He was tall and looked so handsome, Kyonko wanted to just jump straight into his arms.

These two bared strong resembles to the Asahina twins but, something about them just didn't seem like them.

"It's good to see you guy's again. It's been so long." the young woman ran up to them and shook Kyon and Kyonko's hand.

Kyonko was still a little surprise but she had to ask. "I hope you don't mind but, are you two the parents of the Asahina twins?"

"No Kyonko. It's us, Mitsuru and Mikuru Asahina." The young man pointed out as he came towards them. "You see, we happen to be from the future a little further from the ones you know us now."

Both Kyon and Kyonko were of course, having a hard time believing it.

"Allow us to prove it." Mikuru and Mitsuru started unbuttoning their shirts. Now, any rational person would think that this is just crazy, which is why the Kyons just suddenly turned red. The Asahinas soon exposed enough of their chest and pointed at a certain place on the left of their chest. "These here are the star-shaped mole. It's not fake either."

_How the hell do we know that!_

Although Kyon and Kyonko have seen them naked, never have they bothered checking their bodies for a star-shape mole. It would make them sound even more of a pervert than the Suzumiyas.

"Wait, we're sure that you two pointed it out. We never knew we had…" Mikuru soon noticed the problem. "Oh no! Onii-chan, this was before!"

"What?" Mitsuru soon turned bug eyed. "Oh no! I can't believe we screwed up! Pretend it never happened ok?"

_Easy for you to say!_

"Ok ok, we believe you." Kyon tried to calm down. "Wait, then that means right now, in this time plane, there are a total of four Asahinas here."

"Yes." Mikuru said. "The other us in this time plane are eating lunch with each other and some other friends from the class. We have something really important to tell you so we pulled some strings to come back. We've asked the Nagatos to step out for a while if you're wondering."

"Then, you guys do know about the Nagatos." Kyonko said.

"Sorry, but that's still classified information." Mikuru giggled. "It's been a long time since I said that."

"We heard it a few days ago."

"Oh right…" Mitsuru chuckled. "Well, anyway, we got to move things really quickly here so you two listen carefully. Kyon, do you know the story of Snow White?"

"Yeah."

"Then use that when you're in danger, you need to remember it. Kyonko for you, the story of the Frog Prince."

"Frog Prince?" Kyonko looked at him weirdly.

"Yes, only when danger comes."

"Is it like anything like yesterday?"

Mikuru shook her head. "No, this will be different. We can't give any more details only that the Suzumiyas will be by your side. They won't think that it's dangerous but it's a problem for the rest of us."

"Asahina-sempai, can't you tell us more about it? Or is it all classified?" Kyonko wanted to know more.

"Sorry but that's all we can give you. Just remember these stories ok?" Mitsuru said.

The Kyons didn't know what to do with it but all they can do now was to agree about it. The Asahinas were relieved and soon started to reminisce looking around the room.

"It's been so long." Mikuru said. She came to the clothes rack. "I still couldn't believe you, let alone me, could wear these."

"Yeah I haven't forgotten." Mitsuru smiled. "I used to look like a girl with that on. No way now."

"So, did they make you wear anymore crazy costumes?" Kyon asked.

"That's a secret. You two will find out soon enough." Mikuru giggled. "Well, we better get going then."

Mitsuru nodded and started walking towards the door. He stopped and turned around. "One last thing, don't get close to us ok?" He turned to door knob and soon remembered something. "I forgot to give you this." He pulled out a ribbon and gave it to Kyonko.

"Oh er, thanks." Kyonko said. "Looks like I don't need to buy a new one."

"You should actually thank yourself. You gave him that ribbon." Mikuru giggled. "Let's go."

Kyon soon had to stop to ask on simple question. "Wait, Asahina-san, how old are you right now?"

Mikuru turned to give her cutest smile. "Classified information."

Mitsuru also gave a smile, one that Kyonko would have swooned for before he closed the door.

_It's been so long._

It meant that these two haven't seen each other for a long while. From what they saw, the Asahinas mut have been at least five to six years older. People sure change drastically after high school.

"Come on, let's head back." Kyon said. He could see that she was in a little daze. "Kyonko?"

"Huh?" Kyonko looked at Kyon.

"Let's head back."

Kyonko only sighed and nodded. She had her hands in her hair to get back her ponytail. Kyon opened the door and there stood the Nagatos in front of them.

"Hey. I guess you saw the Asahinas a minute ago didn't you?" Kyon asked.

"The Mikuru and Mitsuru Asahina that were from another time plane have already returned to their time line." Yukihiko said as he was walking towards his place in the room along with his sister.

"You know, it just came to mind. Can you time travel as well? I think I like to go through it myself."

"We cannot but it is not hard. It will be impossible for you to understand it."

"Then I'm at a loss then."

"Your loss."

Kyon only shrugged and headed off out of the room but stopped to tell them this. "One more thing. Thanks for yesterday, saving both me and my sister."

"There is no need to thank me. Ryoko and Ryou Asakura was under our supervision. It was our failure."

Kyon soon left the room. Kyonko was still there to at least give one compliment.

"You two really do look good without glasses." Kyonko said and headed off.

Once she got close to her classroom, she saw Haruhi dragging Kyon by the tie towards her class. If she learnt anything from her time with them, it meant it was time to run. Before she could even turn around, her ponytail was held on by Haruki with a huge smile on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haruki asked.

"Oh nowhere…" Kyonko sighed.

"Good then we're going on a little trip."

"Yeah!" Haruhi said with the very same smile as her brother. "We got some info from the teachers about them and they said that they don't know that the Asakuras were leaving! Do you know where Canada! It's so weird!"

"Have you considered the possibility that their parents forgot to tell them?"

"No way!" Haruhi shouted. "Think about it, they one moved in just one day! That's completely impossible to do that! After school, we're going to search around their apartment! You two are coming as well!"

"Why?"

Haruki pulled on her ponytail hard and had his face right up to hers. "And you call yourself a member of the SOS Brigade!"

**Yeah, like I said, not much of a fight but it's good enough if you ask me. Yes I know, I stabbed both the Nagatos, why not? Seemed like fun, even if they are one of my favourite characters.**

**I really like doing this yuri stuff don't I? Kyonko gets hit on by Ryoko in her own way.**

**Anyway, the next will be, wait, why do I need to tell you? You should know the chain of events.**

**One question, I've been thinking to go only as far as volume 4 of the series mainly because that's as far as I gone with the series and I don't have that much time to read the others. Even worse, the gender bent series isn't what you call finished either, seeing that several volume chapters are only partially done. They haven't even finished with translating volume 2. Do you think that's enough for you guys for me to stop at 4 or do you want me to keep going?**


	9. The Melancholy VIII

**This is a long one.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Melancholy VIII**

Walking back home with the girl or boy you like is a common thing with television shows and movies. It also does happen in real life, making it somewhat of a dream come true. For the Kyons though, they were definitely living that dream but, they didn't seem happy about it though. This is mainly because they were walking along side with the Suzumiyas. The two had a determined look on their faces because they wanted to solve this little mystery.

"It's this way." Haruki said pointing down at the road. He turned around and noticed the Kyons had an odd look on their faces. "Something the matter?"

"Nope." Kyon answered as he walked along side them.

He looked up and saw that they were getting closer to being to the same apartment that the Nagatos go to.

They finally made their way to the entrance of the apartment.

"Here we are." Haruhi said happily. "They said they both lived at room 505."

"Ok but how are you going to get in?" Kyonko pointed at the intercom. "You telling me you have a code?"

Haruhi thought about it. "Well, we can always wait around until someone-"

The doors to the building slid open. Haruki and Kyonko quickly moved out of the way to allow the person standing to pass. Once the person passed, the doors were about to close only for Haruhi quickly stop it with her foot. Haruki quickly made his way by grabbing both Kyon and Kyonko's arm into the building. They made their way to the elevator and headed up.

"Transferring to Canada out of the blue like that is just weird." Haruhi voiced it again.

"We heard you already." Kyon sighed.

"But here's the thing Kyon." Haruki stopped him. "The Asakuras never went to any of the middle schools in this area before starting North High."

_Of course, you don't know why._

"I've remembered hearing that those two came from somewhere outside the city. I don't get that. North High isn't even prep school so why did they come here?"

"They lived close to the school and also this place. It's not a monthly deal so, this place is not cheap." Haruhi added. "There's no way their parents would take out a loan just so their kids could live here."

"No kidding." Kyonko said.

"Well, that's why we're here to find out. We first need to know how long they've been living here." Haruhi lead them to the room.

Kyon and Kyonko would have told them the truth. Of course, they refrained themselves because they don't want to be ridiculed about it.

Haruhi finally gotten to the door and tried to open the door only to find that it's lock.

"It's lock now because it's vacant." Kyon told her. "So now what?"

"We find the manager." Haruki walked off. "He might be able to tell us how long they lived here."

They all followed the stubborn headed boy along with his stubborn headed sister. The Kyons both know very well that this is just a wild goose chase which they won't be able to find a single thing that they want. Of course, they can't voice their complaint about it. The wrath of the Suzumiyas is worth than what their parents can ever do.

They finally reached to the office of the manager. It was a rather elderly man working at the place.

Haruhi took charge to talk to the man.

"We all are friends of the Asakuras that lived here. We just found out that hey recently moved as well. We've been wondering if there is a way that we can get in touch with them. We also would like to know if you have any clues where they moved and also about how long they lived here."

_Who knew you can be so lucid._

The old man soon leaned in closer. "Could you say that again?"

"I said we want to know what is the Asakura's new address is and how long they lived here!"

"Oh right, the Asakuras." The old man nodded. "It's an odd thing really. I didn't see a moving van but the place is now completely vacant."

"No moving van?" Haruki asked.

"Nope, not one. I don't even have the details about their new address so; I won't be able to forward their mail."

"Do you know how longed they lived here then?" Haruki inquired.

"Probably about three years now. I should remember because the girl gave me a box of sweets and the boy giving me a bottle of sake as well."

"How about their parents? Do you know what they do for a living?"

"Not at all. Now that I think about it, I've never saw their parents at all, only their children."

"But this place is expensive to live. There's no way they would take a loan for them to live here by themselves." Haruhi wondered about it now.

"That's true but they were able to pay it in actual cold hard cash. So, I just thought that they happen to be richer than anyone I know. I could have at least said goodbye to them." The old man could only smile and took a closer look at the girls. "I hope you don't mind me saying that you girls are quite cute."

Kyonko only blushed while Haruhi slowly went back a bit and bowed down.

"It's ok." Haruhi said. "Thank you for your time. Let's get going Haruki-nii."

Haruki nodded and bowed down as well. Kyonko was the first to follow because Haruki and Kyon were stopped by the old man.

"You two better not let those girls get away now." The man smiled. "They'll turn into a real catch."

"I'll keep that in mind." Haruki said and followed them. Kyon wasn't exactly happy when Haruki said that.

They all left the building. The Suzumiyas don't know what they should do next. They soon spotted the Nagatos coming towards the apartment with bento from the closest convenient shop.

"Oh Yuki, Yukihiko-kun." Haruki said. "So you guys live here? What a coincidence."

_There isn't a coincidence._

"So, do you guys know about the Asakuras? They transferred today."

They both shook their heads.

"Is that so? Well, if you find anything, let us know ok?" They both nodded.

Haruhi soon had a closer look at them and noticed one detail about them. "What happened to your glasses?"

The Nagatos had a quick look at the Kyons. They did a tiny shrug, signaling them that they have no clue what to do at this point.

"Well, never mind." Haruhi said and walked off along with Haruki walking along side her.

Kyon and Kyonko followed as well, giving a simple wave as they were walking pass the Nagatos.

"Be careful." Yukihiko said and walked into the building with his sister.

They turned around wondering what that was about. What is it they need to be careful now?

The sun was setting, the day was ending. The Suzumiyas had nothing to work with in this investigation. The Kyons didn't know what to do anymore but they did know that this is the end of the little outing.

"So, can we go home now?" Kyon asked them.

They both stopped after reaching the crossing over a train track. Haruhi only stood there while Haruki turned around to face them.

"Hey, do you know how insignificant your life is in this world?" The Kyons were taken by surprise by this. "Both of us found out. We'll never forget it."

_Haruki was full of enthusiasm to see his first baseball game. Haruhi wasn't really all that interested in it though so, she was slowly following her entire family. Haruki wasn't really going to have that at all. He came up to his sister and grabbed her arm._

"_Come on sis! Stop being so slow!" Haruki said in glee._

"_Geez Haruki-nii, stop pulling me! The game hasn't even started yet!" Haruhi pulled her arm away with a huff._

"_But I want to see it anyway! I mean, isn't this the first time coming to the stadium?"_

"_He's right Haruhi-chan." Their father patted his son. "Don't you find it exciting to be at your first baseball game?"_

"_I guess it is."_

"_Oh, just say it! I saw you dancing happily in your room about it!" Haruki said with a smirk._

"_You peeping Tom!" Haruhi blushed and chased after him._

"_Hey now." Her father stopped her. "He isn't a peeping Tom when all he did was just seen you dancing. Anyway, let's go, the game is about to start."_

"_Ok." The two agreed and followed their father._

_Haruki could barely keep his energy because he wanted to see the stadium. Haruhi was interested in her own right, of course, she was a proud girl, not wanting to show it at all. Once they finally entered the stadium, what they saw was amazing. The stadium was full of people, possibly a full house. It was too amazing to the little twins. Haruki had his mouth slightly agape when he saw it. Haruhi was amazed as well, now most interested about how many people were in the building._

"_Hey Dad, how many people are here?" Haruhi asked, turning to her father._

"_Well, since it's full, about fifty thousand." He said, leading them to their seats._

_Haruhi was taken by surprise by it. Haruki was just as amazed. Were there really that many people in this stadium? It didn't seem like it._

_The game eventually ended and they all headed home. Haruki, was too tired after the game and just went to sleep on the ride home. Haruhi on her part; was still thinking about the huge number of people in the stadium. Even when she saw the people rushing out after the game, it was flooded with people. It was all too impressive. It made her wonder._

_She turned to her brother. "Haruki-nii, wake up."_

"_What?" He opened one eye._

"_Do you know the population of Japan?"_

"_About a hundred million or so." Haruki picked it up, even if he was in a sleepy daze. "You're wondering about the fraction of the entire stadium huh?"_

"_Yeah, I mean, there were so many people."_

"_Let's check it once we head home." Haruki soon quickly got back to his sleep._

_Haruhi only nodded and stared out the window of the car._

_Once they were home, Haruhi took hold of her brother and headed straight to her room. She just wanted to figure it out._

"_Help me find my calculator." Haruhi looked through the drawers._

_Haruki just tapped his sister's shoulder and pointed at the table. She blushed but ignored it. She quickly started inputting the numbers into the numbers into the calculator. What she got for the answer was two thousand of the population._

_Haruhi soon just sat there, amazed with such a huge number. Haruki had a look for himself and was just as surprised as she was. What they saw meant that they were only a small part of the entire population._

_After that, everything started to get duller. School wasn't as captivating as it should have; their friends in school no longer seemed so fun anymore. They didn't even feel special anymore. It was as if they lost their light about the meaning of living. They knew why. They were no different from the rest of the people before them. Everything from having breakfast to just sleeping was the same with everyone else around the world. But there had to be one person, at least one living a more interesting life. Why not them?_

_Haruhi was in a state of melancholy and would be in her room, sighing about how boring everything became. Haruki on his part wasn't going to stand it anymore. He barged right into his sister's room just so he can talk. She shot up, thinking about what he wanted._

"_W-what is it?" Haruhi was starting to think about something that made her blush._

"_Let's change." It was all he said._

"_Change?" Haruhi of course didn't understand what it meant._

"_Change so that the world knows who we are. Change that it knows that we aren't going to sit around and wait. We'll show that things will be different!"_

_Haruhi wondered what he was talking about. Of course, she knows what it meant. She knows all too well. She nodded and shook hands with her brother to seal the deal._

"That was what we did." Haruki said. "We did what we could for any change to happen but before we knew it, here we are, in high school."

The train behind them passed, making an annoying sound. But it was able to give the Kyons some time to think.

"Is that so?" Kyon answered.

If he couldn't come up with anything better than that, it means that this was a rather depressing thing to think about.

"Let's head home Haruki-nii." Haruhi said, walking across the track. Haruki followed.

The Kyons only stood and watched them go. They could have used that way to get home faster but, it would seem like they were following them. From how they must be feeling, they really want to be alone for now.

They started walking home themselves, still thinking about what they heard.

"What are we doing?" Kyonko asked. "Are we even doing the right thing?"

Kyon couldn't answer. This was something he doesn't have a perfect answer to.

By the time they actually got home, someone was already waiting for them, or rather, a certain young girl came running towards Kyonko, almost this close of having her lips connect with Kyonko. She was pushed off before she even gotten the chance.

"Itsuko, I told you to refrain yourself." Itsuki appeared, getting his sister off the floor. "I'm sorry. We were waiting for you."

"Koizumi." Kyon was a little surprise to see him. "It seems you knew where we were."

"Sort of." Itsuki waved for a taxi. "Something came up so, I hope you don't mind spending a little bit of time for it."

"Let me guess." Kyonko raised her hand. "It's got something to do with the Suzumiyas?"

"Yes." Itsuko said, rubbing her cheek from hitting the floor. "We also had to live up to a promise we made."

Kyonko turned to her brother. "Well? Should we?"

"We wanted confirmation anyway. Let's go." Kyon walked up to the taxi.

"Ok but I call shotgun." Kyonko said, not wanting to be cramped and most definitely not next to Itsuko.

The taxi rode off, away from the Kyon's house and off to the city. Kyonko sat in front of the taxi as she wanted. Kyon was sitting on the left of the car, Itsuki on the right and Itsuko smack dap in the middle of them. Itsuko pouted a little because she doesn't get to be next to Kyonko. Itsuki was actually grateful that Kyonko was sitting in front otherwise; he wouldn't be able to control his sister's tendencies. The silence between them was starting to get on Kyon's nerves though.

"It was amazing that you were able to get this taxi." Kyon said.

"Yes, it is." Itsuki said with that smile of his.

"But is it necessary for us to go all the way to the city?"

"We need to in order to show you our powers." Itsuko reminded him. "We told you, the right time, and place with a certain set of conditions is the only way we can use our powers."

"Speaking of powers." Kyonko turned around to look at them. "Are you two serious about the Suzumiyas being Gods?"

"Let me ask you this." Itsuki said. "Do you know what the Anthropic Principle is?"

"Never heard of it." Kyonko said.

"Ok then." Itsuki cleared his throat. "It's the theory that the universe is the way it is because human beings observe as it is. In a different way, 'I observe, therefore the universe is'. In other words, in this world, there are sentient beings known as humans and by studying the laws of physics and constants, human can observe that the universe is this way and its existence is clear for the first time. Therefore, if humans who observed the universe did not evolve this far, then the universe would not be known and not be observed. So, even if the universe exists or not, the universe is because human beings know it is. Well, that the human view of the theory."

"Seriously?" Kyon looked at him. "With or without humans, the universe would still exist."

"That's true as well, meaning that the Anthropic Principle is just another experimental theory. But it does bring something rather interesting. Why is the universe created and be fit for humans to survive? It would only take the gravitational constant or particle mass ratio to not allow such a thing to happen."

"Now you sound like those crazy pamphlets about a weird religion that had to do with science." Kyon rested his head against his arm.

"In truth, I don't think that there is such an omnipotent God out there with everything I've seen, but even I have my doubts. Like, we're all just clowns standing on our tip toes, on the edge of a cliff." Itsuki finally smiled after giving a rather long lecture of his own. "I'm joking."

"I'm going to speak on my brother's behalf that none of that made any sense." Kyonko said in a rather bored tone.

"The reason why my Nii-san brought it up is to compare." Itsuko said. "We haven't even gotten to the Suzumiyas."

"Then tell us this." Kyonko looked at them. "Why are the Nagatos, Asahinas and you guys so into the Suzumiyas?"

"I don't know about the others but I find Haruhi Suzumiya to be a very charming person. Her brother is also just as fun." Itsuki said. "Putting that aside, do you still remember what we said about the world possibly created by them three years ago?"

"Annoying to remember, but yeah." Kyon said.

"They can turn whatever they want into reality." Itsuko lying back against the taxi seat.

"You can't seriously believe that right?"

"They believed that aliens exist and wished to meet them. Then Yuki and Yukihiko Nagato appeared. They wanted to meet people from the future and then appeared Mikuru and Mitsuru Asahina. For us, she wanted people who can use ESP and both Nii-san and I appeared."

"Just tell us how you know all of this!" Kyon was starting to lose his patience.

"Three years ago-" Itsuki was cut off.

"Enough about the three years ago crap!" They had heard about everything happening three years ago and man were they getting sick of it.

Itsuki ignored him and continued. "Three years ago, just like that, we just knew about our powers and how to use them. We believed we were the only ones but it turns out there were other people who shared the exact same phenomenon. And also just like that, we all knew that it was the Suzumiyas that brought all of us together. We can't explain it. It just happened that we all know about it."

"Ok, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt but there's still no way that they can do all that." Kyonko said looking at the road again.

"We didn't think so either." Itsuko said. "We couldn't believe that two teenage twins have such a power to change the universe or even create it. What was worse is that not a single thing in this world is what they found amusing at all."

"How is that worse?"

"Like we said, if someone has the power to create the universe, you also have the power to destroy and make it the way you want it. If that was to happen, it would be the end of this world. Of course, we wouldn't have known about it or maybe it already did happen. For all you know, the universe was created and destroyed more than we could possibly count now."

"Listen you two." Kyon looked at them. "Just tell the Suzumiyas who you really are. Do that, then they would finally get what they want and stop getting ideas about changing or destroying anything."

"There is a problem with that Kyon." Itsuki turned to him. "If we did tell them the truth, they would begin to think that Espers are an everyday occurrence. Then the world will be full of Espers, throwing the laws of physics out of the window, and then creating chaos."

"But don't you find it strange that they want to meet you yet they aren't aware of it?"

"Actually no." Itsuko said. "They do wish for us supernatural beings to exist but they do have a level of logic that knows that's almost impossible for us beings to exist. It's a confliction. Yes, they do say and do eccentric things but they do have human outlooks between what is real and what is fiction."

"Back in middle school, their power was just like a sandstorm but only a few months ago, it calmed down. We preferred it that way but it may only prepare for us a new storm." Itsuki looked out the window.

"In other words?" Kyonko asked.

"I got no better way to say it but, it your fault." Itsuki faced them.

"Our fault? For what?"

"Come on Kyonko. You two gave them the idea to create the SOS Brigade." Itsuko said in a serious tone somewhat glaring at Kyonko. "Because of whatever conversation you two had with them, the Suzumiyas decided to create this club full of weird people. That means that you both are responsible for this. Now there is a member from each group who are interested about the Suzumiyas are now gathered together in one place."

"That means we're the scapegoat." Kyon sighed in annoyance.

"Actually, there's more to it." Itsuki said.

The taxi finally came to the destination. They all finally exited the car, standing on a crossing.

"Well, it may be late to say this but, you two can turn walk away if you want." Itsuki gave them the option.

"We came this far, so show us already." Kyon said.

"Ok then. But you're going to need to close your eyes for this." Itsuki turned to his sister. "I'm watching you, you know."

"I know already." Itsuko nodded.

The Kyons didn't really know what it was about but, they listened to them anyway. They both closed their eyes. Someone reached to grab their hand and was now walking forward. Kyon was wondering what they were doing while Kyonko was expecting Itsuko to try and kiss her. Instead they only walked about a few feet and stopped.

"You can open them now." Itsuki said.

They both opened their eyes and what they saw was the same part of the city, just completely dull and gray. It seemed like the world came to a complete stop or something. It was eerie and somehow, it felt like the world was cold. Kyonko quickly took hold of Kyon, hoping that he can make her feel safer at least by a little. Kyon himself was trying to get some of his baring straight.

"Welcome, to the Closed Space." Itsuki said. "A gap between dimensions, separated from the world outside. This crossing happens to be in between the wall of it. Five km wide, with no other way except us Espers, can enter but only with the right conditions. It's like a dome, over the city and we happen to be in the middle of it. The world outside continues. It's beyond rare for a normal person to walk in."

The Koizumis lead them to a shopping centre. They walked up to the roof and gotten a better look at the city. The Kyons couldn't believe what they were seeing. This was what you could call the end of the world. It was so empty and lifeless, it makes them wonder what did they all deserve such a fate?

"Now, these Closed Spaces appear at random, sometimes every day, or sometimes every month or so and usually come in pairs. We don't know but we do know that whenever the Suzumiyas mood is fowl, these appear." Itsuko looked out. "We have the power to detect and find them. Of course, we have more powers than just that. In a sense, our powers are a reflection of their consciousness. So if this Closed Space is a pimple, we are therefore the acne medication."

"That is a hard metaphor you know." Kyon pointed it out.

"I get that a lot." Itsuko giggled. "Though, you two are quite impressive. You're seeing all this and you don't seem so fazed."

"Maybe it's because we've already gone through the weird and crazy." Kyonko remembers that room with Ryoko Asakura.

"Well then, turn around." Itsuki said. "It's starting."

Kyon and Kyonko turned around and what they saw was a creature the form of a human. It was large, blue and it was destroying the city. What is that thing?

"When the Suzumiyas mood reaches to a certain point, these things appear within only the Closed Space." Itsuki continues to watch. "You can say that they react on the Suzumiyas behalf because they can't just go out and destroy stuff so these things do it for them. Quite logical actually. In reality, they should not be able to support its own weight. That means the laws of Physics doesn't apply here. This means if you send in an entire army, it would not stop it."

"Are you telling me you're going to let that thing destroy this place?" Kyon asked, hoping that better not be the answer.

"We don't. Look over there." Itsuki pointed at red lights.

The lights circling around the giant like flies to honey.

"Those are our colleagues." Itsuko watched them fight. "They come here and fight them. Nii-san."

"Excuse us for a while." Itsuki and Itsuko took a few feet away from them.

In a few seconds, they were engulfed by a red sphere and floated up into the air. They zoomed off after the giant, joining with the rest of the other lights. This made it impossible to tell who is who as they were moving fast just like how a normal fly would act. The Kyons watched them go and saw one of the red lights went towards the arm and circled it at an amazing speed, cutting the arm off. Another red light went towards the head and cut it off and then they all completely obliterated the creature. It disintegrated completely scattered. Two of the red lights flew back to the Kyons and both the Koizumis appeared once again with their plastic smile.

"Thank you for waiting." Itsuko said, pushing her hair out of the way. "Oh right, there's one more thing to show you. It's the last one and it's actually amazing."

"I don't think anything would top off what we saw earlier." Kyon said.

"Anyway, once we destroy those giants this dome would then shatter, watch." Itsuki pointed up into the sky.

The dome began to crack and soon, it began to spread. It then completely broke into pieces, falling down while the buildings that were destroyed by the giant were returning to how they were. They were all now standing on the same roof except, it was back in the real world, no gray world, no destruction, it was reality.

"Do you understand now?" Itsuki asked as he led them back to the ground.

"Not at all." Kyon said, following behind him.

"We called them Shinjin, meaning the man created by God. They are linked to the Suzumiyas mentality and so are we. Now, tell me when it gets confusing. When the Closed Space appears, the Shinjin appear in forms of giants, and then, both I and my sister can use our powers but we can only use them within that Closed Space. Right now, we are just normal human beings. I guess you're wondering why we even have these powers when anyone could have gotten them. We were just chosen like that."

"As for the Shinjin, we can't leave them alone." Itsuko said. "If we let them loose and let them destroy, the bigger the Closed Space. Although that Closed Space is a smaller one, it we leave it alone, it would grow and grow until it engulfs the world. Once it happens, it's the end of the world, that gray world would replace the world." She waved for a taxi.

"But it never happened before so, how do you know?" Kyonko stood there, waiting for the taxi to arrive.

"We don't." Itsuki said. "We just happened to know, same with the rest of the Organization. It's just a huge bother."

The taxi finally arrived, and picked them up. Kyonko took her place back in the front seat. It was the same with the rest of the group. They were all silent for the rest of the ride. The Kyons were just too tired and they just want to head home.

The taxi took them all back to the Kyon household.

"Please, we want you two to watch the Suzumiyas behavior." Itsuki asked them. "Their mental state may be fine, but things are starting up again."

"Even if we do keep an eye on them, don't you think that this is a rather big job to ask of us?" Kyon looked at them with a bored look.

"Hey Kyon, don't sell yourself short now." Itsuko giggled. "If we had anything to say, we would have let both of you handle it alone. We trust you guys. Of course, everyone has different opinions." Itsuko waved good bye along with Itsuki.

The taxi door closed and it drove off.

The Koizumis tell them to keep an eye on the Suzumiyas while the Nagatos tell them to be careful. These were two warnings that the Kyons had to take in yet, they didn't think anything was going to happen so soon. If they could see the future, they would have prepared themselves better.

**What can I say about this? Well, it was long, really long. I mean, I wanted to stick to when Haruhi/Haruki found out how insignificant they are monologue but then I thought, Let's do a flashback. Sounds a lot better if you ask me.**

**The Koizumis on the other hand, MAN was that a pain! that entire Anthropic Principle was just killing me! Not much Itsuko x Kyonko fun but, I guess i couldn't find a really good time to even do it.**


	10. The Melancholy IX

**After the long wait, here it is! The final part of Melancholy**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Final Melancholy**

Self proclaimed, Humanoid Interfaces created by aliens, time traveling twins and legion of espers. These people have given all the evidence that is needed to show to the Kyons that they were all in fact, not human at all. Now, they understand showing their real identity but even if they were to believe all of it, there is one question they did not properly answer. Why did it have to be them? These odd groups of twins all came to the Suzumiyas because, as the Koizumis believe, it was her wish. But that still does not answer the question. The Kyons have nothing special to them. All they are is just another set of twins with no special powers. They never asked to be part of this anyway. None of that really matters because this issue doesn't have anything to do with them. The real person that had to worry about this is the one who caused all this.

The Suzumiyas.

All this was because of the Suzumiyas, not the Kyons. These supernatural beings should just tell them all of this and leave them alone. Once they do that, everything else is all up to the Suzumiyas. Everyone can do whatever they want.

Kyonko yawned. Everything that happened yesterday really took a toll on her. Her brother was better off. It seems like the entire event was just water under the bridge to her while she was having a hard time to take it all in. Of course, this still has nothing to do with her. But the warnings that both the Nagatos and Asahinas gave them were making her feel rather worried about it. She stopped thinking about it and went to the other class to change into her gym clothes. Taniguchi was next to her and figured to have a conversation.

"Hey, do you think I'm normal?" Kyonko asked.

"That was sudden." Taniguchi looked at her. "I don't think a normal girl just suddenly rush out of a classroom as if they did something REALLY dirty."

_Right, like you would._

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone. Besides, Nagato-kun, an A- in my book, is a cute looking guy anyway." Taniguchi grinned.

Kyonko sighed. She figured to explain the situation to her. Yuki and Yukihiko Nagato were the victims due to the Suzumiyas take over. Without any way for them to do their own club activities, Yukihiko came to Kyonko to talk about having them to move somewhere else. They talked in the classroom once they both left the school and discuss it only for Yukihiko, due to chronic anemia, had a seizure. Kyonko was able to catch him part way, despite how heavy he was. She then quickly ran out of the room and head to the nurse, accidently pushing Taniguchi out of the way.

"Liar." Taniguchi said with a huff. "Think about it. If Nagato-kun needed to talk to someone, he would have talked to your brother. If he was able to talk to you, then if that's normal, then I'm a water flea."

Kyonko then asked her by keeping on the topic of normal. "Taniguchi, can you use ESP?"

Taniguchi just stared at her. "The Suzumiyas affected you didn't they? It's too late now. Please stay away from me; I don't want to catch it." She soon started laughing.

Kyonko only sighed having to hear all of this. She didn't care from that point and just went to her PE class which is with Kyon's class as well. It was nothing really all that special except that they were sweating even more than they should only because it was summer and it was hot. All Kyonko was thinking was that the school would be a little easier on them seeing that this school is up on a hill.

The lesson ended Kyonko quickly got changed. She would have loved a shower though. She head to the classroom and there was Haruhi leaving her class. What she saw was that she was still in her PE uniform.

"Hey." Kyonko waved at her. "How come you didn't change?"

"It's hot and I got cleaning duty later." Haruhi said in a monotone voice and leaned against the wall. "Say what sort of costumes should I bring in for Mikuru and you?"

"What, the maid costume wasn't enough for you?"

"Cat-ears, nurse outfit or a dominatrix and slave?" Haruhi wasn't paying attention to her.

"Well… Wait, why am I thinking about it?"

Haruhi soon got off the wall and head to her class. "Idiot."

"You started it!" Kyonko said as she passed. "What crawled up her butt and died?"

Now, thing really special happened after that. The Kyons didn't seem to feel anything from behind him. It was like the Suzumiyas seemed bored or something. It didn't really disturb him though so, it was ok for them.

Kyon headed to the clubroom seeing that Haruhi was going to have to do cleaning duty. Kyonko went off having to do something for her class for a while. Haruki wanted to wait for his sister. He walked in and there was the Asahinas in the maid outfits. It seems that Mitsuru have gotten used to the maid outfit. The Nagatos were already there and were already reading a book. Kyon walked up to the computer seeing that he's bored. Because the Asahinas were here, he needed to confirm something. He looked through the hidden folder he has with all the girls taken. He was able to find one with both Mitsuru and Mikuru's chest was slightly exposed. He saw the star-shape mole that the future Asahinas showed them.

"Anything to work on?" Mikuru asked as she passed him his tea.

"Oh it's nothing." He closed the file.

"Huh. Hey, that's that folder?" Kyon turned to it and saw that the file was still there with the name maid on it.

_I'm screwed!_

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sound like a lie. Let me see." Mikuru tried to grab the mouse.

Kyon pulled away, not letting her try to get the mouse and to see what's in it. He could feel her breast pressing against his back. He was still keeping the mouse away, partially because he doesn't want Mikuru to see the folder but also to feel the huge breast of hers at least this way.

The door opened with little force this time and there stood the Suzumiyas and Kyonko.

"What are you two doing?" Haruhi said with a scowl on her face.

Mikuru quickly back away while Kyon stayed where he was.

"Didn't think you would have a maid fetish Kyon." Haruki said placing his bag on the table.

"I don't have one."

"Kyonko, you and I are going to change." Haruhi had a face that said 'don't you dare defy me'.

Kyonko only sighed and obeyed. Kyon took the signal and got up and grabbed Yukihiko and Mitsuru just to keep his sister's dignity intact. Haruki was already standing out in the hallway. He had the same scowl as his sister and it was somewhat disturbing. They just stood there in silence.

In the room, Haruhi was going through the costume rack and threw something at Kyonko.

"Wear that." Kyonko had a look at it. It was the bunny girl outfit. "Hurry up!"

"Ok ok, just be patient a little." Kyonko soon started changing.

Kyonko had never seen Haruhi this impatient before. She has seen her impatient on other occasions but this was like she just wanted to break something. Kyonko never felt this sort of tension before. Haruhi wasn't even trying to 'help' Kyonko change in the outfit. It was nice for once but, it felt weird.

After a quick knock on the door, the boys were greeted with the two bunny girls again in their respective colours. Kyonko blushed slightly having her brother gaze on her. Haruhi though still had the scowl and was really irritated about something.

"This stupid thing doesn't breathe at all. Only my arms and shoulders are cool." Haruhi gave a huff and drank her tea.

The clubroom door opened again and there was the Koizumis. Itsuko turned bright red when she saw Kyonko in the bunny outfit. Kyonko took her chance to quickly get behind Mitsuru to avoid her as he was the closest person there. Mitsuru blushed when he had the cute ponytailed girl holding on to him like that. Itsuki could only give a nervous laugh as he walked it.

"I guess we're having a costume party?" Itsuki said.

"No, we're not." Haruki said and quickly took his place at the computer.

"Mikuru-chan, sit here." Haruhi ordered Mikuru who reluctantly obeyed.

Once all the commotion was over, everyone in the clubroom went doing their own thing. The Nagatos continued to read their books without a care in the world. Mitsuru, Itsuko and Kyonko had decided to play a game of cards. Itsuko actually refrained herself this time. Kyon and Itsuki played a game of Othello. Haruki was on the computer, surfing the net while Haruhi played around with Mikuru's hair. It was just that, no one had anything to do at all.

This was normal.

No crazy talk about aliens, time travelers or espers and no students trying to kill them not see a blue giant destroying a city in a dull gray room. All of this was just simple and normal. Unfortunately this was weird itself. Although everyone here doesn't mind it at all, there were two people who think otherwise.

Haruhi and Haruki Suzumiya.

The day ended simply and soon everyone all headed off home. Kyonko walked along side her brother, still feeling rather uneasy about what happened today.

"Hey Kyonko." Kyon turned to his sister. "Has Haruki been acting weird lately?"

"He has. The same goes with Haruhi as well." Kyonko had a quick look at the hill they walked. "I wonder what's wrong with them."

"It's probably nothing. With any luck, they might feel better by tomorrow."

Kyonko had to agree with that. The Suzumiyas seemed like they can easily bounce back from just about anything.

They headed home and did what they would normally do in a family. Have dinner together, do their homework, take a break and watch TV, the usual. Kyon had a little more time before he had to go to sleep and decided to finish reading the book her got from Yuki. His younger brother soon came in and started searching through his drawers.

"What is it?" He looked at him.

"I need scissors for art class tomorrow." The mini-Kyon answered.

"Fine but knock next time."

He gave his brother a big smile and soon ran out the door. He just continued and read his book. It wasn't long until he went to sleep though. He turned off his lights and hope that the next day would be fine. He just wanted to sleep and hope that he might have a good dream that doesn't relate back to him almost getting killed.

Kyonko had just gotten herself a cup of water and headed to her room. She noticed her little sister lying on her bed. She had a big smile and ran towards her and hugged her.

"Hey, come on now." Kyonko giggled a little. "So what is it?"

"Can you help me on my homework Kyonko?" She asked her elder sister.

"Ok but only if you call me Onee-chan like you used to, ok?"

"Ok Onee-chan!"

Kyonko missed hearing that from any of her younger siblings. It made her feel proud and dependable. She was the only one who had the edge with it as she never told her brother how to do it. In her own way, it was just that she wanted to feel a little superior over Kyon every now and then. She helped her little sister during this time and of course finished it.

"Thanks Kyonko!" Her little sister said her nickname again. She no longer needed help on homework so the deal was void. She quickly hugged her and walked to the door. "Good night!"

"Yeah ok. Good night." Kyonko watched her sister leave the room.

Kyonko yawned herself and headed to bed herself. She needed to sleep anyway.

"Hey Kyonko." A rather low male voice called out to her.

"The alarm hasn't gone off yet…" Kyonko mumbled in her sleep.

"Get up ponytail!"

"Leave me alone…" 

"Get up!" The voice was loud and was irritated.

Kyonko shot her eyes open. She was looked up and what she was someone she wasn't expecting. It was Haruki Suzumiya over her. She slowly got up and soon had a look around her surroundings. They were in their school uniform and were in their school and the world was dark and gray.

"What's going on?" Kyonko asked.

"I don't know. When I woke up, I saw only you and me here." Haruki looked about.

Kyonko knew where she was though. She wasn't all that surprise. "Have you seen the Koizumis?"

"No, was I supposed to?"

"No, just wondering." Kyonko got up from the floor. "Anyway, let's find a way out."

Haruki agreed and walked off with Kyonko by his side, to find a way out of the school.

Kyon was in the very same predicament as his sister. He was with Haruhi instead. He hasn't seen anyone yet. Not the Koizumis, not his sister, not anyone. He walked back into the school seeing that the way out of the school is blocked by a barrier of sorts. It was a Closed Space, he knows it but the barrier confirmed it. Haruhi was pinching onto Kyon's school blazer.

"If you're really scared, you could cling onto my arm." Kyon suggested. "That way, I can get into the mood."

"Jerk." Haruhi huffed and continued on.

They headed to the faculty room since it was the only place with phones and tried to open the door. It was locked, go figure.

"Now what?" Haruhi asked. Kyon was already on it as he took a fire extinguisher close b. "Kyon, what a-" Kyon smashed the window in, leaving her slightly speechless.

"Come on, let's get to that phone." Kyon cleared the way free from injuring either of them when climbing over.

Haruhi agreed and jumped over. She head to the closest phone. She dialed in the operator number. Kyon knew that she wasn't going to get anything from it but, let her find out herself.

"I'm getting nothing."

"Well, there's nothing left for us to do then." Kyon walked towards the broken window.

"You know, you don't seem so surprise about all this." Haruhi asked.

"I am."

_I'm more surprise I'm here with you._

Kyonko and Haruki were in the clubroom. Kyonko made some tea for the both of them. Something about this doesn't feel right. If she remembers anything that the Koizumis said, she would have been alongside Kyon and Haruhi as well but she soon remembers about the other possibility that they are even two separate Gods. That doesn't explain anything though.

"What the hell is going on?" Haruki asked as he sat down. "I mean, I'm here with you in this school where everything is dark and gray. This is just too surreal."

"I guess." Kyonko said, sitting down and drank some of her own made tea.

"Stay here, I'm going to look around." Haruki quickly got up and walked out of the room.

Kyonko stayed in the room and turned to the window. She saw a bright red light. It was taking a human form, a young girl by the looks of it. She walked up to it and opened it.

"Itsuko is that you?" Kyonko asked. "I thought I see you in a more tangible form."

"Yeah well, things have gotten to the worse of all possible turns." Itsuko said. Kyonko sort of swore she was smiling.

"So, what's going on?"

"I'm getting to that. Either I or my brother would have no trouble getting into Closed Space but now, I'm on borrowed power from our colleagues which leads to my only possible form now. My brother though, he's fading away."

"What do you mean?"

"The world is being separated and being recreated. He is fading away because he is not part of Haruki's world. But even with that, their personal world is also changing."

"Wait, then what about my brother? What about Kyon?"

"He's with Haruhi-san. I want you to listen carefully because I won't be able to stay like this for long."

Kyon was waiting for Itsuki to tell him what is going on.

"Both the Suzumiyas have given up on this world. Even when they were together, there was nothing holding their interest and they have decided to create their own world, a world with only one God. Simply put, this is the end of this world." Kyon only had his mouth slightly opened. "It's true. The Organization is in panic, with many of their members losing powers and is just slowly fading away, much like my sister. No one really knows what's really happening though. It's even worse now that we lost our Gods. If they were merciful, this world my still be allowed to survive."

"Hold on Itsuko." Kyonko stopped her. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. But in any case, both you and your brother have just completely disappeared from this world, or worlds. I can't really tell. As for this Closed Space, it's a special one for only you and Haruki-san, much like your brother as well. Maybe those paired Closed Space were just the prologues for this. This is what the Suzumiyas would wish to be in, away from each other and still have what they truly want."

"But why am I in here with her?" Kyon asked.

"I can't believe you don't know." Itsuki sounded like he wanted to sigh. "Haruhi-san wished for this to be in this new world with you. She chose you. You are the only one she wanted to be with, not your sister or her own brother."

"So you're telling me to live in this sad world now?"

"You're the new Adam and Eve. Do what they did, that way the world would be back to normal." Itsuki chuckled a little but soon saw Kyon raising his fist. "I'm joking. I'm only going to guess that this world will start to look familiar, just that there won't be a mass number of fraternal twins."

Itsuko was beginning to get smaller and was soon turning into a small red ball. "I'm almost out of time. I also got a message for you from Yukihiko Nagato-kun and Mitsuru Asahina-sempai. Asahina-sempai says, 'It was fun while it lasted'. Nagato-kun says 'Turn on the computer'."

"So there's no way for me to return to that side?" Kyonko asked.

"Only if both the Suzumiyas wishes it. I don't think they would though. I guess this is the end for me. If I were to be reincarnated in that world, I won't go so far to become my girlfriend but, please take care of me." Kyonko could hear Itsuko whimper a little. "I… I..." Itsuko was hesitating only to stop. "…Good bye…" The little red orb faded.

Kyonko slowly walked back and sat on the chair that was to face the computer. The way Itsuko said their final goodbyes sounded, sad she only sighs and wonders what to do next. Kyon on his part only sighed but he quickly head to the computer. He was wondering why Yuki wanted him to turn on the computer.

The computer started. What Kyon and Kyonko saw was nothing but a blank screen. They wondered if there was something wrong with it but they soon saw a little while line.

_Y. Nagato: Can you see this?_

_Yes._

_Y. Nagato: The dimensions are not severed yet. It's inevitable. If so, then it is over._

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Y. Nagato: Nothing. The Data Integration Thought Entity has given up hope now that the chance of auto-evolution is gone. Haruhi and Haruki Suzumiya created data from nothing which the Entity cannot. If we have gained the ability, it could lead to the evolution of autonomy. I am betting on you and your sister._

_Bet what?_

_Y. Nagato: It is our desire that both Haruhi and Haruki are to return. They are valued subjects. I, personally, wished for your return as well and go to the library…_

The words were fading. The Kyons did what they could with the computer in their Closed Space but they soon saw their own individual message.

**(Kyon) **_Y. Nagato: Sleeping Beauty_

**(Kyonko)**_ Y. Nagato: Snow Queen_

The final message faded away, leaving both Kyon and Kyonko at a loss now. That's another hint given to them. What did these stories meant to do for them?

Kyon himself was getting tired with all of this. What are they supposed to do? None of these kid stories are making any sense at all. It no longer mattered because a bright blue light engulfed the room and even the entire school. Kyon knew what it was. A Shinjin erected before him and he could almost feel its gaze on him.

"Kyon, something amazing is happening!" Haruhi busted through the door. She quickly ran toward Kyon. "It must be an alien! Or even an ancient weapon from a civilization long extinct!"

Kyon won't be able to tell her the truth about those things but the only thing going through his head was to get out of the building and avoid getting killed by that thing.

The Shinjin had swung its colossal arm down on the old building, completely destroying it. It swung a fist into what was once the SOS brigade clubroom and dragged it along the building. It was slow with its actions but it was thorough. It walked up to the connecting bridge which connected it to the main school and it just stomped on the bridge. None of that mattered because Kyonko wanted to get out, holding on to Haruki's arm out of the building.

"That thing can't be dangerous!" Haruki said as he watched it destroy the school. "This world, that giant, it's all too amazing!"

Kyonko kept running but she needed to ask him.

"What about the old world? Don't you want to go back? I mean, we can't stay here forever. There's no food after all."

"I have the feeling that we'll be able to get of this just fine Kyon!" Haruhi said as she was dragged towards the school football ground. "All I know is that this is all so much fun."

"What about the SOS Brigade?" Kyon asked. "You and your brother just created it right?"

"It doesn't matter! I'm just having a wonderful time now! There isn't any point into searching anymore!"

"But I want to go back to the old world." Kyonko said, granting Haruki's small gasp of surprise. "It took this for me to finally get it. Even when I complain like mad, I enjoyed my life to up to this point. There are still things I want to do in that world with everyone! The Kunikidas, Taniguchis, Koizumis, Asahinas, Nagatos, my brother, even the missing Asakuras! I just want to talk about things and do things with them!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll see them again." Haruki sounded reassuring. "It's impossible for this world to stay in the darkness. By tomorrow, the world will be bright again, I guarantee it!"

"No!" Kyon said to Haruhi. "I'm talking about seeing everyone from the old world, in the old world!"

Haruhi soon let go of Kyon, causing them to completely stop in the middle of the school field. She looked at him, panting heavily from the running.

"Why?" Haruhi questioned him. "Why that world? Weren't tired of that world? Didn't you want something amazing to happen like I and my brother did?"

Kyonko stood there and gave her answer. "Once upon a time, I did." Kyonko walked up to Haruki. "These pass several days, every single strange and crazy things happened to both me and my brother. You and Haruhi may not know it but, the world was sort of revolving around both of you. Everything that was happening in that world was getting more and more interesting."

The sounds of the Shinjin was coming towards them, destroying the baseball fence behind them.

The Nagatos called them the potential for auto-evolution. The Asahinas said that they're a cause of a time quake and the Koizumis called them Gods. Then what of the Kyons? What does the Suzumiyas mean to them? They don't have an answer to that. It was like having someone just suddenly come up to you and ask what that classmate means to you. How do you answer that question? That question does not hold anything to them. The Suzumiyas mean something else, not the chance of auto-evolution, time quake or Gods.

Kyon and Kyonko soon remembered something. The hints that both the future Asahinas and Nagatos gave them. Fairy tale stories with the same ending. They didn't like the next thing they were going to do but, they had to do it.

Kyon turned Haruhi around.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"I have a thing for ponytails." Kyon flat out said it.

"Huh?" Haruki looked at the ponytailed girl in front of him.

"I like guys who can carry me in their arms heroic princes' kind of guys!" Kyonko said, even when she was slightly blushing.

The Suzumiyas only gave them an odd look. Haruki was slightly blushing himself when he heard that Kyonko likes those sort of prince like types while Haruhi was wondering if Kyon got brain damage about him and ponytails.

Clueless is what they were getting so; they had to take the initiative. Kyon moved down to Haruhi and Kyonko pulled Haruki's tie and kissed them. The Kyons had their eyes closed so, they don't know what their reactions to it are. They aren't getting attacked in any way so, it was ok. They just slowly wrap their arms around them. Kyonko though, she could feel Haruki wrap his arms around her neck, deepening the kiss. Kyonko soon felt something in her mouth, something, slimy. Well, her first kiss was passionate, sort of.

The sounds of destruction continued on, they couldn't tell what was going on. Before anyone knew it, Kyon and Kyonko were lying on their back, staring at the ceiling of their bed room. They started there for a few seconds and soon remembered everything of that ever so realistic dream and what they did.

_Sigmund Freud would have a field trip with this!_

Kyonko wasted no time to get off the floor and walk into her brother's room, hoping to find him there and there he was. On his back, holding his head, trying to understand what just happened.

"Kyon!" Kyonko rushed to her brother. "Are you real?"

Kyon finally got up and had a look at Kyonko. "I'm as real as you. What is it?"

"I just had this weird dream. It was so realistic."

"Let me guess, stuck in a Closed Space with Haruki and did something you didn't want to do to get out?" Kyon was right on the mark with it. Kyonko could only blush and feel like banging her head against something.

Kyonko just couldn't believe it! It was such a realistic dream. Even worse, that kiss was just as real. If it was all real then that meant that was her first kiss. Her first kiss and it's not her brother! She felt two things about it. One, disappointed because it wasn't Kyon and two, she was happy to kiss someone she liked. Wait, did she think that right? She liked Haruki? She just ran out of Kyon's room and into her room, burying her head into her pillow. She just couldn't believe the last bit at all. She doesn't even believe that she can look at Haruki in the face anymore!

Kyon himself just wanted to kill himself. Those fairy tales meant they had to kiss their respective Gods to get out? That was just crazy. Or it could be possible that they are no longer in their created worlds. He can't say for sure because Kyonko is in front of him. He could only hope that the Nagatos answer that question.

The day came in and both the Kyons are tired. They weren't able to sleep at all. Kyonko waved to her brother as he went to his class while Kyonko went to hers. They saw the Suzumiyas sitting in their places instead of meeting them at the shoe lockers like they would often do.

Haruhi had a ponytail and was looking out the window. Haruki saw Kyonko walked in and had a smile on his face.

"Hey." Haruki called out to Kyonko. "Something wrong?"

"Just a nightmare." Haruhi answered. "I I never felt like wanting to skip school like I do now."

"Is that so?" Kyon said as he took his seat.

"Haruhi?"

"Kyonko?"

"What?" The girls asked.

"The ponytail looks good on you."

**Yeah, a long one.**

**And I finally figured out the kiss! About damn time. Anyway, yeah, I do know many of you do take your time to read and point out things that could be improved such as Prof. FeatherBrained did for me. Yeah, it is hard trying to make some differences to the plot, even with the fun other pairings with the genderbent side. I wanted to do some of the differences that the Genderbent has but, could never find a good way to add it in.**

**Well, let's just hope I can pull that off with whatever next to this.**


	11. Melancholy Epilogue

**Well, that's the end of Melancholy… good lord there's still more until Disappearance…**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Melancholy Epilogue**

Haruhi had kept the ponytail for a while, only for at least two or three lessons. Kyonko was having a hard time having to face Haruki because of that dream she had with him. Kyonko left the classroom during lunch because she needed to toilet and there she saw Itsuko there. Itsuko ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Itsuko, let go!" Kyonko tried to force her off.

"I'm sorry, I'm just glad to see you again!" Kyonko couldn't see it, but Itsuko had a tear running down her face. "Well, I guess I have to thank you and your brother doing whatever you had to do. Everything is back to normal and my brother is still with me. Though, I'm not sure if this is the old world either. At any case, it's great to see you and the Suzumiyas again."

Before Itsuko walked off to her room, she quickly kissed Kyonko on the cheek and ran off fast. Kyonko on the other hand, well, she wasn't so traumatized when this happened to her the first time but it still built up her irritation and wanting to hurt her. But instead, she let her go. She seemed so genuinely happy which was rare and seemed, cute. Wait, she just called Itsuko cute.

_What the hell is wrong with me!_

School ended and Kyon was walking towards the clubroom. He needed to confirm with the Nagatos about something before Haruhi or Haruki comes in. He opened the door and there they were, no glasses and with a book in their hands.

"You and your sister were gone for 2 hours and 34 minutes. " Yukihiko said, not moving.

"So this is the old world then." Kyon took his seat and smiled. He had a look at Yuki. "Can you tell me how many of you are there?"

"A lot." Yukihiko answered swiftly.

"So someone like the Asakuras can come about huh?"

"Do not worry." Yuki said as she turned to him. "We will not let them do so." Kyon finally got Yuki to talk but when she answered, she was giving a very reassuring tone, which is rare in itself.

The clubroom door opened and there were the time travelers, Mikuru and Mitsuru Asahina. Mikuru immediately started crying as she saw Kyon.

"Kyon-kun! I'm glad you're back!" She said holding on to him.

"We actually thought we may never see you again." Mitsuru said, just as happy as Mikuru but not as emotional. "Nee-chan, come on now."

Mikuru soon remembered something and quickly backed away. "I forgot! I don't want something like that again!"

"I don't really know what you're talking about." Kyon only smiled finding this rather funny he soon remembered one thing. "I just remembered something. Asahina-san, Sempai, you both happens to have a star-shaped mole about here on your chest."

Mikuru and Mitsuru wondered what he meant. They both turned around and had a check on the spot that he pointed on himself and soon closed up and turned to him with tears on their eyes. Mitsuru dropped to his knees feeling violated. Mikuru just shook.

"H-how did you know that?" Mikuru asked. "I didn't even know it was star shaped…" She came up to him and like a child, whacked him. "How, when why!"

Kyon on his part only laughed but soon stopped once the door of the clubroom opened and there stood the Suzumiyas and Kyonko having her ponytailed pulled about by Haruhi.

"Kyon you lucky stud." Haruki joked, holding a bag in his hand.

"Oh Mikuru, I got you and Kyonko a new costume to wear." Haruhi said with a grin.

Kyonko struggled to get her hair out of her grasp. "No, no, no! Let go! I won't wear it!"

"Stop struggling! Resistance is futile Kyonko! I decided that both you and Mikuru get to be nurses or was it hospital attendants? Whatever I'm helping you change!"

Kyon grabbed Yukihiko and Mitsuru out of the room to avoid any danger. The screams of profanity can be heard again from his sister.

"Oh for you Mitsuru-kun, you get to wear a butler uniform instead!" Haruki smiled.

"H-huh?" Mitsuru turned a little blue.

"So you're not going to make him cross-dress anymore?" Kyon asked.

"Nah, I guessed that it didn't work all too well so make him a butler!" Haruki grabbed Mitsuru and walked off to the boy's toilet. "Help me out Kyon!"

"Wait! I can do it myself!" Mitsuru struggled as he was dragged off to the toilet while Kyon followed.

Kyon had the hard work of dealing with the paper work on the SOS Brigade. He handed in the details about the SOS Brigade to the student council but, he had to do some things before handing it in. First of all, the name which is, Spreading excitement all Over the world with the Suzumiya Brigade, is not a name that would be accepted. Instead, he changed it into, Supporting the student council in Organizing the School Association or abbreviated as the SOS Brigade.

The other part is the activities that they do had to be changed into providing consultation services for students that encounter problems and participate in local community services rather than searching for mysteries and other supernatural beings. That did not make sense to Kyon. Not even Kyonko understood what it meant and she was the one who came up with it. But all they did know that it is correct in some way. Kyonko didn't bother that anymore and made the posters for the SOS Brigade.

Another weekend came in and it was the second SOS Brigade outing to search for mysteries. Oddly enough, all the other members, other than the Kyons and Suzumiyas, weren't able to come to the second outing at all. That doesn't mean much to them now but it does mean that someone has to pay someone and it wasn't going to be them this time. That's because they got there thirty minutes early.

"I just wonder why the others couldn't come." Kyonko looked around.

"Who knows?" Kyon said checking his watch.

Kyonko looked towards the station and there was the Suzumiyas coming towards them. They had a small scowl on their faces. Was it because there was a lack of attendants or was it because they're late? If it was the latter, it meant that they have to pay as the last one to come in are to pay for drinks. Good thing because, there were a few things they want to talk about with them. Things like the cosplay list they have or how the SOS Brigade will operate. There is one thing they want to talk about first of all.

They all headed to the usual café and ordered their drinks.

"Ok you two, listen up because we got something to tell you." Kyon told them. "Remember that you wanted to meet with aliens, time travelers and espers?"

"Yeah." Haruki answered for them. "What about it?"

"Well, they are all closer than you think." Kyonko said with a smile.

"What you're going to tell us that the Nagatos, Asahinas and Koizumis are those beings?" Haruhi let a little chuckle. "That wouldn't be 'closer than I think' in the least."

"Er, well, that's what we were going to say." Kyonko gave a weak laugh.

"Haruki chuckled himself. "What an idiot. Like they would just suddenly drop on our lap just like that."

_Under normal circumstances, yeah…_

Haruki took a drink after having a chuckle. Haruhi figured she play along with it for a while.

"So, whose who?"

Kyon spoke for them. "The Nagatos are aliens. They came from the Data inter… something or other… Oh right, Humanoid Interfaces, that's it!"

"Huh… Then the Asahinas?"

"They're time travelling twins." Kyonko answered this time.

"From what time plane?"

"They didn't tell us that. It was classified information."

"Sounds logical." Haruki finally spoke. "Then let me guess. The Koizumis are twin espers isn't it?"

"Yeah that's it!"

Haruki and Haruhi only smiled as they lay against the chair. Kyon and Kyonko thought that they believed them. The Suzumiyas slowly took in the air and both got up from their seats with force.

"Don't mess with us!" They shouted from their top of their lungs. The Kyons jumped when they heard it.

"Ok you two listen to me and listen good!" Haruki said right up close at their faces. "Such supernatural beings do not; I repeat, DO NOT just appear right in our faces like that! You are meant to search them everywhere, even if it was to the ends of the Earth because they are rare! Once we do, we make sure tie them up and lock them away perfectly just so they don't get away! To tell us that the people we find out of the blue like those beings means that they aren't rare at all!"

Unfortunately, that made more sense than what the Kyons thought. Of all the times for those two to have common sense, it had to be now. Only when it comes to the supernatural does it happen. Of course, they have expected this. Anyone who just simply says that they are some sort of supernatural being would be looked as some kind of mad man or something like that.

Haruhi grabbed both Kyon and Kyonko's cup and drank them down in a flash.

"For giving us this load of bull, you're going to pay the drinks!" Haruhi said, pushing her brother out of the way. "Now hurry up!"

Haruhi walked off to the entrance of the café along with Haruki beside her.

Kyonko only sighed. "Well, that was actually expected."

"I don't know why I thought it was a good idea." Kyon said, taking out his wallet and find the money needed.

"Something just hit me." Kyonko took her wallet as well. "Can you actually imagine what would happen if they were aware? I definitely can't."

"I can't." Kyon gave a small chuckle. "I guess it was good they didn't believe us then."

Kyonko also laughed and placed her money on the bill. Kyon took the bill to the cashier while Kyonko walked to the entrance to join with the Suzumiyas. Kyon soon quickly joined them and started the outing.

**Well, like I said, that's the end of that. I'm willing to take in some more reviews to help me out to improve this somehow. And I got to thank people who actually followed it as well.**

**Until the next part, I'll see you later!**


	12. The Boredom I

**Took me long enough. Here we go!**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Boredom I**

After the Closed Space incident, everything was back into a normal status. The Kyons were glad to finally return to their own world and back to their old lives and being in the SOS Brigade as well, of course, they still have some gripes about it. For Kyonko, it was still trying to get Itsuko to stop trying to do anything that she shouldn't. Itsuki and Kyon were playing a baseball board game. The Nagatos were still reading their books. The Asahinas were serving tea. Mikuru, for some odd reason, was wearing a nurse costume while her brother, Mitsuru was wearing a butler costume.

Now, these two always somehow look well in just about anything they wear. Haruki decided that Mitsuru would no longer cross-dress, which is good, and instead be the butler of the SOS Brigade, which is not so degrading at least. Haruhi on the other hand just wanted to make the mascot of the club wear the cute outfits that she could get her hands on. Kyonko would be occasionally getting thrown into the mix as well. She was lucky that she didn't have to this time.

Moving on, the day started off like this. The sound of the door slamming wide open echoed through the room.

"Everyone, we got news!" Haruki stood happily with a piece of paper in his hand. "We have decided to enter a baseball tournament!"

Now, this is fairly normal when it comes to these people. Kyon and Kyonko sighed whenever they see the smile on either Haruki or Haruhi's face. Whenever that smile appears, it only means a world of pain is coming their way.

"I probably didn't catch you." Kyonko said. "Could you say that again?"

"He said we're entering a baseball tournament." Haruhi said taking the paper out of Haruki's hand and passed it to Kyonko.

"Ninth City amateur Baseball tournament..." Kyonko read and sighed again. "We're going to do this?"

"Of course!" Haruki said walking to a chair.

"When you say 'we', you mean me, my sister, the Koizumis, Nagatos and Asahinas right?" Kyon asked the question on 'we'.

"We just need to find four more players." Haruki sat on the chair facing the computer.

Kyon took that as a sign that the four players meant excluding the other members of the SOS Brigade but they end up having to do something else. So instead, he asked something else.

"You want more players why?"

"I thought that we just need only the tough players for this game. That would me you, me, Yuuki-kun, Itsuki and Mitsuru."

_Asahina-sempai is not a tough player. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know how to play baseball._

"Then what about us girls?" Kyonko raised her hand. "What's our part in this?"

"We'll be back up whenever a member get's injured." Haruhi said proudly. "But until someone gets hurt, we're cheerleaders!"

"What!" Kyonko got up from her chair in surprise.

"That's a wonderful idea Haruhi-san!" Itsuko stood next to Kyonko happily.

"I know right?"

Kyonko was soon sat back down in defeat. She had a look at Mikuru, hoping she would voice her opinion. Unfortunately, she could never pick up signals or signs too well so she only slightly tilted her head. She then had a look at Yuki. That was pointless in itself because Yuki doesn't even seem to care. She can't do a thing when Itsuko agrees when it comes to having to see her in just about anything. She was now part of a cheerleading gig.

Kyon gave his sister his condolences and turned back to Haruki.

"So why did you decide to enter us in the baseball game?"

"To spread the name of the SOS Brigade across the globe!" Haruki said with gusto. "If we win, the name would take a life of its own and we would be famous! What you think about that Mitsuru-kun?"

"Err... well..." Mitsuru whimpered a little.

Haruki walked up to him and placed him into a head lock. "Baseball is great! Just so you know; we're in it to win! Failure to do so would be punished!" He then started giving Mitsuru a rubbing his fist on Mitsuru's head who was struggling in pain.

"Please Suzumiya-san, it hurts!" Mitsuru continued to struggle.

"I think it's a good idea." Itsuki said happily.

"Hey, don't just agree straight of the bat." Kyon turned to him.

"I would prefer this then trying to look for the Sasquatch. It causes less of a hassle for all of us."

"Then it's settled." Haruki let go of Mitsuru and returned to the chair. He took the tea which Mikuru gave him.

Kyon sighed. "So when's the game?"

"This Sunday."

"That's too early! We don't even get enough time to practice!"

"Geez Kyon, you worry too much. Lighten up. Drink some of Mikuru-chan's tea."

Kyon took the tea. It did calm him down at least a tiny bit.

"So, what are we going to do with teams then?"

"I'll just find someone bored and drag 'em to join."

Kyon knows that he can be really serious about it. "I think I have a few ideas. Taniguchi and Kunikida should be available."

"Those are fine." He referred to them as objects.

Mitsuru, now sitting on a chair to rest a little, thought about something.

"I have a friend that might join." Mtsuru said.

Kyon and Kyonko turned to him when he said friend. At this point, it made them wonder if the friend he was talking about was another time traveler.

"Oh no, he's from this ti- I mean, he's a friend of mine I met in class."

"Then allow me as well." Itsuki voiced in his participation. "I have an acquaintance who wanted to know mor-" Kyon stopped him halfway.

"Leave that to me." Kyon didn't want to end up having to deal with another supernatural being in their mitts again.

"Well then everyone, let's go practice!"

"Now?"

"Yup!"

"Where?"

"Down there!" Haruki pointed out the window where the real school baseball team is playing.

The boys of the SOS Brigade were led to the baseball field by Haruki. He wanted to get some practice in for the boys as soon as possible. Haruhi on the other hand, led the girls to the cheerleading team instead. She wanted to not only get the costumes but also get the girls to practice the hard cheerleading stunts like the human pyramid. Now, the reason for the sudden decision to do all this was simple. The Suzumiyas were bored. The search for mysteries was leading nowhere. The one thing they never considered a mystery was the huge number of fraternal twins within the school itself. Not that it bother the Kyons because they don't want to think of an excuse to prove otherwise.

Haruki stood in front of the baseball team who all noticed him.

"Hey there! We wanted to do some baseball practice. Think you can let us do so?" Haruki asked the captain.

"What?" The captain looked at the boy.

"Oh come on, let us practice. I promise to trade in Mikuru-chan after."

"Ok Haruki." Kyon stopped him there. "Let me handle this ok?" Kyon got the captain to talk together far away from Haruki.

"So, what was all that about?" The captain asked Kyon.

"Sorry to do this but, we have to take part of a baseball game coming up this Sunday. Do you think you can let us practice just this one time?"

"I don't know. I mean, we got a game just a week away." The captain wondered about this.

"I know. How about you take part of the practice? You get to train with something at the same time we train."

The captain had a thought about it for a while. He knows that Haruki and his sister are amazing.

"You got a deal." He shook Kyon's hand and they both returned.

All the boys got into position and even the team was part of it. Haruki was at the batting pitch with a baseball bat in hand.

"Ok listen up!" Haruki shouted. "We're going to be practice catching! Get ready to catch 1000 grounders!"

The screams from the baseball team could be heard. Who in the right mind would want to try and catch 1000 baseballs coming at them at a great speed? Haruki Suzumiya of course.

Haruhi was able to convince the cheerleading team to allow the SOS Brigade to practice cheerleading moves. So far, she was trying to get the girls to do the splits and by doing the splits, she means actual splits.

"Come on Mikuru-chan! It's like this!" Haruhi was trying to get Mikuru to do it, pushing her to the floor.

"Suzumiya-san, it hurts!" Mikuru moaned as she could feel something coming out of the joint.

"Haruhi stop it!" Kyonko stopped her. "The only one flexible enough to do it is you and Yuki-san over there." Kyonko pointed at the silver haired girl. She was doing the splits just fine.

"You can't have that kind of mind set!" Haruhi shouted at her. "If you set your mind to it, you can do anything!"

_That only applies to you!_

"Ok then, Kyonko your turn!"

Kyonko quickly backed away from her and figured she could at least depend on Itsuko on this, at least this one time. Itsuko got the message. She could have at least thought of a smart enough way to change the idea.

"Um Suzumiya-san, I think this is a little too hard for really anyone of us to do. Maybe, a cheerleading routine would be better?" Itsuko was hoping somehow that she would say yes.

Haruhi pouted and started to think. "Hmm, I guess so. I think doing the splits is too good for the simple likes for the other teams to see."

Kyonko gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks Itsuko. I guess I owe you huh?"

"Well, go out with me on a date when there isn't an SOS Brigade outing would be nice." Itsuko said with a smile.

Kyonko saw that coming a mile away really. She can't back down as she did say she owe her anyway. She only nodded and returned to the practice.

So far, the practice wasn't getting anywhere for either side. Haruki quite literally hit 1000 balls at the SOS Brigade and the baseball team. Kyon had a hard time trying to catch some of the balls. Itsuki seemed to be doing a decent job at it. Mitsuru cowered in fear as the balls went over him. Yukihiko was able to catch the balls coming towards him as he can see how the balls were going to come towards him. The only problem is that it would only be within the vicinity of getting hit. This is especially when the ball went right passing his head, possibly blowing off some of his hair off.

With Haruhi, the only one who thinks the cheerleading routine is going well is Haruhi herself. So far, they were trying to do things from somersaults to trying to stand on top on each other's shoulders. Kyonko would feel herself ready to drop to her knees. Itsuko seemed to have plenty stamina, keeping up with most of the routines. Mikuru was having little luck as most of the time, she would fall down painfully. Yuki was able to do everything that Haruhi asked her to do. Even the cheerleading squad themselves were amazed by Yuki's abilities.

The day finally ended and the all finally got to go home. The Suzumiyas and Koizumis already left, leaving the people to walk home together were the Asahinas, Nagatos and Kyons. Kyon was waiting outside the school gates for his sister to finally come by. She did along with the Asahinas and Nagatos.

"Hey. So how was the cheerleading?" Kyon asked his sister.

"Take a wild guess." Kyonko sighed. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"What about you Asahina-san?"

"It was interesting actually." Mikuru gave a bit of a weak smile.

"She was trying to get you to do the splits, how is that interesting?" Kyonko asked her. Mikuru could only giggle at Kyonko's reaction. "What about you Asahina-sempai?"

"It's a scary game…" That was all Mitsuru could say about it. "I don't think I'm going to do well this Sunday at all…"

Kyonko gave a rather weak smile to the small cute boy. Kyon soon had a look at the Nagatos walking by his left. "You two think you can do something about the game this Sunday? Like make it rain to cancel it."

"We can." Yukihiko answered. "But if that is done, it would cause a change in the environment in the future."

"When will that happen?"

"From about a few hundred to a few million years from now."

"Then I guess we can't do that." Kyon said. In truth, a hundred years isn't really that far away, now that he thinks about it.

_This is going to be a pain…_

**Well, this is just a start and what do you know! The girls are going to be cheerleading! That seems like fun right? Well no. Don't expect great details with it. I don't know cheerleading routines.**

**I'll be back soon.**


	13. The Boredom II

**I'm back everyone! Too bad it's only going to last for this instant. I really shouldn't be doing this. I have "end of the year college annoyance" going on so; this should keep everyone busy for now. I will say this, those following my Haruhi-chan fanfic, those chapters with the other side characters appeared first there and not here when it should have been. Just forget the little annoyance and enjoy!**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Boredom II**

The day of the tournament had finally come, much to the Kyons disbelief. They really didn't want to take part of the game at all. Kyon looked out at the baseball field being prepared for the game. Kyonko was waiting at the entrance to see the other members come by. What she saw was were a set of fraternal twins coming towards them. One was a boy with short green hair, parted at the right side of his head. He had golden eyes and a small fang protruding through his mouth. Alongside him was a young girl with the same hair but longer and the same eyes and fang. They both seemed very happy for some reason.

"So, you're Kyonko!" The boy said out loud having a good look at her. "We heard a lot about you."

"Yeah!" the girl said. "Mikuru says a lot of nice things about you!"

"Tsuruya-chan, please." Mitsuru came up to them along with his sister. "Kyonko, let me introduce to you the Tsuruyas from my class."

"Nice to meet you." Kyonko said.

"Wait over there!" Someone called out. It was the Taniguchis and Kunikidas coming towards them. "I'm Taniguchi and over there is my sister."

"Nice to meet you." His sister said happily.

"And I'm Kunikida and this is my brother." She pointed at him.

"It's nice meeting you."

**(A/N: I got to find a better way to distinguish the Tsuruyas, Taniguchis and Kunikidas. These are the only characters that use their family name only!)**

Kyon turned around. He was about to greet them as well until he heard Haruki calling him.

"Kyon, explain to me those things over there." Haruki said as he pointed at two little kids.

"Hey, those are my younger siblings. At least be nice about it."

"Your younger brother said that he is in the fifth grade, just like your sister and that he is the best in sports. I get your younger sister seeing that Haruhi wanted more cheerleaders but that kid is way too cool to be your brother. That's not the point; this is a major game, not the little leagues!"

Kyon knows that. That's why he brought him along. He knows they had no chance of winning but this being Haruki, there is a chance that they can somehow win by pure luck. That would be a problem if they did win so, with a fifth grader in the team, the chances of winning has gone down the drain. It was perfect.

"Fine. I was thinking of a handicap anyway." He still thinks they could win.

"Ok girls!" Haruhi called out to the girls of the group. "Get changed, time to practice some cheerleading routine!"

"Yeah!" Kyonko's younger sister said as she walked up.

"Cheerleading huh?" Tsuruya said with a smile. "This is going to be fun!"

"If anything, it's going to be a pain…" Kyonko said as she followed the girls to change.

As for the guys, they had already set up the batting arrangement. Haruki was going first, Mitsuru second, Yukihiko third, Kyon clean up, Kyon's brother, Itsuki, Kunikida-kun Tsuruya-kun and Taniguchi-kun in that order thanks to a lottery system. They bowed down at the opposing team, the Kamigahara pirates, a team of college students who are the favourites to win and that they are dead serious on this game that any other teams. Even when they saw them practice, Kyon felt like he wanted to apologize to them to having this team of amateurs, no lower than amateurs, as their first opponents.

Haruki quickly got into position and was ready to bat. The girls, they were ready to cheer for their team. Kyonko didn't like this at all. They only had five minutes to practice and most of the time, it was Haruhi getting them to do it right, with little success. She was glad that at least her little sister was doing fine.

The Kamigahara Pirates paid no attention to them and only think about their opponent at the base. The pitcher went pitched but Haruki easily whacked the ball, sending it flying in the air. The other members of the team were amazed. The SOS Brigade however, were not and only watched the boy reach second base.

"Way a go Haruki-nii!" Haruhi cheered her brother on.

"Too easy! Follow my lead guys and you'll be fine!"

Mitsuru was up next. The boy was nervous; as he was shaking as he walked up to the field. With the bat in hand, he gave a very weak smile.

"Please take it eas-AH!" Mitsuru gave his famous high pitch girl scream as the first pitch was thrown.

"Strike!" The umpire shouted.

Kyonko was doing a few cheerleading moves when she saw that while Mikuru was now worrying for her brother's safety. Her arm twitched slightly when she saw that powerful throw was and how it could have hit Mitsuru. If that happens, she swore that a certain pitcher was going to pay.

Another throw came and it hit the glove behind Mitsuru, getting two strikes. One more pitch and Mitsuru was out. He was actually sighing with relief to avoid having to stay up there again. Haruki on the other hand was angry.

"Damn it you idiot!" Haruki shouted from his lungs. "You were meant to swing!"

Yukihiko was up and was ready with the bat. He of course, was still the stoic self that both him and his sister is famous for. Haruhi thought it would be about the right time to cheer louder.

"Go SOS Brigade! Show them what you got!" Haruhi shouted. "Come on you guys say it as well!"

The rest of the girls were roped into cheering the ever so stupid line that Haruhi came up with. It wasn't very cheerleading like but, they couldn't complain. Kyonko just wanted to get it over with, the same with Taniguchi-chan and Kunikida-chan while Tsuruya and Imouto were having the time of their lives. Mikuru was trying to keep up with some of the moves and failing and Yuki was in perfect form and did the moves as she should. If only she had some other facial expression, she would be perfect.

The Kamigahara Pirate pitcher did not pay attention to the girls and threw it. Yukihiko did not swing the bat at that time, granting a strike. The pitcher did so again, gaining another strike. They soon guessed that he was not going to swing at all and threw in the last pitch, getting Yukihiko out of the game.

"You're meant to swing the back Yuuki-kun!" Haruki shouted at the doll like boy.

The last one up was Kyon.

"You better do this Kyon, you're clean up!" Haruki swung his arm around when Kyon was coming up.

_I'm only clean up thanks to your stupid lottery!_

Kyon got on to the base and much like his predecessors; he let the first pitch go. It moved at a speed which could be at least 100 miles per hour. He was wondering how was Haruki able to get second base on it. The second pitch came and this time he swung and missed. This was starting to get on his nerves and this time really kept his eyes on the ball. The final pitch was thrown; he swung for it, hoping to get a hit off it. No such luck.

"You're out!" The umpire shouted.

"You frigging moron! I'm going to kill you!" Haruki was bouncing around on second base in anger.

Kyon quickly sat down on his place and had a rested. He wasn't going to go out there again and face another humiliation like that. Haruki was going to make sure of that by trying to strangle him. Haruhi only sighed and turned to Kyonko.

"We're going to take their place for now. Come on." Haruhi said as passed Kyonko a glove and dragged her off to the field.

"Wait! At least let me change first!" Kyonko shouted.

"No time!" Haruhi said. "You girls keep cheering got it?"

"No problem nyoro~!" Tsuruya-chan said taking over for them.

Kyonko, along with Haruhi, was now standing in a cheerleading costume with a baseball glove with the other boys out in the field. Kyonko knows for a fact that the last time she had ever played baseball was when she was about ten years old. She was at least good at catching. She doubts that she still has that ability.

"All right guys! Let's take them out!" Haruhi shouted.

"Right!" All the boys cheered.

_We're dead._

With all the guys in place, Haruhi was ready to pitch. She prepared the wind up and threw it in. It went faster than the batter had anticipated. He looked at the ball that was now in Itsuki's glove. He prepared himself for the next pitch but he didn't see it coming like the last one. He had one more shot. She pitched; he swung for it only to miss completely. The batter was out and he was upset.

"Good work Suzumiya-san!" Itsuki said passing the ball back to her.

"This is nothing!" Haruhi said with great pride much like her brother.

The batter quickly talked with the other member next up. Kyon, who was able to survive the wrath of Haruki, noticed this and can already see where this was going to go now. Kyonko, who was on second base, also noticed this and wondered how long they were going to survive this inning.

Haruhi threw in the pitch and got a foul from the batter. She didn't seem that fazed and went for the next pitch. The batter swung again and it was flying high into the sky. It kept going until it was over the fence, giving the Kamigahara Pirates a homerun.

The next few times were getting easy for the Pirates as Haruhi was doing only straight pitches and they all eventually figured it out. They also noted that their defenses have more holes than Swiss cheese. Knowing that, the Pirates started aiming to hit the ball far, far away from everyone they had. Whenever the ball was getting to Mitsuru, Kyonko and Taniguchi-kun made the effort to get the ball before it hits him. They only gave them two rounds because the SOS Brigade only got lucky at getting the balls flying about. By the next inning, the SOS Brigade struck out easily since they had no luck on ever hitting the ball except the Suzumiya's. Once at the bottom of the inning, they gave them a five points, making the score, seven to nothing. One more inning, and Kyon and Kyonko can finally head home.

The Tsuruya boy was already up had two outs. The final pitch was thrown and he swing for it and the whack of the ball could be heard. Unfortunately, it was easily caught by the other infielder meaning that he was out. This was starting to really annoy Haruhi and her brother.

Haruhi turned to her brother. "Haruki-nii, we need plan B."

"I think so too." Haruki walked to the field. "Time out!" He then turned to the rest of the members. "Ok, we're switching people! Taniguchi, Mitsuru-kun, and Ototo, and I are switching. Mikuru-chan, Imouto, Haruhi and Taniguchi's sister are batting."

_What sort of plan is this? They are on the exact same level as their counterparts._

"Then what are you guys going to do?" Kyon asked the boy.

"We're going to help out cheering!" Haruki said out loud. "I got the things for it! Sorry Ototo, I don't have one ready for you."

"It's ok! I can still help!"

"Good. Now guys, let's get changing now! Come on Mitsuru-kun!" Haruki grabbed hold of Mitsuru and out of the field.

"Wait! I want to change myself for once!" Mitsuru said as he was dragged off.

The other boys followed them and changed as well. Taniguchi's sister came up to Haruhi.

"Can we change as well?" She asked. "I don't really want to play like this."

"Ah but this is part of Plan B." Haruhi said to her. "We'll going to play the games with these outfits! This way, the players would be distracted by the hopes of our skirts to open up and that would make it easier for them to slip up and we would be scoring bases!"

Kyonko standing there couldn't believe she was going to go with a plan like this. Although it does seem like a good strategy as a distraction but the thing was, it was exposing their bodies in front of strangers and those strangers would be the boys. In Kyonko's case, her greatest worry is having Kyon seeing her underwear.

Taniguchi's sister went to the pitch though; she was very embarrassed about this. The pitcher was having a hard time trying to concentrate as he couldn't seem to find a place to avert his eyes. That strategy which Haruhi talked about was working but, it didn't mean anything when the person hitting the ball has never played baseball at all. It was shown by her striking out.

Haruhi actually didn't really expect anything from Taniguchi's sister so it meant absolutely nothing when Taniguchi came back in. She then walked up to the base with the bat in hand.

Haruhi got ready with the bat, having the catcher behind her trying not to look under her skirt. As for the pitcher, his face turned red. The strategy was still in play which means that Haruhi was going to make this easy. The ball was thrown, albeit it was off, reaching its mark. Haruhi easily hit the ball far out and ran. The ball was quickly thrown back in and she was able to reach second base once again.

The guys had finally finished changing and what everyone saw was a group of boys in long black jackets with white headbands. Alongside them was a large drum. Kyonko who was standing from the side cannot believe that they even had a drum.

"Where did you get that?" Kyonko asked Haruki.

"Oh, I kept it hidden in the bushes so no one can steal it." Haruki said with a smile. "Anyway Mikuru-chan, go show them what you can do!"

_If anything, she'll just be as bad as Mitsuru-sempai._

Mikuru only nodded and went up to the first base though; she was scared of what will happen. This is her first time playing baseball.

The pitcher was having the same problem as he did with Haruhi who was still on second base in the cheerleading costume. He prepared himself to pitch, only for it to go awry yet still able to reach the batting mark. Mikuru swung the bat, by swung I mean, only swung it miles away from the ball and completely miss.

"Strike!" The umpire shouted.

"Well that was to be expected." Kyonko said standing next to Kyon along with Itsuki.

"Mikuru-chan! Do it like this!" Haruki soon started doing various hand gestures and poses.

"What is he doing?" Kyon looked at the other leader of the SOS Brigade.

"Looks like he's doing a ritual dance." Kyonko answered.

"I think he's going for a squeeze play." Itsuki said.

"A three-bunt squeeze with two outs?" Kyon looked at him. "I may not that great with baseball but even the most senile coach in the league would make better decision that that!"

"Well the chances of Mikuru-san hitting the ball are basically non-existant. But if somehow catch the pirates off guard with a squeeze play, there may be a chance that one of the infielders may make a mistake or maybe he's hoping that she could hit the ball at least just this once."

The pirates soon returned to their places.

"Well, looks like they found out." Kyonko told them.

While Mikuru was distracted watching Haruki do the most ridiculous dances that only a baby would laugh at, the pitcher was able to give two more throws in. Mikuru was out and they all had to switch once again. Haruhi on the other hand was rather angry at Mikuru and grabbed her by the neck.

"Even with that play that Haruki-nii was giving you, you still screwed up!" Haruhi was very angry now. "This is your punishment!"

Haruhi grabbed Mikuru's face and pinched them hard only for Kyonko to stop her by lightly tapping her head with the microphone.

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame Haruki." Kyonko said. "I mean come on, we didn't even decide on signals. Next time try to steal third base."

Haruhi was very much annoyed now. Haruki matched it by stumping off to the back of the team bunker and sat down with a huff. But once he did sit, the Koizumi's phones began to ring. The Asahinas turned to them, knowing something was wrong while the Nagatos could feel something in the air. The Kyons also turned to the Koizumis as they had a strong feeling that it was not good news.

"We have a problem." Itsuki told Kyon.

"Not that I want to hear it but go ahead." Kyon said in annoyance.

"A Closed Space, larger than whatever we encountered, is growing at an alarming rate. It will continue to grow until the Suzumiyas mood improves."

"You mean to me that it's growing because of this stupid game?" Kyon sighed. "Those two are so full of themselves."

"Unfortunately, you and your sister is a part of all of this." Itsuki continued to explain. "Remember that we had to pick lots. You chose clean up."

"You think I'm happy about that?"

"No listen, you are clean up because Haruki-san chose you too. It goes the same with Kyonko as well. Because both you are not doing what they would expect a cleanup batter, they are feeling disappointed. Even if Kyonko is just a stand in for you, it still means that she was expected to do cleanup."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kyon felt ready to break something.

"It won't matter as long as we do our best. We have to do what we can so the game doesn't end in this inning. We need to hold them in 2 runs otherwise, this world will be destroyed."

Kyon sighed and walked up to the field.

The SOS Brigade was now nine to nothing and there were two people on the first and second base with only two outs. Haruhi pitched and the batter hit it far to the outfield. It was coming towards Mikuru which left Kyon running with all his might to get that ball. He dove and it landed in his glove, meaning an instant out.

Kyon finally returned to the bunker and sat down. Kyonko was pretty tired too and sat next to her brother.

"I guess you already heard it?" Kyon asked her.

"Yes." Kyonko sighed. "They're putting too much pressure on us."

"And with good reason." Itsuko said as she came down to join them. Itsuko rested her head on Kyonko's shoulder, enjoying the contact and annoying Kyonko. "I actually have to ask you two something though. The time you two were in your respective Closed Space, what did you guys do to get out? It might help us out of this mess."

"I don't want to remember it nor will I do it again." Kyon said.

"Neither will I." Kyonko said and shoved her off.

"That's too bad." Itsuko sighed. "Oh well, we still got a game to win after all. Besides, they two also have the same feelings as us."

Itsuki talked to Yukihiko for a minute that was now holding the bat. Upon closer inspection, Yukihiko was now chanting something to the bat. Kyonko noticed it and asked.

"What is he doing?"

"Looks like he's chanting." Kyon said looking at the speed of the mouth.

"Chanting…" Kyonko soon remembered that day in the classroom not too long ago. She could only thank the Nagatos for that time.

Yukihiko stood at the base, ready to swing despite looking as expressionless as always. The pitcher threw the ball, feeling completely confident. What he did not expect, was Yukihiko actually swinging the bat and hitting the ball. Well, the possibility was there but what truly surprised him, along with everyone else, was how far he hit the ball. It was high and it was fast because it went right over, making it a homerun. Yukihiko just decided to have a leisurely walk, as if it was nothing at all. Once he did a full circle, he returned to the bunker with a cheering team by him.

Haruki had a gigantic smile and turned to the team. "Everyone, that's what we need! We need to raise our spirits up! This way we can win this game! Let's show those posers whose the real players are!"

"Yeah!" The others shouted from their top of their lungs.

Kyon took the back from Yukihiko's hands but only to hear him say something.

"I increased the attribute element of the bat." Yukihiko said.

"Huh?"

"Homing mode." He said and returned to the bunker.

Kyon wondered about this but he would found out on the field. The pitcher, once again confident that he can get Kyon out, threw the ball. Kyon prepared himself to swing but what ended up happening was that the bat was moving on its own and struck the ball out for another homerun. He finally understood what Yukihiko was talking about. The rest of that match was that the SOS Brigade was now getting homerun after homerun. It was starting to get ridiculous with them scoring eleven homeruns in one inning. When Kyon finished his second go, he turned to see the Kamigahara Pirates and noticed their strong gaze. It was about time to end it now.

Kyon walked toward Yukihiko with the bat in hand.

"We can stop it cheating now." Kyon said having the bat in front of Yukihiko.

Yukihiko nodded and soon undid it. The remaining batters got up only to be completely gone after three strikes out. This was now completely leaving the pirates completely baffled about what was up to their opposing team. To Kyon though, he soon remembers that they have a ninety-minute time-limit, meaning that they are now in the final inning. Itsuko got news for Kyon fortunately.

"Looks like the Closed Space stopped expanding for now." Itsuko said with a smile.

"Good to know but do we really have to win?"

"If we want to survive, yes. I want to continue to stay in this world just for a little longer." Itsuko said looking at Kyonko. "Anyway, I discussed with Nii-san and we came up with a good strategy to win."

Itsuko gestured Kyon closer. He moved down and listened to what she had in mind.

"You sure?" Kyon asked her.

"Oh I'm sure." Itsuko said and walked back to her spot with the rest of the cheerleading gang.

Kyon talked to Haruhi about changing pitchers. Although reluctant, she agreed and let him up there while Yukihiko replaced Itsuki as a catcher.

Kyon was at the pitch and, in all honesty, didn't like being at the centre of attention. He had to take it anyway and he was ready to pitch, or rather, just wildly throw the ball. It went completely awry and out of the batting field, making it a ball.

"Kyon! If you screw this up, you and only you are going to pay everyone's lunches!" Haruhi shouted at the top of her lungs.

_Oh shut up! It's both you and your brother's fault for making me having to save the world!_

Kyon threw the ball again, rather prematurely, but it was going into the batting zone. The batter knew he can easily hit the ball only for it to somehow find itself in Yukihiko's glove. The umpire was completely confused what just happened but he had to give his final verdict.

"...Strike…" The umpire was really unsure but, it sure looked like a strike.

Kyon had a smirk on his face. He continued to throw his mysterious ball, named by him, into the strike zone each and every time, getting two batters out. He was getting cheers the SOS Brigade cheerleader group as well as encouraging words from Haruhi as well. The final pitcher was up and was on two outs. The world was about to be save, just one last pitch. The batter needed to get this and somehow, he was able to just barely touch the ball and it missed Yukihiko's glove. The batter finally ran to the first base.

"Yuuki-kun!" Kyon shouted. "Get the ball!"

Yukihiko got off the floor and walked to the ball. It was so slow and painful; Kyon continued to tell him to run. Yukihiko finally picked up the ball and looked to Kyon again.

"Second base!" Kyon pointed to Haruhi.

Yukihiko finally threw the ball, by threw it was more like a flick of the wrist, sending moving at mark speed, right pass Kyon's head and straight into Haruhi's glove, knocking it out of her hand, shocking the batter now on the floor, inches away from the base. Itsuki was able to get the glove and jogged up to the batter still completely stunned and tapped it on the guy head.

"Sorry but we're not your average baseball players." Itsuki said with a smile.

In the end, the SOS Brigade won, though, it certainly didn't feel good to win. That was what Kyon thought. Itsuki came up to him with another smile.

"Well, that's the end of that but that means we have another game next…" Kyon sighed.

"I think its best we forfeit now. I and my sister have to head off to help our colleagues. One thing's for sure, it's dangerous when the Suzumiyas are bored."

"Definitely." Kyon nodded.

Kyon walked up to both Haruhi and Haruki and told them it was best for them to forfeit. He gave his various reasons for doing it such as, the other team has yet allowed the benchwarmers to play or he was sore. The Suzumiyas looked at each other like a silent meeting and both had a smile on their faces.

"Ok, we'll do it." Haruki said. "Besides, this was too simple a game. Let me pack up, I'm hungry."

"Same here." Haruhi said and followed her brother.

The SOS Brigade, finally satisfied with the game, all ate happily together. Everyone was having their own world of discussions such as the Tsuruyas having a conversation with both the Nagatos and Asahinas while Taniguchi's sister was wondering about joining the baseball team and talked with her brother and Kunikidas about it. Haruki was currently having fun talking with the younger Kyon siblings while Kyonko had to stop him should he talk about something that may corrupt her younger siblings' minds.

"Eat up everyone, Kyon is treating us lunch!" Haruhi said eating a steak.

Kyon could only eat with a smile as he actually got the extra cash thanks to the Kamigahara Pirates most gracious 'offering' for letting go to the next round. He soon wished them luck for the rest of the games.

The next few days though, they all finally back to their peaceful lives in the clubroom. It was close to peaceful as Kyonko was still pushing Itsuko off her. The Nagatos were back to reading a very thick book, the Asahinas were making tea and Kyon and Itsuki were having another board game going. Too bad it didn't last as the sound of the door bursting right open and there stood the Suzumiyas with a smile on their faces.

"Sorry to making you guys wait!" Haruki said and showed one poster in his hand.

"Yeah because we just found out there's another tournament going on next week!" Haruhi announced with a poster in her hand. "So what will it be, Soccer or American football?"

"I'm pretty sure we can still use the same teams as last time." Haruki said.

As both Kyon and Kyonko looked at the ever shining smile on their faces, they thought which one needs less players.

**Finally the end of the boredom! Now I'm getting somewhere and sorry for making you all have to wait for this to get ready. But when "end of year college annoyance" come about, I don't have much choice. Don't worry, once it's all done, I'll back with more Haruhi goodness for you all.**

**Now only a little spoiler for what will be next. Itsuko found a good time to date with Kyonko! What will they do? Well, if you have ever read the Haruhi Suzumiya manga, I guess you can expect something similar to it.**


	14. The Knowing

**You know people, I may not have updated in a long while, but that doesn't mean I completely given up on the fic. I mean, I put in quite a lot into this fic. All I'm saying is GIVE ME REVIEWS! EVEN iF YOUR Anonymous, I want reviews! I like to hear what you guys think if you like it or not! **

**I may seem like I'm asking a lot here but what can I say? As said by a fanfic author here, Reviews are like crack to us. It makes us feel good that people are reading it. And this goes double to those who are subscribing! You better REVIEW OTHERWISE I'll SEND 3 PEDOBEARS AND A TENTACLE RAPE MONSTER TO YOUR HOUSES YOU HEAR ME!**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya **

**The Knowing**

The summer was only getting hotter and hotter but it was also getting wetter and wetter, making the humidity unbearable for them all. Kyonko sighed but, when it does rain, it makes the atmosphere cooler so, it wasn't too bad, especially when the SOS Brigade isn't set up to do anything crazy for the time being. Well, for now it was just a normal meeting as like any other.

"You all clear about it?" Haruki ask. "No plans for Tanabata got it?"

"We heard you." Kyon told him. "We won't have any plans."

"I actually can't wait for it." Itsuki said, encouraging him.

"Now our only problem is what to do during the weekend." Haruhi said as she looked outside the window as it was raining heavily. "Normally, we would go on another search for weird happenings but the rain doesn't look like it's going to let up."

"Well, let's call it off for now." Haruki told her and grabbed his bag. "Let's head home sis. We'll see you guys next week."

Haruhi agreed with her brother and took her bag and walked out. This gave the rest of the group to head home as well. Itsuko though quickly came up to Kyonko with a smile on her face.

"I think we now have a good time to go on a date." Itsuko brought that smile again.

"Date? What are you talking about?" Kyonko asked her.

"Did you forget that cheerleading thing? You said that you owed me one right?"

"Oh right, I did forget." Kyonko sighed.

In actual truth, she didn't forget but she was hoping that Itsuko would. She really didn't want to go on a date with Itsuko. Kyon maybe but not Itsuko. She doesn't know what that esper girl will do to her but she has no choice but follow up that deal she had with her anyway.

"Ok, I'll go." Kyonko said.

"Then let's meet up at the station at 10. Oh, one more thing. Let's be sure not to be caught by the Suzumiyas."

With that Itsuko packed up her things and joined her brother who was waiting for her at the door. Kyonko turned to look at her brother who was still packing up some of his things. He wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening with his sister so he doesn't know what she's going to do during the weekend. Itsuki on the other hand had questioned what he talked about with Itsuko. Unfortunately, he wasn't getting any answers that could put their lives in jeopardy.

Kyon decided to take a nice nap in his room while Kyonko was watching the TV and was getting the latest news on the weather. Unfortunately, it said that the rain was going to let up eventually but it will be at the afternoon. That would mean when the Suzumiyas get a chance, they may start calling for them to go on the search. Kyonko knows that would be a problem but, she can't back down now. At least she can actually go out with 'friend' though; it was a rather loose word.

"Hey Kyonko-chan." Kyonko turned to his little brother. "When do we get to play with Haruki again?"

"One of these days ok?" She said to him. "And stop calling me that nickname. Thanks to you and Imouto, both Kyon and I are stuck with those nicknames."

Her little brother only gave a large smile and ran off. She didn't expect her younger brother and sister to grow attached to the Suzumiyas after the baseball game like that. She only lied down on the couch. What she heard next was the sound of Kyon shouting in pure anger as her younger siblings ran down the stairs and to the garden. She can only guessed what it was and figured that she would pretend that nothing happened.

The weekend came in and it was still raining. Fortunately, the rain wasn't as bad as the time when back at the clubroom. Kyonko was wearing a nice red blouse with long white pants and slung over her shoulder was a simple bag carrying various things but she made sure that her wallet and phone were kept close in her pockets. She knows that there is always a chance someone might steal her bag so, place it somewhere closer.

She was under her umbrella, waiting for Itsuko to finally come. The rain wasn't really giving her much chance to sit or even look for the girl to come by.

"Hello Kyonko." Kyonko turned to who was calling her.

There was Itsuko in all her sophisticated glory. She was wearing a one-piece blue dress with a yellow cardigan on. Kyonko was had a slight blush on her face because she looked beautiful and with that never ending smile made her all the more attractive. This is starting to get to her because she's finding to get attached to Itsuko. It was worse when she was also getting attached to Haruki as well and less about Kyon. She wanted to hit her head. Now she just wants to get this over and done with.

"My you look lovely." Itsuko said as she got closer to Kyonko. "Well, shall we get going?"

"Ok but, what do you have in mind?" Kyonko just wanted to be sure.

"I just wanted to spend time with you that's all." Itsuko giggled grabbed hold of Kyonko's arm.

Kyonko had to hide her face from her now because it was turning red once again. Itsuko was doing a really good job of making her blush. She shook it off and just walked down the road.

It isn't uncommon for a girl to go on a date with another girl in this day and age. Though, doing so at such a young age would make anyone wonder. Kyonko wanted to take her mind of about people who may have seen her with Itsuko. The best she could do was talk about the weather.

"Man this rain is just getting impossible." Kyonko said.

"I know but it said that it may stop by this afternoon." Itsuko said and soon saw something that caught her eye. "Hey, how about we go in there?"

Kyonko turned to where she was talking about and there was a clothes shop. She saw it a few times when she was on those SOS Brigade searches. She wanted to buy one of the new dresses that it had on sale so, this seemed like a good idea.

"Ok, why not." Kyonko agreed and walked into the store.

They browsed through the clothe racks, looking through some of the dresses that the shop had to offer. Kyonko though, she was actually looking at Itsuko as she searched through them. She was really behaving herself unlike all the times in the clubroom. It was odd yet, it was kind of cute.

She's been saying cute a lot around Itsuko. She just couldn't help it. Ever since the Closed Space incident, Itsuko started to grow on her. She somehow gotten used to being touched by the esper girl and her flirting as well. This was really starting to get to her but she was willing to put that aside and enjoy her time with her.

"I found a good dress for you to wear!" Itsuko called out to Kyonko.

"It does look nice." Kyonko said.

"Then let's try them on."

"On?"

"I already found a dress for myself. Come on." Itsuko said and walked to the dressing room.

Kyonko followed her and was about to open the curtain and change. The curtain in front of Kyonko opened and there appeared Yuki Nagato in front of her. It took them by surprise but what they were really looking was the alien was in a full black gothic dress. She looked perfect in it but that was only because she had that doll like face to begin with.

"Nagato?" Kyonko called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you look cute!" One of the shop assistants said. That answered her question. "I was going for the captive fallen angel but this works just as well!" The shop assistant then turned to the other girls. "Do you know it each other?"

"We do actually." Itsuko answered and turned to Yuki. "So, is Yuuki-kun here as well?" Nagato only turned her head to the centre of Kyonko and Itsuko's head.

The two turned around and saw Yukihiko standing there in his school uniform. They were shocked because they never even noticed him. Because the guy doesn't even so much as blink, he ended up blending into the background as if it was nothing.

The curtain next to Yuki shuffled open as well. It was Mikuru coming out of the dressing room as well. She wore a lovely a long light pink dress, showing a little of her cleavage with a blue blouse over and her hair done in a ponytail by a red bow making her all too much for any guy. She turned to her left and saw all the girls there. She was just as surprised as everyone else there.

"Asahina-sempai?" Kyonko called out.

"Kyonko-chan, Koizumi-chan and Nagato-san." Mikuru said. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Oh, we happen to be on a date." Itsuko said grabbing Kyonko's arm.

"Unfortunately." Kyonko sighed. "What about you Asahina-sempai?"

"I'm actually here on a break but at the same time, I'm on assignment." Mikuru weakly giggled. "We had to go through the training of understanding how to live like the people of this time plane. This way we would be able to blend in better. Oh and Onii-chan is with me too." Mikuru pointed to the seats far to the right.

The two girls turned around and saw Mitsuru on a chair waving at them. The two waved back but how on earth did they not notice him at all? Then again, he looked so much like a girl; it didn't really surprise them anymore.

"Well, I better get going." Mikuru said. "I'll see you all later."

The girls waved back and turned back to each other.

"Are we going to change now?" Itsuko asked.

"I think we can now." Kyonko said and went into the dressing room with her clothes in hand.

The two finally got their chance to change into the clothes. Itsuko was the first to come out wearing a short blue skirt with a pink shirt underneath and a blue jacket on. Although it was very casual, she looked very cute.

Kyonko finished herself and came out of the dressing room. She stepped out wearing a white one-piece sun dress along with a white hat with a pink ribbon in it. It was a little odd to wear such a thing during a rainy day yet; it didn't matter as she looked stunning in it. Itsuko knew this and could only gawk at her.

"W-what is it?" Kyonko hesitantly asked.

"I'm sorry you just look so beautiful." Itsuko said having a blush on her face. Kyonko herself also blushed but she hid her face with the hat.

"Let's just go already." Kyonko said and walked up to the cashier.

Itsuko joined her and helped pay for her new clothes. Once set and done, they both went for a stroll through the rain with their umbrellas. So far, they only talked about things, very much normal things. Nothing to do with the Suzumiyas, any crazy theories or even about Closed Space, just normal. Kyonko was just so surprised about this. Itsuko was always so forward about her sexuality and that she wouldn't be scared about other people and what they think but, nothing like this before. Kyonko was actually enjoying it. It actually felt nice to just talk about normal things and that Itsuko was actually showing a very mature air around her as well. She guessed a date with Itsuko wasn't such a bad idea.

The two had finally reached to the usual café that they both go to before the searches. They had both ordered their drinks and went back to talking about things again.

"It was sure a surprise to see the others here." Itsuko said.

"It was but…" Kyonko soon finally let it out. "I'm more surprised of you." Itsuko looked at her weirdly. "I mean, you're not like what you were in the clubroom. You're actually behaving yourself, you're not as clingy as you normally are and it's really cu-" Kyonko slapped her mouth before saying more. "What I meant to say is you're just not yourself."

Itsuko giggled when she said that. "Well, in truth, I just wanted to have a normal date with someone I truly like." Kyonko only blushed. "After that last Closed Space, I ended up worrying a little. 'What if something like that were to happen again?' That was what was going through my head. I didn't want to go through that without at least one happy memory."

Kyonko understood why now. When the person faces their own mortality, they would wonder what have they doing in their life. It was a normal human thing to do. No one wants to die without doing something that would grant them even a little piece of mind. Itsuko was no different. She's just a teenage girl, even if her taste is different from the average; she has her own sets of worries. Kyonko, although may not show it, does care for the girl just not in the same way. But that wasn't going to stop her from helping her when she can.

"If that's the case, then, I'll help make that happy memory of yours. Not the memory you're truly hoping but enough to make you smile." Kyonko said from across the table, giving a warm smile.

Itsuko had a smile on her face. She would have cried but decided to nod her head in agreement.

"That's so sweet." Kyonko and Itsuko jumped. They turned to who was talking and saw Itsuki standing there. "Hey."

"Onii-san!" Itsuko said in surprise. "How long were you there?"

"Not very but I heard about your concerns Itsuko." He could only smile. "Don't worry, I won't stop you but I wish you were more careful. Oh well and Kyonko, I suggest that you get under the table."

Kyonko wondered what he was talking about. Itsuki pointed out the window and there stood both Haruhi and Haruki. She didn't waste any time and quickly ducked under the table. She still remembered the last time something like this happened when her brother got caught with Mikuru pressing against him. She wasn't going to have that happen to her.

She looked up and kept an eye on them but soon her phone rang. Kyonko picked it up.

"Hello?" Kyonko asked.

"Hey it's me." Haruhi answered. "Come to the café and get Kyon. The rain stopped so it's all good."

Kyonko didn't like that part about the rain but it wasn't something she can do about. So she decided to find a way to sneak pass them, having to leave the Koizumis to their own devices. She soon took out her phone and called for Kyon as ordered.

In the end, it ended up like their usual weekend, another SOS Brigade search for the weird and mysterious. Kyonko though had to call for Kyon to come to the café, causing her having to wait n the blistering heat but at least she was wearing something that made the day bearable they weren't really late either meaning they didn't have to pay for everyone's lunches anymore. And oddly enough, the Suzumiyas, or rather Haruhi, were in a really good mood. Was it because everyone got there amazingly fast or was it because the girls were all dressed up?

"You girls all look so cute!" Haruhi said as she ended up grabbing hold all of them.

"Man you guys sure like to spoil your sisters." Haruki said nudging Kyon.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this." Kyon tried to defend himself as he truly did had nothing to do with it.

"So, are we going to go on another search then?" Mitsuru asked.

"Of course we are!" Haruki exclaimed. "You may never know what mysteries could appear out there!"

"Haruki-nii, I actually want to do something first before we do search." Haruhi told her brother.

Haruhi led them all to the same clothes store that all the other girls went to. Haruki only wondered why she wanted to but decided not to question it. Kyon himself only wondered but he could take a wild guess, considering how all the other girls looked. Kyonko could always tell him but figured to leave it alone.

Haruhi finally came out of the dressing room. She was now wearing a short black skirt and had a red shirt and a see-through light pink garment over it. She also had her hair done at the side slightly with a fake red flower to finish it off.

Kyon, Mitsuru, Itsuki and Haruki were amazed by what they were seeing. Kyon was the first to speak though.

"You look great Haruhi." Kyon said simply. Haruhi only glared at him and turned straight to the cashier. He had no idea what that was about. "What did I do?" He then soon felt Kyonko pinched his back. "Ow what is it?"

"I didn't say anything." Kyonko said following Haruhi. "You big dummy."

"Huh?" Kyon wondered only for Haruki to pat on his shoulder.

"Don't bother. No guy can understand women." Haruki said. "Now come on! Let's go search for mysteries!"

Kyon could only scratch the back of his head. Itsuki and Mitsuru could only wave it off and followed Haruki. Kyon was really confused. Oh well, all he can do now was just sleep it off.

**Now for the details on this chapter.**

**This actually belongs to the manga which was called, Knowing me, Knowing you. In that chapter, Mikuru asked Kyon to go out with her to the city during a rainy day as the usual SOS Brigade search had to be canceled because of the rain. Kyon agrees and thought of it like a date. Along the way Mikuru goes into a shop to try a dress only to meet Nagato there in a full gothic Lolita like outfit. They also meet Koizumi who Mikuru tells him that they aren't on a date. At that point Koizumi would go into a little speech which I will only do once I go into the Sigh.**

**Mikuru and Kyon would finally talk about the real reason for the date under a table to avoid Haruhi who was right outside. Mikuru explains that this day off is also part of her mission to learn more about how the people of the time plane lived and how she has to adapt to it. She apologizes to Kyon for lying but, he was ok with it. The rain finally stopped and Haruhi called everyone to meet in the café, which they did amazingly early of course, Kyon didn't want to be caught with Mikuru so he waited outside first then went in. They would return to their usual searches but first Haruhi wants to get some new clothes. Kyon complements her but she sort of huffs him off. Kyon is left confused and then Mikuru pinched him, wondering what it was about. She pretended that it didn't mean anything, still leaving him confused.**

**That was why I decided to use this chapter for the date of Kyonko and Itsuko. On occasion, I would do the manga only chapters but only if they seem good enough for me to work with. I mean, take this chapter for example. I changed it for my Kyonko X Itsuko campaign as well as the fact that it needed a little bit more fluff anyway. I actually hope I did well though.**

**Well, I'll return for the next chapter. Still a long way from Disappearance but ah well. And this time, please REVEW! It's hard work to do this sort of stuff people! Even if you're Anonymous, Review! I want to hear what you think! I will send 3 pedobears and the tentacle rape monster if you don't!**


	15. The Rhapsody I

**Hey people. Sorry about the entire spiel about reviews. I'm just worried about it all. I mean, I like people reading our fics and all but, reviewing is like a drug to us fanfic writers. It just feels really good to know there are people out there saying we're doing well with the fic. So, yeah, it would be great if more people review, including people who subscribed. I will no longer threat people, only the ones who are subscribing. So subscribers out there, I will send only 1 pedobear this time. Not bad but never a good thing to have a pedobear.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Rhapsody I**

It was now mid-summer and exams were now the current fad of the school as it was only just around the corner. Unfortunately, everyone in the school isn't all too happy as most of their happiness was sent half-way across the world because of the heat and also because of the exams. This doesn't apply to the Suzumiyas as they were very much conversing about what they were planning to do for the day. Kyon knew this because the two told them not to have any plans on this specific day. Now, it is a fact that whatever comes out from the Suzumiyas mouths; it means that both Kyon and Kyonko have no choice but listen and do whatever they want to do. This unfortunately, made the Kyons ended up growing accustomed to such acts.

"I wonder why they didn't want any plans for Tanabata." Kyonko asked.

"I can already guess." Kyon sighed. "I just hope it isn't something dangerous."

Kyonko had to agree on it. When it comes to the Suzumiyas the things that do come out of their mouths usually ends up being dangerous. The worst case scenario, someone ends up in the hospital. Nothing like that happened yet which can be considered a blessing of course, something about it seems really rubs them the wrong way.

They made their way to the clubroom as always. Kyon knocked on the door, waiting for someone to call out. The voice of Mikuru means that they can come in. He opened the door and was greeted by the other members of the group. The Nagatos, as always, are reading a book, the Koizumis just having a leisurely talk and the Asahinas, Mitsuru in a butler outfit while his sister is in the maid costume.

"Hey." Kyon greeted them.

"Hello there." Itsuki greeted him. "I decided to bring chess board, seeing that playing Othello sort of bored me."

"Sorry but I don't know the rules of chess."

"Too bad. Anyway, did the Suzumiyas ever tell you why they didn't want us to have plans today?"

"Not at all." Kyonko sat down. "Whatever it is, I probably won't like it."

"I think you're worrying too much Kyonko." Itsuko said resting her head against Kyonko's shoulder. "You may never know it could be something I may remember forever."

"I'm pretty sure you'll remember everything that will happen in this group." Kyonko said lightly pushing her off. "Besides, this is the Suzumyas we're talking about, it's probably going to be-" Before she could even finish, the door of the room burst opened.

"Sup people!" Haruki shouted.

"Sorry we're late but we had to get this." Haruhi said holding on to a bamboo stem.

"Where did you two get that?" Kyon asked.

"From the back of the school." Haruki answered.

"Then its school property you thieves."

"It's just one stem. I'm sure they won't miss it." Haruhi said as she placed it against the corner behind Yuki.

"We even got wish cards for everyone." Haruki said taking them out of his bag and placed it on the table. "But there are some conditions."

"And what would that be?"

"Here are a few questions. Kyonko, do you know when Tanabata starts?"

"July 7th." Kyonko answered.

"5 points. Kyon, who grants these wishes?"

"Orihime and Hikoboshi." Kyon answered an easy question.

"10 points. Then do you know which stars they refer to?"

"No clue." Kyon said with a shrug.

"Vega and Altair isn't it?" Itsuki said.

"85 points to you!" Haruki pointed at him. "That means the wishes are to be point at those stars!"

"Ok fine but where did the rest of the 15 points go?" Kyonko asked, resting her head against her hand.

"Allow me to explain." Haruhi said drawing a quick diagram on the blackboard with one circle called Earth and two stars with Vega and Altair behind them and took out a piece of paper. "It's stated in the theory of relativity that it is impossible to travel faster than the speed of light. Keeping that in mind, the distance between Vega and Altair is 25 light-years and 16 light-years respectively."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means, my ponytailed friend, that any wish we want granted is going to take that long to reach the Gods!"

"What were you guys doing during the exam study time?" Kyon asked.

"With that in mind, it means that a wish like 'I want a girlfriend before Christmas' won't be granted in time." Haruki said, completely ignoring Kyon.

"Then if it takes that long to get there, wouldn't it take 50 years and 32 years for the wish to be granted?"

"They're Gods Kyon. They'll figure something out. Think of it like a half-off sale."

_Oh sure, throw the theory of relativity out the window why don't you._

"Anyway, there will be two cards for each person, one card for Orihime and the other for Hikoboshi." Haruhi said taking hold of the cards. "So people, start asking for wishes that can be granted in the 25 year and 16 year time period!"

Haruhi started passing each person two cards while keeping two for herself and for her brother. Now, the Kyons would be like everyone else thinking about what sort of wish they would want to be granted. But the reason why they aren't even thinking about it is because they don't even know what they are all going to be doing in that time. There was no way they can make a wish that way.

"Seriously, where did their sense of logic come from?" Kyonko asked. "I mean, this is just pointless."

"You may think that but those two have a very strong common sense despite being eccentric." Itsuki whispered to her from the opposite side of the table. "Remember, they both wish for this world to be stranger and they happen to have that power to do so. But the world clearly shows that is still in one piece."

"Hey you two, less talking and more thinking of wishes!" Haruki scolded them.

They Kyons took their thinking of the many wishes they could possibly want to be granted. The Asahinas had already placed their wishes up on the bamboo stem. Kyon had a quick look at them to see that their wishes were very much like how he would expect from them. Mikuru's said that she wished to be better at cooking and better at sewing. Mitsuru's said that he wished to be a good brother and to be good friends with everyone. Somehow, they seem to be missing the point about making a wish.

The Nagatos were next with very vague wishes, if you can call them wishes. Yuki was reform and harmony while Yukihiko was peace and justice. It really didn't make that much sense to Kyon but he decided not to question about it.

The Koizumis came up with their wishes. They don't seem to have any amazing wishes really. Itsuki was peace on earth and peace and prosperity of the family. Itsukos was to live peacefully and to care for someone. It was very simple and very boring wishes as those are the kinds of wishes old people would come up with. Even they have to agree but it was the best they could think off.

The Kyons were finally up. They placed their wishes on the stem and felt proud about it. Kyon's was to have money, no specific amount while the other was a house with a garden to wash a dog. Kyonko's was to get a good job and be independent. They both consider their wishes to be very safe wishes and that the chances of them even happening also seem pretty high as well.

"Man those are some boring wishes." Haruki said looking at them.

"Really? Then what does yours say?" Kyonko asked.

The Suzumiyas showed them their wishes. Haruki's was to have the world centre around him and the world to rotate backwards. Haruhi's was to search a new planet which she can rule over and to conquer the universe. These were truly the most impossible wishes ever but it was also quite ironic as well.

"Pease our wishes are better than yours." Kyonko argued.

"You just don't have any taste." Haruki said. "Well, with that out of the way, be sure to remember these wishes. The first wish will be in 16 years. It's a race to see whose wish is going to be granted by Hikoboshi!"

Kyonko only sighed and just sat down. Haruki quickly walked to the computer and started surfing the web. Haruhi on the other hand was resting against the open window and looked up towards the sky.

"16 years is a long time…" Haruhi muttered to herself but Haruki heard it clearly.

Kyon was able to catch it though; he didn't go any deeper into it.

The rest of the day was basically normal, in a sense. Kyon was trying to study along with Mitsuru while Mikuru returned to making tea. Kyonko on the other hand was playing a game of chess against Itsuki as she wanted a break from studying. Itsuko was watching the game silently rooting for Kyonko to beat her brother. The Nagatos were still reading the large books on their lap. As for the Suzumiyas, they seem to be in a state of melancholy. Although it didn't seem much but it only made Kyon worried for what may happen because the Suzumiyas are dangerous when happy but they are worse when silent and dejected.

"Would you like some tea?" Mikuru asked Kyon.

"Oh sure." Kyon answered as she passed him his tea.

At the same time, she passed him a note. Kyon noticed but before he could ask questions, she already walked pass to the Nagatos. He took the hint and made sure no one was watching. He quickly grabbed the card and hid it into his book and read it.

'Please stay behind along with Kyonko-chan.'

He wondered what this was about but he was willing to stay behind since this is Mikuru asking him to say behind. He turned to Kyonko and tapped her on her shoulder.

"What's up?" Kyonko asked.

"We have something to do. Stay behind will you? I'll tell you what we have to do."

Kyonko wasn't too sure what he was asking her about. She wondered a little on why but she doubted it was a confession. As much as she wished it was, her brother would never do that. She just nodded her head and continued to play against Itsuki. Before they knew it, the day finally ended as Haruki patted his sister on the back and took their bags.

"We're leaving." Haruki said. "Last one left is to lock the door." With that, both he and Haruhi left the room.

The rested all started packing up except for the Kyons and Asahinas. The Nagatos were the first to get up and walking towards the door. Yuki though passed a card in between Kyon and Kyonko. They both noticed and looked at the card and back at the silver-haired girl but she had already left along with her brother. The two only shrugged it off and Kyon took it.

"We'll be going now." Itsuki said waving bye at who was left along with his sister.

"Sure." Kyon said goodbye and then the door closed.

"Looks like we're finally alone." Mitsuru said closing his book.

"Yeah. So, why are we staying back?"Kyonko asked them.

"Well, we wanted you two to come with us to someplace." Mikuru said.

"That's ok. Where are we going?" Kyon asked.

"Well, you see…" Mikuru couldn't find the words to say it.

Mitsuru was a little worried himself but he stood up and told them. "To 3 years in the past."

"Wha…?" Kyon let his jaw drop slightly.

"Please d-don't ask q-questions Kyon-kun." Mitsuru said, albeit a little shaky. "W-We're just following orders so please come with us otherwise we'd be in trouble."

Kyon only scratched his head about this. Kyonko had already made her mind as she doesn't want to see her really cute upperclassman to be in trouble.

"Well Kyon?" She turned to her brother.

"I guess we can do it." Kyon said.

"Oh thank you Kyon-kun!" Mikuru said with a relieved smile.

The Kyons both quickly packed up their bags. The only other reason for them to be doing this actually was also to confirm if the Asahinas were really time travelers. The only evidence they had was their future selves but it didn't seem enough so, this was perfect.

"So, where's the time machine?" Kyon asked.

"Oh, don't worry. We're going to leave from here." Mikuru said and took two chairs. "Please sit down."

The Kyons wondered about this but they decided to roll with it. They placed their bags on the table and sat down on the chairs that the Asahinas placed. They wondered how this was going to work. Mikuru placed her hands on Kyon's shoulders while Mitsuru placed his on Kyonko's.

"We're sorry." Mitsuru said.

Before they realized it, they immediately blacked out. Kyon felt tired for some odd reason. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times just so they can focus. He also noticed that there's something leaning against his shoulder as well.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Mitsuru said on his left.

"Oh, so he is." Mikuru said with a smile on his right.

"Asahina-sempai?" Kyon asked.

"I think you better wake your sister." Mikuru pointed down to his left shoulder.

Kyon turned to where she was pointing and there was Kyonko sleeping soundly on his shoulder. As much as he doesn't want to bother her but, it needed to be done. Her grabbed hold of her shoulder and shook her.

"Kyonko, wake up."

"Five more minutes." Kyonko said rather cutely.

"Come on, get up." Kyon shook her again.

Kyonko opened her eyes reluctantly. She turned to the voice who was calling her. She slowly realized that it was Kyon and saw his face up close. She quickly backed away with a hue of red on her face. She finally checked her surroundings and also noticed the Asahinas as well.

"Where are we?" Kyonko asked.

"I think the question is what time we in are." Kyon corrected her.

"We're in the 7th July, 3 years in the past." Mikuru answered.

"Really?"

"Really."

The two wondered about it. They both looked around and soon recognized where they are. It was the same park that the Nagatos asked them to meet. It certainly looks like the same park. Of course, this park just seems like the place where all the supernatural would hang out.

Before they could dwell deeper into the issue, they soon noticed their shoulders got heavier. They turned to their sides to see that their upperclassmen are fast asleep on their shoulders.

"What just happened?" Kyonko asked.

"I don't know…" Kyon turned back to Mikuru. His mind was slowly wondering off.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Kyonko asked pulling his ear. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I'm not!" Kyon got her to let go.

They soon heard someone giggling. The sounds of the bushes behind them rattled and there appeared the older versions of the Asahinas. They walked up to the light above them, making it easier to ensure that it is them.

"It's been a while." Mitsuru said waving at them.

"Asahina-sempais?" Kyon said.

"We had to put them to sleep." Mikuru said coming down from the ledge and going up close to her younger self. "We never met during this time so it was necessary." She soon started poking herself. "So this was me back then."

"Man, it sure does bring back memories." Mitsuru said looking at himself. "I really do look like a kid." He then turned to Kyonko. "You know, you were cute when you asked for 5 minutes in your sleep." Kyonko blushed while Mitsuru giggled. "Anyway, we better get this going."

"Right." Mikuru said soon standing back from them. "They were meant to lead you here. Now it's our turn to tell you want to do next." Mikuru pointed down to her left. "Follow the train tracks going south and you'll come across a school. You need to help the people whose there."

"And sorry to ask you this but could you carry us as well?" Mitsuru said.

"I guess but this feels like this came straight from a RPG." Kyon said. "Do we get a reward for this?"

Mitsuru chuckled. "Well, we're unable to give you anything but you could always kiss my sister."

"Onii-chan!" Mikuru turned to her brother.

"What!" Kyonko shouted as well.

"I don't mean you, I mean the younger you." Mitsuru tried to assured her.

"You can't do that!" Kyonko started to argue with them. "Kyon's m- I mean, if you do that then her first kiss would be taken without her realizing it!" She almost gave herself away.

"I have to agree with Kyonko on this." Mikuru said with a sigh of relief.

"Ok then. Guess there isn't a reward for you guys, sorry. Well, it's about time for us to go. Make sure that we over there don't know about this at all."

"I guess we can do that." Kyon answered. "We promise it."

"Thank you." Mikuru smiled. "Goodbye." She soon walked off the other direction.

"We'll see you next time." Mitsuru said giving only a quick wave of the hand before following his sister.

The Kyons soon began to wonder how long it must have been for the future Asahinas since they last seen each other. They certainly didn't look like they changed that much since their last encounter. But it wasn't the best time to dwell on it.

They both quickly decided to pick up their same gender upperclassmen with Kyon carrying Mitsuru and Kyonko carrying Mikuru. They walked down the train track, following the very instructions that the Asahinas gave them. But there was one thing they really want to know is, are they really in 3 years in the past?

They continued on, following the track until they finally came across a school. Kyon had a quick look at the name of the school at the entrance.

"East Middle School." Kyon said out loud.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Kyonko asked only to see two kids trying to climb over the school gate. "Hey you two!"

**In truth, I was going to do Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody in one chapter but it ended up being longer than it should so, I split it up. So, yeah, expect part 2 coming in… at least 2 or so hours. But that doesn't mean you should hold your reviews on the Rhapsody until it's finished. I will still send a pedobear if you subscribers don't review. I trust DarkChiyo a lot here but I really hope more from everyone else out in the world.**

**Anyway, please sit back and wait and review.**


	16. The Rhapsody II

**Ok, I lied. A full day passed only because I want you people to at least leave at least one bloody review! I'm not going to put any of this bull crap about only updating due to a number of reviews as that never seems to work out well. But really, at least leave a review this time. I don't want to feel like I should scrap this story completely.**

**Speaking of reviewers, whatever happen to KHWhitelion? Haven't heard a single thing from him in a while now.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Rhapsody II**

"Hey you two!" Kyonko called out to the two kids trying to climb over the gate.

The kids turned back to the people calling them. One was a young girl with long flowing brown hair and eyes with a yellow ribbon tied in it. She wore a simple orange shirt with a panda on it and blue shorts. The other was a boy with the same colour hair and eyes with a yellow headband tied in his hair and also wore almost matching clothes to the girl.

The Kyons soon recognized the kids. It was Haruhi and Haruki Suzumiya, currently first years in middle school.

"What you guys want?" Haruki asked. "What are you, perverts or kidnappers?"

"What about you?" Kyon asked.

"We're trespassing." Haruhi answered sitting on the gate. "Isn't it obvious?"

_We can see that, don't have to tell us._

"If you aren't doing anything, help us out." Haruki said now on the other side of the gate. "If you don't we're call the cops."

"That's definitely the Suzumiyas, no doubt about it." Kyonko sighed.

Haruhi herself finally got over the gate and helped her brother opened it. She turned to the Kyons. "Follow us."

These two are really brave to be asking a couple of strangers to help with whatever they have in mind. Fortunately for the Kyons though is that it's dark. This way, they won't be able to see their faces. The Suzumiyas in the future didn't recall ever seeing the Asahinas or them at all. With that in mind, they had to make sure that they keep it that way.

They continued towards the storehouse and saw that them taking out sacks of chalk powder out along with a chalk drawer out. Haruki carried them and placed it on the wagon.

"We kept them in the storehouse beforehand." Haruhi told them. "Great idea huh?"

Haruhi and her brother tried to pull the wagon down but they were having a hard time doing it. Kyon placed Mikuru down to the side, avoid any light around and walked up to them.

"Let me and my sister do it, you go grab the chalk-drawers." Kyon told them.

They both looked and him and agreed on it. Kyonko also placed Mitsuru down next to Mikuru and quickly rushed to her brother.

"Are you sure that we should be helping them?" Kyonko asked him.

"We've been doing this all the time. May as well."

Kyonko only sighed and helped her brother out with it. They pulled it towards the very centre of the field and filled the markers with chalk. Once ready, they turned to the twin Suzumiyas standing afar.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Kyon asked.

"We'll give you guys' instructions on what you have to do." Haruki explained.

"Wait us?" Kyonko questioned them.

"Yes." The twins said at the same time.

"Because there are two of you, we can finish this a lot faster." Haruki said. "Ponytail girl, go to that end."

"Fine." Kyonko sighed and took the chalk marker with her.

With the Kyons now in position, the two were soon running across the field like idiots trying to draw whatever the Suzumiyas wanted them to draw. Of course, it wasn't an easy feat as they were getting screamed at by two kids. It was typical of the Suzumiyas characters really. If this was the Kyons very first time meeting them, they would have thought of them as dangerous little kids. Though, technically speaking, this is their first time actually meeting them. Now, the Kyons soon remembered something that the Taniguchis were talking about the two sneaking into the school and drawing this message. It turns out that the people who were drawing the message were the Kyons. It really took them by surprise.

When they finally finished, both Kyon and Kyonko sat down together and took this time to rest up. The Suzumiyas far behind them were having one good look at the message. How they could do that amazes them as it was still dark.

"Not bad I guess." Haruhi said.

"Well sorry." Kyon said sarcastically.

After a brief pause between them, Haruki soon asked them something. "Do you think aliens exist?"

"That was random." Kyonko said.

"Just answer the question."

"Maybe." Kyon answered.

"Possibly." Kyonko also answered.

"Time travelers?"

"I won't be surprised."

"Me neither."

"Espers?"

"Could be everywhere."

"Probably in hiding."

"Sliders?"

"Never met them."

"Don't know about that."

Very odd questions to ask a couple of high school kids but it didn't really bother them though. Haruhi wondered a little but then soon changed the topic.

"So you two from North high?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah." Kyonko answered.

"Then what are your names?"

John Smith." Kyon answered.

"Jane." Kyonko answered as well.

"Are you two stupid or something?" Haruki looked at them suspiciously.

"It's an alias." Kyonko said with a nod from Kyon.

"And who were the people you were carrying?"

"Our cousins." Kyonko explained. "They both suffer from an erratic sleep disorder. They can drop to the floor and sleep at anytime so someone has to be with them no matter what."

Haruhi only huffed upon hearing it. Kyon figured to finally ask the question to them.

"So what's that drawing you got us to draw?" Kyon waited for an answer.

"A message." Haruhi said.

"Let me guess, it's for Orihime and Hikoboshi." Kyonko said.

"How did you know that?"

"It is Tanabata after all." Kyon said. "Also we have a couple of friends who did something like this before." Kyonko gave light chuckle thinking about it.

"I like to meet them." Haruki said only with Kyonko giving a slightly more audible chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Kyonko waved it off.

The Suzumiyas only looked at them but they gave up and only think about this other people who could be in North high. Haruhi soon stopped and pulled on Haruki's sleeve.

"Let's head home." Haruhi told him.

"Ok." Haruki took hold of his sister's hand. "We'll be seeing you." With that, the two ran off home.

_Not even a thank you?_

The Kyons just stayed there until they can no longer see the little kids. Once gone, they got up and decided it was time for them to head back to their time plane as well. They walked towards the sleeping Asahinas. They do seem very cute together sleeping like that.

"Asahina-sempai." Kyonko shook them both.

The two shifted a little. They both opened their eyes and let it focused. They both noticed the Kyons but they also realized where they were. Mikuru quickly got up. Mitsuru also got up but wasn't in much of a panic unlike his sister.

"W-w-w-Where are we?" Mikuru looked around frantically. "When what how are we right now?"

"Calm down Onee-chan!" Mitsuru told her. "Let's just check for the…" Mitsuru was slowly trailing off as he was looking for something. "It's gone!"

"What!" Mikuru soon started looking through her pockets for a while. She soon dropped to her knees and was soon crying. "It's gone!"

"Whoa slow down, what's gone?" Kyon asked them.

"Our TPDD." Mitsuru told them, trying to be calm about this but was shaking in fear. "W-We can't tell you as it's c-classified but think of it as our time machine. If we lost it, it means we're…" Mitsuru didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Will someone save us?"

"Impossible. No one will save us meaning we're stuck in this time plane!" Mikuru cried louder after saying it.

"Simply put, we're screwed." Kyonko said.

"Most definitely." Mitsuru slumped to the floor in defeat.

Although the two time travelers where in a complete loss, the Kyons seem very calm about it. They were very certain that it was the future Asahinas that took the TPDD from them. It must have been that part of their mission to have themselves loses it. Kyonko turned back to the large pictograph on the field that they had to do. Something about it seemed oddly familiar. She soon realized what it was.

"Kyon." Kyonko called for her brother. "The wish card the Nagatos gave us."

Kyon searched his pocket and took it out. Kyonko pointed at the large pictograph on the field and soon finally patched it up.

"We may have a way out." Kyon said.

The Asahinas looked and them oddly. They thought they were crazy but, they are going to need whatever they can to head back to their time plane.

They made their way to an apartment block that wasn't too far from the school. It was the apartment that the Nagatos live. The only people who can help them now was the Nagatos so, this is their only way. Kyon turned to the intercom and pressed in the numbers of the Nagatos house. It rang for a second and it was soon answered.

"Is this the Nagatos?" Kyon asked. It was silent. Kyon knows that in this time plane, they wouldn't know who they are until they meet in 3 year but he had to say something. "I don't know how to put this but me, my sister and my friends are all acquaintances of the Suzumiyas."

The door soon opened meaning they can come in. They all walked in and quickly took the lift up, heading to the 7th floor. To their memory, it was room 708. Kyon knocked on the door and then it opened. They were soon looking at Yukihiko Nagato with his glasses on and all of his stoic glory.

"Hey." Kyon said to the still silent Yukihiko. "May we come in?"

He was still silent but he led them in. They all followed and there, on the small table was Yuki, watching them. Kyon and Kyonko quickly took their places at the table much like last time with the Asahinas also taking a place on the table as well.

They sat there for the next 30 minutes explaining who they are, what they are doing in this time plane and how they need their help.

"The you from 3 years gave us this wish card." Kyonko gestured Kyon to give the card.

Yukihiko took the card and looked at it and placed it flat on the table. Yuki took hold of Yukihiko's left hand while she let her free hand on one end of the card while her brother on the other. They both ran their fingers against the markings on the card, as if they were scanning it. After 5 seconds, Yukihiko finally let go of her brother and soon turned to the people in front of them.

"Understood." Yukihiko said.

"So, in your perspective, this is our very first time meeting you." Kyon said.

"Yes." Yukihiko answered. "We had requested to gain access to our memory correspondent with our time-divergent variant. We had downloaded reversible border regression data. The we in this time plane and the we in the future are now synchronized."

"I don't understand." Kyon said.

The Nagatos both took of their glasses. This was enough proof to the Kyons that the two are indeed linked with their future self. Although they understood now, it leads to another question.

"So, why are you two wearing the North high uniform?" Kyon asked. "You can't have possibly enrolled already."

"No." Yuki said. "We are in standby."

"For 3 years, you two are going to be in standby until you enroll?"

"Yes."

"You two have a universe full of patience." Kyonko said.

"It is our duty." Yukihiko said. "There are other ways of time traveling. The TPDD only controls time. It is unreliable and primitive."

Mikuru soon had to ask about it. "What do you mean unreliable and primitive?"

"When the Organism is transported using the TPDD, an acceptable noise can occur. We find it imperfect."

"You mean the Integration right?" Kyonko asked.

"Then you happen to know a perfect way of it?" Mitsuru asked.

"The process does not matter." Yuki said. "As long as identical data is available, it can be done."

Yukihiko got up along with his sister. They both walked up to the door behind them, leading to a hallway. The Kyons and Asahinas wondered about it but they decided to follow them. They saw a light coming from a room and they both walked in. They noticed that there are now a total of 4 futons on the floor that was being set up by the Nagatos.

"I hope this isn't what I think it is." Kyon said. "But you want us to sleep in this room together?"

"Yes." Yukihiko answered.

"All of us?"

"Yes." Kyonko can only guess what was going through her brother's head. "You are to only sleep in here."

They understood it fine. They would be a little freaked about it, having to sleep together in the same room but fortunately, there is an even number with them.

They only nodded and head to a bed. It was in an order, Kyonko, Kyon, Mitsuru and Mikuru. This was a working system as there will be no way that something bad could happen. They all finally lied down. Kyonko was the only one who still had her eyes opened and watched the Nagatos turn out the lights and closed the door. She had one final good look and saw the lips of Yukihiko moving at an amazing speed. She wasn't sure but, she let it go and decided to head to sleep. But within the first few seconds of closing her eyes, the lights in the room was turned back on. They were taken by surprised and soon turned to the Nagatos standing at the door.

The Nagatos didn't say anything while the rest were trying to understand what really happened. Mikuru turned to her watch and soon gave a sigh of relief.

"We're back!" Mikuru said.

"Wait, is that the TPDD?" Kyon asked.

"No that's just an auto-adjusting watch." Mitsuru had a quick look at his watch and also gave a sigh of relief himself. "Oh thank goodness. We're back to our time, only now its 9 PM July the 7th."

"How did you guys do it?" Kyonko asked the Nagatos.

"The data of this room was frozen within the time-space and once the time was right, we unfroze the data at the corresponding points that match with the space-time continuum. " Yukihiko said.

"You mean you stopped time?" Mitsuru asked in amazement. The Kyons turned to them, wondering what that meant. "The Nagatos stopped the time of this entire room for 3 years and then started it again. It's too unbelievable."

"Wait hold on." Kyon stopped them. "You mean, during the time you called us to meet you guys in this house and talked about all the aliens and stuff, all of us was in the very next room?"

"Yes." Yukihiko answered.

The Kyons were just too amazed about it. Kyon soon turned back to the Nagatos.

"We always knew how amazing you guys are but, are you omnipotent?" Kyon asked.

"No." Yuki said. "This was a special reason. Emergency mode. Rarely used. Only when it is required."

The Kyons only wondered. They decided to not question it but they would take it. They all head to the entrance of the house. They stopped a little and soon turned back to the Nagatos.

"Thanks for helping us." Kyonko said.

"It was nothing." Yukihiko said, handing back the wish card.

Kyonko took hold of it and with her brother next to her; he looked at the card and quickly asked them.

"What do the markings say?" Kyon asked.

"We are here." Yukihiko said. "Is what it says."

"Is this an alien language then?"

The two only remained quiet. Kyon took it and soon walked off along with the rest of the group. They left the building and head to the train station where the Asahinas actually needed a rest from all of this and just sat on one of the chairs.

"We're sorry about all of this." Mikuru said. "In truth, we don't know what we're doing. If anything, we're on the lowest chain, no, a peon, no more like an intern."

"But the Suzumiyas still picked you two." Kyon said.

"That's because we never thought that they would suddenly get us like that." Mitsuru said and slumped down on the chair. "We just follow orders, from the higher ups. We don't ever question them so we don't even know what we're doing on these assignments."

The talk about the higher ups made the Kyons think about the future forms of the Asahinas and their involvement. They may be part of them. They should know that this would happen to them. The thing is they had never told their younger selves about it at all. Then again, even the time travelers have rules and regulations to follow so, it was expected.

The Kyons had already said their goodbyes to the Asahinas and head back home. They needed a rest after having a very eventful evening, technically speaking.

The next day came in like any other but this means that it is now the 8th of July. To the Kyons, it does feel like another day to them but physically speaking, a total of 3 years and 1 day had gone by. It was a wonder how that worked but they aren't scientist so, they didn't bother to question it and only decided to get their stuff that happens to still be in the clubroom.

On their way back to their classrooms, they met the Suzumiyas coming towards them who still looked dejected. It was really odd to see them now after meeting their younger selves.

"What's up?" Kyon asked. "Got food poisoning?"

"No." Haruki answered. "We sort of remembered something. Tanabata holds a lot of memories for us."

"Is that so?" Kyonko said looking out to the window.

The day continued on without a care. The Kyons had already made their way to the clubroom where the Koizumis and the Nagatos were already there. The Nagatos were watching Kyon and Itsuko playing a game of chess. He had finally figured out how to play chess and was beating the esper girl just like all the other times he played against the Koizumis.

"Nagato-kun." Kyon asked. "Are the Asahinas really time travelers?"

"Yes." Yukihiko answered.

"But the whole process with going to the past and coming back to the future isn't all consistent." Kyonko said watching the game between Kyon and Itsuko.

"In what way?" Itsuki asked also watching the game.

"The Asahinas had told us that there is no continuity between the past and the future. But both me and my brother went back 3 years ago and fed them useless information where they could have taken in and then brought them here to North high to look for the 'odd' people. This meant that there is continuity between the past and the future which contradicts what the Asahinas told us."

"The theory you present cannot prove the antinomies itself without antinomies." Yukihiko said.

"That may seem like a good enough explanation to you guys but…" Kyon said after having a quick look at his pieces.

"You will understand soon enough." Yukihiko said as he walked back to his spot and read his book. Yuki also followed him.

"Let's put it this way Kyon-kun." Itsuko brought him back. "My king is in check by your rook right now." Itsuko pointed at the position. "What a mess. What do I do now?" She soon took the king from the board and dropped it into her bag. "Was there any inconsistencies with my actions?"

Kyon and Kyonko only looked at her with wonder.

"Well, the king in our case holds almost no value. It is the queen who is the almighty. Although we just happen to have 2 queens." Itsuki said.

"Really now?" Kyon wondered about it. "I really have no clue what's going on anymore but I just don't want to use my head too much again."

"We also believe on some peace and quiet as well but would you like something to happen?"

Kyonko only looked away in irritation while Kyon took a piece a paper with the scores on the chess game. Kyon look his queen that was still on the board. He only gave it a death glare as if it was the Suzumiyas seeing that they are giving both him and his sister all this trouble. There was nothing he can do about it now. He only got up and let Kyonko take her turn to play against Itsuko.

**Now, I don't really know if that's the alias that Kyonko uses. I just threw out Jane Smith as that's just as plain and boring as John Smith. If anyone knows if it is or isn't, please inform me so I can correct it.**

**That's another chapter taken cared off. Seeing that I'm doing this in the full proper order rather than scatter it all over the place like the light novel and anime, next up will be Mysterique Sign, I believe. I may do the manga only chapter, Mysterique Sign 2. After that would be Remote Island Syndrome, Endless Eight, The Sigh, The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina (I'm very serious on this), Live A Live (Thinking of doing the Drama CD, Sound Around after), Day of Sagittarius, then the Anime only Someday in the Rain and the Disappearance.**

**Don't worry, I'm not going to do eight chapters of Endless Eight, I'm not that crazy. Now, I know there is another Manga chapter I wanted to do but I don't remember the name of it and since I'm in Malaysia now, my home country, I don't have access to my manga collection in Australia. I know what it's about but I don't know the name. It's with the SOS Brigade going to a park that supposedly used to worship a god of the lake or dragon or something. A kid ends up going missing and then it was up to the SOS Brigade, mainly Nagato, finding the kid. If anyone knows what I was talking about and can find me the scans of it, please PM me.**

**I do have my Manga collection in Malaysia but it's only my other half of my Fullmetal Alchemist manga and the 1****st**** volume of Lucky Star. As for Endless Eight, I was deciding whether to do 3 chapters of it, the first day, the loop and end of loop, or just go straight to the end of the loop. Please vote on that, I MEAN IT.**

**So yeah, please help me out a little on this and leave a vote as well as a review.**


	17. The Sign I

**Well, time to start the Sign. Just so you know, I'm going to be splitting most of them seeing as these are really long. Anime or Light novel wise, they are long. Whatever, I hope you all can wait for the next chapter.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sign I**

During the mid-term exams, every single student would be working hard on their studies and would show their hard work on a couple of sheets of paper which will determine their standing in academics. Unfortunately, that cannot be said the same to the Kyons, or at least Kyon. The baton of depression that was from Haruhi sitting behind him, who had suffered from a small state of melancholy along with her brother, was passed down as Kyon was unable to do much studies unlike his sister. What really did annoy them though was that both the Suzumiyas always find the time to get at least 30 minutes to sleep when they completely finish their exams.

Now the SOS Brigade, as it's not an official club and due to the Suzumiyas orders, it doesn't have a break unlike all the other clubs during exams. Much like a convenient store, they stay open. The thing is, what the Brigades actually does is still a mystery to the Kyons. What everyone is doing now was that the Suzumiyas were working on something on the computer. The Koizumis were playing a game of chess as they wanted to take a break from studying. The Nagatos were still reading a book, studying happens to be completely unnecessary for them. The Asahinas were having enjoying the tea that they made. The Kyons were trying hard to study as they want to pass their exams.

"Hey you, come over here." Haruhi gestured the Kyon to them. "Look at that." Haruhi pointed at the screen.

Kyon were looking at an odd drawing or some kind. It was circular with odd strips within the circle and something in the middle which they couldn't make out of at all.

"What are we looking at?" Kyon asked.

"You can't see it?" Haruki asked the boy.

"Looks like a drunken tapeworm."

"Look closely moron!" Haruhi said grabbing his neck. "It's the SOS Brigade emblem! It even has the SOS Brigade in the middle!"

They couldn't say that they can see it or that agree that it was. They decided to just take in what the Suzumiyas are giving them anyway.

"So, what do you want to do with this?" Kyon asked.

"We made it to upload it on the main website since your brother did a bad job at it." Haruki explained.

"Mainly because you stopped me from posting pictures of the girls here." Haruhi said under her breath. "Anyway if we do this, we are bound to get plenty of hits!"

_First of all, that website only has a homepage. Let's just delete it besides, it the counter didn't even reach a 100 mark yet and most of those little hits is you two checking._

"How about you make a blog instead?" Kyon suggested. "I mean, it's the leader's job to make a record of the Brigades activities right?"

"That too much of a hassle." Haruki told them. "Anyway Kyon, upload it already."

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"Both me and my sister are the Bregade leaders here. It's our job to tell you guys what to do. Besides, if we do everything then you guys got nothing to do. I mean use your head already. How are you to improve if you keep letting people tell you what to do?"

"You are going in circles again! You want me to do it or not?"

"Just do it already!" Haruki was very impatient after that and Kyon in truth just wanted to get it done and over with.

Kyon finally got to work on the emblem although he was reluctant about it. He shrunk it down to size, pasted it on the file and uploaded it on the website.

Now that the exams are over, there will be a term break. This was also the time when Kyon would have many of his test answers would be wrong. Kyonko on the other hand was feeling pretty confident about it. A reason why Kyon can sense the radiance from her.

"What's the matter Kyon?" Kyonko asked him.

"Take a wild guess." Kyon said as they walked to the clubroom.

"Oh come on. You worry too much."

"That's coming from someone who was able to study even after all the craziness of the Suzumiyas."

"Lame excuse. You just got no will power."

"Shut up." Kyon was getting really annoyed. He wanted some of Mikuru's tea and he wanted it fast.

They both finally came to the door of the clubroom. Kyonko knocked on the door, expecting one of the two voices of the Asahinas to call out. Instead they heard a voice of a really demanding sounding young girl.

"Come in." The voice called. They could already sense the annoyance in that girl's voice.

Kyonko opened the door and there was Haruhi and her brother at the computer with the famous Suzumiya twin scowl on their faces. The Nagatos were already there as well but they would have been there the whole time anyway.

"Oh, just you two." Haruhi said turning back to the computer.

"Were you expecting someone?" Kyon asked.

"Customers." Haruki quickly said. "Because you knocked on the door, we were hoping for customer."

"Customers?"

"You don't remember?"

_I hope it's not about Tanabata._

"It's the posters you did." Haruhi reminded them. "You never asked our permission on it!"

"Oh right, those things." Kyonko remembered them. Those posters really were her way of trying to appeal to the student council at least a little in a form of a Jack-of-all-trades group. She had to even hand draw the poster and just pasted it on the closet notice board.

"Nevermind about it." Haruki sat down on the chair next to Haruhi. "Make sure you ask permission the next time you do it. For now, come over here. Something's up with the website."

Kyon and Kyonko got up and had a quick look at the screen. The website was completely warped. The emblem was scrambled, the counter was missing and title was a mess. Kyon quickly took control of the mouse and refreshed the screen a few times but still got the same result.

"The file of the server is corrupted." Kyon said. "How long has it been like this?"

"No clue." Haruhi answered. "It was like this when we loaded it up. Is there someone we can complain about this?"

"It's not that serious." Kyonko told her and watched her brother upload the folder again. The result was the same scrambled screen.

"Maybe it's hackers!" Haruki quickly got up. "Someone is on a cyber attack on our SOS Brigade! I'll find those bastards and kill them myself!"

"Calm down you." Kyon stopped him. "I don't think anyone is that bored to do that to us."

Another knocked came from the door. Haruhi called out and there stood the Koizumis instead.

"Oh, the Asahinas not here yet?" Itsuki asked.

"2nd years supposed to have more exams." Haruki told them.

This annoyed the Kyons. The Suzumiyas snapped at them but not at the two 'mysterious' students. For now, it wasn't going to bother them as Kyon was right now trying to fix the problem on the website. Kyonko on the other hand sat down adjacent from the Itsuki and played another board game that he brought.

For the next 20 minutes, Kyon was trying to follow the orders of the Suzumiyas to fix the website but it ended up with Kyon being pulled left and right due to him screwing up and the Suzumiyas fighting over what is the best option to do. Kyonko was able to block out what was happening but it was giving her a headache hearing the Suzumiyas arguing what should be done on the computer screen. The door of the clubroom was knocked which thankfully stopped the Suzumiyas from their endless bickering.

"Come in." Haruhi called out.

The door opened and there appeared Kyon's salvation. It was the Asahinas who finally appeared and they seemed pretty tired.

"Sorry." Mitsuru said with a bow. "The exams took till the fourth period."

Mikuru also noticed the gaze from the Nagatos. She had to quickly bring in a new topic.

"We also happen to bring in a few visitors." Mikuru took hold of Mitsuru and pulled him out of the way for the visitors to appear.

Another set of fraternal twins and one girl stood before the entire group. One was a young girl with long wavy light green hair that is parted right in between held by a pair of hairpins with the eyes that matched her hair. The other was a tall boy with the same hair and eyes only the hair was shorter. There was another girl joining them had her light brown hair done in twin pigtails and matching eyes. They were Emiri and Emaro Kimidori, 2nd years and the very first visitors to of the SOS Brigade. The other girl's name was simply Yasaki.

This was the biggest surprise to Kyon but much more so to Kyonko. She actually didn't expect anyone at all to actually come to the Brigade at all.

"So you're here looking for your brother?" Haruki asked.

"Yes." Yasaki answered. "He's been missing for some time now and all of us are very worried."

"Do you two live together?"

"We do but he suddenly went missing one day."

"Did you all try to contact them?"

"We all have." Emaro answered this time. "I'm friends with him most of the time and I know most of his usual hang outs but couldn't find him."

"I tried to contact him but it turns out his phone was left at home." Emiri answered.

"Hold on Yasaki-san." Haruhi had to stop them. "What about your parents? Have they been doing anything?"

"Our parents are overseas, Honduras." Yasaki told them.

"Honduras huh? I see." Haruki thought about it.

_I doubt you even know where Honduras is! It's below Mexico right?_

"They're on their way and will be here in a few days but… I'm really worried about Onii-san." Yasaki was now looking at her.

"I know how you feel about it." Haruhi responded to it. "I mean, Haruki-nii once went missing during a camping trip in grade school. We spent an entire day looking for him and found him in a cave."

"Haruhi…" Haruki tried to stop her.

"I ended up crying because this bozo had to go make us all worry like that." Kyonko couldn't help but break a little giggle on it granting Haruki to blush.

"Yeah, it's like that." Yasaki couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Moving on!" Haruki had to quickly stop them before her felt anymore embarrassed. "The fact that you all came to us is pretty surprising. So why?"

"He talked a lot about the SOS Brigade actually." Emiri told them.

"What's his name?"

"Ya-" Unfortunately, unlike Yasaki, her brother's name was blocked out by the sound of a very low flying plane.

"Never heard of him." Although the name didn't ring any bells to Haruki, it did to Kyonko, Haruhi and Mitsuru.

"Well, he's the computer club president."

It soon finally hit Kyonko. It was the guy who 'sexually harassed' Mitsuru by grabbing the wrong place while Kyonko had to take pictures of it. It was also the guy who Haruhi blackmailed with the pictures that she would sell to his fujoushi sister, Yasaki. It was also the same guy who had to set up the computer while crying. To have the sister asking help from the people who probably mentally broke the boy was ironic.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a mystery." Haruki said with a smile. "Yasaki-sempai, Kimidori-sempais, don't worry, we'll look for the guy easy! And since you guys are our very first customers, we'll do it for free!"

_You just decided that didn't you?_

With that, the guest finally left but Yasaki stopped a little to turn to Haruhi.

"Oh Suzumiya-san, I have the copy of the doujin you wanted." Yasaki said as she handed out the book.

"Oh thanks." Haruhi took the book from her hands with a smile.

Yasaki then finally left the room while Haruhi took hold of Mikuru of what the content of the book is. It was, traumatizing for some of the guys who unfortunately took a small glimpse of the cover of it. Kyon decided to stop thinking about it and turned to Mitsuru.

"So, do you two hang out with those people?" Kyon asked Mitsuru.

"No, that was the first time we've ever spoke."

Kyon sat down wondering why they would even come here. This was something they could have gone to a teacher or the police but maybe they didn't take it seriously and they decided to look at the Brigade for help, since they would do anything.

"Anyway Haruki." Kyonko turned to the boy at the computer. "How are do you plan to solve this case?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we can solve it." Haruki had a grin on his face. "The guy's probably going through a very late May melancholy. All we have to do is look for all the possible evidence to where he could be, slap him about and bring him back to his loving sister."

_Unfortunately, he would do it._

Understandable in a sense but why would the computer club president run away from home when it's only him and his sister who could help him through the day?

"Now, I wonder if we did how we passed out our flyers would help?" Haruki thought about it only for the people who had to go through such a horrible experience stop him for going further.

With the goal in front of them, they all decided to look for the one place they could get all the clues first and that would be the president's house. They asked permission from Yasaki, who they found at the entrance of the school with the Kimidoris, if she would let them search and she agreed, giving them a spare key. She had also said that she was going to look around the other areas her brother could be so it gave them plenty of time to check the house. The mystery of the missing computer club president begins.

**The computer club president's gender bent now has a name! I sort of pulled it out as it was the name that made me immediately used for a girl, Yasaki. I could have done Yasu but that would just be uninspiring isn't it? And yes, if you read the gender bent version of the story, the computer club girl is also a fujoushi (Yaoi Fanatic) who makes Yaoi Doujinshi. Plenty of simple little differences in this chapter, like a little more about the Suzumiyas, but once I get to the manga only chapters, there will be big differences, or not, we'll see.**

**That's another thing; I decided to do all the Manga only chapters as well as the Drama CD Sound Around. I have heard about the new Haruhi Suzumiya game, The Reminiscence of Haruhi Suzumiya for the PS3 (a game sequel to The Disappearance) but I can't do that because 1, it's not even out yet and 2, it may only be in Japanese. When have you ever own a visual novel game for any system that's in English? I have some visual novels, including the Haruhi Suzumiya PS2 game but they aren't in English.**

**And I'm still waiting on more votes for the Endless Eight chapter. The current score:**

**1: 3 chapters of it. (1****st**** day, loop, end of loop)**

**1: end of loop**

**Keep voting people and review.**


	18. The Sign II

**Time to end this chapter. Would have finished it yesterday but was out the entire day as well as watching a movie.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sign II**

The house of the Computer club president and his sister, Yasaki, is just a typical 3-story condo, nothing special about it. It has a good enough rent for a couple of high school kids and wasn't too far from the school either. It was quaint really.

"Here we are." Haruki said with a smile. "Let's find some of the clues that Yasaki-san missed out." With that, he led them all into the building.

Haruki took the key from his pocket, thanks to Yasaki, and opened the door. This is better than coming up with some way that would send them all to a cell in a police station. Once inside they had a good look of the place. Towards the room, there was a door to the left which led to a room with two shelves filled with mangas and doujinshis along with a desk filled with papers and what looked like a manuscript for a manga or something.

"Oh, so this is Yasaki-san's newest doujinshi." Haruhi said as she walked up to the desk.

"Don't tell me…" Kyon walked up and soon turned almost green at what he saw. It maybe something that almost all men doesn't want to see.

Continuing on from the room was a simple living room which also doubles as a dining room with a small kitchen. To the left, there was another hallway leading to the president's bedroom with a balcony, a desk and a computer. The room was actually a tight squeeze to have so many people so they all agreed to split up and search around the place with Haruhi, Kyon and Mikuru looking around in Yasaki's work place, which more looking at the explicit content that the doujinshis have and Kyon trying to keep Mikuru from feeling all too perverted. Mitsuru, Itsuki and Yuki checked the living room and kitchen, not having much luck. Haruki, Itsuko, Yukihiko and Kyonko were searching the President's bedroom to find absolutely nothing other than his usual junk.

"I'm not seeing anything that we could use to find him." Kyonko said looking at the bookshelf.

"Man, I was hoping to find some simple clue that we could easily find the guy." Haruki scratched his head. "Anyone got a clue?"

_Possibly all the way to South America to get away I bet._

"We must leave." In no time, Yukihiko was right up to Kyonko, making her blush.

"I have to agree with Yuuki-kun." Itsuko was up close to her face as well. She had a little sniff being that close to her with a smile.

_I may want to give you good memories by being more of your friend but that doesn't mean you can smell me!_

"But he has a point." Itsuko finally backed off. "This room is feels as close to a Closed Space. If we don't get out fast enough, we'd be in big trouble."

Kyonko didn't know what to think though she took enough to say they are in danger. She turned to Haruki who just walked out of the room.

"I'm hungry." Haruki said. "Is there anything they got to eat in this house?"

"We came to search for clues, not raid the fridge." Kyon walked into the living room.

"Oh don't worry about it." Haruhi walked in with a package in her hand. "I'm sure they don't mind if we eat this. Warabimochi and its 3 days old."

"Hey, give me some of that." Haruki came to his sister and started eating.

Kyon only sighed and turned to Kyonko. She walked up to her brother, telling him what may be dangerous. He nodded his head and convinced the Suzumiyas to head out of the building, though they seemed to be getting bored of it now.

"Well everyone, that's it for today." Haruki said. "Besides, I'm hungry anyway."

"So what about the case?" Kyon asked him.

"It'll sort itself out. Come on Haruhi." Haruki already ran off.

"Hey wait you idiot!" Haruhi followed suit.

The others only watched the two disappear before they all broke off to their own ways. 10 minutes later, they returned to the entrance of the building.

"So, why did you want us to come back without the Suzumiyas?" Mikuru finally asked the Kyons.

"Nagato-kun and Itsuko said that there's something dangerous in the president's bedroom." Kyonko explained to them.

"Both I and Yuki-san had also checked the room as well and there is something there that worries me." Itsuki looked at Yuki and Yukihiko. "We should be able to solve it, right Yuki-san?"

She didn't say a word and walked back into the building. Yukihiko joined her as well as the rest of the guys.

Seeing that Haruki was the one who has the keys to go into the building, the other way to get in was through the use the capabilities of the Nagatos. Yukihiko only took hold of the door and just like that, it opened without a hitch. They all went in, making a beeline towards the computer club president's bedroom and all were now standing in the small room.

"There is a localized, non-corrosive space in the room and is in a discrete limited form." Yukihiko said in one breathe.

"In English please?" Kyon asked.

"Simply put, there is something here similar to Closed Space." Itsuki explained. "The difference is this isn't the Suzumiyas doing this time."

"So there may be a chance that the computer club president could have disappeared in that space, right?" Itsuko asked the Nagatos.

"Yes." Yukihiko answered. "We will begin to enter that space."

With that said, both Yuki and Yukihiko were chanting in amazing speed, shocking the Kyons and Asahinas as they were not prepared for it yet. They were all engulfed in light. Soon, they were all standing in a dessert like world. The Asahinas were frightened and were already holding on to each other in fear while the Kyons were trying to understand where they were.

"Please don't tell me we're in the Grid." Kyon said as he looked around.

"I would have thought the Grid would be more colourful with futuristic structures." Kyonko said.

"Code analyzed." Yuki said. "Standard space overlapped, only out of phase."

"It doesn't really feel like a Closed Space." Itsuko said wondering about it.

"It is similar but the there is spatial data that has 'junk' information from the Suzumiyas."

"How much?"

"Insufficient levels. They only triggered it."

_How about letting us in on this huh?_

Kyon decided to changed the topic slightly just so that the 4 people in front of him could finally help.

"So, the computer club president is in here somewhere?" Kyon looked towards the blue sky.

"Looks like it." Itsuki turned around. "This alternated space was created and somehow, he ended up getting trapped here."

"Then let's look for him!" Kyonko said. "Any clues to where he is?"

Yukihiko was about to raise his hand but Kyon quickly stopped him.

"Hold on! At least tell us what you're going to do next, we need to be prepared."

"Nothing." Yukihiko finally pointed. "Behind you."

Both the Kyons and Asahinas all turned around and saw what looked like a rift of some kind with something glowing behind it. It was a massive surprise, enough for Kyonko to grab Kyon. Kyon turned to the pair of espers and aliens and saw how calmed they are. Considering their powers, of course they would be but the more normal people of the group don't have anything that can fight what was manifesting in front of them.

"Please tell me you two have weapons or something to fight that thing!" Kyonko turned to the shivering Asahinas.

"It's forbidden to bring weapons to the past! It would lead to several consequences!" Mitsuru told them.

_Understandable seeing that you 2 would probably leave them on a train anyway!_

The rift finally ended and soon it took a form of a giant camel cricket. Its red insect eyes looked at its enemies with strong animosity.

"What is that?" Kyonko asked.

"A camel cricket." Itsuki answered.

"Other than the obvious."

"The creator of this space." Yukihiko told them.

"Anything to do with the Suzumiyas?" Kyon asked.

"The cause is different, they were the catalyst."

It was a good explanation but that didn't mean much as it doesn't tell them how they are meant to kill the thing.

"Don't worry." Itsuko brought out her hand and created a red orb in her hand. "We can still access our powers but it's only 1/10th than what we usually work with."

"I guess it was determined that we only need this much." Itsuki suggested and looked at the Nagatos.

"Whatever!" Kyonko shouted. "Just tell us what is that insect doing here and where is the geek?"

"A data life form." Yuki said. "A subspecies of the Integration. It is surviving on the student's brain."

"So the guy is in that thing?" Itsuki asked.

"Yes."

"Which means it's the form of what the president fears most. If we destroy it, everything will go back to normal, right?"

"Yes."

"Then this is going to be quick work!" Itsuko smiled. "Come on Onii-san!"

"Right behind you."

With that, the Koizumis ran towards the cricket, throwing the red spheres at the cricket shouting something like 'Fumoffu'. The cricket avoided the attack and charged towards them. The Koizumis avoided it fine but the Kyons and Asahinas were basically sitting ducks. Yuki was standing in front of them, chanting something which created a force field to protect them. It was pushed back but it didn't stop it to jump up into the sky. It was going to land on top of Itsuko but she was able to move out of the way just in time. Itsuki ran up to it and pressed his palm against the cricket's leg. An explosion went off, causing the cricket to cry in pain. The monster then shifted its position to get Itsuki off him and charged towards the next target it can see. It saw Yukihiko standing but once it got close enough, just like with Yuki, he created a force field which pushed it away from him. Itsuko quickly returned to her feet and threw another orb at the creature. This time it connected with it but it wasn't enough to take it down.

"Ok, this is harder than I thought." Itsuko said as she quickly ran towards Yukihiko, creating another orb in her hand and threw it. "Second Raid!" The attack missed as the cricket jumped away.

Far away, Itsuki was preparing to use another attack but it was slightly different as he raised both his arms. He then swung both his arms endlessly, sending a barrage of fireballs at the cricket. Many of the shots had hit their mark, causing it to scream in pain. The camel cricket was still standing but it was staggering. This was the perfect chance to defeat it. Itsuki and Itsuko joined together and raised their hands into the air. The air around them started to gather to their hands and created a fiery orb together and with one final swing, they sent the orb towards the cricket.

"Overload!" They shouted and watched the orb connect with the cricket, completely obliterating it.

"Talk about overkill…" Kyon was too surprise by it.

They all came back together after the battle and there was the computer club president sleeping soundly on the floor. It only took the Kyons to realize that they had finally returned back to the real world. Yukihiko walked towards the computer and turned it on and began to do explain what the data that they had battled against was.

280 million years ago, an incident happened when the subspecies of the Integration broke off and travelled through space and found Earth. I had no means of surviving on it so to be preserved, it entered hibernation. The day the humans created the now famous computer network, it was still within a half-waken form and then, an untold amounts of data was spread throughout the network and causing it to finally awake and took form. That data was the very symbol of the SOS Brigade.

"The emblem contains about 436 petabytes in earth measurements." Yukihiko finished.

"Not possible!" Kyon exclaimed. "It's not even more that 100 kilobytes!"

"A simple little symbol like that ends up being the cause of the problem." Itsuki said. "Sounds just like the Suzumiyas."

It was a frightening thought but, there was something wrong with all of this. The Kyons wondered about all the events leading up to now.

The SOS Brigade was formed to search for mysterious beings. The Asahinas joined because one is the mascot while the other is an experiment. The Koizumis joined for being the mysterious transfer student twins. The Nagatos were there to begin with. At the same time, the Asahinas are time travelers, the Nagatos are aliens and the Koizumis are espers. If this really was the work of the Suzumiyas, it sounds too good of a story.

From the information gathered from the Koizumis, this was the Suzumiyas wishes. But that doesn't seem possible to the Kyons but then again, they are the only normal people in the group. But it that is true, it begs the question. What is the Kyons role? Why were they chosen to be part of this group of misfits? Is it because they have some unknown power or that they have some unknown life that they don't even know? They know the real answer. The Kyons are what keeps the SOS Brigade intact, to make sure that the Suzumiyas don't go overboard with their 'club activities' and make sure they have at least a decent school life.

The next day, in the SOS Brigade clubroom, the one question bugging Kyon was needed to be answered. He turned Yukihiko who was working on the computer.

"So what was the camel cricket?" Kyon asked.

"A data life form." Yukihiko answered.

"A relative of yours?"

"Same roots but the race diverged and perished."

_That is until you found one here._

It did also annoy him that the thing decided to come to Earth and hibernate when there happens to be 8 other planets to live on. Saturn has a nice ring around it and has the perfect location. Of course, the internet was the very thing that was babysitting such a creature.

While Kyonko decided to use the computer for a little, she soon realized something.

"Wait." Kyonko called out. "When the Suzumiyas were making the symbol and showed us the logo, nothing happened at all."

"That's because the clubroom itself has an alternate space." Itsuko explained. "All these elements and fields were being canceled out, saturating it and making it impossible for anything else to fit."

"In other words, this room turned evil."

"Oh don't worry. It's pretty harmless, for the most part." Itsuki said.

"For the most part…" Kyon on the opposite side of Itsuki sighed. "I don't want to lose my mind because of this place."

"Or trying to kill yourself because of it..." Kyonko said in a depressed tone.

Itsuko walked up to Kyonko with a chair. She placed it between her and Kyonko, sitting next to her and hugged on to her arm with a smile. "I'm doing what I can to make sure it doesn't happen."

Kyonko blushed when she said that. She went against commenting it as she can actually feel Itsuko's heart beating fast. All she needed to get her mind off it a little and clicked on the SOS Brigade link. She was taken by surprise at the hit counter.

"The site has almost 30000 hits!" Kyonko shouted.

"How did that happen?" Kyon got up from his seat to see the counter himself.

Yuki turned to them and explained.

Due to the life form that they now destroyed, it reproduced by the use of hyperlinks and spread to various locations. It then replicates, within the human mind to all those who had seen the symbol, creating pseudo-Closed Space. But because the data was corrupted, some of the viewers did not share the same fate as the computer club president. There were a total of 8 people who saw the emblem as it was before the corruption and 5 came from North high. That only meant more work for the Kyons.

Now as for the emblem, it was fixed but if looked closely, it ended up saying ZOZ Brigade. Yukihiko only fixed the emblem while Kyon just pasted back on the site. The Suzumiyas though didn't see the change at all. It seemed like a good time to tell them.

"Yasaki-san's brother came back in today." Kyon told them.

"That's good to hear." Haruki said. "It's either late May Melancholies or an argument with his sister or friends."

"But this is still great news!" Haruhi, who was sitting next to her brother, said. "The website now almost has 30000 hits! People out there know where the good stuff is!"

There is still something that didn't add up. Did the Nagatos destroy the data? The clients, Yasaki and the Kimidoris, Kyon went to talk to the computer club president about the Kimidoris only for him to say they never friends to begin with. Kyonko asked Yasaki about the Kimidoris as well, like Emiri Kimidori possibly being his girlfriend only for her to ask what she was talking about. It was as if Yasaki's memory about the event was completely erased.

The Nagatos had been the center of everything that was happening during the event. It wouldn't be surprising if these omnipotent aliens were the ones who controlled the Kimidoris and Yasaki to give them a case. It could be because they wanted to make sure that the Suzumiyas aren't bored so decided to create a client instead. The Kyons don't really know what those two do when they aren't seen so, they could have been doing this in secret. Or, could it be because they wanted to do this. They are alien interfaces living together in an empty room for years with no one else other than themselves. Is it possible?

_Do you two also become lonely even when living together?_

**That takes care of the Sign. Next up is the Manga only chapter.**

**I happen to know about the Full Metal Panic references when it was the anime so I figured; why not add another from it. Full Metal Panic Overload, a manga release of the famous anime. Actually, I was wondering about how to really name the camel cricket because it was also called the Cave cricket in I think in the jap version, manga and I'm pretty sure the light novel as well. Ah well, I already did it so there we go.**

**I also decided to do another reference using the Grid since I saw Tron Legacy yesterday. Now it's time to see the first movie. Also, I've also been wondering, I'm planning to do the Drama CD Sound Around and was wondering whether I want to go with the Japanese lyrics or English lyrics. Ah, I'll get to it when I get to it.**

**The fight with the camel cricket though, I didn't want it to be such an easy fight like in the anime and it didn't show that much of Koizumi's power so, why not take it up an notch? I enjoyed it a lot.**

**The current votes for the Endless Eight chapter!**

**End of Loop: 2**

**Beginning, loop and end of loop: 1**

**Votes don't end until I reach Endless Eight. Please vote and review.**


	19. The Sign Returns

**Now for a manga only chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sign Returns**

"Hello everyone." An old man with graying hair and glasses over his eyes greeted the Kyons.

"Hi." The rest of the Kyons greeted them man.

It was the weekend before the summer break. This was the time for the entire Kyon family to visit their grandparents just before they can do what they want before the usual holiday stuff. Unfortunately for Kyon and Kyonko, there happens to be another reason for them to come visit them. It started back in the clubroom.

_The Nagatos had located every person who had seen the original symbol of the SOS Brigade. Yuki handed them a piece of paper with the names on them. Itsuko took it from her hands and looked at the names._

"_My, quite the scatter I must admit." Itsuko said in amazement._

"_You got the connections to find them so this should be easy for you all." Kyon said._

"_It is but I think that there is at least one of them that you can do."_

"_Like hell we can." Kyonko said. "We can't do anything."_

"_You may change your mind when you see the name." Itsuko passed the piece of paper to the Kyons._

_They both had a look at the list of names of those who saw them. Almost all the names were completely over their head but there was one name that came as a complete shock to them._

"_This is some sick joke right?" Kyon asked._

"_Sorry to say this but it's real. You're heading to your grandparents place this weekend right? You should be able to handle it."_

They still think of it as a joke. Of all the people that were on their list, it was their grandmother? This annoyed them but since this is a family matter, it was best for them to finish it quickly.

Kyon and Kyonko were playing with their younger siblings in the garden of their grandparents' house. Kyonko actually walked by while her parents were talking to her grandfather.

"We haven't found anything about what happened to her." Her grandfather said.

"Why don't you just go to the police about this?" Her father said. "They should be able to handle this better than you can."

"This is a village matter. We are the ones who will solve this. If it continues on like this then we will call for outside help."

"I understand that but…"

Kyonko decided to stop listening and just continued past them. She couldn't believe how her grandfather follows such an archaic belief. But it does make sense since she remembered how he was once in the army during the Second World War.

Kyonko finally met up with Kyon who came back with a bucket full of water in hand and his backpack on his back along with both their little brother and sister.

"Kyonko-chan!" Imouto called out. "Look what we got!"

"We found some shell-fish!" Ototo said with glee.

"Great…" Kyonko sounded uninterested.

"Something wrong?" Kyon asked placing the bucket on the floor.

"I'm just worried about grandmother that's all."

"She's hiding." Ototo said.

"Yup." Imouto said with a smile. "We'll be able to find her."

"What makes you so sure?" Kyonko turned to her little siblings.

"Because whenever we come to visit, Grandma always plays hide and seek with us and we would always find her." Imouto explained. "So don't worry, we'll be able to find her."

Kyonko turned to her twin brother. He nodded meaning he knows that this isn't a simple kid's game because their grandmother disappeared thanks to that stupid emblem. Kyon also knows what the plans is and how they were going to go about with it. He quickly turned to his little siblings.

"How about showing them to Grandpa?" Kyon told them.

"Ok." Both Imouto and Ototo said with a smile and ran off to see their grandfather.

With them gone, he walked up to Kyonko.

"So are we going to go over the plan again?" Kyon asked his sister.

"It's best to go over it again just so we're sure about it."

Kyon nodded and took his sister someplace a little more private.

"Well, here's how it's going to go." Kyon said. "We will wait until everyone heads to sleep tonight, midnight being preferable. I'll be lookout point all the way towards the living room."

"Then I'll head in with these glasses that Nagato-kun gave me and search for that thing that took our grandmother while you look out for anyone that may come by."

"Don't forget to call Nagato to walk you through it."

"I know. You're worrying too much." Kyonko told him with a slight scoff.

"Why shouldn't I be? I don't want to lose you too you know."

Kyonko blushed when her brother said that. She turned away from him to avoid having Kyon notice. Kyon did notice and only smiled. He knew his sister can be cute. He then walked off towards the house to have a rest with Kyonko behind him.

It was about 12 midnight now; everyone should be asleep at this time. The sounds of crickets and cicadas could be heard throughout the garden. The moon shone brightly in the night sky along with the stars that accompanies it. Unfortunately, this night is slightly disturbed by two high school twins where were quietly sneaking their way into the living room of the house. So far, there hasn't been any problem which is good for them. Kyon had a look into the living room and saw that the coast was clear. He waved to Kyonko and she walked in. She had a pair of glasses in one hand and a cell phone in another.

"Ok, now call Nagato." Kyon told her. "I'll be outside keeping eye."

"Already on it." Kyonko had already called Yukihiko. The phone only rang twice and it answered. "Nagato-kun? I'm in place."

"The glasses will be able to pick up any data that is within the space." It was definitely Yukihiko speaking in that deep voice. "All you need to do is put them on."

"Ok." Kyonko took the glasses and put them on only to see both Haruhi and Haruki's face appear right in front of her. "Holy crap!" Kyonko threw the glasses off.

"What's wrong?" Kyon came back in.

"I saw the Suzumiyas!" Kyonko was still freaking out.

"Any data from a previous space that lands on the lens will also appear." Yukihiko said loudly at them through the phone.

"So you mean dust?" Kyonko asked him.

"Yes."

Well, that made more sense now. It was because of the dust that was collected from the clubroom was the reason Kyonko seen the Suzumiyas. She gave a sigh of relief and cleaned the lens. Kyon decided to return back outside as lookout. When Kyonko was done, she placed it back on. What she saw this time was all too surprising. She was seeing what seemed like humans and they all started talking about things.

"What am I supposed to look at? There are too many things here!" Kyonko asked Yukihiko.

"The data you are to see will take form. What you must do is look directly into its eyes."

Kyonko was wondering what the data but the various other things were bothering her. The human forms were saying things such as 'How pitiful' or 'To be in an arranged marriage with such a man is tough'. She had no clue what they were saying but she soon saw something that shocked her more.

"Kyon!" Kyonko shouted.

"What is it?" Kyon went back in.

Kyonko turned back and forth with the glasses on. "If you're there than whose that?"

"What? I don't see anything." Kyon asked her.

"Grandma? Where are you?" Kyon turned to the door to hear Ototo calling.

"We're going to find you~" Imouto was calling out as well.

Kyon quickly got out of the living room to stop them. Kyonko on the other hand was looking at what may have the face of Kyon but there were so many things that don't even fit the Kyon she knows. The person was wearing what was a European Colonel or General clothing with badges and medals all across the chest and a single-handed sword on his left side. The face was also giving this stern, powerful, authority figure which scared her most but at the same time, making her almost fall for this Kyon for a completely different reason.

"You must not look away from the data." Yukihiko told her. "If you do that, the data will pass through the lens; enter into your brain as it needs new data to survive."

"Easier said than done!" Kyonko said looking at Kyon's doppelganger while her brother was fighting against his younger siblings.

"Kyon-kun, what are you doing up?" Imouto asked.

"Same to you two." Kyon said to them. "You should be asleep."

"We're looking for grandma, is she in there?" Ototo asked.

"You two should head back to sleep, now." Kyon ordered them.

"So she is there!" Ototo tried to run past him. Kyon quickly grabbed him from doing so.

It was then a complete struggle of Kyon against the younger twins in the family. Kyonko on the other hand was still looking at the Kyon lookalike with fear and love, in a sense. The figure was beginning to unsheathe the sword and was coming closer to her. She was scared but she kept on looking. Once the sword was out, it came charging towards her. At that time, Kyon was starting to lose the fight against the younger family members as they were making their way to their past him. Kyonko couldn't look away now. The doppelganger was now right at her and attacked her but something happened. The data was going into the lens and it was completely smudging the glasses, creating a black splatter against it. Ototo then burst through and there was looking at both Kyonko and an older woman on the floor.

"I found her!" Ototo shouted.

Imouto and Kyon all went in and there saw the two on the floor.

The morning came in; the older woman is revealed that it was the Kyon's grandmother.

"So you mean to tell us that you were playing hide and seek?" Kyon's grandfather asked.

"I guess I was." Kyon's grandmother weakly smiled. "I'm sorry to making you all worry like this."

"Well, I knew we would be able to find her." Imouto said proud fully.

"She hid herself pretty well but we found her." Ototo was also full of pride.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Kyon told them.

"Let it go Kyon." Kyonko told him.

With all the commotion finally at an end, the Kyon family were already on a train ride heading back to their home. Kyonko was still holding on to the pair of glasses that has the data or what was left of it on the lens. She had made a phone call to the Nagatos to explain what they did face.

The Kyon doppelganger data actually entered into their grandmother by the use of a cell phone instead. Since cell phones now can be used to go into the internet, their grandmother used it a lot and somehow found the website of the SOS Brigade website by fluke. The thing is the data that took over her was actually incomplete. Because the cell phone resolution was less than a normal computer screen, the data that did enter was corrupted but it was not as dangerous as the camel cricket they had to deal with.

Technology is truly a remarkable thing and having someone like the Suzumiyas to screw it up is a scary thought.

Kyonko then soon took out her vibrating phone. It was email from her grandmother. She opened it and saw the Kyon doppelganger again only this time, he was in picture form, saluting and smiling. She read the message below the picture.

"This was what your grandfather once looked like when he was younger. He was a fierce man but he was a magnificent husband. You must admit, he was very handsome and looks so much like Kyon."

Kyonko smiled and giggled to herself looking at the picture again. She saved the image and texted back to her.

"Grandpa was indeed a handsome man back then." She kept the smile as now she has something new dream about.

**Now, I know this is a short but, I don't see the manga chapters to be that long to begin in the first place. Of course, this is me writing what I can remember as searching for scans is pointless because there isn't one from Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody and up and also my Haruhi mangas are all in Australia.**

**Now, the original story. Mysterique Sign Returns. This is about Kyon heading to visit his grandparents but also to find his missing grandmother thanks to the emblem on the website. Kyon was given a pair of glasses from Nagato to help find her. That night he was meant to search for her, Imouto was running around at night, thinking it was a game of hide and seek, like always. Kyon was able to find the data life form and it was a Kyon lookalike. He was able to save his grandmother and was able to avoid his little sister finding his little secret mission. And it ended the same way as this did.**

**Now, try imagining this as the normal gender-bent with Kyonko looking for her grandfather. I find that almost hard to believe a Kyonko lookalike that's a fierce General type person of the time of World War 2. I don't think women had such authority during that time but correct me if I'm wrong. As for a General Kyonko, unless someone can show me a Kyonko fierce and strong like Olivier Mira Armstrong from FMA, then I'll believe it.**

**Current votes on endless eight.**

**End of loop: 3**

**Full loop: 0 (Someone decided to change their mind)**

**Votes still going. Keep voting and reviewing.**


	20. The Remote Syndrome I

**Sorry it took me so long. I was kept busy. But here we go.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Remote Syndrome I**

The ocean is ferocious and vast yet, it's also calm. Despite what it is known as what can create the many possible disasters in the world, it can be beautiful. Unfortunately, it wasn't something that the Kyons could enjoy. The reason why is because they, along with the rest of the SOS Brigade, are on a ship heading to their destination.

"Ok, just tell us, what you guys have installed for us." Kyon asked the Koizumis resting alongside him and his sister on the ship.

"We aren't planning anything, honest." Itsuki told him. "It's just a normal island retreat. That's all it is and that's all I told the Organization."

"But you happen to be the one who set it all up." Kyonko said looking at the boy. "I just hope you didn't plan anything with this."

"I can assure you Kyonko that Nii-san didn't plan anything." Itsuko wrapped her arms around the ponytailed girl's waist.

"Can you at least not do this is public!" Kyonko took hold of Itsuko's arms and pried them off her.

"But don't you find it romantic to be with someone you love on a ship with such a beautiful view?"

"Yes but I'm not in love with you! Now let go Itsuko!"

While Kyonko tried to get Itsuko off her, Itsuki continued on. "The Suzumiyas were very interested with the idea in the first place. It is something like a closed circle."

"Anything related to Closed Space?" Kyon asked.

"Similar. A mystery term. When a certain event makes outside contact impossible is a closed circle."

"Basically a cabin in a mountain during blizzards."

"That's right. A group a people traps thanks to mother nature, closing them in."

"And that mixes with the Suzumiyas how?"

"A deserted island. Perfect for a closed circle should a storm come rolling in." Itsuki continued to watch his sister cling to Kyonko with all her might.

Kyonko and Itsuko were starting to get tired of fighting like this and just dropped to the floor due exhaustion.

"What happened to making happy memories for me~?" Itsuko whined a little.

"I said not those kinds of memories!" Kyonko barked at her.

Now, the reason for the SOS Brigade being on the ship is actually due to what the little conversation that was going on between Kyon and Itsuki. This was back after getting back their results on their mid-terms which were dubbed, by Kyon, Black Monday. On that day, the Brigade actually had a meeting.

_Kyon slowly staggered to the clubroom after getting such terrible results on his exams. Although there are those who are worse off than him, it still felt bad. What he needed now was a nice cup of tea amazingly brewed by the cosplay doll Mikuru Asahina. Speaking of cosplay, he didn't meet up with his sister outside his classroom like she normally does. He had already guessed where she is and why she's there._

_As he got closer to the clubroom, he saw all the guys of the SOS Brigade standing outside and listen to the sounds of what may be a fight in the clubroom._

"_Where the hell are you touching?" Kyonko screamed while struggling._

"_Oh come on Kyonko, it's not like I haven't touched you before." Haruhi said. "Just let me help take this off!"_

"_You don't need to take off my underwear to wear the damn thing!"_

_Kyon could only pray for his sister's safety._

_The doors of the clubroom finally opened and there they were greeted by Kyonko a cat girl costume. Mikuru was spared as she only because Haruhi could only afford the smallest size they have online. Kyonko had brown cat-ears on her head with a rather skin-tight brown outfit that exposes her arms, legs and the midriff and a bit of her chest with a tail attached to it just over her butt. She also had to wear cat-paws on both her feet and hands. She also had a cat bell on her neck making her the very cat girl that guys would want._

_Kyonko was thinking that this is more embarrassing than the bunny girl costume. Her face was completely blushing and Itsuko was holding a camera with a dire need to take pictures of the cat girl right there. The guys though, Itsuki and Yukihiko are not even caring, Mitsuru was trying to avert his eyes as well as his red face, Kyon was covering his eyes and Haruhi was grinning away._

"_I hate this…" Kyonko was really ready to kill herself._

"_Great job Haruhi!" Haruki gave a thumb up._

"_Thanks Haruki-nii." Haruhi smiled back. "Now, time for pictures! Head photographer Itsuko?"_

"_All set." Itsuko answered._

"_Wait, we actually have a meeting to go through first."_

"_We do?" Kyon asked._

"_Of course. This meeting is extremely important. If you were late Kyon, I would make you it when we play kick the can, for an eternity."_

_Kyon didn't bother to argue with the guy. He just sighed and walked into the room and grabbed himself a seat, along with everyone else except for the Suzumiyas._

"_So, what is it?" Kyon finally asked._

"_We, the SOS Brigade, are going to on a summer retreat!" Haruki finally declared. "That would be thanks to Itsuki-kun who already set up the location!"_

"_It wasn't a big deal." Itsuki replied. "It was because our relative is amazingly rich, so rich that he bought his own private island and built a house on it. It was also finished just a while ago too."_

_Kyon and Kyonko were actually wondering how much crap he can spiel out of his mouth. They already knew that this had to be set up but the Suzumiyas didn't think so. Haruki is being a perfect example of that by writing something on an armband._

"_Itsuki-kun, for your dedicated work for the brigade, Both I and my sister grant you the rank of Deputy Chief!" Haruki showed the armband with the title on it._

_**He wasn't even the co-founder of the Brigade! Not that I'm jealous or anything.**_

"_Thank you." Itsuki got up from his chair and took the band._

"_We're all going to have a 3-nights-4-day on a deserted island!" Haruki continued. "I have no doubt that we'll find something there and I just happen to know what my role is in all of this." Haruki then changed his Brigade Chief armband with another one saying Detective. "With that, the meeting is adjourned."_

"_You're not the only one." Haruhi had a smile as she has the same armband as her brother. "I'm going to find something before you do."_

"_Bring it on! The loser has to buy lunches for a week!"_

"_Deal!" Haruhi shook hands with her brother and then turned back to cat girl Kyonko._

_Kyonko could see the look in her eyes and was already backing away but she didn't notice that Itsuko was sitting next to her until she saw her hand holding on to the tail of the costume. The very same mischievous look in her eyes said it all._

###

To wash the memory of what happened after the meeting and giving up on fighting against Itsuko, she had a look out to the horizon of the ocean.

"Now, let's talk about detectives for a little." Itsuki spoke again. "In all mystery novels, all detectives always get themselves into some crazy incident after another. Why does that happen?"

"If that didn't happen, there wouldn't be a story." Kyonko answered.

"Exactly. That's how the world of fiction works and it only works in fiction. Though, let's not go into such detail on that yet. Besides, the Suzumiyas are ready to jump into it."

"Well, they both created the SOS Brigade for this sort of thing." Kyon said thinking about it.

"But to throw themselves into the world of mystery must start with a good location." Itsuko said finally getting off Kyonko. "That's how all detectives get into those cases."

"Like we're going to find something like that."

"Right, reality doesn't work like the way of fiction. The island on the other hand is the perfect spot where everyone would think for a murder mystery to take place."

"That's one hell of a world." Kyon sarcastically answered him.

"Look at it this way Kyon." Itsuki said. "Where ever the detective goes, trouble follows with him. No matter what, detectives always end up finding cases."

"You lost your mind?"

"Oh, I'm thinking very clearly. Everything about detectives and closed circle isn't my personal view. I'm just following the very traces that the Suzumiyas would think. Simply put, they want to be great detectives."

The Kyons were only wondering if Itsuki really was sane. Unlike his sister, his smile never disappears so, they couldn't really tell. For now, it was nothing to worry about as they head back into the ship and join the rest of the Brigade at a table on the deck. Mikuru and Mitsuru were actually enjoying their time on the ship.

"This is just amazing!" Mitsuru said as watched the horizon. "Something this large is actually floating on the ocean."

"I'm actually curious on how it does." Mikuru wondered.

"It's something to do with buoyancy." Kyonko said.

"Oh." Both the Asahinas said having a somewhat serious look on their faces. Maybe they don't have ships like these anymore? They probably may ask later but they may get the 'classified information' censor again.

"So Itsuki-kun, how long till we get there?" Haruhi asked.

"From the speed of the ferry, about 6 hours." Itsuki started thinking about it. "There, we'll have someone waiting for us at the harbor where we have to take another half-hour to the island. Neither I nor my sister has ever been to the mansion so, I can't say for sure what it looks like."

"Speaking of the mansion, who's the name of the architect?" Haruki asked.

"I never asked that but I heard that he's somewhat famous."

Great, somewhat famous. If the blueprint of the mansion was what the Suzumiyas are possibly thinking about, it would probably look like what Anthony Gaudy made while drinking to the point he would puke. If that was the case, a typical inn or motel would do just fine for the Kyons. The normal bed and breakfast is just perfect. If the mansion had a name, the Suzumiyas would probably stir up something just to live up to it.

"An island, a mansion, it's just perfect for the SOS Brigade summer trip!" Haruki shouted to the top of his lungs.

"I hope something awesome happens!" Haruhi was thinking about something rather sinister.

With that, they all went back into the ship. Now, the ride to the next harbor was, as Itsuki said, very long. There wasn't really much to do on the ship so, thanks to the Kyons, they had a game of Go fish. The Koizumis had lost the game every single time. This would beg the question, how are they so terrible at playing even the simplest of card games? The loser of the games would have to buy drinks for the rest and the Kyons got their drinks just fine. The Asahinas on the other hand were looking a little green.

"Asahina-sempais, are you ok?" Kyonko asked the two.

"Not really…" Mitsuru answered with a weak smile.

"You guys are possibly seasick." Haruhi said. "Come on, let's head back on the deck, and get some air."

"Let me join." Haruki got up and took hold of Mitsuru who flinched a little. "Don't worry; I'm not going to push you…" Haruki was starting to trail off.

"Um…Haruki-san?" Mitsuru asked with slight fear.

"Forget it, having you go missing is no fun. An iceberg or a giant squid would be better! Let's move!"

And just like that, both the Suzumiyas and Asahinas disappeared to the deck. The events that Haruki declared made the Kyons wonder. An iceberg is close to impossible as it would have melt once getting closer to the Sea of Japan. The squid though is somewhat plausible. If that happens, the Nagatos would have to take care of it. For now, Kyon just didn't care about it and decided to head to sleep for now, using his bag as a pillow. Kyonko decided to do so as well but before she did, she took out her phone and look at the picture of her very young grandfather who looked so much like Kyon. She needed a little something to dream about, especially since she decided to sleep right next to Kyon.

"Hey you two, wake up!" A rather loud demanding voice called out. "How dare you two sleep while we're all awake? If this is how you are on trips then how are we to count on you?"

Kyonko didn't even move but Kyon at least opened his eyes to see something flash in his eyes.

"Good morning." Itsuko said with a smile. "Had a good sleep?"

"Any reason you have a camera in your hand?" Kyon asked her.

"Haruhi made Itsuko-chan the SOS Brigade's head photographer, remember?" Haruki explained.

"But wasn't that for the costumes?"

"Under my command, she'll be taking pictures of the trip and I got her to take pictures of you and your sister loafing off! This is to set an example to the future generations!"

"Or maybe they're sleeping to save energy to put up a show on the island perhaps?" Itsuko had a thought about it.

_What are you feeding him?_

"I'll see about that. Anyway, let's get ready, we're almost there." Haruki grabbed his bag and took went off.

Kyon turned to his still sleeping sister. She was smiling a little. Itsuko took another picture and smiled.

"She's so cute." Itsuko said. "I wish she was calling me Oujo-sama."

"What are you talking about?" Kyon asked.

"Please have mercy Oji-sama…" Kyonko said with that smile of hers.

Kyon was wondering what she's dreaming but it was best he doesn't ask and just wake her up.

The ship had finally come to a stop. They all got their bags and started to head off. The Suzumiyas were in high spirits of the entire idea while the Kyons had to turn back to the Koizumis.

"So what kind of mysterious island is it?" Kyonko asked. "It better not be Panarama or Infant Island. If it starts floating away, I'm done."

"You're worrying too much. It's a perfectly normal island except being far away. There are no monsters or scientist or homunculus at all, I guarantee it." Itsuki said with a smile again.

_I still don't trust you._

On arrival to the exit, they were greeted by four people standing outside, 2 men and 2 women. One was an elderly man with a graying mustache as well as hair while his younger counterpart had short brown hair. The women composed of one elderly woman with long graying hair and a few wrinkles under her eyes while the other was younger with brown hair done with two tiny pigtails. The elder man was standing with the elder woman and so was their younger counterparts.

"Arakawa-sans, good to see you all again." Itsuki called out.

"It's good to see you too Koizumi-kun and your sister." The older butler bowed.

"Mori-san, good to see you as well."

"Same goes to you." The younger butler bowed down.

"Sorry for troubling you all." Itsuko bowed down. "Well, allow us to introduce our friends."

"It's very nice to meet you all." The old man greeted them. "I'm Arakawa and the woman next to me is my wife. We are the head butler and maid of the mansion."

"And I'm Sonoki Mori and this is also my wife, Sonou." The younger butler greeted them as well.

"It's good to meet you all." Haruki and Haruhi bowed, acting very politely for some reason.

"Let's be on our way." The elder butler led the way.

They made their way to the yacht on the other side of the harbor. It was large enough for all of them to be on.

"It will take about a half-hour to head to the island." Arakawa explained as he started to get on the ship. "We hope you don't mind the inconvenience."

"Oh, it's not a problem." Haruki smiled ant turned to the others behind him. "Come you guys, be excited! We got mysterious butlers and maids here! Besides, this is a rare chance! You'll probably never find a second island in Japan!"

_There isn't a second island you idiot._

"I-it is!" Mikuru said although it was sort of forced.

They all finally got on the yacht heading towards the island as they should. Kyonko noticed Mitsuru was staring at the Moris very intensely now. Is he trying to get some idea of what a butler or maid is meant to do? Well, for now, it was best to stay out of the matter and hope to head to a nice comfortable bed.

"I hope you don't mind me asking." Haruhi spoke up, asking the Moris. "Does the mansion have a spooky name? You know like, house of Red death, Lira Manor or something similar?"

"Sorry, there's no such thing." Mori-kun answered.

"Then how about it having things like traps or the architect died or maybe a room where if you sleep you would die in!" Haruki was the next to speak.

"Nothing like that happened."

"Ok, let's move to the owner then." Haruki moved on. "Does he wear a mask because he's disfigured? Does he have sisters that are crazy and each one had disappeared?"

"I'm sorry to say no, at least not yet." Arakawa-san's wife answered this time.

"But the chance is there isn't it?" Haruhi had to ask.

"Maybe."

_What are you people doing?_

Both the Suzumiyas were ecstatic. Because of the high chance of something to happen, they could barely sit down on the yacht. The Kyons couldn't do much so it was best to leave them alone.

They all finally saw the island and the mansion on top of it. From a distance, it looked normal, which is a very good thing for both the Kyons. They were getting closer to the pier. They also saw a person standing at the pier of the island. It was a young woman with long brown hair and a pleasant smile.

"That can't be the owner." Haruhi said, noticing him. "She looks too young."

"That's his younger sister, Yutaka Tamaru." Itsuki said. "She'll be staying with us for a while."

"You could have told us about other people staying you know." Kyonko said.

"We only found out now." Itsuko calmed her down. "She's a nice woman and so is Keiichi Tamaru."

Kyonko wasn't going to bother to even fight with her. She, along with her brother, did have to admit that the owner is quite amazing. To decide to build a mansion on an island and only to live in during the summer is pretty impressive. They did hear that he was reaping the benefits thanks to his success in biotechnology. Of course, to have even this much money is actually pretty frightening.

As they made their way up to the top of the island, the Suzumiyas were contemplating about something and had to turn to the Kyons for it.

"Well, what do you two think?" Haruki asked. "Don't you find this plain?"

"What are you talking about?" Kyon looked at him.

"Think about it. This mansion is on an island and everything about it is so plain. Don't you think it's a waste of money?"

"The only issue this mansion is that it's built far away." Kyonko told him. "Think about it, the guy has to take a speedboat just to go to a convenience store."

"He's talking about the atmosphere you ponytailed moron!" Haruhi turned around with slight irritation. "The idea of the trip was to a spooky mansion on an island not to go to a rich friend's to have fun!"

"That's why it's called a field trip." Kyon told them.

"Wait Haruhi." Haruki suddenly had a thought. "I was able to come up with a list of things we can do and searching the island is one of them! Maybe we might find a Tsuchinoko!"

"Good thinking Haruki-nii!" Haruhi now had glitter in her eyes, much like her brother.

The Kyons were now worried. They could only hope that this island doesn't have any special tricks.

**Here are the reasons for taking this long.**

**1: Time restraints. I've been on trips going north of Malaysia for Christmas, middle of Malaysia, down south towards Singapore, celebrated my birthday there because it just happens to start while I was in Singapore, and finally back to KL. I was tired and very much kept busy so go figure.**

**2: The title. Why was I bothered by it? That's because if, and this is a big if, I decided to continue this, I would reach the chapter called Snowy Mountain Syndrome. Calling it The Syndrome twice in two different places would only give me a headache.**

**3: The chapter itself. This is where it makes a difference from the anime. For starters, Imouto was never in the chapter, only in the Anime. The card game they were playing in the anime was Old Maid and Kyon lost while in the book it was Go Fish and Koizumi lost. The card game wasn't the issue, it was the question if I wanted to use the book or anime.**

**4: The characters. Seeing that I decided twins for everyone, there was the question about the Arakawa and Mori and the Tamaru brothers. Knowing the gender bent, there would be a woman Arakawa and male Mori while the Tamaru brothers would be the Tamaru sisters. I decided to make the Arakawas and Moris married instead of having to them all twins. For the Tamarus, I decided to keep the owner as is and have a younger sister. This works a lot better since I don't have to deal with twins who all 'conveniently' work together. Seriously, that would not only give me a headache but also make this harder to solve the case.**

**5: Making this different. Now, that isn't all too hard but I remembered some things while I was working on this. Kyonko is another one of Haruhi's dress dolls so, why the hell isn't there more of it? Another is that someone said I toned the yuri between Kyonko and Itsuko, that hurt my pride as a yuri fanboy. I decided to download the light novels and I read the 3****rd**** book. I did that so I can get more of Kyon's down to Earth personality. Anime does that too but I needed more of how annoyed Kyon was with the entire ordeal.**

**Votes on Endless Eight chapters!**

**End of loop: 4**

**Full loop: 1**

**Just so everyone who reads this knows. Endless Eight chapters would be RIGHT AFTER REMOTE SYNDROME! So everyone who reads this, even anonymous ones, has to vote whether I should do the Full loop or End of loop. **


	21. The Remote Syndrome II

**Welcome back. Let's just start.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Remote Syndrome II**

Itsuki walked towards to the door of the mansion and knocked on it. It opened and there appeared the owner of the mansion. A middle-aged man with graying hair and wearing very casual clothes which is expected when spending a summer in a mansion that is now privately own.

"Good to see you Keiichi-san." Itsuki greeted him.

"Itsuki-kun, Itsuko-chan, good to see you again." The elder man answered. "And you must all be the SOS Brigade. I'm Keiichi Tamaru, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Haruki Suzumiya and this is my sister." Haruki and his sister bowed down. "We like to thank you for allowing all of us to stay here for the summer."

"Well I'll be…" Keiichi was astonished. "When I heard of you all, I expected you to be more straight forward."

"Really? Then great to meet ya big guy!" Haruki finally dropped his façade of being the polite boy. "Now let's get down to business. Have there been anything weird going on in the mansion?"

"You know, things like ghost or people coming up with nasty rumors?" Haruhi said as well.

"Those are the things we're into!" Both of them shouted at the man.

Keiichi was pretty surprised but he soon gave a hearty laugh.

"That seems more like it." Keiichi smiled. "I wished all of that did happen actually but nothing. It's an uninhabited island after all. Now come on in. This is a western style mansion so you can leave your shoes on if you want. I would prefer to have Arakawa and Sonoki-kun to show you around but they're attending to your luggage. Their wives unfortunately have to do some cleaning so, I'll be the guide instead."

The mansion was actually quite large with a total of 3 floors. The second floor is occupied by all the SOS Brigade, each one having a key for their room. Each of the rooms is divided into single and double which they chose what they like. On the third floor were the master's bedroom and a few more guest rooms there. Keiichi and Yutaka took those rooms. This was mostly due to the blood connection. As for the Arakawas and Moris, it was all on the ground floor. Then there is also the game room at the basement which was pretty impressive as well.

Haruhi was pretty impressed by the rooms. She soon decided to ask Keiichi something.

"Does the mansion have a name yet?"

"Nope, haven't gotten an idea what I want to call it. You got any ideas?" Keiichi asked them.

"Oh we have plenty of ideas!" Haruki was the one to answer. "Things like mansion of blood or mansion of destruction."

"We can come up with names for the rooms too!" Haruhi came up to them. "Things like Room of the Damned or Vortex room!"

"Those are some pretty good ideas!" Keiichi smiled. "I probably should give those names for try."

_Who would want to stay in a room like that?_

With that out of the way, and getting their bags, they all gathered in the chosen room of Haruki's which happens to be a double bed room. He was pacing around the room. Haruhi herself looked like she was pondering about something as well. Whatever it was, the Kyons aren't happy about it.

"This is too strange." Haruhi said. "Nothing looks suspicious which is suspicious."

"And if it does look suspicious?" Kyon asked.

"Then it's suspicious dummy!"

Simply put, what is not suspicious is also suspicious.

"I got it!" Haruki shouted.

"What?" Kyonko asked.

"The culprit!"

"There isn't even a case yet so what culprit?"

"What I got is that the culprit is Keiichi-san and his first victim is Mitsuru-kun!"

"What!" Mitsuru was scared hearing it, holding on to Mikuru tightly.

Kyon just sighed and had to bring them back to earth.

"Ok, what sort of criminal are you making Tamaru-san?"

"It's a gut feeling! I know he's planning something!"

This was just getting irritating. They happen to be their guest and he's a host. It's just that the Suzumiyas don't want to be a normal high school student at all. Besides, it was highly doubtful that the host would go berserk and try to kill them all. It's just too unrealistic. There's also the fact that they are all related to the Koizumis somehow. It was possibly all predetermined by, not only the Koizumis, but also the Organization as well.

"Well, I guess we can stop thinking about it." Haruhi got up. "I'm bored. How about we all go swimming?"

"Yeah why not." Haruki agreed with her. "Come on everyone, time to change and time to enjoy the sun!"

Everyone all actually agreed to the idea after all, a summer vacation on an island with a mansion only means the beach.

Despite what the Kyons believed to be too early as they just got on the island, it was indeed fun. Everyone was wearing a swimsuit as expected. The boys of course were wearing simple swimming shorts, nothing completely special. The girls on the other hand were actually pretty impressive. Haruhi and Itsuko were wearing a bikini set which showed their curves pretty well. Kyonko, Yuki and Mikuru were all one piece swimsuits.

The girls, other than Yuki, were having a lot of fun out playing in the sea. Haruki dragged Yukihiko onto a jet ski and got Yukihiko to do some water skiing, although he still was somehow able to read his book while on it. Haruhi and Mikuru were having quite the water fight but they were having fun. Kyonko and Itsuko were having fun in the form of Itsuko trying to cop a feel while Kyonko fought back.

The remaining boys, Kyon and Itsuki, just took sat on the beach and watched them play. Kyon though had a little drool coming down the side of his mouth.

"I have to say, this really is the best summer vacation I ever hoped to have." Kyon said with a smile on his face although, Yuki seemed to be happy reading her book.

Itsuki picked it up and had to speak his mind. "People have their own ways of having fun. Everyone should spend their free time doing the things they enjoy most, this especially for the Suzumiyas just so they don't get bored. After all, we don't want something like that again."

"Come on guys! Join us already!" Haruhi called for them.

"Well, let's get going." Itsuki got up and meet up with the girls.

Kyon on the other hand figured he joined with Haruki with the jet skis. Worried as he is with having to be with the boy, he can look pass it. After all, this may be his only chance to ride on one.

The day on the beach continued until all of them finally listened to their aching muscles to return to the mansion. It was sunset when they finally returned to the building and the sky was soon filled with stars. This large group of high-school kids would love to enjoy the night sky but that would have to wait as their stomachs call to them.

In the dining hall, the spread was quite amazing. It was a bit much for everyone there but they were very sure they can't say no to it.

"Go ahead, enjoy yourselves." Keiichi told them. "It's not this often I get visitors anyway."

"Don't mind if we do!" Haruki said as they all started eating.

Haruki was at least able to be civil enough to eat the food normally. Haruhi herself was also enjoying it in a very subtle way. By subtle, it was eating her food somehow very slowly yet fast enough that most of the food from the other plates are disappearing. The Asahinas were acting surprise with each bite they took while the Nagatos weren't even putting down their cutlery and the Koizumis were having a conversation with the Tamarus. The Kyons also enjoyed it as normal as possible until Kyonko saw Sonoki next to her.

"Would you like some wine?" He asked the young girl.

Kyonko wondered a little. Alcohol is not something to be served to minors but it is often best to start early. Besides, wine doesn't have that much alcohol content anyway.

"One glass please." Kyonko said.

"Did you say wine?" Haruhi asked across the table. "Then give me a glass!"

This was soon the start of a terrible night. The wine was quite literally passed to everyone on the table. It gave everyone a chance to see how they are when drunk. The Asahinas are practically useless with it as they were completely out of it. The Nagatos, which should have been expected, are constantly drinking their glasses in one gulp. They had a total of 10 each and they aren't even tipsy. The Suzumiyas on the other hand were drunkards. They were very happy yet still aggressive enough to argue with each other. The Kyons themselves drank a lot themselves. Kyonko was rather emotional, complaining about something while resting on Itsuko's shoulder. Itsuko though had hands possessed as they keep hovering over ponytailed girl's chest. Kyon though couldn't even remember anymore and was already gone.

By the next day, all of the SOS Brigade, except for the Nagatos, was having a pounding headache at the dining table for breakfast.

"Someone kill me…" Kyonko said as her rest on the dining table.

"Stop screaming ponytail…" Haruki said rubbing his head.

"Haruhi, stop hitting my head will you…" Kyon said grunting here and there.

"I'm not even touching you…" Haruhi said to him while rest her head against her arms. "Ok, let's all vow never to drink ever again… Agree say I."

"I." They all said which ended up echoing in their brains, making it worse.

Itsuki, along with Sonou and Arakawa's wife, came in with glasses of water and painkillers.

"Here you go everyone." Itsuki said passing a pill to each of them while Sonou gave each a glass of water. "Oh, I don't see Keiichi-san anywhere."

"Onii-san isn't really a morning person." Yutaka told him. "It's worse after drinking. Let's not worry about that. For now, worry about what to do today."

"Oh that's right." Itsuki looked towards the window behind him.

"I can't believe a typhoon came in today." Haruki finally was relieved of his pain.

"There's nothing you can do about it." Kyon told him.

"But now that I think about it, it really is a remote island." Itsuko said still rubbing her head. "You may never know what will happen now."

They made Kyon and Kyonko wonder. Just yesterday, everything was still calm and the skies were clear. Now it suddenly, as dubbed by the news, turned into a tsunami status, making it impossible for any ship to be out. It really is now a closed circle. Could it possibly be the Suzumiyas wish?

"The news said that the storm is going pretty fast." Mitsuru said thinking what the TV said. "It should take about a couple of days."

"It doesn't explain why the news didn't say anything about it yesterday." Kyonko said.

"It's just a coincidence." Itsuki told them. "But it does leave a quandary as to what to do now."

"We were meant to go out to explore but that's not happening." Haruhi looked out the window. "Well, we can all head to the game room then."

"That sounds good." Itsuki said. "Can we use the room Arakawa-san?"

"Of course." Arakawa-san answered with a caring smile. "Allow me to show you the way."

They followed the head maid of the game room. The room was a large hall. It had a table tennis set, a mahjong table and also a pool table. There was also a roulette table and a baccarat table as well. If they didn't know any better, they were running a casino.

During the time in the room, they had a doubles match on table tennis. The match though was easily taken cared off by the Suzumiyas. They then suddenly decided to have a mahjong tournament but only half of them while the other half decided to play pool. Everyone, except for the Koizumis, never played it before so they learned it while playing. The Tamarus also joined the game now that they felt better. They were following the Japanese rules of it and yet, Haruki somehow seems to pull off an amazing hand after another. Fortunately, Kyonko wasn't playing for money.

"Ron." Haruki said showing his hand.

"That's yakuman Haruki-san." Itsuki said.

Of course, it was getting annoying how he kept on winning. At least it was fun. Kyonko had a look at Yutaka Tamaru on her left and turned behind her to see the Keiichi Tamaru playing pool with Kyon and Haruhi. She also had a thought about the Arakawas and Moris. For people who are all acquainted with the Koizumis, they all seem pretty normal. All of the players were also set in place and all that's left is a trigger for disaster.

_Please don't let something happen._

Whether her wish was answered by any god in the universe, she would find out the next day.

The storm ended up growing worse by the next day, making them all having to repeat themselves. They all joined together at the dining room much like before and only wondered what they should do. Unfortunately though, the vow to not drink again was now in proper effect as all of them once again had a hangover but it was worse than the first time.

"Tell me again why we drank last night as well…" Itsuko asked.

"I can't remember… Ow…" Haruhi said. "All I do know is that I feel like crap..."

Itsuki joined them with water and painkillers again with Sonoki and Sonou alongside him with a two trays with plates full of bacon and eggs for all of them.

"I warned you all not to start again." Itsuki said in an 'I told you' tone.

"You should have slapped our hands instead of warning us…" Kyonko was feeling ready to puke.

"Ok, this time for sure, we do not ever drink again." Haruki declared. "Agree say I."

"I." Somehow, the echo of the agreement seemed louder and a lot more painful than the first time.

"Should I prepare juice for tonight's dinner instead?" Sonoki asked.

"Yes… Please…" Kyon answered.

"As you wish." Sonoki bowed and began to serve them their breakfast along with the glasses of water.

They all began to have breakfast without the Tamarus this time. It worried the servants of the household who all came down. The head butler, Arakawa came up to all of them.

"Excuse me." He called out to them.

"Is something to matter?" Itsuko asked them.

"Yes." He answered the girl. "Dear."

Arakawa's wife nodded. "I went to go and wake up Yutaka-san but not only was the door open but also she was missing."

"Maybe she just went to a toilet." Kyon then started thinking otherwise. "One which isn't her room's one."

"But the room was completely cleaned and the bed was not slept on."

"I then tried to call the master on the internal phone line only to for him to not answer." The gray haired man answered.

Haruki quickly got up. "I think we should check it out. Do you have a spare key to Keiichi's room?"

"Only for all the other rooms. The master keeps the spare since he brings in many work-related documents."

"That only makes the need to check up on him makes all the more necessary." Haruhi said getting up from the chair herself. "Come on Haruki-nii!"

Haruki nodded and ran with his sister, along with the rest of the people that were in the room.

With Keiichi's room being on the 3rd floor, it was quite a run for all of them. The Suzumiyas had the lead until they got to up there. They stopped, wondering where it was until Itsuko got in front of them. They followed her until they all finally reached the door. Itsuko started knocking on the door but no matter how hard she did, there was no response. They did stop at Yutaka's room as well only to see it as it was described, tidy. Is it possible that they were in the same room?

"It's no good, there's no answer." Itsuko said with some worry. "It's also locked."

"Then we have to break it down." Haruki stepped up. "Kyon, Itsuki-kun, help out."

Kyon and Itsuki agreed. They all lined up together at the door like rugby players, ready for a match. The Nagatos would have easily pushed the door but with everyone around looking, it would not be a good idea. The guys started ramming against the door, trying to get it to open. The rest stood back and watch. They kept hitting against the door to the point where their shoulder began to hurt. It soon finally opened with the door bursting open with full force. The boys all fell to the ground.

Haruhi and Kyonko had a look inside and what they saw was too shocking for words. The boys on the floor slowly got up and looked towards what was in front of them. It was a horrifying thing to see at such an age. A lifeless body laid on the ground, a knife stuck in it that was in the pocket of the shirt that was stained with blood. It was Keiichi Tamaru, with a shocked look on his face, dead. The storm outside only made this all the more the most perfect setting of a mystery.

_How the hell did this happen?_

**Now back to differences again.**

**1: Drinking. In the light novel and the manga, The SOS Brigade did drank wine while in the anime, it never happened. This would be a little odd since in the Disappearance movie, Haruhi said that she vow never to drink again yet we never see her drink. Anyway, the first time they all drank wasn't so bad. The second time was when the vow was made. I figured let's have some fun with it and make them really regret it. That's why they have two vows instead of one.**

**2: In the anime, they did indeed have their chance to go look around the island after the first dinner but that never happened in the light novel and manga because they were completely wasted.**

**Why didn't I talk about Kyon's little sister in the matter? That's because I done that in the last chapter. Look it up!**

**And to answer someone who reviewed and I wish you had an account because this is a personal matter. I do have a sister, 2 sisters as a matter of fact. I only used it as a plot device, not to encourage it. I honestly don't care about the idea of incest but that's beside the point. I'm very confident to say that I'm not the only one who uses it as well. Besides, Kyon X Kyonko has been around since the appearance of the gender-bents. The same goes with the mix of Kyonko X Haruhi or Haruki X Yuki, sure it's odd, but it does exist. Agree say I!**

**Votes on Endless Eight**

**End of Loop: 4**

**Full loop: 1**

**Votes haven't change which is disappointing. My point from the last chapter still stands. Vote now or else you don't get what you want to see!**


	22. The Remote Syndrome III

**Been away only because I was celebrating Chinese New Year in a house with no internet service. Ah well, here we go.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Remote Syndrome III**

The rain from the storm hit against the windows with full force along with the wind, doing what it does best to break it open. It brought the full ominous feeling as the body of Keiichi Tamaru lay on the floor, with a knife stuck within is chest. Kyon, Itsuki and Haruki quickly got up and took hold of the arm only for the butler, Arakawa, to quickly stretch his arm and placed two fingers on the neck. He then pulled it back and gave a sullen look.

"He has passed away." He said with pain in his voice.

Mikuru gave a moan of horror as she fainted to the floor. Mitsuru was able to make sure her landing wasn't painful but even himself can feel his legs giving in. Kyonko and Haruhi could only lean against the door frame, trying their best to keep their composure. The Nagatos on the other hand were stoic as ever, much like the time they had saved the Kyons from danger.

Itsuko quickly got up and examined the body. Kyon himself also noticed a few things. Other than the blood and the knife, there was also something in the front pocket. It was a notebook. For a something as small as a knife to do such a feat, the person must have had quite the strength. Other than Haruhi, there can't be any other woman who could do that.

"I think we should leave this place for now." Itsuko said.

"You're right." Haruhi turned to see the fallen red-head. "Mitsuru-kun, help me take her back to my room."

"Er… Right." Mitsuru nodded and picked up his sister.

Considering everything that happened so far, it's not a surprise to see Haruhi actually doing something with common sense. The remaining people of the room had a look around their surroundings. The butlers and maids all decided to pay their respects to their former master.

"Now we're in a real problem." Itsuki said.

"Huh?" Kyonko asked.

"This is a real closed circle now. This is a murder."

"It certainly isn't a suicide." Kyon said with a little of sarcasm.

"Not to mention the room is completely sealed off." Itsuko said walking towards to the window. "The question is how did the murderer get in, kill the victim and get out in a room which was sealed in the first place."

"Well it's not like we can ASK him." Kyonko said. "Arakawa-san, you think you can call the police?"

"I believe I can." The maid answered.

"You do that." Haruki got up. "The rest of us will meet up at Haruhi's room."

"You all go first; I'll stay here a little while longer." Itsuki told them.

Haruki nodded and walked off along with the rest of the gang. It was a very good idea and they all decided to do so. Haruki led the way to the second floor. They finally came to a door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Haruhi's voice asked.

"It's me Haruhi." Haruki answered.

His sister opened the door slightly and peeked. She had an odd look on her face. She opened it more and allowed everyone in. Once inside, they noticed Mikuru sleeping while Mitsuru watched over her. He gave a sigh of relief to see everyone else. The Nagatos quickly took the chairs that were in the room and sat down, watching over them all like a pair of guardian angels.

"So where's your brother?" Haruhi asked the elegant girl.

"He's staying with Arakawa for a little while." Itsuko said but she was shaking as she sat on the bed opposite of where Mikuru was sleeping. "I'm pretty scared about all of this actually."

Kyonko can understand why she would be scared though, it was odd to see her in such a state. This was just so different when she had to face against Shinjin. She soon thought about the best thing to do is to comfort her. She walked towards the bed and sat next to her. Itsuko was most definitely scared. Kyonko let the esper girl to rest against her shoulder. Itsuko was at least able to calm down just a little.

Kyon only stood there and watched it. It seemed that Kyonko really did get used to being around Itsuko. He somewhat hoped that there isn't anything going on between them but there's also a little something that he wished there was. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending how you look at it, his train of thought had taken a new route as both Haruki and Haruhi dragged him out of the room.

"So what do you think about the case?" Haruki asked the boy.

"Case?" Kyon asked.

"Keiichi-san's death." Haruhi said. "It's a murder right?"

"Well, that is the case."

"This is just crazy." Haruki sighed. "I mean, sure we wanted something to happen but not like this."

"This is probably going to haunt me…" Haruhi leaned against the wall opposite of them.

Kyon looked at their faces. Their expression was like they set up a prank only for it to go from bad to worse. It was most definitely not the face of them planning any of this so maybe this really isn't their fault this time, maybe.

"Well, all we can go with is that Yutaka-san is the main suspect." Kyon said thinking about it. "We don't know where she is. She just vanished."

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, Mikuru said that she saw something." Haruhi said. "She said that the two were on the balcony arguing about something."

"Hold on, that just reminded me something as well." Haruki turned to face the two. "Last night, I went to search for the bathroom, and was walking pass on of the rooms. Yutaka was in one of them and was using the phone there. He said something about a passport. That sounds like he planned to head overseas."

"Ok but that doesn't explain the sealed room." Kyon pointed it out. "It didn't look like a fake suicide so locking the room would be pointless."

"We're not going to go anywhere like this." Haruki scratched the back of his head. "Let's head back to Keiichi-san's room and find some clues."

"But we can't just leave the others like that." Kyon pointed at the door.

"Let me." Haruhi walked to the door and opened it, getting the conscious members of the group to turn to them. "Ok you all, I want this room door locked. Don't open it under any circumstances."

They all nodded as Haruhi closed the door. They soon heard the sound of a lock and that gave the signal to head to Keiichi's room.

"I do wonder though." Haruki thought about something. "Can we really say that Yutaka-san is the one who committed it? Besides the Tamarus, there's also the Arakawas and Moris and the 10 of us. I don't want to think it's one of the Brigade members but the rest of the others seem plausible."

It was quite the possibility. Kyon and Haruhi didn't consider it. The Asahinas were out of the question but the Nagatos seemed most plausible but they would have done a much cleaner way of doing it. The Koizumis on the other hand, they said that they were related to the Tamarus. Strangers would have to work hard to be closer to them. But that something that Kyon can't believe. Itsuki would never kill someone to set up a closed circle and from what he saw with Itsuko, she sure doesn't look like she would do it.

As they got closer to Keiichi's room, they saw the head butler Arakawa standing in front of the door.

"My wife was able to get hold of the police. They said that we are to keep the room as it is and not to allow any one in. Once the storm subsides, they would be able to investigate."

"Fair enough but can you answer some questions?" Haruki asked. "Was the door always locked?"

"I don't know. I just knocked."

They soon remembered that Keiichi keeps hold of the keys to his room as a safety precaution since he brings in many work related documents.

"Then do you know if the two always argued?" Haruhi asked next.

"I also don't know that. My wife and I along with the Moris only worked for him as stand-in butlers and maids for a week."

"A week?" They all said in surprise.

"Yes. It was to last for only for the summer for two-weeks."

"So you never worked alongside him before?" Kyon asked.

"Correct. All I know about the relationship between him and his sister is that she worked for Keiichi-san's company."

Kyon thought about it for a while but he noticed something odd. He wasn't sure what it was but it was definitely something he needs to address and soon.

They all walked away from the room and headed to the stairs.

"So now what?" Kyon asked.

"We look somewhere else." Haruki said. "Let's check the pier. There's a chance that the boat may have disappeared."

It was plausible but it was something best to find out first hand.

As they head down to the first floor, they saw Itsuki walking around.

"Itsuki-kun what are you doing?" Haruhi asked him.

"Looking for Yutaka-san but I can't find her." Itsuki answered. "What about you?"

"We're going out to see if the boat is still there."

"I don't think you'll find it." Sonoki came in after over hearing them. "I saw Yutaka-san last night. She said that she was in a rush and headed to the entrance."

"So that means she possibly left the island." Itsuki thought about it.

"I don't know but it was definitely the last time I saw her."

"At what time?" Kyon asked.

"Somewhere around 1 in the morning."

They all immediately soon realized why she left at that time. It could be possible that it was also the time that Keiichi died. The best way for them to find out it for now is to see the boat themselves.

All three of them stepped out of the mansion and was drenched by the rain in mere seconds. The storm was quite fierce but it wasn't going to stop the Suzumiyas on their search. Kyon though looked up at the sky and saw the dull and gray clouds that gave birth to the rain drops. It reminded him the same dull feeling of the Closed Space. The similarities were astonishing and at the same time, disturbing.

Although their clothes stuck to their bodies, they were able to continue on. Haruki, his sister and Kyon all held to each other's hands. They had no intentions of losing each other in the storm. They made their way to the cliff, where they would be able to see their pier from above. It was frightening in many levels that Kyon believed something terrible may happen. Whatever it was, it was best they held on to each other tightly.

They finally headed to the stairway down to the pier.

"There it is!" Haruki shouted.

"The boat's gone!" Haruhi announced. "The only way that can happen is either the waves took it or someone drove it off."

"If Yutaka-san really did drive the boat out to the sea than she must be crazy!" Kyon said.

"Let's head back!" Haruki turned around only for Haruhi to stop him.

"Wait! There's a shadow over there!" Haruhi pointed. "It was past the rocks!"

"I don't see anything in this storm!" Kyon shouted.

"Wait I see it too!" Haruki looked at where Haruhi pointed. "Either someone is looking or…" Haruki stopped in his tracks and without thinking he ran towards the rocks, dragging the others with him.

They made their way to the rocks and saw a ledge leading down somewhere. Haruki once again took the lead and started wall hugging down to the ledge. Kyon was second and Haruhi was the last. They still had their hands together, making sure they weren't going to lose each other.

"Are you sure you saw her come this way?" Kyon asked the boy in front of him.

"She had too!" Haruki answered. "There's no other way!" Haruki continued down only for him to lose his footing.

"Haruki!" Kyon shouted and he let go of Haruhi and tried to grab hold of the boy only to be dragged down as well.

The two fell to a small ledge below them. The impact hurt to a certain level but they were still conscious.

"Kyon, Haruki-nii!" Haruhi called from the ledge above them.

Haruki slowly got up, grunting slightly. "It's ok, we're fine!" He reassured his sister.

"Apparently." Kyon said as he got up himself. "I don't see any way off this ledge."

"I'll head back and call for help! You two stay where you are!" Haruhi said as she quickly headed back up.

"Great, just great." Haruki sighed as he watched his sister head off. He soon noticed something to the far left. "There's a cave! Let's take shelter there until Haruhi comes back."

Kyon agreed with him and headed to the cave.

As they made their way in, they noticed that it was warm inside. It was either due to the heat from the earth or possibly a hot spring nearby. Sure a question was rather pointless and it was best for them all to dry themselves.

"There was a shadow that Haruhi mentioned." Haruki said wringing out his shirt.

"Did it even look human to you?" Kyon said taking off his shirt. "It wasn't an animal or anything?"

"I was sure it was a human but I wondered. Remember when I wondered if Yutaka-san really did kill her own brother?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"From what Mori-san told us, she left late in the evening." Haruki explained. "And when we found Keiichi-san's body, it was warm when I touched it. In other words, he died right when we found him."

"Which means what exactly?" Kyon took in as much of the information needed. "Yutaka-san leaves the island during a typhoon and then came back to hide so she can kill Keiichi-san and leave for good?"

"I don't think that's it." Haruki started using his shirt as a make-shift towel. "Even if we found his body an hour ago, then we should have seen or heard something at that time. We were all awake after all so we should have notice something at that time."

"That's strange by itself." Kyon countered the argument. "You think that Keiichi-san was alive for a few more hours and then locked his own door? If Yutaka-san really isn't the one who did it, then-"

"I got it!" Haruki stopped Kyon. "Listen to me on this. Yutaka-san is no doubt the one who stabbed Keiichi-san. After all, she had no reason to escape until then. But how did she pull it off? It was possibly an accident so while in the room, they were in a fight. She must have gone into a fit of rage and picked up the fruit knife, waving it around. She then accidently struck her own brother with the knife but it didn't go in as the notebook in the pocket stopped it from going any deeper, making it no fatal."

Kyon listened carefully and was agreeing with what may be plausible.

"Now this is where it gets interesting. Due to the sudden shock, Keiichi-san passed out just like that. Yutaka-san must have been scared with the thought that she killed her own brother. She then made her way out of the room in terror. But here's the thing. Keiichi-san, who passed out, finally woke up sometime in the morning. Now at this point, he was in a daze, remembering that his sister tried to kill him. At that point he staggered to the door and locked it. But due to his current state of mind, his legs gave in and he fell to the floor face down, pushing the knife even further into the chest and therefore killing him."

"Hold it." Kyon finally stopped him. "That was all too convenient."

"Well, that's what it seemed unless you got something good."

"Let's start with the fact that Yutaka-san would have checked if her brother was really dead. Then there's the fact when we found Keiichi-san's body. It was facing up. If your deduction was correct, we would have found his body facing down but we found it facing up."

"That is true…" Haruki sat there, wondering about it and soon finally realized something. It was something he feared the most.

"What's wrong Haruki?"

"It's nothing. I must have made a mistake somewhere." Haruki said looking the other direction.

Kyon wondered why he suddenly gave in like that. Normally he would have found something to counter his theory. For now, he'll leave it alone and just wait for help. The help actually came sooner than expected.

"Hey!" It was Itsuki's voice calling them. "Are you down there?"

Kyon and Haruki answered. The two finally made their way back to the mansion. Haruki was completely dejected on the way back. Kyon knew the reason why. His reasoning is in pieces but that would lead to the question as to what actually happened to the truth. Yutaka wasn't on the island when the murder happened. If that was the case then it leads to the question who is the real culprit. For now, he was going to leave alone since the cold and wet weather was really getting on his nerves.

**Once again with the differences between the anime and light novel.**

**To begin with, Mikuru didn't faint at the sight of it the murder but rather turned pale and then faint once she got into Haruhi's room as the light novel shown. The other is that Kyon and Haruhi talked in the room rather than outside.**

**They never bumped into Koizumi when they made their way to the entrance to see the boat in the light novel and instead just talked with Mori about it. And when they did get to the cliff to see their pier, only in the anime did Haruhi saw the supposed shadow, chased it down the lower path, slipped and fall and talked about the issue in the cave. **

**The manga, although it followed the light novel for the most part, it was this part they decided to go with, you know to give suspense for the people that never read the actual work. Much like I did, I figured to follow what the anime did as well since the actual work is unfortunately not as suspenseful as anime form of the chapter.**

**Now the votes on the endless eight chapter**

**End of Loop: 4**

**Full Loop: 1**

**No change once again. Please people, it's not that far away, quickly place your votes now.**

**Now for the possible 2% of people who are wondering how I'm going to do the Nagatos locking the Suzumiyas, Kyon and Itsuki out of the room part when there happen to be 3 very conscious people in the room with them, you'll find out soon enough.**

**And to answer someone who really needs an account. It's not a personal matter; it's just that I've been wondering about it myself. I once looked up a funny comic strip where they questioned if you had sex with your clone, do you call it actual sex or masturbation? I also had this conversation with my friends about it as well for the hell of it all. This also applies to the idea of having sex with your gender-bent self. It is sex because it's with another person but that other person is you just a different gender… I don't know if I can call it sex or masturbation. **

**I like to hear your thoughts on the issue! And please also review and vote!**


	23. The Remote Syndrome IV

**Time to finally bring this chapter to a close.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Remote Syndrome IV**

After having a brilliant shower and a nice clean pair of clothing, Kyon went to Haruhi's room. He expected to see Haruki already there. He had to talk about what to do next since that the murder mystery wasn't getting anywhere.

As he walked down, he saw Mitsuru walking towards the kitchen.

"Asahina-sempai." Kyon called out. "What are you doing?"

"Oh Kyon-kun." Mitsuru greeted him. "I stepped out of the room to bring some snacks and drinks for everyone else in the room. They all had fallen asleep except for the Nagatos."

"You don't need to." Sonou appeared. "Let me handle it."

"Thank you Mori-san." Mitsuru thanked her and soon noticed a plate that was empty. "There's a plate here that's already been used."

"It was for Arakawa-san. I brought it to him."

Kyon looked at the plate himself. It has carrots still left on the plate as well as a knife and fork cutlery. He can only guess that Arakawa doesn't eat carrots. Wait, there was another but he can't seem to remember who. It didn't matter now as he followed Mitsuru back to the room.

Once they reached to the 2nd floor, Kyon and Mitsuru saw the Suzumiyas and Itsuki trying at the door, trying to get it open.

"What's going on?" Kyon asked.

"We were going to discuss something in Haruhi-san's room but the Nagatos aren't letting us." Itsuki told him.

"Yuuki-kun, Yuki-chan, it's only us." Haruki called from the opposite door.

"We are instructed to not open the door under any circumstances." Yukihiko's voice was heard from the opposite side of the wall.

"When I said lock the door, I mean everyone but the SOS Brigade." Haruhi told him. "Kyonko, please knock some sense in her."

"We were not that and Kyonko is asleep along with Itsuko."

"But when I went out of the room you didn't say anything." Mitsuru wondered.

"We weren't given any instruction about the door opening from the inside." This was starting to get exhausting for almost all of them.

Kyon decided to fix the problem.

"Nagato-kun. The order issued by the Suzumiyas is now void. Or I could give you a new order. Look, just open the door for us."

It seemed as if Yukihiko was contemplating on the thought as he had finally opened the door and allowed them in. It was stoic as usual and his sister Yuki hasn't even moved since the last time they saw her.

"Come on Yuuki-kun; don't take it so literally at next time." Haruki said as he walked it with everyone else.

It was possible that it was a prank on the Nagatos' side. It was hard to understand such a prank since it caused a misunderstanding. They could at least show some kind of emotion so that everyone can understand what they were doing.

_This isn't the time for jokes in the first place!_

They all walked in and saw that Mikuru was still in her comatose state from this morning. Itsuko and Kyonko were sleeping quite comfortably as well. Though, Itsuko has her face in the not very developed girl's chest. She even sighed happily and mumbled something incoherent but it was pretty obvious what it was when Kyonko's name came out.

Everyone all sat down at the chairs that was in the room and finally discussed something.

"So what do we do now?" Itsuki asked them. "Do we keep on solving the mystery?"

"Forget it. It seemed that I wasn't a detective I thought I could be." Haruki answered. "You should give up too Haruhi and let the police do it."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"I'll talk about it with you later. You guys wake up your sisters' and head back to your rooms."

"I prefer if we don't move Onee-chan anywhere." Mitsuru said.

"Fine."

It was just amazing to everyone else in the room. Never did they ever expect that Haruki Suzumiya would have given up. Haruhi herself couldn't believe it. It was strange but it only means that he can find his faults.

Kyon and Itsuki woke both their sisters' up. Kyonko was the first to open her eyes and wondered what happened.

"What's going on?" Kyonko asked. "And why can't I move much?"

"Ahem." Itsuki cleared his voice, getting Kyonko to turn to him. He simply pointed down, showing her reason for not being able to move.

"Go figure…" Kyonko sighed. "Get up you!"

"Just five more minutes…" Itsuko yawned out.

Itsuki finally got his sister up from the bed and got them to their rooms, or rather, to Itsuki's room as he wanted to know more about what happened in the cave. With all of them sitting on the bed, Kyon was able to explain everything to everyone that was in the room. Itsuki was very intrigued by it while the girls were trying to figure out the rest of it in some way.

"So that's what happened." Itsuki said.

"It's strange though." Kyonko sat there thinking about it. "Haruki wanted to be a detective and the same goes to Haruhi. To suddenly change his mind that is."

"I can actually understand from his point of view." Itsuki gave his usual plastic smile.

"How so?" Itsuko asked her brother.

"Well, I have a theory you see." Itsuki leaned back a little. "Say that the hypothesis that Haruki-san had was all correct but the very last part. Yes, Keiichi-san was stabbed by Yutaka-san but wasn't dead. She did believe that she kill her own brother and ran for it, that for sure is right. Keiichi-san though woke up thanks to us calling for him. Before we could open the door, he staggered and then locked it and then well, you know the rest."

They all sat there, completely stunned. Kyon was now in a daze. It was too much to take in; even Kyonko and Itsuko were having a hard time believing it.

_That can't be true…_

"The real cause of the death of Keiichi-san was those who rammed the door down. That would be Haruki-san, I and you." Itsuki was very nonchalant about it. "Because of us, we pushed the knife even deeper into him. He must have realized it and made it the reason to give up in order to protect us."

"It makes plenty of sense now…" Kyon said casually.

"But it was an accident right?" Kyonko tried to defend her brother. "All of you didn't mean to do it!"

"That's right; it was only because you just wanted to know if he was ok!" Itsuko also tried to defend her brother.

"It's ok you two." Kyon stopped them and stood up. "It looks like I have to do something else. First order of business is to shut you up for good, that way, no one else will know."

They all sat there trying to understand what Kyon was doing. He then pulled Kyonko up and threw her at the esper twins. Before she could even question him, he grabbed hold of Itsuki's neck and slowly squeezed. The sight was frightening the girls. Kyonko was mortified. Her most beloved brother was doing something completely unspeakable that she could only cry in fear. Itsuko was holding on to Kyonko, more scared than anyone else as she watched her brother slowly choking. Before they knew it, their turn was next.

Arakawa was still standing in front of Keiichi's door. He was being grateful that his wife gave him something to drink after keeping guard for so long. He then turned his attention to Mitsuru running towards him.

"Arakawa-san!" Mitsuru shouted for him.

"What's the matter?" Arakawa asked.

"The Koizumis and Kyonko! Someone killed them!"

"Impossible!" Arakawa was shocked. "Show us where!"

Mitsuru nodded and ran off to where it happened. Arakawa joined with him to confirm it. Elsewhere, hiding in the shadows, Kyon came out and joined with his partner, Haruki into Keiichi's room. They stood above the body and looked down at it.

"Man, pretty hardcore. You even killed your sister." Haruki said with a smile.

"Whatever. Just shut it and I don't have to kill you as well." Kyon retorted. "Now here's the story. Yutaka-san came back killed the Koizumis and my sister. The killer knows his motive but let's say he went coo-coo. Now we got ourselves clean story."

"You sure the police would fall for it?"

"That's where stabbing the corpse a couple more times comes in. This way, it'll prove that he is nuts." Kyon took hold of a knife her produced from his back. "Let's get started."

"Stop!" The corpse jumped from the floor in fear of being killed.

Haruki and Kyon only stood with a grin plastered on their faces. Keiichi soon noticed that he made a mistake.

"Looks like we lost." Itsuki came in.

Keiichi didn't have a clue what happened. Haruki decided that it was best if they all gather in order to talk about it.

Down at the dining hall, everyone took their places at the table with Haruki at the edge of it.

"I must say, you did an amazing job with the fake murder." The head butler praised him.

"Kyon told me what I had to do for it." Mitsuru said with an apologetic smile.

"Well, allow me, Master Haruki, the ace detective and winner of the bet to explain the full story!" Haruki soon laugh.

_Go ahead, pat yourself on the back harder…_

"It is now obvious that the murder case written by Itsuki-kun, the Tamarus, Arakawa and Moris. It was a very well done plot, got me going pretty well."

"That is right." Itsuki smiled. "It was all planned out for this occasion. Sorry Itsuko, I needed you to be out of it."

"It's ok Nii-san." Itsuko replied. "I'll let it slide this time."

_The Nagatos though probably knew from the beginning._

"Yes, I was fooled to the very end of it with us being the cause of Keiichi's death but here's the thing. If that was the case, there should have been a mark of some kind on the door, blood for example. But there was nothing on it."

_You're welcome._

"Fair enough but this is a very sturdy door." Yutaka interjected. "That's not enough evidence for it be suspected."

"I'm not finished. There was also the time when Itsuki-kun met with the Arakawas and Moris. When they did meet, he said 'good to see you again'. It would make sense if they had met further back but Arakawa-san explained that they only started working for a week."

"That is correct." Arakawa bowed in astonishment.

_Anytime you can acknowledge me for that as well._

"Then there was the time we all ran to Keiichi-san's room. You Itsuko ran straight down the hallway that time. How did you know?"

"That was actually Nii-san's fault. He told me where the room was before I came here. I was suspicious for giving me such information but now I know that it was to cover his tracks." Itsuko answered.

"But there is also a chance that she found out while you all did something else." Keiichi countered her reason.

"True but the last was a finished plate in the kitchen. Kyon, please explain."

"I remembered seeing Keiichi-san ate with a knife and fork while the rest of us used chopsticks. There was the chance that Arakawa-san also ate using them as well. But the carrots on the plate was not eaten which soon made me remembered that Keiichi-san didn't eat it either at the dining table, hence it was Keiichi-san who ate it." Kyon had finished his explanation.

"With all the evidence in place, it shows there was never a murder to begin with! Keiichi Tamaru was, is and always has been alive!" Haruki gave a loud exclamation.

The Asahinas were giving their applause for such an amazing job while Haruhi was beginning to grunt knowing that she lost the bet. The Kyons listened to the claps and they already know that what was going in Haruki's egotistical head was something much louder than that.

"So we decided that two can play at that game." Haruki continued on.

"Then the argument on the balcony was part of the act as well?" Mikuru asked.

"That's right." Yutaka replied. "As well as the late phone call."

"I was going to tell the truth eventually." Itsuki said.

"But it was amazing that you solved it this quickly." Keiichi praised the boy.

Kyon decided to just play along. "Well, thanks to you sleuthing around, you found out. Good job out there."

"Elementary, my dear Watson."

The day to leave the island finally came and the SOS Brigade said their goodbyes to it. The Kyons and Koizumis all gathered at the deck and began to finally discuss the entire idea of the murder.

"Let me guess, the Organization planned it." Kyon asked Itsuki.

"That's right." Itsuki answered. "The Tamarus, Arakawas and Moris are all our colleagues. We did it to make sure they didn't think of anything dangerous."

"So in other words, the part that you didn't plan anything was a lie even to me." Itsuko turned to her brother.

"Sorry. It was part of the plan, in order to make it more convincing."

"You did a good job until Kyon decided to pull that stunt back in the room." Kyonko smacked Kyon on the arm. "It scared me half to death!"

"Had to be done. If they were going to play around, then I may as well do the same." Kyon answered her.

"Speaking about playing, when did you know?" Itsuki asked Kyon.

"Honestly, from the start." Kyon answered looking out to the horizon. "Such an incident could never happen. That's because the Suzumiyas would never wish for an actual murder. That's how they are."

"You trust them very much don't you?"

Kyon didn't answer the question. His silence was enough to answer the question.

"Tell me one more thing." Kyon started again. "Both of them said that they saw a shadow out in there during the storm. Did you set that up as well?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itsuki was rewarded with plenty of suspicious looks. "I'm being honest here. I have no reason to keep acting since the mystery is solved."

"But they said they saw something out there." Kyon wondered.

"Wait, you mean…?" Kyonko wondered herself.

"They possibly wished for a murderer which wasn't any of us." Itsuko said thinking about it.

It didn't take long for all of them to turn back to see the shore. If the Suzumiyas really did wish it, then there was something on the island even to this point. But there is also a chance that it was due to the storm that they were seeing things. Unfortunately, the Kyons and Koizumis were never given an answer. They could only hope that it truly was nothing. For now, they headed back down to the halls. They were fairly interested in what Haruki could possibly want for his victory lunch courtesy from his sister.

**As many of you should have noticed, I went with the anime ending. This is mainly because I wanted something good. The light novel one didn't end on such a high note unfortunately. The original didn't have the spectacular solving of the mystery nor did it have the fake murders done by Kyon. I had fun doing it. And also it didn't have the somewhat cliffhanger with the shadow on the island.**

**Sad that Itsuko and Kyonko didn't get the spot light this time but they got enough of it with the cute Kyonko comforting the esper girl and sleeping together in the same bed (Not that way you sickos).**

**Now for the votes on Endless Eight!**

**End of Loop: 4**

**Full Loop (1 Beginning, 1 Middle and 1 End): 3 **

**We finally see some changes. And this is getting close now. The next chapter will be the Endless eight they want! So make your final votes here, no more waiting and no more changes!**

**To answer a reviewer. I'm Malaysian yes but I didn't get my Haruhi Suzumiya collection from there. Got them from Australia and will continue to get them. The same goes for my FMA and Lucky Star collection as well. Cost an arm but it's worth it.**


	24. The Endless I

**Well, seems like everyone didn't want to vote after the last of the Remote Syndrome story. Well, time to finally add in the chapter which people had voted for. The Score for the endless eight chapters are as shown**

**End of loop: 4**

**Full loop: 3**

**Well, seems like the end of loop is what people wanted so here you go. For those who wanted the full loop but didn't vote, then you guys are idiots. For those who did vote for the full loop, I'm sorry but the majority has spoken. But, there is hope. I decided that once I finally finish the Disappearance, I will put in special chapters of Endless Eight with the beginning and loop. Weird decision I know but at least it's something people can be happy about. Besides, it seems like a good idea since there is one manga chapter which I feel like I shouldn't use quite yet anyway.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Endless I**

Something was wrong. Something felt really wrong. Well, that was what the Kyons were feeling. They had been sitting in their living room, watching the final match of baseball while their younger siblings were doing their homework. Now, they weren't really paying attention to the game seeing it was between two schools from the same prefecture and had nothing to do with them. Kyon though at least felt like cheering for the losing team at least. Now, they haven't seen the Suzumiyas since the trip but they had a feeling that they would hear from them very soon. Kyonko looked at the two phones that were on the table, expecting one of them to start ringing and just as she thought that, Kyon's phone rang.

"Kyon-kun, your phone." Ototo told his brother.

"I don't need you to tell me." Kyon said and had a look at the name on the display. It was Haruki calling. He had a feeling he knows what he was going to ask.

After letting it ring three times, he finally answered it.

"You're free right?" Haruki asked immediately and very loudly. "Get your sister and meet up at the station at 2! You two better come!" And with that, he ended it.

_I didn't even say anything._

As he was about to put his phone down, it rang again. Haruki called again, making Kyon already feel tired.

"I forgot, bring a swimsuit and plenty of money and be sure to come in with your bicycles! Over!" Much like before, he hanged up without even letting him say anything.

Kyon had a feeling he knew what he was going to say. More like, he had the feeling that this had happened before. The feeling known as déjà vu. Whatever it was, it was something that he was not going to bother with.

Kyonko turned to her brother.

"So what did he want?" She asked.

"We're meeting up at 2 at the station as always. Also asked to bring swimsuits, a lot of money and our bicycles."

"I'm not going to like it already." Kyonko sighed and got up.

As Kyonko walked up the stairs, she had a look out the window and watch the clouds go by.

_Summer is almost over._

It was indeed a hot day since it is summer. Kyon and Kyonko got their bikes to the station, 5 minutes before the given time. The other members of the SOS Brigade were already there which meant that the amount of money they did bring was about to be depleted already. Itsuki and his sister were also there with their bicycles.

"Late both of you!" Haruki said. "Penalty!"

"We know already." Kyon answered the boy.

"Man you two need to show some effort!" Haruhi sighed but then smiled. "Well Haruki-nii, with everyone here, let's go already!"

"Sure thing."

"Hold it, where are we going first?" Kyonko asked.

"To the public pool of course."

_That explains why we had to bring our swimsuits._

"Summer it the time to do the very activities it brings to us!" Haruki exclaimed. "Time and youth won't last long so we have to make the very best of it! This is the only time we can enjoy it in our freshmen year of high-school!"

Despite how amazing that speech was, it also meant that any suggestions from anyone in the SOS Brigade would be turned down without care. Of course, other than the Kyons, they don't bother doing it so anything the Kyons say would just pass through the Suzumiyas ears.

"Now everyone let's go!" Haruki said again.

"How? The only ones who have bicycles is me, Itsuki and our sisters." Kyon said.

_Oh no…_

Kyon had to deal with Haruki and Yukihiko settled on his bicycle while Kyonko had Haruhi and Yuki. Itsuki on the other hand only had Mitsuru and Itsuko had Mikuru sitting comfortably at the back of their bicycles.

"Now come on let's go!" Haruhi shouted and then leaned down to Kyonko's ear. "Don't lose to Kyon got it?"

_Witch! She-devil! _

They soon got to the public pool if only it wasn't for the idea of having it as a race. Kyon was on the floor, trying to catch his breath while Kyonko was already searching for the bottle of water she brought just in case.

"Wow you guys already tired before getting into the pool?" Haruhi gave a sigh of disappointment.

_Whose fault was it in the first place?_

They finally entered the public pool and only to find it to be more of a communal pool. This was due to the pool being about fifty-meters wide and a watering hole only fifteen centimeters deep for the little kids. Any high school kid to ever come to this pool would be due to those who were bored, such as the SOS Brigade. Other than that, parents and children were the ones occupying the pool.

"Ah, I love the smell of chlorine in the morning." Haruki said.

"First of all, it's not morning. Second, chlorine is not a good thing to smell." Kyon reasoned with the boy.

"Oh don't sweat the small stuff Kyon." Haruhi said. "Now let's see who can make the biggest splash!" Haruhi ran off into the pool and dived right in.

"You're one!" Haruki, with the same amount of enthusiasm, he also dived in.

If they had noticed, they would have seen the no diving signs around the pool. Of course, that didn't matter anymore as the Asahinas and Nagatos joined in with the twins in the pool. The Kyons and Koizumis took their time to find a good place for them to rest before joining in.

"They seem to be having plenty of fun huh? It's quite rare and not to mention peaceful like us." Itsuko said as she happily hugged Kyonko from behind.

"There are children here! At least show some decency!" Kyonko had to push her away.

"I do have to agree with Itsuko." Itsuki smiled. "Don't you think that the Suzumiyas are learning to have fun in a normal fashion?"

"I don't think that calling us without a warning, hanging up after telling what is up normal." Kyon told him.

"Oh come on, that's not such a big deal Kyon." Itsuko said pulling Kyonko into another hug. "There's no 'certain events' since they have a large smile on their faces." She soon started to loosen her hold on Kyonko.

When Kyonko noticed, she quickly turned to her, noticing her somewhat dazed look. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm probably imagining it. I guess I just didn't want something like what happened back in spring to start again." Itsuko smiled. "Now come on Kyonko, let's join them!"

"Hey! Let go of my hair!" Kyonko soon began fighting back with her ponytail being pulled.

Kyon watching as his sister ended up falling into the pool thanks to Itsuko. He finally smiled and joined them to the pool. The Suzumiyas and Nagatos were having a race of course; the Nagatos were reaching to the other end with the swimming skills of a fish, beating the Suzumiyas every single time. Kyonko, Mikuru and Itsuko ended up playing with a couple of kids that accidently passed the ball to them. Kyon, Itsuki and Mitsuru decided to see who can hold their breath longer. Mitsuru was the first one to lose since he doesn't have the lung capacity. Kyon was second while Itsuki was first. The esper boy always did have quite the poker face using his plastic smile.

They eventually returned to the surface and had some handmade snacks courtesy of Mikuru Asahina. It was good food by Kyon's standards but he's often thinks that anything touched by Mikuru is a blessing. The Suzumiyas, completely ignoring the need to wait 30 minutes to digest before swimming, went in and swam again. It was just remarkable how they were designed. Kyon figured he joined with Mitsuru for a drink while Itsuki joined with his sister for a quick chat. Mikuru sat down with Kyonko, just enjoying each other's company.

Without much care, Kyonko had a quick look at where the Nagatos were and saw Yuki and Yukihiko sitting under the tree. Now, it wasn't because she was attracted to them, she was just wondering where they went. She soon saw something in her eyes. She looked as if she was bored. But there was something else wrong. She swore that she had seen this before.

"Kyonko!" Haruki called out having two kids behind him.

Kyonko turned to the boy and she soon felt like this happened as well. The words that she could predict coming from his mouth was.

_These two are my brigade. They'll do whatever I want them to…_

"So ask them for whatever you want!" Haruki finished what Kyonko knew what he would say. "Now let's play some water football! Everyone's joining!"

It was a wonder what it she was feeling. Kyonko figured she would wave it off and decided to get up. It was probably just a fluke since déjà vu is a common thing.

"I'm coming. How about it Asahina-sempai?" Kyonko said but what she heard as an answer was a thump. "Huh?"

They all turned to where the sound came from and saw the redhead had fainted.

"Mikuru-chan?" Haruki quickly got to her and pulled her up. "Hey, what happened? Itsuki-kun, call the doctor!"

After the event at the public pool, Mikuru had to go to the closest hospital available. Mitsuru followed the ambulance to take care of her during that time. The others headed to the café since they aren't going back to the pool any time soon.

"I hope Asahina-san's fine." Kyon said as he took a sip of his drink.

"It was probably heatstroke but we won't find out until then." Haruhi sighed. "Ah well, I guess we'll visit them later. Anyway, I got us a list here for us to do for the summer."

Haruhi pulled out a piece of paper which listed various things such as the Obon festival, bug catching, a summer job, even stargazing. It was a long list which meant trouble.

"I'm probably going deaf here so, please repeat it again." Kyon requested.

"It's just as she said." Haruki said. "This is a list of summer activities that we'll be doing of the last two weeks of summer. If anyone wants to do anything that's not on the list, please tell us."

"I would like to see it if you don't mind." Itsuki asked.

Haruki nodded and showed him the list Itsuki stared at it intently. Kyon looked at him when he did and saw something serious this time.

"Thank you." Itsuki passed it back to them.

"Anyway, I'm sure that Mikuru-chan will be fine by tomorrow so we'll start the list tomorrow!" Haruki smiled. "Now, do any of you know where the closest Obon festival going to be? A fireworks festival is also good."

"We'll look into it." Itsuko said.

"Good. Now, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to pay a visit to Mikuru." Haruhi said as she got up.

"Then I'll see you at home." Haruki got up himself. "You all are dismissed." With that, the Suzumiyas left.

The others headed to the entrance of the café and broke up. The Nagatos were about to head back to their apartment and the Kyons would have head home themselves only for Kyonko to stop them.

"Nagato-sans." The humanoid interfaces turned to them emotionlessly. Although the aliens were always void of emotions but this though seemed, bored. "It's nothing really but, are you doing ok?"

"Yes." Yukihiko answered.

"T-that's good then." Kyonko had been trying to think of anything to talk with them with no luck. "We'll see you then."

"I see." Yukihiko then turned around along with Yuki following him.

Kyon was wondering what was wrong. He turned to his sister.

"What was that about?"

"There was something wrong with the Nagatos." Kyonko answered.

"Let me guess, they look bored?"

"That's it. I wondered what happened."

"We'll find out soon. Let's head home."

Kyonko had one more look at the Nagatos and then followed her brother home.

While Kyonko was sleeping in, enjoying whatever dream it was, her phone woke her up. It was very unpleasant for it to go off like that. Haruhi was on the line this time and told her where and when the festival was and that she has to come and meet up without her brother. She was forced out of bed thanks to the orders because if she doesn't, Haruhi would burst into the house and drag her out.

She told Kyon that they would meet up at the festival after whatever Haruhi wanted to do. She on the other hand rode her bike all the way to the station and there was the girls all waiting for her.

"Late Kyonko!" Haruhi said. "Penalty!"

"I know I know." Kyonko said and turned to Mikuru. "Are you ok now Asahina-sempai?"

"I am thank you." Mikuru smiled though, it looked sad.

"Ok now the reason why we're all here without the guys is to get some yutakas! For a special occasion like this, you need a yutaka!" Haruhi said with a smile.

"If you told me the yutaka part, I would have brought mine."

"Well, Yuki and Mikuru-chan don't have one, Itsuko needed a new one and I forgot mine so we're going to buy them!"

"Kyonko in a yutaka~" Itsuko blushed at the thought.

Kyonko only sighed and just followed her crazy leader to the shops.

Haruhi immediately walked off to the many patterns for the yutakas and passed it to the girls straightforwardly. Now, other than Yuki and Haruhi, the others don't know, or remember, how to wear the yutaka so it took more time than it needed but it was worth it as Haruhi and Kyonko came out wearing a floral pattern, Mikuru wore one with goldfishes while Itsuko and Yuki wore a typical geometric pattern. One of the two leaders of the SOS Brigade had a good look at all of the girls and smiled.

"I have the most amazing taste for fashion!" Itsuko gleamed. "Though no matter what, you Mikuru-chan can swoon 95% of the guys!"

"What happened to the other 5%?"

"Gays Kyonko, a true gay man would not be taken by someone like Mikuru-chan! Just remember that out of the 100% of men out there, 5% are gay!"

"That can be said about women as well." Kyonko said pointing at Itsuko who suddenly hugged the ponytailed girl and squealed in delight.

When all of that was finally finished, they headed straight to the festival to meet up with the guys. Haruki could only give his sly smile of approval. Kyon and Mitsuru were amazed to see them in it while Yukihiko though still had his stoic face.

All of them split up to do their own thing at the festival. Kyon and Kyonko got together and just wondered about. They soon saw Mitsuru walking up to them, having a somewhat serious face though.

"Finally, I can tell you guys alone." Mitsuru said.

"What is it Asahina-sempai?" Kyon asked.

"After the festival, please meet up at the station." With that, Mitsuru quickly walked off.

The Kyons were wondering what it was but they weren't going to worry too much about it. They had another look around at the festival and they were amazed how many people were there. They haven't been at one for quite a while. Then something hit them again. It was like they had been at the Obon festival not too long ago or rather; they've been to the same festival again. The stages and stores, everything were the exact same. They finally broke out of it when Haruhi's voice suddenly called out.

"Come on Kyonko! Let's do some goldfish scooping!"

"Alright I'm coming!" Kyonko answered back. "I'll see you a little later Kyon."

"Sure." Kyon watched his sister go.

Kyon looked around one more time and saw the Nagatos were looking at the mask at the stores. They seemed entranced by the number of mask that was there. He went up to them figuring that they wanted a mask for themselves.

"You want one?" Kyon asked them.

The Nagatos only turned to him and then turned back to the mask. They then pointed at one which was a mask that was either a kamen rider or ultraman or alien or a combination of them all, one for each of course.

"Let me pay for it." Kyon said reaching into his pocket.

"No need." Yukihiko said and walked to the masks that both he and his sister wanted and walked to the owner.

"That's 800 yen each." The shop owner said.

Yukihiko paid him and gave one of the two masks to his sister. Kyon though wanted to pay them in some way since they been the people that both him and his sister constantly depend on when trouble arises. But it had to wait as Kyon walked off somewhere else in the festival.

_It really is summer._

They eventually went to have a rest, sitting on the nearby hill. Haruhi, Kyonko and Mikuru had a bag with a goldfish keeping it, pretty happy with their catch. Haruki offered the entire group some octopus balls.

"Man this is fun!" Haruhi said.

"No kidding." Haruki answered. "Oh, I bought us some fireworks to play with next!"

"Hold on." Kyon stopped them. "I'm not going to say that having fun is bad but what about the summer homework we have?"

"Oh, we finished that in three days when summer started." Haruhi told him.

"Three days!" Kyonko shouted in amazement.

"If you want to have free time on your hands then finish the annoying stuff early." Haruki finished and got up with the fireworks. "Now let's light some fireworks!"

_Why do they have the brains? God, you did a crappy job at making all humans equal._

They all headed to a vacant lot and lit some fireworks. They all were enjoying every minute they lit every firework that Haruki bought. Though, the Kyons still remember that the Asahina wanted to meet up with them right after. They were wondering when it was going to happen though.

"Now, tomorrow, we're going to go bug catching next!" Haruhi said looking at the list.

"How about we raise the stakes?" Haruki asked. "The team who catches the most number of bugs together gets to be the leader of the SOS Brigade for the day!"

"That seems like fun." Itsuki said, adding more fuel to the fire. "Do we catch any kind of bugs?"

"Hmm…" Haruki and his sister thought about it for a while. "Cicadas!" They said at the same time. "Only cicadas!"

It was rather amusing seeing them saying the exact same thing at the exact same time but it was also rather tiring if you happen to be fraternal twins, one with a short brown boring hair and a ponytailed girl who feel like they actually should bit the crap out of them if only they weren't so scared of the consequences doing so.

The night did eventually ended and the Suzumiyas made their way back home. As the remaining members of the SOS Brigade, they immediately turned to the Asahinas.

"So, what is it you guys want to talk about?" Kyon asked the Asahinas.

Mitsuru sighed. "We can't go back to the future…"

"Huh?"

After letting them calm down for a while, Mikuru finally explained what happened.

"Remember yesterday when I fainted? I lied that time. It was déjà vu. It wasn't the kind that we ever experienced before. We then tried to use classified information to contact the future but we couldn't contact classified information we knew that something was wrong. And then we tried the classified information in a rush but there wasn't any classified information…"

_I'm more confused than before thanks to the amazing censor that is 'classified information'._

"I think in summary, we're in an infinite loop." Itsuko said. "I'm sure that you also been feeling déjà vu as well."

"Now that you mentioned it, we did. But what does that mean?" Kyonko asked. "Are we in something similar to a Closed Space?"

"No. As a matter of fact, a certain amount of time is cut off. Something happens at the midnight of August 31st, where everything restarts and back to the 17th."

"Then what about everyone else going through the loop?" Kyon asked. "Are they all experiencing it as well?"

"More like their memories also have been reset. Think of it as playing a RPG and saving a game somewhere. If you die, you start back where you last saved, erasing all your mistakes and trying something else."

"My head is really getting a workout." Kyonko sighed. "Guess this is due to having the time travelers here?"

"No." Mitsuru said. "We have nothing to do with this."

"If they aren't the ones doing it, then there's only one thing." Itsuki said. "The Suzumiyas."

_Of course._

This was starting to get very tiring. The Kyons could already see the problem of it all. Every single time those two are the ones that always causes trouble.

"Now, those feelings of déjà vu are most likely the flashbacks of the other incantations of what had happened so far. Now, the reason for all of it happening maybe because the Suzumiyas doesn't want summer to end."

"You mean that they have regrets?" Kyonko asked.

"Well, it's possible." Itsuko said. "Thinking about it now, it's possible that the Suzumiyas felt that there is something missing and it should be done during summer vacation.

_They sure love making the minor things into something universal._

"I don't know about everyone else but, you seem to be enjoying this Itsuki." Kyon said looking at that smile on Itsuki's face.

"Well, that's because we finally found the reason of the frequent déjà vu." Itsuki replied.

"But that doesn't mean we have the solution to fix it." Kyonko said, slightly annoyed by Itsuki's smile. "And like you said, everyone in the world is going through the loop with their memories completely reset."

"That is right, other than us, everyone is experiencing the feeling. Possibly because those closer to them are the ones most likely to suffer from it."

"Then what about the Suzumiyas themselves?"

"From everything so far, they seem completely clueless to it all." Itsuko said thinking about it.

"It's better if they didn't, otherwise we may be in for it." Itsuki said and soon turned back. "Though, I'm sure there are people who aren't suffering from the déjà vu because they can remember everything."

Itsuki said turning to the Nagatos. The Kyons had a feeling that it was going to be them. Everyone turned to the two stoic aliens sitting on the hill, wearing the blank expressions on their faces.

"Have you really been through the loop?" Kyon asked.

"Yes." Yukihiko replied.

"You remember everything?"

"Yes."

"Then how many loops have we gone through?"

There was a short pause after the question. Yukihiko, with Yuki standing next to him, stared at everyone and finally answered with their monotone voice.

"This is the 15, 532nd loop."

**Now, for those who were more anime/light novel oriented.**

**In the manga, Mikuru fake fainted at the pool, she never went to the Obon festival and she never worn a yutaka and that she called Kyon and the other super naturals after the Obon Festival and meet up to talk about the loop. I only used the fake fainted part and meeting after the Obon festival but other than that, everything's the same, excluding the guys joining the girls to go buy yutakas and Kyonko being glomped by Itsuko, as well as her usual fantasies with her.**

**Here's another thing, at the very end of the Endless Eight Anime, Nagato mentioned that the loop that time was 15, 532 while the manga and the light novel uses 15, 498. So I had to decide between the original or the anime, go figure the anime. **

**Anyway, the second part will come soon. And yes, I will actually make special chapters of the beginning of the loop and the middle. And now that I think about it, if I did decide to do the full loop and seeing that I split each chapter halfway, it would make the Endless eight chapters longer than it needed to be. **

**Ah well, what's done is done, I'll make those special chapters happen, just be patient. There's also the reason that there is 1 manga chapter that I don't want to use since it's not completely relevant. It takes place during Endless Eight and we don't see this new character until later so, I want that to be part of the special as well. For those who have the Haruhi Suzumiya mangas, KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT! I don't want spoilers; I want people to find out themselves.**

**Well, I'll be back soon. Now to charge my PSP and beat Persona 3 Portable and get the Shinjiro route!**


	25. The Endless II

**Time to finally end Endless Eight. I'm actually glad that I didn't do the beginning and loop yet. That would kill me and probably you guys as well. But, I will do it as a special thing, same with this 1 manga chapter. I have to keep emphasizing it because there is this one chapter that isn't relevant to the series and it shows character I didn't want people to see JUST yet. You know who it is. No, not Sasaki or any of her so called Anti-SOS Brigade.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Endless II**

"This is the 15, 532nd loop."

The air went silent. The Kyons could only stand in amazement. Mikuru started crying while Mitsuru was trying to calm her down. The Koizumis only stood quietly at the thought of it all. The mortifying truth was the only thing that everyone could hear. The Nagatos were the only ones who seemed completely calmed about it all.

"Is that true?" Kyon asked.

"Yes." Yukihiko answered.

"Is this the 15, 532nd loop?"

"Yes."

"We've been going through the loop that many times, doing the exact same things?"

"No quite. Over the course of the loops, the 2,391st and 11, 054th where the 2 instances where the Obon Festival was excluded. There were 437 instances where goldfish scooping was excluded. The public pool trip has not been omitted as of this point but there have been various activities during those times. 6,359 instances of playing beach ball, 8,359 instances of swim races, 5,648 instances of Haruhi Suzumiya using the crawl, two instances of Haruki Suzumiya using the dog paddle, 469 instances-"

"Stop." Kyonko stopped him. "We get it."

"I think we are safe to assume that the Suzumiyas do have some unfinished business during the summer." Itsuki said. "Whatever it was, they are most likely unaware of it. That means that we have to find a solution to satisfy them."

They all agreed and headed back home, giving them all a reason to think of a way to end the loop. Though, the Kyons actually wondered about something else.

They have been going through the loop 15, 532 times making it the total number of days being 217, 448. Dividing it by two weeks would make it about 595 years. The Nagatos were the only ones who remembered every single day of all the loops. Every day they have sat quietly, watching it to continue without ever saying a word. Now that the Kyons think about it, the Nagatos, during that meeting, looked completely tired.

_I can't imagine what you two are going through._

The next came in and the heat of summer was reaching to new heights. This was going to painful for them all since they now have to do the hard work of having to catch insects in the blazing heat. Not only that, they have to catch only cicadas in the heat which meant extra work. The Suzumiyas were really into it, as always and were getting plenty of the cicadas. The Koizumis think they were doing alright, the Asahinas, seem to be doing a better job tripping and screaming at certain kinds of insects than catching them. The Kyons were doing a decent enough job by their standards. The Nagatos seem to do a good job catching other insects. For example, Yukihiko was able to catch a giant wood spider, as for Yuki was able to catch a Hercules beetle.

Eventually, they finally ended the day by sunset and the results are as follows.

1st: Suzumiyas

2nd: Koizumis

3rd: Nagatos

4th: Kyons

5th: Asahinas.

It was expected really. The chance to become the SOS Brigade wasn't really something the Kyons didn't want to begin with.

"The idea of things like this is really about catch and release." Haruki explained. "If we let them go, they may repay us in some way."

_I don't think bugs would want to repay us in any way for capturing them._

They watched the cicadas fly off into the sunset sky. The Suzumiyas looked like they were enjoying it a lot. They both seemed fairly innocent, Haruhi looked younger than herself and so did Haruki as well. It then soon wondered if memories such as these would be erased as well. After all, how can they be unsatisfied with how things are going now?

The next day they began doing part-time jobs during summer. Although it is not uncommon, it is rather cruel to do a part-time job that includes having to wear a full body suit and promote things in the impossible heat. All of the SOS Brigade was wearing frog costume, including frog head, except for the Suzumiyas who were busy discussing something with the manager while they had to stand in the blistering heat, saying how the products are cheap and passing flyers. The Nagatos were the only ones standing completely still holding up a sign that still meant the shop has cheap goods.

Once it was over, the rest met at the employers' room and finally took off the suits. Oddly enough, the Nagatos were not sweating at all.

"Good job people!" Haruhi said as she burst through the door with an ice-cream in her hand along with her brother. "You guys did great!"

_I'm this close to killing the both of you._

"Right whatever…" Kyonko said still panting. "So, where's our pay?"

"Oh, we didn't do it for money." Haruki said.

"What?"

"Nope, as a matter of fact, we did it to get these." Haruki lifted up the frog heads that once belonged to both Mikuru and Kyonko.

"That's right! I wanted these things for a long time!" Haruhi said as she picked up the frog head that belonged to Mitsuru rubbed her head against them. "These will by our souvenir from working out here, you three can wear it at anytime you want!"

_That's it; I'm going to kill them._

Despite what was running through Kyonko's mind at the time, she kept the anger inside her. What was going through her mind was the fact that this has been done over 15,000 times in a loop. She doesn't want her next incarnation to go through this at all.

The next day, they all met up at the Nagato's apartment. The reason for this was to go stargazing and much to their luck, Itsuki had a bulky telescope with him and he brought it with him and set up at the roof of the building. He mentioned that it was his hobby when he was younger. The Nagatos looked up to the skies, almost as if they were phoning home with their eyes. The Asahinas were taken back by the sight of it while the Koizumis and Kyons stood back, waiting for the Suzumiyas to give them a chance.

"Martians should exist." Haruki said looking through the telescope.

_I prefer if they didn't._

"They possibly are an underground race, you know, pretty reserved." Haruhi thought about it. "Maybe they're really friendly."

_Yeah, like they are possibly setting up a welcome wagon for us humans to finally meet them._

"I'm getting tired of this. Let's look for UFOs instead." Haruki moved the telescope elsewhere.

"Or a flying pig." Haruhi said.

_I choose neither._

The Asahinas ended up falling asleep after having to look for any extraterrestrial. The Suzumiyas themselves ended up falling asleep. They ended up using more energy than they thought so they rested on their shoulders. The Nagatos were still looking up to the skies while the Kyons and Koizumis stood together.

"What could they possibly want to do?" Kyon sighed.

"Well, if we had the answer for that, we could have solved it." Itsuko answered. "But I got an idea."

"Am I going to like it?" Kyonko asked.

"Let's see if you do." Itsuko smiled. She approached Kyonko from behind, wrapping her arms around Kyonko's neck. Kyonko was taken surprised and soon felt Itsuko's breath at her earlobe, making her shiver just a little. "I love you." She whispered into Kyonko's ear.

Kyonko just froze from it. Her face was completely red, her heart was beating fast and her mind was blank. She knew that the esper girl loved her but it was a different when someone told her in person. She had no clue what to at this point at all.

"W-what was that?" Kyon asked, slightly taken back by the sudden confession in front of people.

"My idea." Itsuko smiled. "Why not do that for the Suzumiyas?"

This was enough for Kyonko to finally come back to earth. She pushed the esper girl away and covered her chest. "First of all, I don't want to say that to Haruki or Haruhi at all and second, don't play with my heart like that!"

"But I wasn't joking when I said it to you." Itsuko kept her smile.

Kyonko doesn't have a clue what was underneath her smile but she certainly doesn't want to see the esper's face for the time being. This then made her wonder if this was used in those loops as well. That means that Itsuko had confessed, possibly, to her over 15,000 times. She doesn't know what to really think about anymore.

"Well, despite my sister's intentions, why not you do it Kyon?" Itsuki asked.

"Veto."

"Ah well. Then how about I do it?"

"Nii-san, you better be kidding." Itsuko was hoping it.

"I am. I certainly don't want to confuse either of them." Itsuki laughed.

From that point on, they silently looked at the sky.

The next day, they went to the batting field, thinking they need to 'refresh' their memory from the last time they had to use a baseball bat. The Suzumiyas, Koizumis, Asahinas and Kyon were having the time hitting the balls being shot at them while the Nagatos and Kyonko sat out for now. This was because she had to ask them something.

"So when did you notice the loops?" Kyonko asked.

"The 8759th loop." Yukihiko answered for them again. "It has become recent since then."

"Then, why didn't you do anything about it? Why didn't you two tell us?"

"It is our job to observe."

That was actually understandable. The Nagatos hardly participate in certain activities but they do end up being part of it. The only time they took the initiative was back when they first explained that they were aliens. Even so, they were the most reliable super natural beings on their side so, did they really have a fatigue looked on their faces or was that just her imagination?

They continued their list of summer events. Every day, they did something, seeing actual fireworks, Goby fishing contest, test of courage, karaoke, a movie marathon, sea bathing and even bowling. They kept on going without ever stopping. But, even with everything they did on the list the Suzumiyas had, it didn't seem like they were satisfied. The Kyons knew this but they don't have a clue what to do. They had plenty of time but nothing was coming. This kept going until they finally reached 30th August.

They were in the café by the station as always. Haruki took the list from his sister and marked off everything that was on it.

"Looks like we finished everything." Haruki said.

"But was that really everything to do for summer?" Haruhi asked. "Do you guys have anything that we can do?"

The table was silent. The Kyons were looking at the table, being skeptical but are trying to think of something that can break the loop. The Koizumis drank silently; the Asahinas looked at the table while the Nagatos looked blankly into space.

"Well, never mind." Haruki said. "We did everything on the list so, it should be enough."

_No it isn't! You two are the only ones not satisfied!_

"Then we'll be heading back home." Haruhi said. "We were going to do something tomorrow but we can rest instead. Kyon pay the bill." Haruhi said as she passed it to him.

"We'll see you guys in the clubroom!" They both said at the same time.

At this point, Kyon and Kyonko had to think of something to do. Kyon was the first one to get out of his chair and suddenly, something hit him, along with everyone else like a 10 ton weights against the chest. It was the déjà vu sensation but this was stronger than all the others. This was proof that they really have being going through the loops over 15,000 times. That meant that if they don't do anything now, they would end up repeating the loop. They can't have those twins leave! But what can they do? What can Kyon or his sister possibly do? What the Suzumiyas said must have a hint somewhere, but what was it? It was something that the Kyons were worrying about but they left it untouched. But what was it? What was the thing that their predecessors didn't do? This isn't the point to think anymore, someone has to end it somehow! It doesn't matter what; all they have to do is just shout something!

As they reached the door, Kyon had finally remembered the one thing has to work.

"I haven't finished my list yet!" Kyon shouted it out.

Everyone didn't have a clue what he was saying. Even his sister didn't have a clue. The people in the café turned to him, thinking he was crazy while the Suzumiyas turned to him.

"What?" Haruki asked.

"My homework!" Kyon shouted again.

"I don't get what you're saying."

"I'm saying that my summer homework has to be done otherwise my summer won't end!"

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Kyonko, you agree with me don't you?"

Kyonko soon finally understood what he was going on with this.

"That's' right!" Kyonko got up as well. "To make this summer really fulfilling, we have to finish our homework!"

"Are you both idiots?" Haruhi asked.

"Itsuki, Itsuko, did you two finish your homework?" Kyon quickly asked them.

"No." Itsuki answered. "We've been moving around so much, we couldn't do much of it."

"Then come to our house and we can finish it!" Kyonko quickly filled it up. "Same goes to Asahina-sempais and Nagato-sans!"

"That's right! Bring all your notes and questions and we'll get it done in all one fell swoop!" Kyon shouted. "Koizumis, Nagatos, let us copy your notes!"

"Got it!" Itsuki answered.

"Then we'll start in the morning tomorrow! We'll finish it in one day!"

"Kyon, Kyonko!" Haruki called out at him.

Haruki and his sister came up to the two. They had their pride at full force and were ready to do something almost drastic. It was evident with Haruki grabbing Kyon's shirt and pulling him to his face.

"You do not plan any of this got it?" Haruki was basically spitting at him now.

"Same goes to you Kyonko!" Haruhi did the same as her brother.

At this moment, they both started shouting at them at them.

"We are the leaders of the SOS Brigade not you! If you're going to do something with the Brigade, then ask us first! Any member making any decision without our approval is a crime almost to the death penalty! Now get that to your thick skulls!" In one final gasp for air, they finally let it out. "WE'RE COMING TOO!"

Kyonko stirred from her bed. She got up slowly and noticed a mess all over her floor. She figured she go check on her brother. She headed off to Kyon's room. She was about to open the door only for Kyon to do so first.

"Morning." Kyonko said.

"Morning." Kyon answered.

Kyonko looked behind her brother and noticed the mess as well.

"Looks like you hit the nail."

"I guess."

Today is September 1st. they broke out of the loop. The only thing that can prove it is the memories such as the Obon festival, the swimming pool, and the homework. The homework they did that day was unforgettable because they had to do hours of it just to get it finished. By the time the Kyons finally got into bed, they swore, much like how a RPG game had a life bar, magic bar and a limit break, theirs were so low; they knew that they would die from even the weakest hit from a level 1 Chihuahua without it randomly doing a critical. The memories were still playing.

_The Suzumiyas were already finished so they actually spent time playing games with the Kyons younger siblings as well as helping the rest of the SOS Brigade on the homework in Kyon's room._

"_Don't just simply copy it Kyon." Haruki told him._

"_Yeah. After all, our math teacher, Yoshizaki is very thorough about it."_

"_Alright already." Kyon said._

"_So are you guys having fun?" Kyonko asked._

"_Absolutely not." They said at the same time._

"_But, I'm willing to let it slide." Haruhi said._

"_I guess it's ok for now." Haruki said, still having his eyes at the TV screen. "I don't hear that pencil moving!"_

"_Yes sir!" Kyon quickly returned to writing._

The opening ceremony was over and the students would have either gone home or decided to hang around school for a while. For the Kyons and Koizumis, they met up at the SOS Brigade clubroom. The Asahinas said that they would be there in a bit while the Suzumiyas decided to go on their searches for something weird in school as always.

"The Suzumiyas are basically the perfect human beings, being able to do well in both the academics and sports." Itsuki said shuffling cards. "It was possible that it was like that for them since they were young. That was why homework was not something they were ever concern off."

"And which is why they never thought that they were going to enjoy sharing the work together." Itsuko finished what her brother left off.

The Kyons could have headed home really but they ended up coming back here and ended up with the Koizumis for now. Though, they were surprised that the Nagatos weren't going to come. It looks like Kyonko was right about them looking completely tired. Understandable, after going through a loop like that, a normal person would have lost their mind.

"It's still hard to believe that we've been going through a loop like that." Kyonko said.

"That is understandable." Itsuko answered. "Because as of now, we do not have any memories with our past incarnations from the past 15, 531 other loops. That's because we, the 15, 532nd repetitions, were the ones to return to the normal time stream. Though, if you want full details about it, it would be better to ask the Asahinas."

"You guys up for a game of poker?" Itsuki finished shuffling the deck.

"I'm in." Kyonko said. "How about it Kyon?"

"I guess, but neither of us have money." Kyon said.

"Then no bets." Itsuki began cutting the cards.

The Kyons were going to stick with what the Koizumis said but they knew they had hints. From all the déjà vu sensations they had to go through, the most important was the end, were probably from their predecessors. It was thanks to them that they finally broke out of the loop and returned to where they are now. They aren't going to look at it in any other way otherwise, what their past incarnations had through would have all been in vain.

Kyon had a look at his hand and turned to the other players.

"Want to swap a card?" Itsuko asked.

"Nope." Kyon answered.

"Same here." Kyonko joined.

"Neither do I." Itsuko joined.

"Then we'll be showing our cards." Itsuki said placing his down.

Itsuki had a pair while his sister had 2 pairs. Kyonko showed hers being a 4 of a kind. Kyon finally placed his card showing a Royal flush.

If there was a chance for him to redo anything, he would have placed a bet.

**This chapter was a combination of the manga, light novel and anime, I guess though for some of it was definitely following the manga. Let's begin.**

**In the manga, as I said in the last chapter, the meeting was right after the Obon festival. While in the anime and light novel, they did the meeting after having to do summer jobs. Speaking about the meeting, in the light novel and anime, the Nagatos explained the things that was included and excluded during the loop while the manga, she explained the activities that was and wasn't done during the pool, like Haruhi doing the dog paddle twice… I want to see a Haruhi doing the dog paddle! Those with a deviant art account and is an amazing artist, please, as a request, DO ONE FOR ME!**

**Now, the summer jobs were done before the cicada hunt in the manga while the light novel and anime was the other way round. The manga decided to stick with Mikuru carrying a sign while the others had to deal with flyers. The anime and light novel had them handing out balloons. Now, because I went with the manga, meeting at the Obon festival, during the cicada hunt Kyon questioned how Haruhi could be unsatisfied doing fun activities.**

**When Kyon asked when Nagato noticed the loop and why she didn't do anything, this was done during the meeting in the light novel and manga. The anime on the other hand did it in certain parts of the loop. It was omitted during the end of the loop which I find odd. Not only that, the anime one did it during the batting field as well. I do find that to be an odd decision but I decided to go with the anime one, seemed to be a good idea at the time. I guess I wanted to show some form of concern from Kyonko.**

**As for the suggestion from Itsuko, I did it as more of a request as well as for my own benefit as a yuri fanboy. You see, the original was Koizumi giving him an idea that might work. I decided to not only have her give the idea, but also to have her convey her feelings. It was obvious to begin with but come on, when you actually hear the person who loves you to say 'I love you' like that, it's a different feeling. I decided to have Itsuko to have her plastic smile why? I'll leave it to you to figure it out.**

**Now, Kyon shouting that they would do the homework together is the same as the anime. Actually, it's the same in the manga and light novel as well. But unlike the others, the manga decided to show how the homework session went. I didn't want to use all of it, like Mikuru running out of juice, though it is funny, but I wanted to show enough of what happened. The light novel did have something like it but it wasn't like the manga with Haruhi basically shouting what Kyon did wrong and stuff. Not to mention Kyon never asked if she was having fun during the session in the light novel as well, only in the manga.**

**Wow. Endless eight has more changes in three completely different media than any anime series I've known so far. Amazing isn't it? **

**Well, I had fun during the Endless Eight chapters actually. Though, once I'm officially done though, I have to do special chapters of Endless Eight as well as the manga only chapter I didn't want to use yet. You know what's really odd about me? I'm not like most of you with the anime form of Endless Eight. As a matter of fact, I actually enjoyed it.**

**(Author smiling behind an invisible shield as people throws stuff at him)**

**I don't know why. I guess I like the tiny little differences. I find it somewhat fun, including the fact they played around with the idea of Endless Eight. I mean, with a title like that, and after seeing the loop 3 times, I immediately knew that it was going to keep it up until they did it eight times. It was the same thing with Final Fantasy 13 with the prologue showing 13 days before the game begins.**

**Think about it. Eight is the symbol for infinite once on its side. Endless eight is just saying infinite in a rather redundant way. Final Fantasy 13, 13 is the number for bad luck; it took 13 days before the entire Fal'Lcie ordeal. If you want to dwell any further with it, you can say that FF 13 is considered the black sheep of the FF series because it has the number 13 on it.**

**Personally, FF 13 is not the worse of the FF series. 12 is, game-play wise, the worse of the series. Once you know how to exploit the license board and gambit system, then you no longer need to think.**

**Put it this way, fight against a boss in the game, Mist, Shuffle, press Mist available, Shuffle, press Mist available, repeat until time limit end, switch one party member, Mist, Shuffle, press Mist available, Shuffle, press Mist available, Rinse and Repeat.**

**Ok, I better stop here, this is TOO long an author note. I'll see you again with a DIFFERENT manga chapter. Till then, see ya!**


	26. The Ring

**Here is another manga chapter for you all. **

**The full name is Get in the Ring, so don't confuse this chapter with the horror movie Ring.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**The Ring**

The Sports festival, a time where everyone person who goes to a school anywhere in the world must participate in a form of sport. The classes of the entire school are split into two teams, red and white. The score as of now was that the red team had 182 to white's 294. The members of the SOS Brigade were also split such as the Asahinas and Nagatos were in the white team, leaving the Kyons, Koizumis and Suzumiyas in the red team.

"Go white team!" Mikuru cheered with her brother waving the white flag. "Do your best out there!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Tsuruya-kun laughed watching it. "Keep cheering Mikuru-chan! This is too funny!"

_How does he find it funny, I will never know._

Haruhi was watching the mascot cheer and had a sly smile on her face.

"I love it! Mikuru-chan is going to win us the MVP award!" Haruhi said.

"We don't have one." Kyonko told her.

"Yeah I guess its ok but look at the state of our team!" Haruki forcibly made Kyonko turned to the score board. "We're the ones losing here!"

They had forgotten that the Suzumiyas are sore losers. If they were going to lose, they would have come up with a strategy that would halt the other team from winning. Though, it didn't help when all of the red team was way too relaxed.

"Kyon!" Taniguchi called out. "We're celebrating the loss of the game! I mean look, we're already beaten!"

Taniguchi stupidly said it when the Suzumiyas happen to be right next to the Kyons. They could feel a strong fiery aura behind them. It was in that instant that Haruki ran up to their team with all his vigor.

"Put that down moron!" Haruki shouted at him. "The games aren't over yet!"

"Oh come on Suzumiya-kun." Taniguchi-chan came up. "We're meant to have fun out during a sports festival. We don't have a chance as it stands so may as well have fun while we're at it."

Haruki could feel his annoyance rising. The Kyons could feel it from where they standing. The Taniguchis ate happily, completely forgetting everything about the fact that they were in a competition. They could have at least watch what they say when they are around the Suzumiyas.

The screams and cheers continued on as the white team member, Yuki Nagato become first place at an amazing speed which can be considered sonic speed at the 100 metre dash. This was putting the white team even further in the lead.

_Please don't you your alien powers like that._

"Nagato-san looks good in gym shorts." Taniguchi-kun randomly blurted out.

"Sicko." His sister said.

"Come on at least be serious!" Kyonko joined in.

Kyon sighed and walked to the Haruki, thinking that he needed to calm him down. Once he did, something happened. Kyonko could feel it as well. Everything suddenly turned within them, as in left became right and up became down. They instantly knew that something was wrong once it happened. Kyonko turned to her brother wondering what was going to happen next.

"What was that?" Kyon asked.

"I don't know." Kyonko answered but she soon noticed the bandana on his head. "Why do you have a white bandana?"

"Same goes to you." Kyon pointed at the bandana on her head.

"Don't relax just yet." Haruki shouted.

The twins turned to the problematic boy and saw his sister next to him.

"Haruki-nii is right!" Haruhi nodded. "Now we have to make sure we stay ahead! Keep the visor down even after we win!"

"I think we're pretty safe where we are right now." Taniguchi-chan said to them.

"Don't be a fool!" Haruki shouted. "You never know when something will happen so we're going to keep on going!"

"White team, fight!" The Suzumiyas shouted.

The Kyons immediately picked up what just happened. The Suzumiyas have done it again and now things are going to get a lot more annoying for all of them. They didn't waste any time to meet up with at least the Koizumis and Nagatos. The Asahinas didn't join them. They were probably kept busy with their team.

"Looks like you notice as well." Itsuki said to them.

"How can't we?" Kyonko retorted. "We've all switched teams!"

"We're the only ones who noticed again?" Kyon asked.

"It appears so. It's just like summer vacation. Whoever is close to the Suzumiyas are the ones who will notice."

"But this is a game as well so is it anything like the baseball game?"

"No." Itsuko answered. "It's different this time round. When the Closed Space appeared that time it grew as their stress at the score board kept going. In this case, it's growing as time passes."

"In other words?" Kyonko asked.

"Their stress isn't increasing from losing."

This meant that avoiding the Closed Space is not possible anymore. This was getting more and more annoying than before.

"This is only speculation but their stress is from how disappointing the festival is rather than losing." Itsuki suggested. "I don't know the cause but their emotions is continually getting complex."

"I don't understand what you're saying." Kyon said.

"It is a proxy war." Yukihiko said and gained stares from everyone who didn't know what he was saying. "Within the human race, they recent conflict but they continue seek it out due to their nature. It cannot be determined on what are the Suzumiyas motives. The match that is happening now must be redirected to its original purpose. It is needed to avoid the current situation."

"In other words?" Kyonko asked.

"He means that if we want to make it through this, the red team must make a sudden come back to taken down the white team." Itsuki explained.

This was giving the Kyons a headache. They, who were the red team, were losing and when that happened, the Suzumiyas had them switch them into being the white team. This meant that they are now the winners. But that didn't mean anything only that it was just a sudden change. They were still trying to make sense about what the Nagatos said about it being a proxy war. Whatever the case is, they had to find a way out of it.

Another relay race had finally come to an end and the winner of the race was the red team.

"No way…" Haruki said looking at the score board.

Red team: 380

White team: 362

"How the hell did that happen!" Haruki shouted from the top of his lungs.

Another race came to the end, the bread eating race that is, with Yukihiko Nagato of the red team winning the race. This was not making any sense at all. Kyonko quickly met up with Itsuko sitting under one of the tents.

"What going on Itsuko?" Kyonko asked. "Doesn't the Suzumiyas want to win these games?"

"We still can't tell if that is what they want." Itsuko answered. "We're going with the idea that they didn't want a one-sided match. Luckily for us, the Nagatos are on the red team which means that we'll be able to make this festival a very close match since we don't know what is causing their stress." Itsuko smiled at the girl. "Do you know you look good when you sweat it out?"

"You really don't have any self-control do you?"

"Hey, I love you after all." Itsuko then put Kyonko into a body hug.

Kyonko only sighed since she doesn't want to fight back right now. She just sat down and had a look at the rest of the white team. They look completely whacked, as if they just don't want to do this anymore.

"We're not done yet!" Haruhi shouted. "White team-!"

"Suzumiya." Taniguchi-chan called out. "We've done enough as it is. We can't keep this up anymore."

Haruhi was just about to put her into a chokehold until Haruki stepped in.

"Shut up!" Haruki said it in her face. "I'm not going to hear any of your whining! If you give up because you're losing, then you're all cowards! If you talk about leaving this team then I'm going to beat you to the ground! I want you all to show enthusiasm!"

All the members of the white team were taken aback by the speech. It was the reason why they were always isolated from the class. But it didn't mean anything to the Kyons since they want to find out their real motive. If the Suzumiyas wanted to win, then they would have flipped back to the red team by now. So what is it they wanted?

Kyon prepared himself for the next relay race between the red and white team. The gun went off and his anchor dashed off.

Kyon saw that the white team was slightly lagging behind but the anchor finally passed the baton to Kyon. Kyon made his dash off for the finish line but something seemed wrong. The members of the white team aren't cheering. They aren't even paying attention to what was happening. Kyon soon remembered what Haruki said.

_I'm not going to hear any of your whining! I want you all to show enthusiasm!_

Kyon had it play in his head and now he really hated it.

_Damn it!_

Kyon used all his strength to be first. He's not going to think about it anymore, he wasn't going to hesitate ever again. The white team turned to see Kyon doing everything to be first in the race. The line was soon taken down with Kyon first in the race. Haruki came up to him with a smile.

"Good work Kyon. We can make a comeback with this."

_It doesn't matter if we win or lose but everyone hates to lose. It's human nature._

"Haruki, let's win this." Kyon smiled back.

"Of course! We'll walk away victorious!"

The red and white teams not prepared themselves for the next match. It was the cavalier battle. The Suzumiyas and Kyons took their place with Kyonko being the head point while Haruhi was on top, ready for it all as platoon 1 and Kyon with Haruki on platoon 3. On the red team was the Yuki was platoon 1 and Mitsuru was in platoon 2.

"It is now time for the final match, the cavalier race!" The announcer said. "It is a sudden death match! Last platoon standing will win for the team!"

The match starts. Out of nowhere, Yuki had already taken one of the bandanas of the white team, giving them the lead at such an amazing speed. Haruhi saw it and had a giant smile on her face.

"Looks like she's asking for a fight!" Haruhi smiled. "Bring it on Yuki!"

"No!" Kyonko shouted. "This way!"

Kyonko lead them away from one of the red team that was behind them.

"Keep it up Kyonko!" Haruhi praised her.

_After going through the summer vacation, there is no way am I going to go through that again!_

Haruki saw this and can tell that this was not going to be an easy match at all.

"Kyon!" Haruki called out. "We got to take down the real threat!"

"I'm behind you all the way!" Kyon said.

Haruki got Kyon to charge towards Yuki. Much to their luck, she wasn't paying attention to them at all, meaning if they go about this quickly and quietly, they would have taken one step closer to victory. They were able to avoid all the other platoon members and now they were on the clear path to one of the Nagatos twin. Haruki took reached his hand and was about to pull on the bandanna off her head.

"Got you now!" Haruki shouted.

Haruki's arm reached out only for Yuki to move out of the way from him and somehow turned to grab his bandanna off his head.

"No way!" Haruki shouted as he saw his bandanna in her hand.

"Looks like we're in trouble." Haruhi said as she saw her brother was taken out of the match.

"Go white team!" Haruhi and Kyonko turned to who was cheering.

They found that all of the white team was cheering for them. They were cheering from their hearts to get them to go. It seemed that Haruki's little speech worked.

"Kyonko, Suzumiya! You better not lose this game!" Taniguchi-kun shouted.

"You heard him Haruhi!" Haruki joined. "Go kick their asses!"

"Oh, we'll kick some ass all right!" Haruhi answered. "Come on Kyonko, let's get them!"

"No problem!" Kyonko answered.

Kyonko and Haruhi got prepared to have a faceoff with Yuki. They both charged at each other, aiming only for their bandannas. Yuki was in range and was reached for to grab her prize only for Kyonko to amazingly move them to move to the left, dodging her completely and Haruhi countered as her arm reached out and yanked the alien's bandanna off.

"We are the winners-!" Before Haruhi could finish, she felt something coming off her head.

"Now!" Mitsuru shouted as he pulled the bandanna off her head.

"Yuki was a decoy?" Haruhi was too shocked.

The red team had won the game on an amazingly high note. The Kyons quickly joined up with the Suzumiyas.

"Sorry we lost you guys." Kyon apologized.

"Whatever." Haruki said with a smile. "That was one hell of a match."

"No kidding." Haruhi smiled as well. "Good work there Yuki, Mitsuru-kun."

With the festival finally at an end, the teams all headed down and to gain their flags for the games they had won in. The Kyons though sat down on the hill looking down at the sports field. The Koizumis joined up with them and sat down.

"The white team did one amazing game back there." Itsuki said.

"I guess we did." Kyon answered. "So what happened to the Closed Space?"

"Completely gone. We found what they wanted. But now that I think about it, they probably wanted the thrill of battle."

"You made it sound like they were in a war." Kyonko said.

"Well, Nagato-kun did say it was a proxy war." Itsuko said.

"Please explain it in a simplified manner."

"Sports, studies, exams, this is all a constant war but in a different form. Just like the history about war. It may not have been human error but human nature that actually caused it. Although the consequence of losing human lives is in hindsight, it doesn't mean anything in to the Suzumiyas."

"You're not making any sense." Kyon said.

"Please forgive my sister talking about the merits of war." Itsuki said. "Look at it in another way. The Closed Space began to shrink when they were in a battle."

The Kyons sat down and soon remembered what Yukihiko said about human nature.

"But here's the thing." Kyon said. "The Suzumiyas team was falling behind. If you guys were correct, then we could have done our best while we were still the red team."

"Theoretically, yes but can the red team actually make a comeback without the Nagatos?" Itsuko asked. "After all, no one likes a one-sided match."

The Kyons wondered about it. It was quiet the uninformed reasoning. It was a battle that was on a seesaw. But at least it was a fulfilling match.

The white team was cheering again for the Suzumiyas for their greatest efforts during the festival. They got them to make a speech. They were a little hesitant but Haruki was able to say something.

"At least you guys gave it your all halfway through." Haruki said.

_Please acknowledge our efforts in this._

**Now for a quick explanation of the manga chapter. **

**It was the sports festival, the entire school was broken up between red and white, Nagato and Mikuru were the white team while Kyon, Koizumi and Haruhi were the red team. The red team was way behind in the game and they figured they celebrate them losing. Haruhi didn't like it at all. Suddenly everything just turned around, the red team became the white team and vice versa.**

**Kyon had no clued what to do and had no clue on why Haruhi felt that time. The red team suddenly made their comeback and were about to win. The white team was ready to give up only for Haruhi to put them back in their place. Kyon finally had an idea on what she was talking about and then began their comeback to win the games.**

**It was now a neck-a-neck match with the final game, the cavalier royale. The white team was now cheering for them to win the match. Haruhi had a match against Nagato to get the bandanna only to be a decoy for Mikuru to take it.**

**Haruhi only wanted to make the match a true battle between teams. Koizumi went into his full spiel about war and all.**

**It was a lot of fun to write this actually. The chapter itself was actually more entertaining than the Sign Returns.**

**Anyway, the next is The Sigh. This is going to be a really big pain because I have my eyes to make The Sigh one rather large change from how the actual work did. I'll give you a hint to what to expect. Kyonko.**


	27. The Sigh I

**Sorry for taking so long, things have been happening. It's still happening so I'll be busy for a couple more weeks, sorry but that's how things are in reality… Sucks huh?**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sigh I**

After the entire sports festival, things returned back to the usual dull high school life. Though, there are many things that have been talked about. Other than the battle between the red and white team, there was also the interclub meet which still continues to be talked. The reason is because of what the SOS Brigade ended up doing. The Suzumiyas had them signed up for every single relay, not that it's a bad thing so to speak but it is a problem when some of the members are weaker than others. They had won all of it which made it even worse. Although most of the blame was on the Suzumiyas, the Nagatos were also blamed due to having run at the speed of sound. The Kyons would have asked what they did but they were most likely get an explanation that would make no sense to the average human being.

Other than that, things did return as they were but it didn't last long as the next festival was being set up. The cultural festival, another little bit of fun for the prefecture to prepare themselves and show everyone the variety of activities that they will be doing. Every class and club is to set something up and attract people for whatever exhibition they had going but there must first be an idea from the class that they can use. Class 1-4 though is the ever so unfortunate class of having to do a survey, what the survey is, they don't know. Class 1-5 at least was a little more active with the idea of a costume café but even that seemed like a fairly boring idea. Ever since the Asakuras twins from both classes supposedly moved to Canada, no one had dared taken the role of being the student council member for the class leaving the teachers of the class to take over.

Now that it was out of the way, the Suzumiyas and Kyons were on their way to the clubroom. Funnily enough, both the Suzumiyas seemed irritated.

"A survey?" Haruki said. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! How is anyone supposed to have fun with that?"

"Hey, I'm not too happy about having to do a costume café!" Haruhi said.

"Shouldn't that be cosplay?"

"No, I mean werewolf, vampire, knights, princess sort of costumes. That's so boring! I've would have gone with a strip club idea!"

"Then why didn't you pitch in your idea?" Kyonko said.

_Although it's most likely be rejected._

"Like hell I am. I'm not going to participate with anything the class has in mind."

"That's different when you signed up for all of the class matches during the sports festival. You guys constantly tied first place." Kyon said.

"That was that, this is now." Haruki told him. "I mean come on; the cultural festival is the main event of the school year."

"How so?"

"That's because…" Both the Suzumiyas said at the same time. "We, the SOS Brigade, will do something way more fun!"

With that proclamation, they gave each other a high five and were shining much like how the Buddha had when he had finally reached enlightenment. But that was just the outside appearance.

Every time they had said they were going to do something 'fun', it never was. The actual human beings of the brigade are the ones who are always running around to meet their demands. The Koizumis behavior, or at least Itsuki's, is not quite a normal human while the Nagatos are not human to begin with.

"Are you two listening?" Haruki asked. "We're talking about the cultural festival here! At least look excited! You only get to enjoy once in your freshman year!" He then began walking to the clubroom with the others following.

"I get that but you don't have to make such a big deal about it." Kyonko said.

"It's a festival ponytail; we have to go wild on festivals."

"You mean you guys back in middle school went nuts?"Kyon asked.

"Absolutely not." Haruhi answered. "It wasn't even close to fun."

"Which is why we have to make this one way more fun." Haruki was smiling at the thought.

"How about telling us what you think is fun. Maybe we might finally get it."

The Suzumiyas both turned to the boy only to turn back.

"Fine, we'll tell you at the clubroom." Haruki continued on.

The group of four made their way up the stairs towards the SOS Brigade clubroom. It is actually the Literature Clubroom only that it was overtaken by the Suzumiyas. The Student Council never saw the SOS Brigade as a club and whatever they do meant absolutely nothing them.

Haruki was the one to open the door and there were the Nagatos and Asahinas doing what they do best. The Nagatos at the table this time, reading a thick book as usual. They certainly weren't going to remove themselves from them. Mikuru was preparing some tea for the entire group in the maid costume assigned by Haruhi while Mitsuru was cleaning the room with a broom in hand while in the butler costume that Haruki gave made him wear. It was odd for the butler to be cleaning when they are meant to serve but it didn't matter.

Speaking about costumes, the costume rack didn't really grow large as most of the costume actually belongs to both Mikuru and Kyonko. Mitsuru's list of costumes only went as far as a butler, maid, frog, doctor and Chippendale costume. The girls set grew larger because Haruhi was having fun making them her dress up dolls having a maid, bunny girl, frog costume, nurse and in Kyonko's case, a cat girl costume. The other maid, Chippendale and bunny girl costumes ended up going home with their owners, kept in the closet and never seen again.

"Mikuru-chan, tea." Haruhi said as she walked in.

"Ok." Mikuru answered

"Anything about the Koizumis?" Haruki asked one of them.

"They said they have something going on so they're going to be late." Mitsuru answered this time.

Kyon took his place sitting across from Yukihiko while Kyonko sat next to Yuki and had a quick glance at the book that she was reading. The sound and smell of tea being poured immediately filled the room. Mikuru walked in with the tray in hand and passed the tea to everyone in the room. Haruki took his cup while Haruhi on the other hand seemed a little disappointed.

"I think I said it before but Mikuru-chan when you carry tea over you're meant to trip and spill once every three times. It's part about being a clumsy maid."

"Are you saying that all maids are clumsy?" Kyonko asked the girl.

"It's only natural!" Haruhi said to her. "Now Mikuru-chan go practice on Kyonko! I want to see that cup land right on her head!"

"But-" Mikuru was getting flustered and turned to Kyonko

"Asahina-sempai, don't listen to her!" Kyonko tried to stop her. "The only ones who would go for such a thing are grade school kids!"

"Don't be stupid! It's a good learning curve for both you and her!"

_In ways of burning people?_

"Allow me to show you." Haruhi got up and took the tray from the maid.

Kyon didn't say anything about it, as of matter of fact, he prefer to stay out of it. He just sat and watched all the mayhem that was going to befall on his sister. Haruki on the other hand was preparing something on the computer.

Haruhi walked up to the kettle with tea and poured the tea into a cup. She turned to Kyonko and backed to where she was, as if she was estimating the distance. She soon finally got the tray with the cup ready and started walking slowly towards Kyonko.

"Don't you dare!" Kyonko told Haruhi only for her to ignore her and continued to walk to her.

When Haruhi finally got to arm length, Kyonko didn't waste any time to quickly take the cup from the tray and away from Haruhi.

"Hey, don't do that!" Haruhi told her.

"Do I look like I want to be covered in steaming hot tea?" Kyonko asked her. "I'm not so kind to allow something like that!"

Kyonko took the second tea and drank it. Haruhi only sighed in annoyance and just walked back to her brother. Mikuru gave a sigh that no one got hurt. Mitsuru was just staying away from such problems and just continued on cleaning the room. The Nagatos didn't even so much as blink. It must be nice to be completely unfazed about everything that happens.

The sounds of the door opened and there were the last of the members of the SOS Brigade had finally arrived. The Koizumis finally came to the room.

"Sorry about taking so long." Itsuki said. "Homeroom was longer than usual. I hope we didn't delay the meeting."

"Meeting?" Kyon asked.

"We forgot to tell you." Haruki said. "We went off to tell everyone else. Since we see each other all the time, we thought we tell you some other time."

"How can you have time to tell everyone else yet somehow not have the time to tell the two people who you meet in front of the school and who happens to sit in front of you in homeroom?"

"Oh who cares? It's not like it's so big that you know what you heard or when but what you're doing now!"

_That's not impressive, that's just confusing._

"Now let's get prepared for the big event!"

This then began the question if he meant now as in now or now as in later.

"Now let's get ready for the big SOS Brigade event!"

"What event?" Kyonko asked.

"Were you not paying attention to us when we got here?" Haruhi asked. "We're talking about the cultural festival here."

This is actually a school event, not an SOS Brigade event but it wasn't such a big deal, though it would cause the festival committee to be envious to not have someone like them. The only problem of it is that they would the hard work dropped on them. Of course, knowing the Suzumiyas, they don't want to have anything to do with it without the SOS Brigade by their side.

"We did not put a lot of effort to building this brigade only to not have anyone to not know us!" Haruki said. "We have to work hard to meet expectations!"

_Who's going to expect anything from us?_

"So, Mikuru-chan, what's your class going to do?" Haruhi asked the maid.

"We're going to do a yakisoba café." Mikuru answered. "Speaking of which, Onii-chan, aren't you doing a café as well?"

"We're actually doing a ramen shop actually." Mitsuru said.

"Which means both of you is going to be waitress and waiter?"

"Yes. Everyone told us that we should do it."

Haruhi wondered about it for a little. She turned to the costume rack, thinking the list of costumes they had. Haruki on the other hand turned to the Koizumis.

"Itsuki-kun, Itsuko-chan, what about you?"

"We're doing a play." Itsuko answered. "I'm in charge with the costumes as well as some others but as for everyone else are deciding between doing an original work or a classic."

"Yuki-chan, Yuuki-kun?"

"Fortune-telling." Yuki answered.

"Body massage." Yukihiko said.

Now, body massages sounded like a fairly original idea as a class event while fortune-telling is normal. One problem is, Yuki would probably mistake fortune-telling with predictions. Yukihiko on the other hand probably mistake it with pressure points.

After hearing all of that, Kyonko finally thought of something and quickly turned to Haruki.

"I know!" Kyonko said. "Let's do a fortune-telling body massaging survey play café! It's definitely original!"

"Did you smoke something? We're being serious here."

_I was serious._

The Suzumiyas got up from their seats and walked towards the whiteboard that they 'took' from another classroom. Haruki took a pointer from his pocket while his sister took the marker.

"Haruhi, make you take every word I say." Haruki told her.

"Got it."

Everyone else, except the Nagatos, turned to the board and waited for Haruki to finally say whatever he wanted to say.

"We, the SOS Brigade, will be screening a movie!"

The words echoed through the room and through everyone's ears. This no longer was a meeting as it was more of another declaration. This was normal but it starts to get really old really fast. It was pointless trying to understand what was going through their heads since this is a normal thing. As to why did they decide to make a movie was probably, by what the Kyons are betting money on, they saw a bad movie and started thinking that they can do better.

"So what brought about the idea of this?" Kyon asked.

"Well, we both were bored doing nothing at home so we ended up watching a movie." Haruki said as he thinks about it. "We then ended up watching Avatar where the story was just so stupid. Now, I don't care how great the visuals were, the movie was predictable, boring and just overall dumb! And when there were good characters in that movie ended up getting killed at the climax and ending! I almost made a prank call to James Cameron for making something like that!"

_Although I have to agree, that doesn't mean you should make a movie._

"That goes to the same with TV shows." Haruhi joined in. "They always kill off a character and their deaths just look so convenient. I mean, I would never do something like that."

"So what does that mean?" Kyon asked.

"It means we're going to screen a movie for the cultural festival." Haruki explained.

"But we're not the Film society."

"Who said anything about them? We're the SOS Brigade and always will be!"

"I think I know where this is going." Itsuko said. "So basically we're going to do an independent movie and show it to everyone?"

"That's the sister of the Deputy Chief for you! Sharp as a nail!" Haruki praised the girl. "So that's our goal here! We're going to make a movie better than anyone else!"

"I can already guess that you two are the producer and director." Kyonko said. "That's fine but what about the rest of us? What if we said no? You need actors, equipment and so forth."

"That's easy." Haruhi told her. "We're almost done with a script."

"That's not answering the question."

"Geez ponytail, don't worry about it. Just follow us and everything will be fine." Haruki said. "You just sit back and relax."

_I'm worried._

"We'll plan the whole thing so don't worry."

_I'm really worried._

"Oh just stop whining. We're doing it whether you like it or not."

There was more than just meets the eye. The Suzumiyas do want to make the movie a success but the other reason for it was due to the fact that the student council still doesn't see the SOS Brigade as a legitimate club. In their twisted mind, they believe that by making this movie, they may actually change their mind. Of course, the only way to do that is to look for people willing to help.

"So, where are you going to get the funds for all of this?" Kyon asked.

"What are you talking about? We do have funds." Haruki told him.

"Since when?"

"Since we have the Literature club's money."

"But that's their money, not ours! What are you going to do? Ask them for it?"

"Yuuki-kun, Yuki-chan, can we use your money?" Haruhi asked.

_You're actually asking?_

Yukihiko was the one to finally remove his head from his book while Yuki still sat there normally. He slowly turned his head in very robotic fashion.

"Yes." Yukihiko answered and finally returned to his book.

"There you go. Now everyone, the SOS Brigade movie is your main priority!" Haruhi continued. "If you have a complaint, we'll hear it after the festival! That an order from us, the Directors!"

The Suzumiyas have gone through many different roles during the creation of the Brigade. First it was being the Brigade chief, and then it went to a baseball captain or captains if you wish, detectives and now director. At some point, they may end up wanting to become God next.

Haruki closed up the pointer and Haruhi closed up the pen. They placed them all down which meant that this was finally the end of the SOS Brigade meeting.

"We'll, that's the end of that." Haruki told them as he grabbed his bag. "Since we're the ones with the plan, we go work to do."

"We'll go through the entire thing tomorrow, until then, see ya!" Haruhi said as she joined her brother already opening the door.

The eccentric twins had finally left the room, leaving everyone else to sit back and think about the events that just happened. The Nagatos themselves closed up their book which also meant the end of club activities. The Kyons laid back wondering what other unspeakable horrors they have in mind for this movie.

"Well, this is certainly better than what I expected." Itsuki said leaning in on the Kyons. "The good thing is that we aren't going to try to catch a monster and show it to people. Besides, I want to know what sort of movie they have in mind."

"All I want to know is who the actors for it are." Itsuko laid back. "Oh~ I hope it has me and Kyonko in a relationship!"

"If that's the case, I'm going to call in sick for every day of shooting." Kyonko said.

Kyon on the other hand turned to both the Asahinas. They were completely oblivious to the fact. Kyon was only wondering what costumes the Suzumiyas have in mind for them. After all, they did say something about mascots. Kyon also wondered about the movie that the Suzumiyas have in mind. He was mildly interested in it. It was certainly better than anything they normally come up with. He can at least rest knowing that he wasn't going to expect much from it.

Of course, it was never going to be like that as he was already eating his own words.

**Well, it is only the start of the Sigh so of course it's not going to be big YET. I do have a fun idea on what sort of changes I'm going to do. After all, I got a large cast here so I got more actors. Torturing Kyonko is going to be so much fun.**

**Yes, I used James Cameron's Avatar as a reference to the bad movie rant. Come on you have to agree, great effects, crappy story. Great effects and great story then you got yourself a winner but of course, Hollywood is just full of money grubbers. Besides, it does have some relevance to what they say in the book and anime.**

**Anyway, next time, we'll see who's the actors are. I already gave a hint on one of them so there you go. **


	28. The Sigh II

**Sorry for the long wait. Too many things happening so me updating is close to minimal. Ah well, I try what I can do.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sigh II**

The Kyons made their way to the clubroom of the SOS Brigade only because they didn't want to deal with the Suzumiyas usual fits of rage. Kyon would have stayed back and help his class but he wasn't given any role other than having to wear a costume. Kyonko was actually glad that her classroom was doing a survey only because she doesn't have to deal with any hassle of preparing anything.

"Today's the day huh?" Kyonko sighed.

"I wonder who's going to do what for the movie." Kyon said.

"I just hope I don't end up being the main character."

"Watch it or else you'll jinx it."

"Don't make it worse!"

Kyonko was now dreading the possibilities that could happen. Kyon opened the door to the clubroom and there stood the Suzumiyas already there with a huge smile on their faces. They pointed at the board which as the full list of roles, jobs and who the actors were going to be.

Presented by: SOS Brigade

Executive Supervisor/ Director/ Producer/ Writer: Haruki & Haruhi Suzumiya

Lead Actresses: Kyonko & Itsuko Koizumi

Supporting Cast: Mikuru & Mitsuru Asahina, Yukihiko & Yuki Nagato

Lighting/ Template: Itsuki Koizumi

Assistant Director/ Cameraman/ Editing/ Errand boy/ Gofer/ Everything else: Kyon

Kyonko was very close to smacking her head against the closest wall. The Asahinas also made it to the clubroom and also noticed the casting roles. Kyon had to raise his hand since he needed to figure out something.

"So what do I do again?" Kyon asked.

"Just look at the board." Haruki told him.

"Why do I have to be the leading role?" Kyonko finally asked. "I can care less about working with Itsuko but why me?"

"Because you're one of the mascots of the Brigade." Haruhi answered.

"I thought the Asahinas are the mascots?"

"They are but you just happen to have another charm which is very idol material you know?"

_No I don't._

"I thought about it a while ago." Haruhi began to explain. "Mikuru-chan and Mitsuru-kun have that air of moe around them which makes them uber-cute. You on the other hand have the factor of Tsundere on your side which actually overshadows moe characters!"

"I'm going to regret this but what's Tsundere?"

"It means you are the girl who's hard and tough and determined yet inside you are a sweet girl who cares but doesn't show it!"

"I'm not like that!"

"Oh? Then what about those times whenever you acted nice to your brother~?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's leave that alone for now Haruhi." Haruki stopped them. "Now I need one of you to tell me what the most important thing about making a movie is?"

Kyon wondered about it for a little bit and finally turned to them.

"The passion for the movie and an amazing concept?"

"A camera moron. Who said I wanted something abstract? Let's be serious here."

_I was serious._

"So that means we're going to get ourselves a camera!"

Mitsuru quickly got up from his chair in fear. The Suzumiyas had no clue on the reason for that. Kyon had a rough idea on why while Mikuru and Kyonko knew exactly why. The last time they wanted to get something they want, they used Mitsuru as blackmail material. It was clear that he didn't want that to happen again.

"Um, Suzumiya-sans, I actually have something to d-do for my c-class." Mitsuru stuttered. "C-could you let me head back to cla-"

"Sit down or else." Haruki said in a sharp tone, forcing Mitsuru back to his chair. "Don't worry."

_First you threaten then you say don't worry. How does that work?_

"All we really need is just the cast members. Kyon, you're coming as well as a pack mule."

_Geez thanks._

"How about telling exactly on what you plan on doing or else we're not moving!" Kyonko said, waiting for one of the twins to answer.

"Fine." Haruhi went up to them. "We're getting some sponsors. Happy now? Now let's go!"

For a day that was supposed to be autumn, the temperature was still high. Nature is oddly enough is not being kind to them as the three set of twins walk down the hill from the school in order to gain their equipment they wanted. Of course, the sponsors that the Suzumiyas were hoping to get can't be stupid enough to actually give it to them. But since this is the Suzumiyas, they may find a way to make it happen.

They took the local train heading to the shopping area of the town. Haruki led them towards an electronic store.

"You guys wait here. We'll deal with the negotiations." Haruki said as he walked in with his sister.

Since there were a total of four people standing outside the shop, Mitsuru used them as his shield. It made sense since they don't know when the Suzumiyas may suddenly grab hold of him and use him to blackmail the owner. This would also fit for Mikuru but she has yet to have that happen to her. Kyonko this time had her intentions to actually protect the cute second year from the Suzumiyas. If they do something weird, she would grab all of them and drag them out of the place.

The Suzumiyas waved their hands here and there at the owner of the store, occasionally pointing at the group outside. It made them wonder on what they are talking about for just getting a camera. Before they knew it, Haruki came back with his sister holding a box with a design of one of the video cameras that the store had in stock.

"See, no problem." Haruki said.

"What did you tell the guy to give you the camera?" Kyon had to ask the smiling twins. "You didn't use some sort of blackmail did you?"

"Of course not." Haruhi jumped in. "All we said is that we need a camera to film a movie and he gave to us out of charity."

_Now that's just impossible._

"Oh don't worry." Haruki told them as he passed the camera to Kyon. "Just follow our directions as always and everything will be fine."

That only caused the Kyons to feel even more distress. If there was a way for them to get out of the situation they would gladly take it.

They followed the Suzumiyas to a toy model shop now. Much like before, they started negotiating with the owner of the store on what they were going to do next. Now, Kyonko finally noticed that whenever the Suzumiyas would point at them, they would directly point at her as well as the Asahinas. That could mean that something bad was going to happen to her and she was preparing herself for what the worst possible thing that could happen.

The Suzumiyas then came back with two boxes of handgun models, and one large box of a assault rifle. What sort of movie are they planning to make?

"Now we got ourselves the things we need for an action scene!" Haruhi was smiling. "Now if only we could get ourselves some explosives, then we'll be really set!"

"I think they sell some in a hardware store…" Haruki pondered.

The Kyons were going to keep quiet about it. The last thing they need is to end up causing a terrorist attack.

"So, what you want to do with all this?" Kyonko asked.

"We want you guys to take it home for now and bring it back to the clubroom tomorrow." Haruhi told them.

"Us?" Kyon asked.

"You."

_We really are pack mules…_

"What about us?" Mitsuru slowly raised his hand.

"Like I said, you can go home now. We're all done."

The Asahinas looked at them confusingly while the Kyons only gave a look of how tired they were. They were dragged all the way down only to not do anything so it made sense into why they were confused. It still bewilders them on how they were able to get the things they have without so much as spending a single cent.

Nothing is more frightening than something free. It is an old saying which means what it means. That leads to the questions of the Suzumiyas because they don't fear anything. There would probably be an award to finding out what it is.

The next day, Kyon was walking up the hill to North high carrying a bag full of the gun models and camera with his sister next to him. She could only feel sorry for her brother knowing that he has the do the hard work. Kyon on the other hand wondered what sort of movie the Suzumiyas want. Their train of thought came to a halt when they encountered the Taniguchis at the bicycle parking lot.

"Morning you guys." Taniguchi-chan greeted them and then noticed the bag over Kyon's shoulder. "What's with the models? Is that part of the costume café?"

"No, these belong to the Suzumiyas." Kyon explained to them.

"If it's them then I send you my condolences." Taniguchi-kun smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Speaking of which, what are you guys doing for the cultural festival?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kyonko asked.

"Well, because this is the Suzumiyas we're talking about, they want to do something special."

"And you're asking us when there are eight other people in the group?" Kyonko said as they walked up the hill.

"We're not going to ask the Suzumiyas." Taniguchi-chan told them. "They would give us something beyond abstract. The Nagatos aren't going to say word. The Asahinas aren't going to come near us. Mikuru-sempai would for me though I think she doesn't get most things."

"Say what?" Taniguchi-kun turned to his sister.

"Stay on target." She told him and turned back to the Kyons. "I blank out every time Itsuki-kun even looks at me while I stay away from his sister."

"What?"

"We're out of options so we turn to you guys."

"You're just gonna ignore me aren't you?" Taniguchi-kun sighed.

"So are you saying that we're the either the P.R or the nice guy?" Kyon asked.

"Nice guys." Taniguchi-kun said.

"Oh yeah." His sister agreed.

"Come on, you two are just so nice, you'll follow anyone right off a cliff."

The Kyons got annoyed with it. Kyon ended up rushing up the hill with his sister right behind him.

"If that's the case, we'll tell you never!" Kyonko told them.

The Taniguchis turned to each other wondering what just happened. The Kyons knew that the Suzumiyas were going to lead them to a world full of hurt. At least there were six other people in the brigade of course; the Asahinas are the biggest worry to the Kyons. They have no clue what was going to happen in the future which leads to anyone to wonder if they really are from the future.

The end of the day came in and this would be the time the classrooms and the clubs would also be prepared for the cultural festival. The Kyons though had no choice but to help with the SOS Brigade's activities. Kyon got up from his seat after watching Haruhi run out of the room with two bags in hand. He would have stayed to help with his classroom with the café but it seemed like it was never going to happen since he wasn't going to be part of it quite literally. He walked off to the clubroom with the stuff for the movie. He didn't meet with his sister so that could mean one thing.

As he got closer to the clubroom, the screams of anger became more prominent. He walked up the stairs and was able to make out what the screams were all about.

"Let go of me!" Kyonko shouted.

"Just shut up! I'll help you put this on!" Haruhi shouted loudly.

"I can do it myself damn it!"

Kyon sighed. He leaned against the wall for it to finally end. He soon noticed someone coming from the other end of the hallway and there was Haruki with a large smile on his face. Next to him was the ever so girly Mitsuru Asahina wearing a waiter outfit. He had a black bowtie, wearing a black jacket and pants. He looked pretty good in it though he had a face that to a girl so it could be confused with cross-dressing.

"Kyon, I want you to say hello to our actor!" Haruki pointed at the shorter boy.

"Why is he wearing a waiter outfit?" Kyon asked.

"It's part of the movie! He's going to be one of Kyonko's sidekicks!"

"Ok whatever." Kyon sighed and turned to Mitsuru. "Are you ok with this Asahina-sempai?"

"It's ok." Mitsuru answered. "It's a little embarrassing but I like it."

It was at least assuring that Mitsuru was ok with it. He's least not him having to wear woman's clothes again.

Haruki walked towards the door and knocked it.

"You done Haruhi?" Haruki asked.

"Yup. Come on in." Haruhi answered.

Haruki opened the door with the two boys behind him. They were all greeted to two girls dressed up as waitresses. Mikuru was wearing a fairly small pink one as the skirt was way above her knees; her cleavage and her back were also exposed. Her hair was also done in twin pigtails with a head-piece on top. The apron was also rather small, covering her breast it a way which could make any man drool. Kyonko was wearing the same thing only in her case it was a bright yellow and that her hair was done in a braid with a ribbon at the end.

"What do you guys think?" Haruhi smiled.

Haruki smiled with a thumb up as always. Mitsuru stuttered with his face bright red while Kyon just looked somewhere else, not wanting to say anything. The girls themselves just seemed completely embarrassed to be standing in front of the guys as they were.

The door behind Kyon opened and there appeared the Koizumis.

"Are we late?" Itsuki said and soon noticed the girls. "I guessed not."

"Why? Let me see." Itsuko's voice caused Kyonko to jump and quickly hideaway behind Haruhi.

Itsuko walked passed her brother and soon saw the braided waitress hiding behind Haruhi. She had a smile grow on her face and she quickly ran towards for Kyonko. Haruhi quickly got out of the way and watched the mysterious transfer student grab hold of the girl.

"Kyonko you look so sexy!" Itsuko squealed with glee. "How about after all of this, you come back to my place and you serve me with my needs~?"

"I will not! Now let go!" Kyonko immediately began her struggle to get her off. "And why do I and Asahina-sempai have to wear this damn thing! I prefer the maid costume to this!"

"We can't do that." Haruki told her. "A maid is meant to give personal service for the person they are working for. Waitresses on the other hand are to serve for the general public."

"You sound like a pervert." Kyon said. "Other than that, it doesn't explain why."

"It's just the small stuff. Besides, it feels right, right Haruhi?"

"You got it Haruki-nii!" Haruhi nodded.

"Su-Suzumiya-sans." Mikuru finally raised her hand. "I think this is a little too small for me. Did you possibly mistake this for Kyonko-chan?"

"No, those are the costumes I got for you two." Haruhi explained. "Mitsuru-kun, come over here."

Mitsuru complied and walked up to them. He was placed next to his sister and Kyonko was dragged standing in front of them and pulling Itsuko off the braided girl.

"Everyone, you're looking at the concept of the movie!" The Suzumiyas said at the same time pointing at the three.

"Are we doing a documentary about the lives of waiters and waitresses?" Kyon gave a snide remark.

"What's the point of secretly filming their daily lives?" Haruki asked. "It's best to film the life of someone who's eccentric! A movie about some high-school kid is for the narcissistic whackos."

Considering what he said, the Asahinas and Kyonko's life is pretty eccentric as it is of course the reasons as to why is best to not mentioned.

"Now since we're the directors of this movie, we'll make sure to show the masses quality entertainment!" Haruki declared. "We'll be getting standing ovations!"

"And for the occasion, I got us these bands!" Haruhi brought up two armbands that said Director on them.

This was starting to get very tiring for Kyon. He decided to quickly sit down before anything else was to happen. Before he knew it, the door of the clubroom opened and there finally appeared the two remaining members of the group though there was one issue when it came to them. Yukihiko was wearing what was full Chinese red shirt, the kind that can hide his hands in his sleeves with black pants and tabi shoes. It was amazing to see him wear that what they saw behind him caused shivers down the Kyons spine. Yuki Nagato was wearing a full body cape with a witch's hat which covered her eyes completely but there was still enough for them to tell that it was her walking in.

The ever so stoic impression on their face shows that they just came into the club completely ignoring the fact that they were wearing the costumes that is meant for their club activities. They walked up to their usual seats and took the books they were reading from last time. The Suzumiyas though were already ecstatic about it all.

"That's what I'm talking about Yuuki-kun, Yuki-chan!" Haruki shouted. "That's it!"

"You guys are wearing the perfect costumes for the movie!" Haruhi said. "Tell your classes how grateful we are! I'll even give them a present!"

When the name Suzumiya is written on the present, the people who receive it would immediately suspect it for something sinister.

"So, tell us exactly how is them wearing what they have now a perfect thing for the movie?" Kyon quickly asked them.

"Here, read the role list." Haruhi grabbed eight pieces of paper and passed to each member of the clubroom.

All of them had a look at what was written on them and soon came to a sudden fright. The Asahinas were almost close to crying, the Koizumis were gaping like fishes, the Nagatos were completely unfazed about it and the Kyons were shaking.

_Is this our fault?_

The adventures of the battle waitress Kyonko

Kyonko: Battle waitress from the future

Mikuru and Mitsuru Asahina: Sidekick battle waitress and waiter from the future

Itsuko Koizumi: Esper girl, Kyonko's love interest

Yukihiko and Yuki Nagato: Evil aliens

Extras

**Now that should be a jaw dropper unless you didn't expect it. I have most intentions on making Kyonko the lead for the movie then the Asahinas. And let's make it really good with Itsuko being the love interest for the movie as well! I want to change the Sigh yet still hold to what the Sigh had. Makes me wonder how I'm going to do the final product though… Of course, since this is Kyonko this time about, things may get a little bit more messy than usual.**

**And those wondering why Yukihiko is technically cosplaying as Ranma Saotome is because I needed him to wear something that fits the entire body massaging thing I decided for his class activity for the cultural festival.**

**Anyway, that's another chapter done. I'll be back with more eventually.**


	29. The Sigh III

**This will be the last update you'll get from me for the time being. I have some college stuff going on so… yeah. Enjoy for now.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sigh III**

The clubroom was silent. The only noises that could be heard were the sound of them breathing and what the clubs and classes are doing to prepare themselves for the cultural festival. The Kyons knew that this has to be their fault because they were the ones who suggested the idea that the Asahinas, Nagatos and Koizumis were supernatural beings. Of course, Itsuki was not in the list as being an esper but the issue still stands with those in question.

"This is expected of the Suzumiyas." Itsuki said with a smile. "It is a very well done casting." He turned to both the Kyons.

_Your smile will turn us to stone._

They soon turned to the sounds of a certain waitress who whimpered and had tears in her eyes. Kyonko quickly hugged her as her way of apologizing to her. Mitsuru took that as a hint of her saying sorry, somewhat. Itsuko though has her eyebrows twitching. One is because the Kyons were the ones who gave them the idea of the supernatural casting and the other was because Kyonko was showing affection towards Mikuru.

"Well, that's all for today." Haruki said. "Kyon, Kyonko, we need those guns ready for tomorrow. While you're at it, figure out how to use the camera."

Just like that, the day finally came to an end and the Kyons were staying back, getting the props ready for the shooting tomorrow. The Koizumis willingly decided to stay back to help and also to discuss the new issue which needs to be dealt with.

"So, do you think we're going to be in trouble?" Itsuko asked as she puts the BB pallets into the magazine of the rifle.

"We're always getting into trouble whenever they come up with something crazy." Kyon said as he read the manual for the camera.

"It isn't something worth getting upset about though when you think about it." Itsuki said adding BBs into a small magazine for one of the two hand guns.

"In what way?"

"This is a movie they are making. The character roles that were chosen are nothing more but pure fantasy. I highly doubt that the Suzumiyas would actually believe that my sister is an esper."

"Simply put pure coincidence." Itsuko added. "Look at it this way, the role of casting myself as an esper for the movie is nothing but coincidence. If you're worried that they actually put two and two together, don't. No one mixes reality with fiction. Even if people do, the Suzumiyas aren't one of them. The proof of that is Kyonko is casting as a time traveler which she clearly isn't."

"That doesn't mean that you guys are right." Kyonko finally joined locking her magazine into the handgun in her hand.

"If they were the ones who do mix them up, we would have been in a fantasy world long time ago."Itsuki said as he finally prepared the model handgun in hand. "We said it before that the Suzumiyas do have a rational side to them."

Although the Kyons have heard that several times, they still ended up being dragged into things that was due to them wanting something weird to happen. Unfortunately the Suzumiyas don't even know that they are capable of even causing any of it.

"Of course, the usual law still stands." Itsuko said as she placed one magazine for the model assault rifle and reached for the next one. "We can't show them any of the weird things. There's no doubt that we have to show them at some point but that's not going to happen for a long time."

"Fortunately for us, the Asahinas and Nagatos organizations also reach to the conclusion as well." Itsuki said picked up the model rifle and locked in the magazine. "I'm just happy if everything stays as it is."

"So would we." Kyon said placing the camera down. "I'm not interested for the end of the world."

"How about being more worried about yourselves." Itsuko said. She got up and sat on the table closer to Kyonko. "There are replacements for us super naturals but there isn't one for you guys. Of course, I don't want to move away from Kyonko at all!"

Kyonko was immediately dragged into a hug by Itsuko, feeling her face rub against hers. She forcefully pulled away from the girl as always with little success. Kyon prefer not to think about if for now and just to figure out to use the camera.

It was the next day and class was nothing special as always. When lunch rolled in, the level of activity in order to get ready for the cultural festival was starting to escalate. It seemed that people are becoming more into the fact that the festival was getting closer. One perfect example is the fact that the wind ensemble and the school rock band can be heard practicing and it seemed that almost every day they were getting better and better. There were even people running around in extravagant costumes much like what the Nagatos did. It was as if they wanted to make it a big deal.

Speaking of 'big deals', class 1-4, Kyonko and Haruki's class, were spending their lunch period having lunch since the only thing the class was going to do was a pointless survey. Kyonko would have gone to see her brother but Taniguchi-chan got her to stay with her and Kunikida-chan.

"I am so getting annoyed with this entire festival." Taniguchi-chan said.

"Any reason why?" Kunikida-chan asked her.

"Everywhere I turn, I'm seeing people having a blast. I get really annoyed when the other girls are with guys and then there's that stupid brother of mine who is constantly rubbing it in my face having to prepare for his stupid café. And look at us! This is supposed to be, quoting what the Suzumiyas would say, 'a super-event' but we ended up having to do a stupid survey!"

"That's three times you said stupid." Kyonko said eating her lunch. "And if you really are that annoyed, why don't you pitch in on an idea."

_Maybe that way I don't have to be in the stupid movie… Crap now she's got me doing it._

"Not interested. I don't want to be stuck with all the work." Taniguchi-chan said as she gobbled a sausage and then sighed. "If only Ryou Asakura was still here."

Kyonko slightly jerked when she heard that name. The Asakura twins had supposedly moved to Canada during the year but she knew the truth. Every time Kyonko even thinks of the two, she gets nightmares.

"I know what you mean." Kunikida-chan answered. "He was the more reliable person in the class."

"Yup and to have that amazing AA+ boy to be suddenly transferred really got to me. I hope they still let me change classes."

"Then maybe you can head to Yukihiko Nagato's class then, you did say he's also an A." Kunikida-chan soon thought about something. "Speaking of which, did you see him walking by wearing some sort of Chinese outfit. I also saw his sister wearing a witch costume. What was that about I wonder?"

"Who knows?" Kyonko answered continuing to eat her lunch.

"Speaking about the Nagatos, what were you doing with him, running out of the room almost trying to trample on me?" Taniguchi-chan asked her.

"W-well, that was…" Kyonko tried to find a good enough reason for it.

"Let me guess, something the Suzumiyas planned right?" she said waving her chopsticks at her.

"Yeah, that's it." Kyonko sighed with relief.

Thanks to the stupidity of the girl, the world will be around for just a while longer.

Now the rest of the day was still the usual class and then the students would be off either doing club activities and or working on getting ready for the cultural festival. The SOS Brigade would be the club preparing themselves for the cultural festival as it was evident with Haruhi bursting into her brother's class and drag Kyonko by her ponytail. The only thing Haruhi said was to prepare the actress for the day which was already Kyonko's death sentence.

The members eventually met up at the clubroom with all the cast in costume and ready for the movie. Haruki was the first to come up.

"Now everyone, we're going to head off to shoot the movie!" He soon turned to Haruhi. "Did you find any good locations?"

"Nothing." She answered. "There just wasn't a good spot to do so. So we're going to have to head out to do so."

"Ok then, Kyonko, Mikuru-chan, Mitsuru-kun, get ready." Haruki turned to them.

"All right, just let us change first." Kyonko said.

"Oh no, you all need to go as you are now." Haruhi told them.

"Are you kidding me?" Kyonko shouted at her.

"Oh don't worry about it. This will help you get into character. If you keep thinking about it, you'll never get an Emmy!"

_I thought we were aiming for first place in the cultural festival?_

Kyon could only hope that this movie wasn't going to end up emotionally scarring her. He turned to the Nagatos with Yuki and her brother, Yukihiko, standing ever so quietly wearing the witch and Chinese outfits respectively. If was as if they were on standby mode so they can be ready for the festival.

"Oh, before I forget." Haruki said as he rummaged through his bag. He brought out a wand with a star on it. "This is for you Yuki. We decided to change your character into an evil alien witch while you Yuuki-kun, you get to be her robotic servant who knows martial arts! Now if only we can find a cursed spring and throw you in there, we get to have you turn into a girl!"

And just like that, they were already making changes to the script. They seem pretty happy with the idea of where the script was going now. Of course, when it came to the Nagatos, there wasn't any doubt about them able to use magic-like powers. With that wand in Yuki's hand, it fits her quite a lot. As for Yukihiko, they doubt that he can change into a girl but then again, it does seem possible considering who they are.

Haruki walked towards the door and burst it open as usual.

"Now let's get moving!" Haruki shouted.

They walked from their school going down the hill and heading to the train station. All the while they had to feel the gazes from the many civilians that they had to walk past. This was due to the fact that Kyonko, Mikuru, Mitsuru, Yuki and Yukihiko were all wearing costumes. Mitsuru and the Nagatos were fine with all of it since Mitsuru isn't wearing anything that was really out of the ordinary and the Nagatos do not seem to care. Kyonko and Mikuru however had to wear skimpy waitress costumes which make this beyond embarrassing.

"Ok, that's it!" Kyonko shouted as Haruhi paid for some tickets. "We shouldn't be walking around in these costumes!"

"Well, we can't let you guys go around naked now can we? So it's no problem." Haruhi said.

_That's not it you idiot!_

"It is a problem!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Haruki said.

"Wait! Maybe you wanted the bunny girl costumes instead!" Haruhi said happily. "You could have just told me you know. I didn't think you like it that much."

_I don't want that damn it!_

After all the trouble that they went in order to change the script and now they are willing to make changes to the script already. This seems to be confusing because not it was the question of if they really have a script or not.

"Kyonko, it is the way of the world that people must adapt to the changing world. It's what allowed us humans to evolve into the way we are. If it wasn't for that, we would be left behind to die." Haruki explained the situation to them.

_Then if the planet was sentient, you two would be chucked out into space._

The sound of the train came in. Haruhi grabbed hold of Mikuru and Kyonko and dragged them on it. The others followed them without anything to say. The Koizumis were taking care of some of the equipment they have for the movie; the Nagatos were forever stoic while Kyon, the cameraman is being one of the ten people to talk to the eccentric Suzumiyas. He sort of left all the talking to his every annoyed sister as he got on the train.

They were once again back at the same electronic store where the Suzumiyas were able to get the camera. The Kyons were trying to understand why they were back to this place until Haruki called in a loud voice.

"We're here!" Haruki shouted.

"Good to see you again." The owner of the shop came to greet them. He soon noticed Kyonko, Mikuru and Mitsuru. "Wow, I didn't expect to see you all like this. Ah well, anytime you're ready to start."

The question was what was it they were going to start? Kyonko really just want to run away but not before having Haruhi and her psychotic brother eat a knuckle sandwich. She made two for each of them.

"Ok everyone; gather around because this is what we're going to do!" Haruki called the members who all moved in.

"We're going to shoot a commercial!" Haruhi and Haruki exclaimed.

"What?"

"T-The owner of this store is, um, is a very nice guy with a-amazing products. They have been around since Eijirou-san's grandfather opened the store. Batteries, fridges, you name it, they have it. S-so come on down to Ohmori's Electronics where they have the best deals."

Kyonko, who was standing in front of the shop in a fairly revealing waitress outfit, tried to read the placards that was in the hands of Itsuki. Yuki was standing with a signboard saying Ohmori's Electronics in her hand. Mikuru was also part of it holding one of the products that the shop has in stock. The braided waitress was standing somewhat clumsily as she tried to speak into a not even connected microphone in hand. The look of pain on her face completely explains how much she hated it.

Kyon was busy being the cameraman who had to unfortunately catch the footage of his poor sister in that outfit while Itsuki held up the placards next to him. Itsuko was happily smiling as she had her phone out, taking every picture of Kyonko in her waitress glory and Yukihiko just stood behind Kyon with his hands hiding in his sleeves. The Suzumiyas were sitting in a director's chair for each of them and a microphone, taking every scene they got.

"Cut!" Haruhi called. "I don't know Haruki-nii. I'm just not feeling it."

"Neither am I. It's just not conveying the message. There's no emotion either." Haruki scratched his head.

The pedestrians of the shopping mall have been stopping and watching them out of curiosity. It was very painful to half of them having eyes of strangers watching them while the other half were basically doing their job, at least all of them but Itsuko and Yukihiko.

"Kyonko, you need to have a more natural smile." Haruki said to her. "Think of something happy. Actually, you should be happy because you're the lead role of this whole thing! There's nothing happier than that!"

_Oh I can think of something MUCH happier!_

"Oh I got it!" Haruhi shouted.

_For the love of God, stop getting new ideas!_

Haruhi got up and grabbed a small bag they had with them which was place with all their equipment. The quickly got up to both Kyonko and Mikuru while Haruki quickly had to stop them.

"What is it Haruhi?" He asked his sister.

"Waitresses don't belong doing this sort of thing!"

_You got to be kidding me!_

"Oh you're right! Luckily you got the other outfit huh?"

"Yup!" Haruhi smiled and soon grabbed both Kyonko and Mikuru to the back of the store to get them changed.

Kyon, who had stopped recording ages ago, was wondering how the conversation the Suzumiyas had with the owner of the store turned out. It was probably along the lines like this.

'Give us a camera and we'll use it as a commercial in our movie!'

'Sure thing.'

That sounds about right to him.

"Ok, the rest of us will have a brake." Haruki told them and soon walked up to Itsuki, needing to talk to him for a while.

"Looks like I won't be getting any lines for now." Itsuko said looking at the many pictures she took of Kyonko to use as wallpaper. "Good thing I'm just one of the costume designer for the class and not acting like my brother. Though, I still hope I don't have too much dialogue."

"Then ask them to give you less screen time. That's the most effective way to have less time to talk or you can switch with someone else." Kyon told her.

"Not that I want to lose a great role like this, but do you think I'll be able to do something as dangerous as that? This is the Suzumiyas decision and what they say goes. I don't want to think about what the consequences are for asking it."

"Which is why I stay as a cameraman." Kyon told her.

Granted they are only making a commercial instead of an actual movie.

"Ok, we're back!" Haruhi came back dragged two sights the boys never thought to see again.

The bunny girls from six months ago finally made a return. Kyonko was once again in her orange bunny outfit while Mikuru was in her red. These were costumes which may have caused emotional scars on both of them. Time sure does fly. So many things happened since then, amateur baseball, the lone island, the stupid loop. This can be considered fond memories if you happen to be deranged.

"Kyonko in the bunny outfit!" Itsuko brought her phone out again. "Must take pictures!"

"Kill me now…" Kyonko muttered to herself.

"Now this is way better Haruhi!" Haruki complimented his sister. "Nothing is better than bunny girls selling products!"

"You got that right!" Haruhi smiled. "Now we're going to start from the top ok? Kyon, prepare the camera!"

Kyon prepared the camera as ordered though; the likelihood of people paying attention to what the commercial is about is close to zero as they would be having their eyes at two very attractive bunny girls.

"Take 2!"

The shoot for the electronic store commercial was finally at an end. Unfortunately for them all, they still had work to do as they happen to have one more sponsor they had to meet up with. Kyonko has been struggling to get away from doing anything else but she couldn't has Haruhi took a firm grip on her pony tail. Mikuru was still not in a good place but her brother was able to put his jacket over her to at least help her give some comfort. Kyon did the same for his sister who needed it more than anyone else.

They finally reached their next stop and prepared what they have to do. Kyonko was once again placed in front of the camera with a microphone in hand with Yuki holding up the sign for the Yamatsuchi model shop and Mikuru holding the model rifle that was 'given' to them for the commercial.

"Ok Kyonko, it's just the same as last time." Haruki told her. "There was nothing wrong with it so go ahead."

_Everything about it was wrong!_

"Now action!" Haruki shouted and Kyon started to record it.

"T-This model store was open by 28 year old Keiji Yamatsuchi-san last year after resigning from his cooperate job. It was his hobby to collect models and soon after used it to open this very store…" Kyonko was somewhat drifting off as she couldn't read the placard only for Haruki to raise it. "Unfortunately, the sales this first half year was only down by 80% in comparison with last year. So please come by to buy some models if you're interested."

Haruhi soon gestured Mikuru to finally come up to the camera with the model rifle in hand and say the lines that Itsuki has in hand.

"P-please do not shoot people with this. O-only shoot t-this at empty cans." Mikuru said with hesitation but she was able to do so. Haruki soon gestured her to shoot it. "You want me to shoot…?"

Mikuru pointed it at the ground and pulled the trigger. The result was the sound of the cute girl screaming from the recoil the model gives off.

"Cut!" Haruki shouted.

The day of the shoot finally ended with raving success. Though the 'success' was what the Suzumiyas believed as everyone else was tired. It was amazing really how they were able to go through the day having girls wear revealing outfits and act in front of camera. Yuki on the other hand was completely quiet and a statue throughout the entire thing. It must be nice being programmed like that.

They finally returned to the clubroom, Kyonko and Mikuru were basically hiding their faces while their leaders decided to give a brief of what they will be doing tomorrow.

"Ok everyone today was great." Haruki said. "But Saturday is where the real hard work comes in. Everyone has to be at Kitaguchi station at 9, got it?"

"We have about 15 minutes worth of commercials." Kyon finally spoke after getting some rest. "Just how long is this movie supposed to be anyway?"

"We'll just shoot everything we need and figure it out at the end." Haruhi told him. "After all, we can edit on computer!"

_Yeah but I have to do all the editing!_

"Haruhi, Haruki." Kyonko raised her head. "Can we please wear something else for the movie? There has to be something more appropriate for action scenes right? I'll wear even the stupid crocodile headgear with a soldier uniform."

Mikuru herself raised her head, somewhat agreeing with her as well.

"You just don't get it do you?" Haruki sighed. "If we do that, then there's no surprise for the audience! We must have the audience love how two waitresses and a waiter end up kicking some ass on screen! This is all what concept means!"

_Do you even know what concept even means?_

"Ok fine but what about this future part? How is this relevant to the story?" Kyonko soon noticed Mitsuru and her sister shudder. "I mean the characters of course."

"Oh don't sweat the small stuff." Haruhi told her. "We'll figure that out once we get there. If not, then forget about it. As long as it's entertaining, it'll be just fine."

"But for any of that to actually work, we need it to be entertaining to begin with!" Kyonko was starting to lose her temper. "Why make a movie if the director is being the only one enjoying it? Are you just aiming to get a Golden Raspberry award?"

"Who said anything about that?" Haruki asked. "We're aiming to be the best event in the festival. If we get an Emmy or Oscar then I won't complain.

_You're not even listening!_

"How about showing us the script then?" Kyon decided to cut in before Kyonko explodes. "Let's see it and see how it's going."

"We don't need a script!" Haruki exclaimed. "We got it all in our heads. We got things ready so you guys don't have to do anything."

If that was the case, then these two don't have to do anything either. All they have to do is just look out the window and everything will be just fine.

"Now everyone Saturday is a big day for all of us!" Haruhi took over. "To reach the goals we want, we must have a positive outlook at it! Once you're free from your bonds, you will be able to use your limitless potential!"

She made a speech that sounds as if it was from a manga.

"Anyway, that's it for today." Haruki said as he grabbed his bag along with his sister. "Just rest up for now since you're going to need it. See ya!"

And with that, the two walked out the door with a massive smile. Kyon could only sigh and got up from his chair, along with all the boys, to allow the girls to change. Kyonko on the other hand was wondering if she can make a complaint to someone about all of this.

**Well, what can I really say about this chapter? Long, that's all.**

**Actually, I do have something to say. If you remember the light novel and the anime correctly, they say that they start shooting the movie the very next day yet all I said that they start it on Saturday. Why did I do that you wonder? Well, I just need a nice little gap because I got some scenes from the manga to work with. It would make the Suzumiyas powers more immediate instead of being so slow like the anime and novel.**

**Now for the references, if you haven't picked it up, I made another Ranma ½ reference. What can I say; Ranma ½ was my very first and my ultimate favorite anime of all. Actually, now that I think about it, Yukihiko is the gender-bent of Yuki who in this fic is her twin so if he falls in the curse spring of drown girl, that would mean he would revert into the original Yuki we know except, there would be 2 Yukis. Talk about real gender-bent huh?**

**The other was a Metal Gear Solid 3 reference with Snake with the crocodile headgear. I sort of threw it in.**

**I do like to point out that I enjoyed making Kyonko getting angrier and angrier. Oh it's going to get a lot worse.**

**Well, I'll see you all… hopefully sometime next week or the week after.**


	30. The Sigh IV

**I did say I'm on hiatus because of college reasons… I still am… But during my time when I'm not studying, which was late at night and somewhere between 7 to 9 pm, I ended up writing and well… I sort of continued on writing more of the chapter so… yeah.**

**And, once again, I'm not getting many reviews after a while now… I'm not going to bother go into my spiel about reviews again. I'm not going to do that but it would be nice you know. I like to hear people's thoughts on the fic. Really you people should do that more often. I mean, to be honest, I'm hoping to get a 100 reviews and I'm halfway there. Ah well, enough from me. Enjoy this rather entertaining chapter!**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sigh IV**

Kyonko was resting at her desk. She's needed it ever since the stupid commercial that they had to do yesterday. Tomorrow was going to be the day of the shooting and she was trying to think of some way to get out of it without causing mayhem and destruction from the Suzumiyas. Taniguchi-chan walked up to see her looking fairly pale.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked her.

"No…" Kyonko answered.

"I can guess why. Like this picture." Taniguchi-chan showed her phone with a picture of Kyonko in the waitress outfit. "Yellow doesn't seem to work for you."

"God damn it…" Kyonko sighed. "You better didn't send this to all the girls in the class."

"Who me~? Of course not~"

"Give me that phone."

"Make me."

Kyonko got up from her seat and soon ran after the running away gray-haired girl. She was able to run out of the room only to be almost run over by the Suzumiyas, knocking her phone out of her hands and soon was smashed by the unfortunate Kyon being dragged behind. Kyonko was able to see what happened. As much as she was glad about what happened to Taniguchi-chan, she wonders what the Suzumiyas were going to do now.

Kyon, who was being dragged by the Suzumiyas, were wondering what was going on. He was just enjoying his lunch until Haruki grabbed him by the collar and Haruhi soon grabbed hold of his arm with the tape of the commercials they made from yesterday.

"Will you two just tell me where we're going?" Kyon finally asked.

"The broadcasting room." They both said as they reached the door of the aforementioned room.

Haruki soon burst the door open, surprising the team in the room.

"We got a problem! A major problem!" Haruki shouted.

"Whoa, what's going on?" The chairman of the broadcasting team asked.

"Something horrible just happened! We got to tell everyone in school about it now!"

_What are you talking about?_

"Is it like a fire or something?"

"Just hand my brother the mic!" Haruhi shouted.

The chairman just did as he was told as this may be a major issue which may endanger the lives of everyone in the school. The other prepared the sound system and Haruki took one deep breath.

"Everyone one, I, Haruki Suzumiya, have big news for everyone! I want you all to turn on your classroom TVs as we got something to show you all! Haruhi?"

Haruhi holding the tape placed it into the player. Everyone else in the school all turned to their TVs in the school, wondering what the commotion is all about. The answer was soon revealed to be the commercials from yesterday.

Kyonko was soon completely paled as every single person in school is looking at her, Mikuru and Yuki in their outrageous costumes. Yuki was lucky since she wasn't wearing anything wrong but Kyonko and Mikuru were wearing the bunny girl costume. The Koizumis turned to it and was soon feeling completely sorry the ponytailed girl. The Nagatos were doesn't look affected, which is no surprise. The Asahinas, or at least Mikuru, she ended up fainting.

"Itsuki-kun, Itsuko-chan, aren't you friends with those guys?" One of Koizumi's classmates asks.

"We are." Itsuko answered and was praying for peace for Kyonko's soul.

"This is too rich!" Tsuruya-chan laughed, banging her fist on the table. "Someone turn it off before I die from laughter!"

"Could you please help me out Tsuruya-chan?" Mitsuru asked as he lifted his sister from the floor.

"Oh my God Kyonko!" Taniguchi said containing her laughter. "You look good on screen."

_My life is ruined…_

Kyon was just in complete shocked. He never thought they would actually show the commercials so quickly.

"Well, that's it from our sponsors!" Haruki said to the mic. "Now for the main attraction from us the SOS Brigade!"

The screen turned to the title of the movie.

The adventures of the Battle Waitress Kyonko!

Coming soon at the cultural festival!

"There you go everyone!" Haruki continued. "Come to the SOS brigade to see our major premiere!"

_Now we're really screwed!_

Haruhi was soon at the control panel, adjusting the various nuzzles for the broadcast. The other members in the broadcasting room was just too stunned, even more stunned was the Chairman.

"What do you think you're doing?" He shouted at them. "This is supposed to be used for official business!"

"And it is official." Haruhi turned back to him. "If we didn't show this to people, it would cause massive grief among all of us."

The chairman just couldn't take it anymore. He just dropped to his knees in defeat. Kyon on his part was just standing there, collecting his thoughts and was every close to scolding them. They just publicly humiliated his sister in front of everyone in a much greater level than what they did back when they first started the SOS Brigade. He just hopes she isn't trying to kill herself.

School finally ended and for some very odd reason, everyone in school just seems to be leaving at an amazing rate. This isn't a concern to the SOS Brigade of course. Though, there is a major gloom in the room as Mikuru and Kyonko were just basically in a corner, crying after what just happened. Mitsuru, Kyon and Itsuko were trying to comfort them. The Suzumiyas couldn't seem to understand why they would be depressed. This is the best thing that could happen to them, that is what they believed.

"I wasn't really expecting that." Itsuki said.

"Oh that was just an SOS Brigade-style surprise." Haruki told them. "Now we're guaranteed that the film will be a big success! I can't wait for Saturday!"

Kyon just couldn't say anything anymore. All he can hope nothing terrible will happen. After all, the ones filming the movie are the Suzumiyas after all. He soon heard his phone go off. It was the owner of the electronic store.

"Hello? Is this the lad from yesterday?" The owner asked.

"Yeah it's me." Kyon answered. "Did something happen?"

"Something happened all right! What did you guys do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I got North High students flooding in here!"

"You mean our commercial did that?" Kyon wondered.

"Whatever the case is thank you so much! I hope your film is a success!" And with that, he hung up.

Kyon was wondering what was really happening. There was no way a simple commercial can influence so many people to go buy the products. Soon his phone went again and it was soon the owner of the model shop.

"Is this the camera boy from yesterday?" The owner asked.

"It's me."

"Oh good. I have to thank you for whatever you did to get so many kids coming to my shop! All the models here are selling like hot cakes!"

"Uh… You're welcome…?"

"Well, I just hope your movie turns out great! Good bye!" the phone soon hung up once again on Kyon.

He was trying to understand what just happened. They have showed the entire school two commercials which somehow caused everyone to just rush out and go buy what the commercials wanted to show. He needed answers and the only one who can answer him is the Nagatos. He got up away from his sister and walked toward to Yukihiko. He explained what the phone call was all about and Yukihiko soon gave the answer.

"The message within the commercials." He gave a vague answer.

"What do you mean by message?"

"Humans are able to use the information of visual aids as well as lingual aids to match the data given to them. By applying the concept into a more complex version, the information would be sent to the subconscious mind. The scans that were used had elements of the visual aids."

"When did we put that in?" Kyon was hoping it wasn't due to what he thinks it was.

"It was not added. The commercials that were filmed are the messages."

In short, due to the commercials that the Suzumiyas had filmed, they ended up brainwashing basically the entire school to go off and buy the products of their sponsors. So if a commercial that was filmed by the Suzumiyas were able to influence an entire school to go buy products, what else could possibly happen when they continue on filming?

It was Friday and at this time, the students were really getting into the spirit of the cultural festival. The number of people in costumes was also growing although that is the least of the concern when regarding the Kyons. Kyon had to deal with the hard work of forcefully dragging Kyonko from out of her room all the way to school. She was basically convinced that her life was over and now people were watching the advertisements they did for the sponsors and with her in a bunny girl costume. Itsuko took it upon herself to be the one to help her get through it. She even promised to not even do anything to her in her current venerable state. As for Kyon, he was sitting at his desk, watching their ad in the classroom TV.

"No matter what, it's a masterpiece." Haruhi smiled. "Haruki-nii and I are brilliant directors."

"Even so, this is going to make it harder for us to meet their expectations." Kyon told her.

"I know but don't worry a thing. Just prepare everything for tomorrow because we start filming!" Haruhi said as she ran out of the room.

Kyon just sat there, tired. He just walked out of the room himself, wanting to calm his nerves for the time being. He found the Koizumis and his sister along with them.

"You willing to have a talk for a bit?" Itsuki asked.

"About what? About the commotion those two ended up causing?" Kyon asked.

"Basically yes. You have to admit, they are ambitious." Itsuko giggled.

"Humiliating me and we haven't even filmed the movie itself…" Kyonko somewhat muttered. "They just couldn't be patient…"

"Aw come on~ Look on the bright side, the commercials are working and our sponsors are thanking us for the work we did."

"And I'm very sure the audience will enjoy the movie regardless." Itsuki told her.

Kyonko could care less while Kyon was just trying to wrap his head about everything so far.

Ever since the Suzumiyas showed the school the commercials, the shops are constantly getting flooded almost every day. It was making business for them pretty hard so they had to close shop every two to three days to restock. Not only that, the other classes and clubs started making their own commercials as well. The broadcasting team agreed on it and now there are commercials on the TV screens, other than the SOS Brigades'. Though, they were the only one with actual sponsors. But nevertheless, everyone is basically thanking them for doing so which was fairly astounding.

Saturday soon eventually came which meant that it was the day the shooting for the SOS Brigade movie begins. Though, the chances of actually making the movie were actually questionable as Kyonko was not going to leave her room. She was not going to go through all that grieve ever again. Kyon had tried to convince her to come along but it wasn't working. In the end, he decided to leave without her. Kyonko just laid on her bed thinking about the movie and soon remembered what Haruhi said.

"'Once you're free from your bonds, you will be able to use your limitless potential!'…" Kyonko was getting more irritated having it now play in her head. "You're the ones with limitless potential but you just don't know it…"

Kyonko sighed. She was wondering what were the things the rest of the gang will say for her not coming. The Suzumiyas would no doubt be pissed out of their minds. The Asahinas would have understood why. The Nagatos probably don't care. The Koizumis would probably talk about needing her to just follow the Suzumiyas' plans otherwise the world may end. Of course she wasn't going to care much about that. It doesn't matter what; she is not going to go through such humiliation again. The world can just set itself on fire for all she cares.

15 minutes have passed since Kyon left and Kyonko was sitting at her desk, reading on of the books from the literature club. She was just lucky to find a typical romance novel among the shelves full of sci-fi, mystery and philosophy. She soon heard the house bell rang. It was probably the delivery guy or something. In a few seconds, she soon heard her door being knocked.

"Kyonko-chan." Imouto called. "Haruhi-chan is here."

Kyonko turned around on her chair quickly when she heard her sister said Haruhi's name. This was not good.

"I'll let myself in." Haruhi said behind the door.

The door knob shook with the sounds of turning. Kyonko had to do something. The best she could think was to hide somewhere and that was her closet. She quickly got inside and closed the door. She got inside just in time as Haruhi came into the room. It was not the best hiding, as a matter of fact, it's the worse. This was probably worse than hiding under the bed. It was the most clichéd thing she could think when it came to hiding away from Haruhi. It would only take a matter of seconds for her to find her. She could only hope that she doesn't.

_Please don't find me, please don't find me!_

The door burst open and there stood Haruhi with a rather sinister smile on her face. She also took notice of her armband saying super director on it but that's the least of her concerns.

"There's our lead actor." Haruhi smiled at her.

"H-Hey there…" Kyonko timidly greeted her other leader.

"You know, there is a penalty for something like this."

"I figured…"

"I'll be the one to decide your penalty once the movie is done. Now, get change into your costume before I do something really bad."

Kyonko sighed. She agreed and prepared to get going while Haruhi watched with that smile. That was a smile that meant that she was pretty pissed. This was not a good thing so she had to be quick. Once ready, they headed off to meet up with the rest of the Brigade members at the station.

The other Brigade members have been waiting for Haruhi and Kyonko to appear and eventually they did. Haruki was about to punch something when he saw his sister and Kyonko coming out. Kyon who had sat down waiting saw them and was sorry for not trying to even stop them.

"About damn time." Haruki said. "I'm not going to bother arguing with you since this is the first time you're acting. But if this happens again, your penalty which Haruhi has in mind would only get much worse."

"Gee, you're so considerate…" Kyonko rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm paying for our travel expenses while Kyon is going to be paying our lunches for not getting you here."

"Yeah sure, I get it." Kyon sighed.

"Anyway, let's get going! The movie isn't going to make itself you know!"

Haruki then led their way to the train station. Kyonko really didn't want to do this at all. Itsuko walked up to Kyonko, trying to comfort her as always. She turned to the esper girl and noticed her wearing her school uniform. The Nagatos were one thing but she isn't the kind to be wearing her school uniform during the weekends.

"Any reason why you're wearing your uniform?" Kyonko asked.

"It's my costume for the movie." She answered. "I'm meant to play a high school esper girl."

_That's what you already are!_

Kyonko was just wondering what sort of movie they plan to make.

They got on a bus heading to the park which took a half hour and it took another half hour of walking through it to reach to the destination. It was the centre of the park with a fountain on it. It was a fairly empty spot to say the least. It was basically the place you would say, 'Why did we come here?'. It was a nice play when it came to the children though. It was also used as their starting point.

Kyon was tired as he had the hard work of having to carry all the equipment. He sat down, waving himself because of the heat and all the walking. He soon saw a water bottle appear in his face and the hand that it was holding on to it. It was Mikuru offering some of it.

"I've drank some of it." Mikuru said. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not." Kyon answered but there was another reason for it.

Before he could even reach it, Haruki took the bottle out Mikuru's hand. And just gave a sour look.

"The drink can wait Kyon!" Haruki turned to him. "Right now, the movie comes first!" He then turns to his sister and Mitsuru. "Haruhi, help Mikuru-chan change! Mitsuru-kun, come with me! It's time to get into your costume!"

"B-But, there's nowhere for us to change." Mitsuru said as he looked around the area.

"Just use the bushes. No one will see. Now let's get cracking!" Haruki said as he grabbed the poor boy by his neck.

Haruhi would have done the same thing to Mikuru but she was already making her way. The rest of the group, except for the Nagatos and Kyonko as they are already dressed, sat there and waited for them to come back.

The Suzumiyas and Asahinas eventually came back and were ready for the movie but there seems to be something different with the Asahinas. One eye is coloured blue for a odd reason. Mikuru had her left eye blue while her brother right eye was blue.

"This will be another part for the movie!" Haruki shouted. "You see, having twins like them must have something going in the level of mystery so it's essential!"

"But shouldn't the mystery be placed on the main character instead of the supporting members?" Kyon asked.

"Well, the main character needs a trump card, an ace in the hole. And you're looking at them!"

"Ok fine so, what is the trump card for me to fall back to?" Kyonko ask as she got up.

"You'll see soon enough." Haruhi smiled. "Now let's start making the movie!"

And just like that, the Asahinas and Kyonko began doing pose after pose in front of the camera. They also ended up running about as well. Kyon was told that it was the opening sequence for the movie. It's amazing how much confidence these two have. There are movies that are known to be terrible, such as The Room. Kyon never wanted to destroy the copy of the DVD his sister bought so much. But that doesn't mean he just suddenly think he could do better and make a movie of his own. The Suzumiyas was the only ones who would of course. They do have to give them credit for such confidence.

Kyon was hoping to see a script but the Suzumiyas said there isn't one.

"_We don't want the movie to be leaked otherwise it would cause trouble for all of us." Haruki told them._

_It became a wonder when they ended up turning the movie into a Hong Kong film. They both just completely ignore the normal way of making a movie. Though, it can be considered that by taking a huge risk like this may make the movie good. Though considering the audience, thanks to the commercials, they are guaranteed to have audience. Though, there was a question of their common sense. The Kyons discussed with the Koizumis about it._

"_You know what we said about them and common sense." Itsuki told them. "They should know that the movie is going to be judge of the subject matter. So there is no guarantee that we'll get a large audience."_

"_Yeah well the electronic store and model shop ended up getting huge number of customers." Kyonko argued with them._

"_It's possible that they think by making a commercial, it'll bring in customers which is pretty normal actually. Itsuko said._

Normal it may be but it was still a problem. Kyon just couldn't be bothered to think about it anymore and just continue to be the camera man. Kyonko and the Asahinas just continued to run and pose for the opening. She was praying to anything to just make the day end.

**Now you know why I just made them say Saturday.**

**That beginning part was from the manga. Instead of showing the commercials in the movie, they showed the commercials in the broadcasting room and showed it to everyone in school where each classroom has a TV. I didn't know that such a thing exists. Anyway, it ended up brainwashing the students and got them to go buy the products.**

**So it just shows that the Suzumiyas power is much more immediate than what you saw in the anime and light novel.**

**As for Kyonko not leaving her room and all, that was all me! Think about it, who would want to continue to make a movie when something like that was shown to everyone in the school? Though, when I was writing the Haruhi making a sinister smile after finding Kyonko, I was so close to make a yuri scene, I really was.**

**If anyone has the guts to do it; I want you to write that yuri scene! **

**The flashback about how the movie was becoming a Hong Kong which extended was also from the manga.**

**Anyway, I will be back eventually. A review would be nice as well.**


	31. The Sigh V

**I'm finally back after my hiatus… somewhat. I've been lazing around because I needed my long break which will be for a couple more weeks. I wanted to discuss something that many people have mentioned now but I'll leave that at the end notes.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sigh V**

The day was hot as the sun was up in the air. It was humid as well which made it worse. This would be a day where anyone would prefer to stay inside and get comfortable and have air-conditioning on. Unfortunately, some are not so fortunate such as the members of the SOS Brigade, or at least Kyonko and the Asahinas. They were just given a short break from having to do the supposed opening sequence of the movie. Haruki was discussing something with the Nagatos as it seems the next scene was going to be with them now.

The small group walked to a large platform in the park that looked like it was meant to be used for small shows. Kyonko and the Asahinas all stood at one side with the model guns in their hands. Kyonko was given the rifle while the Asahinas had a pistol each. The Nagatos were all standing on the opposite side, already had their costumes on. They did not need to change behind a bush because Yuki only needed to wear a black cape and a witch's hat. Yukihiko on the other hand was wearing it from the start. It was a wonder if he either knew that he needed to wear it or because he liked it.

"Ok now this is where we begin the fight scene between you two!" Haruki shouted. "I want you all to aim the guns at them and fire!"

"Hey, I thought we aren't supposed to shoot people with this?" Kyonko questioned them.

"Oh don't worry." Haruhi said. "I highly doubt you all will be able to hit them anyway. Besides, Yuuki-kun would be able to protect his sister since what he's wearing is actually pretty thick."

"Go ahead, fire." Yukihiko said.

"See, it's all good so go ahead and shoot!"

The group of three wasn't too sure if they should but they followed orders. They all shot at the two stoic actors with results of missing or due to having no clue of what was really going on. The Asahinas had their eyes closed the entire time. Kyonko was trying to get used to the recoil of the model rifle. Itsuki had the reflector up to catch the lighting with his sister standing next to him and Kyon was filming this scene trying to actually understand where this scene is going to play in the movie. He also turned to film the Nagatos and yet, they don't seem fazed. It was a question of if any of the pallets were even touching them. It seemed like a yes as Yukihiko only slightly moved his arm up and had the large sleeve sway a little from being hit by the pallets or Yuki moving her wand slightly which made a clink sound. The two had their eyes on the guns, not even blinking for a second.

The scene itself though was fairly monotonous. The Nagatos moved ever so slightly as they see the pallets come to them. The Asahinas still had their eyes closed as they shoot and Kyonko couldn't stand the recoil. They did eventually run out of ammo after a while so that was the end of the scene.

"That's good enough." Haruki said with a smile.

"Hey, Haruki, Haruhi." Kyon turned to them. "I have no clue what is going on with this scene. I don't even feel like this is a movie."

"Don't worry Kyon. We'll just do some editing afterwards." Haruki answered.

_And who do you think has to do that?_

"At least add some kind of dialogue into it."

"Like I said Kyon, don't worry. We'll add the dialogue during the editing."

"And also sound effects and music as well." Haruhi added. "Just go with the flow."

Well, the story was all in their heads meaning that Kyon really doesn't need to think about it. He had to at least try to protect his sister from the harassment that would befall on her.

"Now for the next scene, Yuki, use your magic to counterattack!" Haruki shouted. "And Yuuki-kun, shoot a fireball out of your hands!"

The two aliens slowly turned to the battle waitress who is standing in between the time travelers. It was as if they were asking if they should actually do that and even slightly tilted their heads. Kyonko only shook her head meaning to not actually use special tricks. She's not interested in getting hurt nor is she interested in explaining what they ended up doing.

The Nagatos seemed to understand it as Yuki raised her wand and waved it in the air. Yukihiko on his part soon did the pose of firing a fireball, much like Ryu from Street Fighter. Their movements were slow and robotic.

"Guess that'll do…" Haruhi sighed a little. "Hey Kyon, make sure to add visuals like a lasers coming out of them."

_Like I know how to do that!_

"Now Kyonko and others, you guys scream and fall down in pain!" Haruki gave the orders.

The falling down part was comical to say the least. The Asahinas didn't have much of a clue how to actually act out falling and screaming in pain. So what they did was gave a weak 'Ah…" and then slowly get to the floor as if they were being held hostage during a bank robbery. Kyonko was at least a little bit more convincing but not as such when she herself slowly got down to one knee and clutching her left arm which in most case was very cliché. The eyes from the civilians around the park were only making this even more painful.

They finally were given a break as they sat down by the fountain again. The Suzumiyas were rewinding the video trying to see what they could do next. Kyonko along with the Asahinas were talking to a couple of kids who assumed this was for a TV show. They had to tell them it wasn't but even if it was, they would not have a clue what was going on. The two idiots who had the camera had not given a single explanation as to why they were doing what they were doing in the scenes. Kyon was just sat there, still trying to make sense himself only for their little break to end as they headed to a nearby shrine which meant Kyon and Itsuko, who was willing to lend a hand, had to carry the equipment through the park to the main road to the a shrine in the middle of the mountain.

"So why did we come here Haruhi?" Haruki asked his sister.

"We need a scene with pigeons." She answered. "We need Kyonko walking through the pigeons as they fly off in a heroic fashion! Of course, it would be better if they were white but, it's not that big an issue."

"Sounds good, I support it!" Haruki said.

Haruhi took some bread from a bag that was with the rest of the equipment. She broke them down and threw it on the ground near the shrine near Kyonko's feet in the middle of the shrine. Neither she nor her brother read the 'don't feed the pigeons' sign. It didn't even help with the fact that the feathers from the pigeons were now covering the place. It was somewhat an ominous feeling.

Kyon was once again shooting Kyonko standing in the middle of the entire thing. The look of irritation on her face was evident. Haruhi then took the model handgun from the bag. She turned off the safety switch and was shooting at the birds. Kyonko was taken by surprise by this and was covering her face with her arms.

"Kyon get that on camera!" Haruhi shouted at him. "Come on, hurry up with it!"

_You got to be kidding me._

"Don't cover your face Kyonko! Show some courage!"

They soon heard the voice of a man trying to stop them. It was not a member of the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals but it was the shrine priest. He didn't look happy, as a matter of fact, he looked furious. All the others were ready to take whatever form of scolding he would give only for Haruki to pull out the model assault rifle from the bag and started shooting. He was mostly shooting at the feet in order to slow him down and it was working.

"Fall back, move it!" Haruki shouted as if this was a war film.

They all retreated before the priest could even catch up to them. The Nagatos were already ahead of them at the arch way. The others had to run as fast as they can to even get that far. The Asahinas, considering their ability to run back during the sports festival, were carried by their arms by the Kyons and Koizumis taking an arm each and ran off with them. There was no way are they going to make a scapegoat.

They all finally sat down at a small restaurant. Kyon, under orders by Haruki, had to pay for all their lunches, making the biggest dent in his wallet yet.

"We could have used the priest as a villain now that I think about it." Haruki lamented as he ate some noodles.

Kyonko was just resting her head on the table as she ran out of energy to do anything else. Haruhi soon turned to her with some concern in her eyes.

"Geez Kyonko, you need to eat more." She said to the ponytailed girl. "If you don't eat, your figure nor your height will ever change. You won't be able to attract that many people with what you got right now."

Kyonko would have barked back due to what she said about her current looks but she couldn't be bothered. But she soon realized something.

"What happens if that priest decides to complain to our school?" Kyonko asked.

"That's right." Kyon soon realized himself. "Itsuko-san is wearing her uniform. It's a dead giveaway."

"I doubt that we'll have to deal with it." Haruki answered. "We were pretty far away and what Itsuko was wearing is common. It's not like we have to deal with the CSI and we can just play stupid if it does happen."

Kyon soon looked at the camera which has all the evidence there. Once that's on screen at the cultural festival, their cover is blown. It's not like the place was a gathering for waitresses to film themselves walk pass the flying pigeons.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kyon asked.

"We're going to head back to the park. That fight scene wasn't as amazing as I hoped it would be." Haruki said. "We need something massive like Kyonko and the others running for their life from Yuki-chan and Yuuki-kun. While on the way, they split up and Kyonko ended up almost falling off a cliff only for Itsuko to save her during who was walking by!"

The story development throughout all that was complete nonsense. No ordinary high school kid would be walking through a forest in their school uniform. Considering the people who are directing this movie, the chances of Kyonko falling off a cliff was high. If that is the case, then someone can take over as a stunt double for her, someone who can actually survive if something terrible happens, like Haruhi. Kyonko would gladly let the crazy girl take over as she turned to her. The issue of her figure would rise but it would make things better.

"Hey." Haruhi said turning to the ponytailed girl. "I can get Itsuko wanting to see me in a maid costume but you I can't believe it."

_That's not why I looked at you._

"My sister is one of the directors." Haruki said. "They can't just come in on the movie all willy-nilly."

"But she's also the executive producer." Kyon added.

"The film crew can have as many titles as they want. Of course, it's ok to appear every now and then. After all, we need to add in things to a movie that makes if exciting like Stan Lee appearing in anything Marvel!"

The question that came next was what sort of fanatics they were aiming for. If it was those who had a maid or ponytail/braid fetish or those who wants to see Kyonko and Mikuru running around in some scandalous again then they have it all in that camera.

"Are these the only cast members we're going to use?" Itsuki asked.

_Don't add fuel to the fire!_

"Huh… Well, although we are using a large cast, I just don't think that there's enough." Haruhi wondered.

"Actually thanks for reminding us Koizumi-kun!" Haruki said. "You just got yourself a part in the movie as Itsuko's evil twin brother!"

Itsuki's shoulders stiffen after hearing that.

"Thank you very much…" Itsuki replied.

The Kyons only sat there and gave a tiny smile. They weren't going to say anything knowing that it would only make things worse. But how are they going to find more people to join in this movie? If they dragged random people to join, which they were likely to do, they would be complete weirdos. Considering everything so far and the list of super-naturals they have met, they were most likely going to meet a slider next.

"Before the boss is to be defeated, the hero must fight through many trials and minions…" Haruhi wondered. "Do you know anyone who can be minions Haruki-nii?"

Haruki was wondering about it until he turned to Kyonko.

"How about those girls?" Kyonko said.

"That's a great idea!" Haruki said.

By 'those girls' she meant Taniguchi-chan and Kunikida-chan. They don't have anything to really do and they probably want to do something and not think about their brothers doing something like that as well. They are perfect to be minions and they are far safer than anyone else.

"Anyway, we're going to need you to go through many hardships because this is movie is based on all sorts of dangers for the hero to go through before getting to the happy ending! The more you suffer, the bigger the cathartic release will be!"

Kyonko gave them a dirty look. She was very close to making Kyon give her the model assault rifle, put the barrel in their mouths and pull the trigger. It may not kill them but it would make them learn to never mess with her. She had a look at her brother but she soon realized that there was no way he would be able to be able to protect her. She really does wish that her brother was a knight in shining armour she hoped for.

The Kyons had never tried to even stop those two maniacs. Back when they first met, they thought that they would have been able to stop them from creating the SOS Brigade but that ended up creating it, dragging several other people and them down as well leading to what is in front of them. Of course if they did stop them, they would have never met the super-naturals. They would all know each other through other means as normal students. They don't have a choice of which they prefer though as they have learned all their identities, each giving evidence to prove it. If they can speak to their possible alternate selves who had never met any of them, they would ask them but they don't have the choice.

All of it though does not mean that they are confident for it all. Making a movie for a school festival is normal. What is not normal is what goes in the heads of the Suzumiyas but that was not new news. All it meant that they are to just follow their orders and everything will be fine. This is why they didn't stop them from creating this movie. They can do whatever they like as long as they don't get dragged into another Closed Space that would end the world.

Anyway, they headed back to the park to film more of the movie. The lack of scheduling and planning was just astounding. The script for the movie which was needed for the movie and where to film was all in the head of the Suzumiyas and not on paper.

"Ok, for this scene, no guns." Haruki said. "I thought we would be able to get something like what actual guns do but nothing amazing came from it."

"Well, they are just toys after all." Haruhi said as she walked towards the centre platform.

Haruhi took a random stone and scratched it on the ground, marking it with an X. She did the same thing on the opposite side further away.

"Kyonko, Mikuru-chan, Mitsuru-kun, stand over here." Haruhi told them. "Yuki, Yuuki-kun, stand over there."

The people named did as they were told.

"Ok, you all are to not move from your places." Haruki said. "Itsuki-kun, prepare the reflector."

Itsuki prepared the reflector board while Kyon prepared the camera. Itsuko stood behind him while the Suzumiyas sat at their directors chairs.

"ACTION!" The Suzumiyas shouted.

_What?_

They just started filming without any direction. The only thing they were told to do was to stand there. What are they expected to do? They don't even know how to improvise when they don't have anything to work with.

What ended up happening were the actors just standing there in a battle stance and not doing anything. It was a standoff where the suspense was none existent. It didn't take long for Haruki to start to lose his cool and finally cut the movie.

"CUT!" Haruki shouted and got up from his chair. "What the hell was that?"

_You didn't tell us what to do. What did you expect from us?_

"Kyonko, you can't keep that tsun-tsun shield of yours up the entire time! If you do, other girls who can unlock their dere-dere side will catch up and pass you!"

"What are you talking about?" Kyonko asked.

"Why did you think we gave you the trump card?" He pointed at the Asahinas. "Use them to fire a beam!"

"What the hell?"

"That was the reason for them to have a different colour eye! We didn't do this for the fun of it all! It has an incredible power in it! It's the Ultimate Twin Beam so use it!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Kyonko was up at his face for asking something stupid. "No human can fire a beam out of their eyes! What sort of world are you in anyway?"

Haruhi got up from her chair and walked up to them. She grabbed both of their shoulder and pushed them away.

"We know that." Haruhi said. "All Haruki-nii was doing was making you get into the spirit of being the heroine to command them to fire a beam. You just didn't have the drive for it. Man, neither you nor your brother can understand our jokes."

_That's because your jokes aren't funny. How am I supposed to get into spirit when you give me nothing to work with? Besides, if those two did fire a beam, what will happen?_

Kyonko rubbed her face due to how unbelievable they can be sometimes. She was very sure that the Asahinas can't fire a beam out of their eyes. Of course, she wasn't too sure on it considering everything so far. She would have tried to communicate with them just through the means of eye contact but they could never do that. Itsuko came up hugging Kyonko from behind trying to comfort her and treating her like a teddy bear which only annoyed Kyonko but it was calming her down.

"How about we just add in CG effects during editing?" She suggested to everyone. "I think that was the original plan right?"

"Of course." Haruki said sounding very calm amazingly. "We're going to redo the scene but the first thing is that we need you two to practice executing the attack."

"Leave that to me." Haruhi grabbed both the Asahinas' arms and somewhere away from them. "Now, I want you guys to do this over where your colour contact is." Haruhi showed the hand pose. "You also need to cross your arms together when you do."

"Like this?" Mikuru asked.

"No, like this and close your right eye. Mitsuru-kun, close your left."

The two did do the pose and the eye thing. Kyonko, who didn't really need to do much, just stood there and watched the embarrassing poses they had to do. She felt sorry for both of them having to do something rather childish but it somehow fits them. They do look the part as a magical team.

"Now I want you two to say Ultimate Twin Beam at the same time while doing the pose."

"U…Ultimate Twin Beam…" They both said at the same time with a very soft voice.

"Louder!"

"U-U-Ultimate Twin Beam…"

"Oh stop being shy and go for it!"

"Ultimate Twin Beam!"

"Use your diaphragm!"

_This is painful to watch._

The people who are at the park were all watching this scene with awe. Kyon would love to tell them this isn't anything special but how can he when some of them are in really stupid costumes. But they are filming a movie in a public area and many people who do make movies would do the same thing and attract attention.

They finally returned to their positions on the platform and prepared to do the scene. Itsuki got the reflector back up in the air while his sister sat on one of the steps next to the Suzumiyas. Kyon got in between the Nagatos to film the heroes ready to shoot the beam. Kyonko knelt down in front of the Asahinas. They were ready to start again.

"With everything ready, fire the beam!" Haruki shouted with the microphone in hand.

Kyonko soon pointed towards at them with an authoritative confidence.

"Use the ultimate attack!" Kyonko ordered.

The Asahinas did the pose and began what they practiced for the scene.

"U… Ultimate Twin Beam!" They both shouted and blinked the eye with the colour contact.

In that instant, the camera lens that Kyon was looking through suddenly went black.

**You know, it's becoming a real pain trying to remember who is calling who using what honorifics. I don't know if Kyon calls Itsuko Itsuko-san or just Itsuko.**

**Funnily enough, I decided to make Itsuki part of the movie as the evil twin brother! Oh no! What sort of role will he have? I don't have a single clue what to give him. We'll find out eventually.**

**Yes, I made Kyonko do most of the talking instead of Kyon. That's because she's the one going through this and because that argument with Kyonko being the lead works. You only need one logical person to fight about the laser beam, not two.**

**I brought the Ultimate Twin Beam which I came up in renaming when I was writing Haruhi-chan! Hooray!**

**Now, to talk to a few people who had reviewed about the previous chapter and my intentions.**

**Andmeuths: I do plan to go all the way to the Disappearance because I made a promise to myself to go that far and also because that was as far as I've gotten in the light novel. I do have them downloaded but well… I've been lazy to read further. Anyway, I'm not going to be that seriously cruel to her. Besides, can you actually guarantee that she would choose the other?**

**I'm going to quote from the movie on this. Say a poor man who had lost everything and just wants to die ends up in a world where his misfortune is gone and his is living in a world where anyone would love. In just one night, everything just changed. But he didn't say that he wanted this nor was he given a choice. He was brought there by some being that he doesn't know. He doesn't even know why this being did so. It wasn't something anyone can answer so, should the person be happy in their current situation?**

**I wouldn't know if I can be happy about a situation which just seemed way too good. This is from a logical stand point and Kyonko is a logical person after all.**

**Melancholic Star Deadman: Yes, the almost hit-and-the-world-dies scene will be done in my own way. I would give a hint but I would give away too much.**

**MugiMugi who really needs an account so she can put my fic in subscription list and no longer having to keep finding this:**

**I honestly didn't think of it that way. I just thought when Haruhi did the movie and making Mikuru and Itsuki together for the movie was because she just wanted to make a movie with them together. I can never see Haruhi nor her gender-bent ever have ulterior motives. They are just way too stupid for those sorts of thoughts… Well, usually. So that's why I did it because they just wanted to do it at the same time, I wanted to do it. I'm a HaruKyon fan myself but I never once thought about it that way. I'm also a massive yuri fan if you haven't notice but that's beside the point.**

**I'm not going to the Intrigues because I'm doing a hell load of work writing this fic… I mean a hell load… I'm adding manga chapters into this and even the Drama CD which can be considered a 1 hour special if it was animated. Gomen but I can't keep writing that far.**

**Now, time for a quick recap of the remaining parts I need to do to finish this COMPLETELY.**

**The Sigh (What remains), The adventure (the movie), manga chapter, Live A live, Drama CD, Manga chapter, Day of Sagittarius, Manga Chapter, Disappearance.**

**Special chapters: Endless: Beginning and Loop, and 3 manga chapters.**

**Yeah… That's a hell load of work… I'm tired thinking about it…**

**Now that that's all out of my butt, I think I'll take a break and calm myself down and play either Parasite Eve: 3****rd**** Birthday or Persona 3 Portable or Hyperdimension Neptunia or any game I have.**

**I'll see you all later.**


	32. The Sigh VI

**Here's the next part of the Sigh.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sigh VI**

Kyon was trying to understand what was going on. For one second, he was filming the fight scene. The next minute everything just when completely black. It could be because the batteries died but it should have given a warning if that was the case. It could even be that it probably overheated if it was possible to do to a camera. He finally removed himself from the camera and soon was being shadowed by Yukihiko's body.

"Whoa Yuuki-kun, when did you move?" Haruki asked the boy.

He never said a word only looked towards the Asahinas and Kyonko. Although Kyon was standing in between the Nagatos, they were only about a meter away from each other. The Asahinas' blinked when they saw something like this. Yukihiko suddenly moved his whole body in front of Kyon and was crouching down as if he was hit by something. He also heard a weird sound, as if someone lit a match up.

Kyonko along with the Asahinas and Itsuki had no clue what was going on. Mitsuru turned to face Itsuki so he could possibly talk what just happened. Mikuru turned to Kyonko for the same reason. What ended up happening was that Kyonko heard something pass by her ear and she swore she heard something burning behind her. As for Itsuki, the reflector board that he was holding ended up split in half. The esper boy's face soon turned grim of what just happened.

Yuki wasted no time to move as she suddenly leaped off from her spot towards them. She tackled both the Asahinas down with her arms stretched and her hands on their eyes with the colour contacts.

The Kyons were trying to make sense of it all. Kyon was just trying to film only for the Nagatos to block the way. Kyonko was just doing her part as an actor only to hear something burn and seeing the alien girl right on top of the Asahinas. The Suzumiyas never told them this sort of direction for the movie.

"Cut cut!" Haruhi got up along with her brother.

"What are you doing? This isn't part of the script!" Haruki said as he followed his sister to the sudden brawl.

"Yuki!" Kyonko shouted. "Stop it!"

Kyon and Itsuko joined as well, wanting to stop it. Yuki eventually finally removed herself from both of them. She slowly parted her lips only to close it back up again, as if she forgotten something important. She then got up and backed away from the two time travelers. Kyonko walked up to them and offered both her hands.

"Asahina-sempais, are you ok?" She asked.

"…I think so…" Mitsuru said, feeling his tears run down his face.

"I guess I am…" Mikuru said as she took hold of Kyonko's hand.

"Geez, guys. That was not part of the script." Haruki said. "Don't just suddenly improvise like that." He soon looked at both the Asahinas and noticed something wrong. "What happened to your coloured contacts?"

"Huh?" They both said as they touched their eyes.

They didn't know what was going on. The best thing to do was to ask the person or people who does. Kyonko turned to the alien witch.

"Do you know where it is?" She quickly asked her.

All she did was shake her head without so much as blinking. It doesn't take long for someone to figure out that she was lying.

"It probably fell during that entire brawl." Haruhi suggested as she started looking around the ground.

They all started looking around the ground, expecting it that it was there. The only ones who weren't looking were the Nagatos and Itsuki who was more pre-occupied with the reflector board. The Kyons already know that this was a waste of time seeing that Yuki was hiding her hands nicely behind the large cape of hers. There was no doubt that she was clutching on to something when she got off from both of them.

"I just can't seem to find it." Haruki said as he looked around.

Kyon finally got up from the ground and faced the 'transfer student' holding on to the two pieces of the board.

_At least act like you're looking around._

Itsuki soon faced them and just thought of the most logical possibility. "Maybe it was blown away, being light and all."

Haruki turned to him when he said that but then he soon noticed the board in his hand.

"How the heck did this break?" Haruki asked. "Man, this is some cheap stuff. Whatever, it's the photography club's stuff so, not my problem. Just tape it back together."

"Ok then." He answered.

Haruhi on the other hand was kneeling down and facing the Asahinas. Now that they don't have a trump card anymore, she was trying to think of something else to work with.

"What are we going to do Haruki-nii?" She asked her brother. "Without Kyonko's trump card, there's no way we can do another action scene."

Haruki turned around and started thinking himself. He soon snapped his fingers finally having an idea.

"Transformation!" He shouted. "Whenever Kyonko's sidekicks transform, it also changes eye colour!"

"Say what?" Kyonko turned to him.

"That's brilliant!" Haruhi smiled. "Think about Kyonko, it's just weird to have waitresses and butlers walk around in what they are now isn't it? It's just not realistic!"

_Bring reality into a fantasy movie. Sure that makes COMPLETE sense._

"I guess that makes sense." Kyonko does have to slightly agree on this. "I think having us wear normal clothes work."

"I got a better idea!" Haruki started building drama. "During your normal lives, you girls will be bunny girls and Mitsuru-kun get's to wear the old Chippendale suit!"

"That's just awesome!" Haruhi agreed with her brother.

"What the hell!" Kyonko shouted. "What sort of development is that?"

"That's because that's the costumes we brought." Haruhi told her. "We just thought that your usual clothes won't fit your roles." She soon suddenly had a new idea. "I just thought of something! How about when they wear the bunny girl costumes and the Chippendale suit it's when they are attracting customers to the local shops and then when they sense danger, they go 'Henshin A-go-go baby!'! What do you think Haruki-nii?"

"That's perfect!" Haruki shouted with glee.

_Where's the frigging realism in that?_

"Well then, let's get you changing!" Haruhi said as he grabbed both the waitresses.

"Will you let go damn it!" Kyonko fought. "Ow! You're going to rip my arm off!"

"You too Mitsuru! Let me help you get in the old Chippendale outfit!" Haruki as he grabbed the short boy by the collar. "You probably forgot how to wear it anyway."

"Wait a minute!" Mitsuru tried to fight back only to be dragged off.

Kyon only prayed for their souls to be safe. He soon finally turned to the only people still with him.

"Ok you two." Kyon said to the two stoic members of the brigade. "Time to start explaining why all the sudden improvising."

Yuki brought both her hands and brought one finger each and showed the coloured contacts. It was expected really.

"Laser." Yukihiko said, causing everyone to turn to him.

_I know you do most of the talking Yuuki-san but can you talk at least for 10 seconds?_

"Coherent, narrow beam of transparent light."

That just flew over his head.

"So a laser?" Itsuko asked only gaining a nod. "I didn't think that it was possible. Let me see those."

Itsuko took one in each hand and started inspecting it through the sun.

"They just look like normal contact lenses." Itsuko said.

"Maybe we find out more if you show us your chest and hands." Itsuki said.

"What the hell?" Kyon turned to him.

"I meant the Nagatos."

They all turned to them. They stood there for a while and soon exposed themselves to them. Yukihiko had several large burnt holes on his chest while Yuki had smaller versions of it on her palms.

The wind blew silently as Kyon and the Koizumis looked at the horrific scene before them. If they had a weak composure, this would have made them puke.

"It broke through our shields." Yukihiko said calmly despite what just happened to both of them. "It was powerful and instantaneous."

"So that laser came out of the Asahinas eyes?" Itsuko asked.

"Yes."

_What are you saying yes to?_

"Begin recovery mode." Yukihiko said.

Both he and his sister's wounds closed up without leaving a single scar. He even fixed his clothes which were also burnt in the process.

"This is nuts." Kyon said. "The Asahinas just shot particle beams out their eyes and almost killing me and my sister."

"Not particle accelerators, intensified rays." Yukihiko corrected him.

"Laser, maser, the heat ray that destroyed Mothra's Coccoon, it's all the same to someone like me! What I'm on about is that they both shot rays out of their eyes!"

"Not a heat ray, photon laser."

_I just said we don't need proper details!_

"Is it possible that the Asahinas had this ability to begin with?" Itsuki asked.

"No. The Asahinas presently are normal human beings. They are no different from anyone else."

"Then what about the contact lenses? Is there anything special with them?" Itsuko asked.

"It is nothing but an accessory."

"Then it can only mean one thing." Itsuki said as he rests his chin on his hand.

Kyon was wondering about it. It was no doubt nothing more but just an accessory but it was something the Suzumiyas brought. Of course, now that Kyon thought about it, if Yukihiko didn't protect him, the laser, considering that it possibly collided together to form a much stronger beam, would have gone through the lenses into his eye and out the back of his head as well as cooking whatever was in its way. The worse case was that the beam was larger than that and could have taken his head; camera and his right hand clean off.

"Well, there's no doubt that it was the Suzumiyas wish for this to happen." Itsuko said. "It's just like with the commercials. They wanted the commercials to be a success and it was. In this case, they wanted actual lasers to come out of their eyes and it did."

"That can't be possible!" Kyon began to argue. "I didn't see some Harry Potter wannabe cast a spell on it! Even if they wished for it, then how did a laser come out from that?"

"We've been through this already." Itsuki said. "The Suzumiyas don't need spells of technology. All that's needed is to believe that one this exists and then it will."

"Yeah sure but they didn't want an actual beam to come out of their eyes! They even said it was a joke and only for the movie!"

"That's right. They have enough common sense to tell the difference between reality and fantasy. But the common sense of the world doesn't apply to them. It's possible that today is something extraordinary this time."

The sounds of the bushes nearby began to rustle.

"Looks like their back." Itsuko quickly hid the lenses into her pockets. "Let's continue after this is over."

The two directors and the three actors all came out of the bushes. The actors, much to their dismay, are wearing the very costumes they wished they didn't have to. It brought back very painful and embarrassing memories. It was worse when it came to the commercials.

"Geez, you all should stop whining over the entire stripping in the open." Haruki said. "Or at least you Mitsuru-kun! This should help toughen you up at least!"

_Stripping in the open is not a good way to toughen up!_

Kyon, with the camera in hand, decided to have a quick check on one thing. He zoomed in, pretending to adjust it, on Mikuru's breast and found the star-shaped mole on it. He would have checked if Mitsuru had his as well but unless the clothes end up being blown away by a powerful wind, there's no way he would be able to confirm it. He will confirm that Mikuru Asahina is the Mikuru Asahina they all know.

"Kyon, what are you filming?" Haruki soon blocked the lenses with his face. "I understand your frustrations but we're not making 'that' sort of movie."

_Why did you jump to such a conclusion? Besides, I wasn't on the button._

"Well, time for us to start filming the daily life of Kyonko and her sidekicks in their daily life!" Haruki finally exclaimed. "You want to take over on this part Haruhi?"

"Leave it to me. I can think of many moe like scenes with them like this!" Haruhi smiled while Kyonko irked.

So they ended up filming the supposed life of Kyonko and her sidekicks walking through the park in outfits that would have gotten them arrested for. It went from picking up flowers and making flower crowns to blowing leaves of the ponytailed girl's palm. This was a very questionable normal life as nothing in it made any logical sense. Where is the realism in this part of the movie may a person ask. There is no such thing is what the Suzumiyas would say. They went along with the fact that there is no point putting realism into a fantasy which ironically is what they ended up doing anyway.

This lasted until the sun was beginning to set. Which meant that the actors who had to do all sorts of things will finally gain the rest they so desired. Too bad it was never given until Haruki said something which was a massive blow to almost all of them.

"I don't know Haruhi; I just can't see the bunny girls and male stripper in this sort of setting."

"You're right. So let's try heading to town!"

_Damn it…_

And just like that, they all took a bus ride down from the park and into the city. Since the sun was setting, there was no more need for anymore lighting so the sloppily repaired reflector was placed into the equipment bag. What ended up happening once they got to town was simply walking around town in the most embarrassing costumes they would ever wear. What made it worse is that there were even more people to see the amazing spectacle in front of them. The name of the SOS Brigade is most likely going to spread throughout the entire town and no longer be isolated to only North High.

The thing is if they get caught by the police they won't be able to get out of it. The Suzumiyas would find a way of course but if they were careful, they would have a filming permit. The concept of the permit was unfortunately never imprinted in their minds. They think that it's just fine to film wherever they want, whenever they want. This notion of 'free' is almost no different from any dictator who only wanted to be rich and make sure the people following them are kept in line.

They finally were able to end the first day of shooting. It was now dark and they all were sitting at the station having a long deserved rest. The Suzumiyas were looking at the scenes that they did today and gave it a approving nod. It meant that they all finally get to rest tomorrow.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Haruhi said. "Same place, time, you know the drill."

"We happen to be behind in our filming schedule." Haruki took over. "We don't have any time to place rest in it so you have to wait till the cultural festival. So any holiday and weekend that comes along is completely ignored until we're done!"

"Well, that's the basic gist of it." Haruhi said. "With all the time we have, we'll make this movie a huge success! But since we're the ones filming, we'll make this movie better than all the Star Wars and Star Trek Films combined! Everything else hinges on your performance!"

"This means that if you don't show up, I'll personally crack your skulls and feed your brains to the dogs!" Haruki finished it off.

_How gruesome._

"Well, see you all later!" Haruki waved and started talking with his sister about something that would make Michael Bay proud of them.

It makes one wonder as on how they can be behind a schedule when there isn't a schedule to begin with. It became a question of what is the Suzumiyas asking for the movie.

The others didn't bother thinking about it and just took a breather, or rather all but the Nagatos who are still stoic about it all. Itsuko took Kyonko's arm to tell her about the situation that they all happen to be in now. Kyon only watched his sister's reaction to it and now she looked even more tired than before. Itsuko then hugged her in her way of comfort which only caused Kyonko to become even more tired. Itsuki then tapped Kyon's shoulder, making him face him.

"We'll tell the Asahinas about it." Itsuki said.

"Tell them what exactly?" Kyon asked.

"About the laser of course. Nothing will come out of their eyes as long as there are no colour contacts. But we're going to make extra precautions in case something like that does happen again. I'm confident that the Nagatos will help. Besides, lasers are dangerous."

Kyon soon realized something. He walked up to the Koizumis so he can discuss something.

"Are you sure you guys want to continue with this movie?" Kyon asked. "Both me and my sister almost died. If we keep this up, something bad will really happen."

"We can't just force them to stop after seeing how much they are enjoying it right now." Itsuko said. "They are letting loose their imagination and is acting as a God doing so."

_Are you trying to make me laugh at the irony of it?_

"In any case, the alterations are fairly normal to comparing it with the Shinjin." Itsuki said. "We'll just go at this one step at a time."

Kyon could only sigh at the thought of it.

After that Itsuki walked up to his sister and told her what they were going to do next. Kyon could only think back when it came to the Nagatos. Yuki was the one who saved him during that event. Today was Yukihiko but it still brought back that same memory. He felt really embarrassed being constantly rescued by them.

The Kyons finally made their way back home as they should have done ages ago. The first people to greet them were their younger siblings who all looked at the equipment bag and the camera.

"Oh is that a camera Kyon-kun?" The younger brother asked Kyon. "Can you show us what you got?"

"No!" Kyonko shouted at him. "Leave us alone! And you better not show them!"

"I won't." Kyon said to her.

Kyonko then stormed off to her bed room, wanting to rest. She was far too tired to deal with anything and she just wanted to rest. From finding out that she was almost shot by a laser to having to publicly humiliate her for the sake of the stupid movie. The sad thing is she was getting used to it and getting used to making a complete fool of herself. In a sense, she was having fun but the price was to lose her integrity. Maybe it was a subconscious thing but she wasn't willing to dwell any deeper than that. All she hopes now is that the movie doesn't reach to all new heights of being unreasonable.

**How many movie references am I going to make? Seriously, looking at the past chapters so far of the Sigh, I did James Cameron's Avatar, The Room, Harry Potter, Marvel movies (Seriously Stan Lee makes a cameo in almost all things Marvel), Michael Bay and his love for explosions, Star Wars, Star Trek and Godzilla… Damn you Sigh… I can't stop making movie references…**

**The other reference that I made is Viewtiful Joe. It may be a game, but the story is about the main character is the hero of the movie world… Damn it even that is related to movies! Metal Gear Solid 3 even made references to movies as well! The only thing that wasn't is Ranma ½ but several things that's related to movies and only one anime reference… Damn it…**

**Now, the part with Kyon questioning if they really should continue with the movie and the Koizumis telling that they should belonged to the manga. **

**Now, I wonder if I am torturing Kyonko too much. Well, the ending I made seemed to prove otherwise. I just thought I go with the more reasonable and logical way. I was trying to make not be a complete ass to Kyonko this time.**

**And to answer a reviewer: I don't think it's a good enough reason to commit suicide. And who in the right mind will smack the Suzumiyas? Do you want to bring Armageddon that quickly? And why does Kyonko not let her hair down… I wonder… Maybe because she likes it that way? Maybe it's her way of trying to attract Kyon which isn't really working? Who really cares at this point of the story? I never dwell that far in this story, I just write and post it up.**

**Anyway, that takes care of that. Now to go back to gaming and watching Seitokai Yakuindomo. I love the anime and its sex jokes.**


	33. The Sigh VII

**Hey everyone! Yeah, I know, you all haven't seen me in ages. Well I'm making up for it now with this chapter. Not much to say other than enjoy.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sigh VII**

It was now officially Sunday and it was the day that the members of the SOS Brigade wished it didn't come. The Kyons were already there with the equipment while Kyonko was already in costume, despite how much she wished she wasn't. Of course, there are a number of other faces this time. It was the 'minions', Taniguchi-chan and Kunikida-chan, which the Suzumiyas wanted and Kyonko was able to get them to come along.

"Hey there Kyonko!" Taniguchi-chan greeted her. "You sure look very cute!" She chuckled seeing her as she was.

"Keep laughing, it'll be your last." Kyonko brought her fist up slowly.

"Cool it. I'm only here to get away from my annoyingly boasting brother. Though it's not that worth it watching the Suzumiyas shout into a phone."

_Then turn look at Nagato-kun. He's not shouting._

"The Nagatos do look impressive, Nagato-kun especially." Kunikida-chan said as she looked at the boy with the Chinese clothes.

Kyon only just stood there, watching everything unfold in front of him. He was basically watching the Suzumiyas shout into a phone and being the reason why they were all just standing there.

"You two are the needed sidekicks for Kyonko! You are the 15% that is needed for this movie!" Haruki shouted.

"The rest of the movie is on us but that doesn't matter!" Haruhi took over.

They moved closer to the phone and soon screamed.

"Don't give us that bullshit!"

"You are not going to use that elementary school lie!" The boy continued. "We're giving you 30 seconds or else I'll give you a reason to have a stomachache!"

It had seemed that the Asahinas ended up following Kyonko's example and did not want to leave their home. It was easy to find out that it was due to the embarrassment and possibly not wanting to hurt people. With someone like them who won't even hurt a fly and not wanting to be bullied anymore, it made sense to hide away. Kyonko was able to hear what they were talking about. She knows what they are going through since they are much weaker than she is.

There was another couple that was there. It was the Tsuruyas who also joined with them. The Suzumiyas called them to join if they didn't have anything to do. It seems that they really hit it off together, mostly because they happen to have almost the same personality for fun.

"Hey you two!" Tsuruya-kun greeted him. "Whoa Kyonko you look hot!" Kyonko soon covered herself up. "So what's going on? The Suzumiyas called us and said to join if we didn't have anything going on."

"Speaking of them, what does their armband say?" Tsuruya-chan asked as she pointed at them.

"Hey, is that the camera you used for the commercials?"

"What's up with the Nagatos get up? I mean Yuuki-kun looks cool!"

"Hey Suko-chan is as stylish as ever!"

_How can they have that much energy?_

"You know what screw this!" Haruhi shouted and took this phone. "Haruki-nii, stay here, I'm going to get them! Now look what you did Kyonko! Because of you not coming to the shoot yesterday, they are now influenced and think they don't have to show! Your penalty has now doubled!"

"You never told me what my penalty is." Kyonko said.

"It doesn't matter! I'll be back with those two!" And with that, the loud girl leader of the SOS Brigade took the bag with the costumes, walked off and grabbed a taxi.

Haruki took this chance to sit down at the seats and plot how to go about with the movie at this point of time. The Tsuruyas had a talk with Taniguchi-chan and Kunikida-chan about some random thing. The Koizumis and Kyons joined together to have another talk which the latter is most likely going to hate.

"I can understand what the Asahinas must be feeling now." Itsuki said. "If this keeps up, they will turn into magic wielding beings, seeing that a beam came out of their eyes."

"What could be worse than that anyway?" Kyonko asked.

"They start swinging around like spider-man?" Itsuko thought about it.

They are not interested in finding out that the time traveling twins ended up getting the powers of some other superhero. They have enough issues with lasers coming out of their eyes.

"Don't worry. We made sure that it doesn't happen this time."

"Really?" Kyon asked the two.

The espers only turned their head to the Nagatos.

"The Nagatos were willing to help us out with it." Itsuko continued.

"What did you guys do to them?"

"All they did was removing their ability to shoot the laser." Itsuki said. "I don't know how they did it though. In comparison with the other TFEIs, they are the most silent ones."

"What's a TFEI?"

"An abbreviation that we use." Itsuko said. "It's nothing really important. But staying on topic, the Nagatos are the most impressive of them all. It makes me wonder what else they can do."

The question of what the Nagatos do other than reading books is where the answer would be worth a million dollars. Other than watching the Suzumiyas, what else can they really do?

Half an hour has passed since Haruhi took a taxi to pick up the Asahinas. The Kyons stood around with Taniguchi-chan and Kunikida-chan just to wait for them to come back. The Tsuruyas were having a rather lively conversation with Haruki while the Koizumis and the Nagatos just stood around.

"Actually, while I was coming home from a convenience store, I saw a taxi." Taniguchi-chan said.

"What about it?" Kunikida-chan asked.

"It had the words 'love car' instead of 'for hire'."

"That's different."

"Before I could see if that's what it really said, it drove off. So I started thinking that maybe the thing I'm missing right now is love."

"I wonder if that's what it really said."

It's amazing how they are relying on such 'intelligent' people. Fortunately the Tsuruyas are at least far better than these two. It's like trying to compare a bottle rocket with an actual rocket.

The sounds of a taxi pulling up were heard and the door of it opened. There appeared Haruhi and the Asahinas in their costumes. Haruhi grabbed hold of the Asahinas' arms and dragged them out.

"No way in hell are you two getting out of this!" Haruhi shouted at them. "Now come on we got a movie to film."

They finally came up to the group while Haruki on his park came up to them and decided to give them a very long and very loud lecture. Kyonko came up to them and tried to give them some form of comfort when it happened when it was over, the Asahinas quickly turned to Kyonko.

"We're sorry we're late." Mitsuru said.

"Don't worry, I'm ok with it." Kyonko said. "I understand how you feel anyway."

"Well. We're also sorry about what happened yesterday. The Nagatos and Koizumis said we were shooting lasers out of our eyes."

"It's ok, none of us got hurt."

They turned around to face the Nagatos who were just sitting in their place without even so much as moving a muscle. Mitsuru walked towards Kyon and apologized to him as well while Mikuru then got closer up to Kyonko.

"We were both bitten." Mikuru whispered in her ear.

"By what?"

"By the Nagatos. They said something about nanomachines that would make sure that we won't end u shooting any lasers out of our eyes."

That was nice to know that they were able to advert from any major disaster but it began to question what the thing that was injected into them was.

"It happened last night when they all came to our house and-" Mikuru was cut short by a very energetic green-haired girl.

"What you two talking about huh?" Tsuruya-chan wrapped her arms around both Mikuru and Kyonko's neck. "You two are just so cute! How about you two live with me and my brother as a pet! I'm sure you're brothers would be ok with that!"

"Hey, I called dibs Kyonko first Tsuruya-chan!" Itsuko jumped in when she heard the word pet.

_I'm not anyone's pet! And you two help me out will you?_

Taniguchi-chan could only giggle when seeing that while Kunikida-chan only smiled.

"Well, now that everyone's here, we can finally start shooting!" Haruki final exclaimed. "Itsuki-kun told me about that there's a lake near their house. That's where we're going now so let's go!"

Haruki lifted a small flag that said 'filming cast and crew'. This was making them feel even more tired than they should be. If Kyonko could forget all of this, she would. She just doesn't want to be part of a movie where they may end up giving the town one very bad name.

They walked for a total of 30 minutes towards the so called lake that the twins talked about which was about somewhere on a hill, right in the middle to be more precise and was large. The lake though was fenced off so obviously no one is meant to come in. Obviously no one is stupid enough to actually climb the fence unless they were an idiot.

"Well, let's start climbing!" Haruki got hold of the fence.

_I forgot who I'm with._

Tsuruya-kun soon walked up and looked at the lake.

"So we're going to shoot them swimming?" Tsuruya-kun had a large smile on his face.

Kyonko looked at the fence and looked at what she was wearing.

"No way. Neither me nor Asahina-sempai are going to climb that."

"Oh so a few people will end up seeing your panties, so what?" Haruhi patted her on the shoulder.

"Just because you're ok with showing your half-naked body to everyone in class doesn't mean that I should follow your example!" Kyonko pushed her hand off.

"I have to agree that the fence is a little too tall." Itsuki said as he turned to the Nagatos.

Yuki didn't say anything other than just walking up to the fence and put her hands into a small gap and pulled slowly outwards. She was bending steel that was stuck in the ground and was bending it as if it was nothing more than paper. It's no surprise that she or her brother would be able to do that but it was making things way too suspicious. The Kyons know that.

"Wow, that's some old fence." Kunikida-chan said, not suspecting anything.

"I better hope my role is a mermaid and not some monster." Taniguchi-chan said.

"Actually, this fence wasn't here last time." Tsuruya-chan said. "They did when people started falling in.

Haruki and Haruhi took hold of their actors and led them into the area with the Tsuruyas, Taniguchi-chan and Kunikida-chan right behind. Kyon, who went next, was fortunate that everyone was dumber than usual today. It made things far easier. Then again, considering that they are force to film a movie in a property that's now vandalized, they better do whatever they were doing quickly.

They were all soon standing on a platform leading to the middle of the lake. Kyonko and the Asahina twins were standing in the centre of the platform with everyone else behind the Suzumiyas who just finished writing out cue cards and passed it to Taniguchi-chan. The Kyons still question why not use actual scripts but at this point, they just want the day to end and fast.

"This is now the scene where Kyonko and her sidekicks are in one pickle now." Haruhi said. "She won't be able to rely on the ultimate twin beam since Yuki, being the alien witch, neutralized it."

"And now with that out of the way." Haruki turned to the trio on the platform. "You ready Kyonko?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kyonko sigh it out. "Let's just do it."

Kyon could only feel sorry for his sister since she was force to play the main role of the movie.

With everything in set, Kyon recorded the movie when the eccentric twins said action. Kyonko and the Asahinas were doing their best to act out what the cue card are meant to be acted out.

"I'll never give up even when backed to a corner!" Kyonko acted if only it wasn't so artificial. "Vile alien Yuki! Now leave this planet without any quarrels!" She and the Asahinas began to pose during that ever so terrible line.

Kyon soon had to turn around and film the Nagatos who hasn't really moved an inch unless you want to count their clothes being gently blown by the wind.

"You have no right to say I should leave time traveler." Yuki had spoken after being silent for so long. "She will be ours. Her worth is worthy for our cause even if she doesn't know about her powers. It will help us take over the planet."

"We will not let that happen! We will stop you even if it means risking our own life!"

"CUT!" The Suzumiyas shouted.

"Well Kyonko, that wasn't so bad." Haruki said. "You're getting better at it!"

_Of all the things I could be getting better at… It had to be for this stupid movie…_

"Now Mikuru-chan, Mitsuru-kun, come over here." Haruhi got up and had the Asahinas hurdle around her.

Kyon was taking the chance to rest and flopped to the floor. Tsuruya-kun walked up and looked at the camera that took, what both he and his sister would consider hilarious, and soon commented.

"This camera must have a lot of funny scenes with Mitsuru and Mikuru!" Tsuruya-kun was soon thinking of the funny things.

Funny was the last thing that crossed Kyon's mind. Everything that was filmed seemed more like the reasons for those two, and possibly Kyonko, being mentally scarred for the rest of their life. He turned to see the twins of his classmates who were still wondering what is it they are supposed to do. Haruki talked with the Tsuruyas about something. The Nagatos were still being the Nagatos and just stood in place where they were filming. As for the Koizumis, they were having a conversation of what was running through the young esper girl's head, mostly about Kyonko being the heroic princess that would rescue her from her tower. Itsuki though just sighed and told her to show some restraint in public. Kyonko herself joined her brother and kept quiet since there was nothing to talk about since all their doing is filming useless crap.

"Sorry for the long wait." Haruhi said. "Now allow me to show you the main thing for this scene!" Haruhi jumped to the side and showed them what it was.

The Asahinas now had new matching silver contact lenses on their eyes. Mikuru had it in her right eye while Mitsuru had it in his left eye. This wasn't good. After what happened last time, the guys were being slightly more on their toes of course; they don't know what was going to come out of their eyes. It could actually be worse than a laser.

"Ok you two! I don't care what you shoot out of the Miracle Twin Eye R but as long as it's awesome then fire away!"

Haruhi patted the back of both the Asahinas. They both blinked but just before any of the Kyons and Koizumis could move, Yuki jumped off into them but it was so fast, Kyon and Kyonko didn't feel a breeze until a second they both smacked her hands into their faces. The witch hat that was on her head though fell down on the floor of where she once stood.

A struggle once again happened in front of them but now with extra eyes. Haruhi would have stopped them only for Haruki to quickly proclaim.

"Yuki!" Haruki shouted. "You're meant to be a witch, no a wrestler! Although, this does seem like it could work though… Kyonko, head in there, and act like you're in pain on the floor! Kyon, shoot the scene now! Her improvising might work!"

_You got to be kidding!_

None of this seemed like an improvised idea at all. Then again, the Suzumiyas don't know what is the difference between improve and actual acts. Kyonko quickly got in to a position that hopefully won't get her killed from whatever was coming out of their eyes. Her brother filmed the scene in front of him but he really didn't want to. He was more incline to stop it but considering the damage that happened when they fired a laser, the damage of what this lens can possibly do was scary to think about. It was proven when the sound of metal clanging down on to the floor behind them. They all turned around to see a piece of the fence shape like a V, a very clean V. Kyonko who saw the metal fall first, she quickly turned to the wrestling alien only to see her bite Mitsuru on his arm after biting Mikuru.

While the Suzumiyas, as well as getting the extra actors look for the missing contact lenses, some of the other members quickly joined up so they can discuss what happened earlier.

"We were careless." Yukihiko said. "We had only made sure that they would not be able to fire the laser. Instead, the laser became a high-frequency molecular cutter."

Yuki showed them her hands and as he mentioned, they were cut. It was so deep; it was amazing that she didn't end up losing any finger or her hand for that matter. She regenerated to soon look what it should be.

"It looked like it was caused by an optic fibre." Itsuki mentioned, thinking about it. "Though in this case, it's invisible and weightless."

Yukihiko turned to him.

"I analyzed small traces that had cut her hands and found that it was about 10 to the power of negative 41 grams."

"That's smaller than a neutron right?" Itsuki enquired but only met with silence.

The Asahinas were wondering about one thing though. Mitsuru walked up to them and finally asked.

"What were we injected this time?"

"She had altered the dimensional vibrating cycles and created a gravitational field around your bodies."

Everything that was explained has passed over the Kyons heads. The basic gist of what they were talking about is that whatever was coming out their eye this time was nullified. They were the only normal people in the group so of course none of it made any sense. It is questionable with the Asahinas but it wasn't worth wasting breath on it.

"Anyway, we were careless about it." Itsuko finally joined in. "We're take some of the responsibility since we thought that only lasers would come out of eyes. It's amazing that the Suzumiyas can wish for anything outside the world. Their way of thinking is impressive."

Their way of thinking is like it's the Flash running around the world 3 times without even thinking about resting at all. They don't really care what is in front of them, whether it was a barb wire or a rift to the space-time continuum. They would keep on going without hesitation. Whether you can stop them though is a different question as they have some kind of batteries that allows them to keep on going. They would even make up new rules that are impossible and it was possibly just them wanting to annoy the crap out of everyone since no one can control them.

"The good thing is that it's only the fence that was damaged." Itsuko continued.

"Great and all but should we really keep on filming?" Kyon asked. "If we keep on going who knows what will happen? Someone can get seriously hurt here!"

"I get what you're saying Kyon but we can't stop the production." Itsuki said. "You know what happens if we tell them to stop filming."

"At this point, I really don't want to think about it." Kyonko said crossing her arms.

"Well, we know when it comes to them; it's not going to be pleasant. This is more related to the Closed Space."

They did not want to be reminded of that place. They had their reasons for not wanting to return to the dark eerie place.

"Look, as it stands the Suzumiyas are having a lot of fun making this movie." Itsuko said. "This movie is letting them get a chance to release their imagination, letting them act as Gods. How they are making this movie is based on how they view the world since it's not going the way they want it to. Of course, since they don't know that they have the power, everything they wish for is nothing more but a world of fiction. But now the movie is starting to merge with this world so anything can be possible now."

"Still, no matter how you look at it, we still have the bad ending." Kyonko sighed.

"We if we had a choice, I say we keep going." Itsuki said.

"Even if it means that the Asahinas or me becoming superheroes?"

"In comparison with the Shinjin, it's not that big a deal. It's easier to deal with one abnormality at a time than having the entire world being remade."

"Well I got an idea worth thinking." Kyonko soon thought of something. "We knock them out and hide them away until the Cultural Festival is over. We at least avoid having to deal with the movie."

"Tempting as it sounds; it's far too dangerous that is if you're willing to bear the responsibility of it all, then go ahead."

They were getting more and more tired having to talk about all of this. They are like Atlas having to make sure that the planet was still being held up. If they give in by the weight of the Earth, the world is destroyed. Though chances are, that may actually happen considering everything so far. Kyonko quickly turned to the Asahinas, hoping that they would be ok.

"Don't worry about us." Mikuru said although she was feeling really weak. "Both me and Onii-chan will be able to get through it."

The Kyons could only be amazed of how strong they can be at times like this. But it still makes them wonder, after everything that these time travelers have to endure, they don't know any form of danger. Then again, they never said what they think about it all since they are under authority with their information. All they can do now is waiting for them to tell them the truth about it all eventually.

"Hey, let's get back to filming!"

**Yeah… I guess you can call this a bit of a filler with very minor changes here and there in this one but it's a frigging long chapter in the light novel! And yeah I know I've been gone for a long while but hey at least I'm back!**

**I should be back on track from this point on for now, unless Catherine, the game, holds me down more than I thought. And I though Infamous 2 would do that to me but whatever.**

**Anyway next up is… Well, it's going to be interesting I'll say that much.**


	34. The Sigh VIII

**Am I actually regularly updating now? I sure as hell hope so because I've wanted to get this out for ages! And to make it better, it's the main thing everyone wants to see!**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sigh VIII**

"Hey, let's get back to filming!" Haruki shouted.

Everyone gathered around the Suzumiyas and this was finally time for the bit characters to play a part of the movie. Of course, since their roles are bit roles which mean that, they would be able to get this done and fast.

"Now, you four are going to play the role of mind-controlled citizens." Haruki explained. "That means that since Kyonko and her sidekicks are good guys, they can't hurt them. Using that to her advantage, Yuki uses her power to attack them and even have her robot servant, Yuuki-kun to assist leading all three of them falling into the water!"

"What the hell!" Kyonko shouted.

"Now wait a minute Suzumiyas." Taniguchi-chan quickly interjected. "You want us to push them into that lake? Not to be a party pooper here but it's autumn now even if it is warm. On top of that, it's not very clean either."

"That' right!" Kyonko aided the protest. "Why not an indoor swimming pool? At least push us into clean water!"

"If we do that, there's no realism in the movie." Haruhi explained. "We have to make such decisions for it! I mean we originally wanted to film it with the Creature from the Black Lagoon but we can't since we don't have the time or the money. So we're making use of what we got! Your way of thinking is only blocking us from creating a great movie so you have to overcome it! Otherwise, how else are you going to be an actress?"

_I didn't want to be an actress in the first place!_

Kyonko was ready to argue with their logic only for Itsuko as well as Mitsuru to stop her. She turned to them only to shake their head. She knew what they meant. If she doesn't let them have it their way then something worse can happen.

Mitsuru soon got up with his sister.

"W-We'll do it." Mitsuru said.

"See Kyonko? They understand." Haruki grinned, believing that someone had the same mindset.

Kyonko was amazed that they were willing to suffer at the hands of the Suzumiyas. Considering that what they've been put through is much worse than what she was going though, she can't back down now.

She huffed in irritation. "Fine! Let's just get it over and done with!"

"Great! Ok now let me see how we can go about with this scene!" Haruki got up and started deciding what to do.

Kyon could only sympathies with his sister as she was going through hell. He had questioned the many actions that the Suzumiyas had taken throughout the entire time that they were filming and was close to actually voice out his thoughts about the entire thing but he can't do anything about it. Kyonko was doing everything that he wanted to do during it all, making her a scapegoat, causing him to only wish that she can forgive him for not stepping in. He can only hope that she would be able to get out of it fine.

The scene now begins with the Tsuruyas, Yukihiko, Taniguchi-chan and Kunikida-chan slowly walking up to the trio on the other end of the platform. Yuki, who was still playing the role of the witch, was waving her little wand about acting as if she was using her mind-control magic, hopefully it was just make believe and not real magic. The Tsuruyas looked like that they were having fun with it.

"I'm sorry Kyonko but we can't control ourselves~" Tsuruya-kun said, almost making him sound like a pervert.

Kyonko and the Asahinas could only back away slowly only to soon be too close to the edge of the platform. They were soon grabbed hold by them and they began to lift them off the floor, or at least lift Kyonko off the floor with Yukihiko and Tsuruya-kun grabbed one arm each and Tsuruya-chan holding her up by her legs. Taniguchi-chan and Kunikida-chan on the other hand were holding on to the Asahinas sides. They were hesitant about it but they had to do it. They moved closer to the edge until they were within falling distance into the lake.

"Ok!" Haruki shouted. "In three, two, one!"

As the countdown went, they threw them off into the lake though Kyonko ended up catching Taniguchi-chan by instinct and she was dragged into the lake as well causing a rather large splash. They were now struggling to get out of the lake though Kyonko had the hard work to help the Asahinas get out of it while leaving Taniguchi-chan to her own devices.

"Now Itsuko's evil twin brother appears!" Haruki said. "Go for it!"

Itsuki then began to run in on the scene as ordered, fulfilling his role as the evil twin brother. What that role is meant to do in the movie though was either questionable or pointless.

"Take my hand if you want to live!" Itsuki said the ever so clichéd line.

Kyonko had the Asahinas take hold of him first since they were the ones who were struggling the most. She soon came in last and got help with Itsuki pulling her out of the water. The waitress outfit that she had to wear for the movie was tight to begin with but now was even tighter as she can feel it cling to her somewhat non-existent chest. Itsuki helped her up from the water and let her rest against a wooden support balcony.

The scene was finally over and the Suzumiyas were having a quick review session of what they filmed while Kyon was trying to understand something. They have enough stuff in a bag that they can open up a simple little shop yet they don't even have a towel. But at least Itsuko was able to quickly get Kyonko dry with the handkerchief she handed to her. Tsuruya-kun was helping Mitsuru wring out the waiter outfit while Tsuruya-chan did what she can to help get Mikuru dry.

"I think this scene works now that we have a secondary antagonist meeting up with our heroes." Haruhi said as she watched the scene. "Can't you just feel Kyonko's uneasiness being around him?"

_The uneasiness is probably me feeling sick from the water I ended up swallowing._

"Now that we got what we needed, let's move on to the next scene!" Haruki exclaimed. "In this scene, after Itsuki rescues her, he took her unconscious body off this his house!"

"Ok, stop right there!" Kyonko shouted now that she got back some energy. "None of that makes any sense! What the hell happened to Yuki and the mind-controlled minions? Itsuki basically popped out of nowhere since there isn't any single shot of him other than this! And what about the Asahinas? Did he just decide to leave them here? You're not explaining anything in this movie at all!"

"Geez Kyonko, you're sure are loud." Haruhi rubbed his neck. "The audience will be so deep into the story they aren't going to notice any of the minor little details."

There's nothing minor about it at all. All they wanted to do was to have her being pushed into the water. Before Kyonko could retort, Tsuruya-chan quickly raised her hand.

"How about we all head to our place?" Tsuruya-chan said. "It's not too far away and I'm sort of worried about all of them catching a cold being wet and all."

"That sounds really good! Don't you think so Haruki-nii?" Haruhi asked her brother.

"It really does. We can use that for the scene with Itsuki trying to take advantage of Kyonko!"

"Sure you can do that. I don't mind at all." Tsuruya-kun gave them his approval.

Things have certainly being going their way today. Though, the Kyons had a feeling that the Tsuruyas knew that the Suzumiyas wanted to get that scene for their movie and even suggested it before they asked. Since these two are minions, they should be relatively normal.

"Then, what do we do?" Kunikida-chan asked with Taniguchi-chan next to her shivering.

"You can head home now." Haruki said ever so bluntly. "That's the end for you guys."

And just like that, the names and faces of Taniguchi-chan and Kunikida-chan have disappeared into the great abyss of the Suzumiyas heads. Without even so much as glancing at them, they turned to the Tsuruyas as they now became their guides to their house. The Kyons had to congratulate their classmates as they are no longer part of the movie. They have as much use as a recycled paper cup which isn't so bad.

The Tsuruyas played the leader for a bit to show them where they live. The Suzumiyas were also having a good conversation as well. The Kyons wonder when they became good friends. It's possible that they just have a similar mindset but they weren't going to dwell on it. They just followed them though; they were wondering why there was a very large, very long wall beside them.

"Here we are!" The Tsuruyas proclaimed.

They turned to where it was and it surprised the hell out of them. It was huge, possibly the White House standard huge. It was just the entrance but it was enough to tell them that their family must be one hell of a business. Now that they actually noticed, there weren't many houses around the area.

"Well come on in!" The two said to the SOS Brigade.

The Suzumiyas and Nagatos did as they were told though they don't have the concept of manners so they walked in as if it was their own house. The Asahinas may have been in the house before as they don't seemed impressed of coming in.

"It's done like a traditional house." Itsuko pointed out the obvious. "Even the structure of the house is done traditionally. I feel like I'm in the Edo period."

Everyone followed the Tsuruyas going through the entrance, passing the front lawn which was big enough for a football game. Tsuruya-chan took the Asahinas and Kyonko towards the baths while her brother led them to his room which was just as large. Kyon's room could never be compared to it. Because it was so big with so much space, he was having trouble trying to find a place to sit while everyone else seemed like they were fine.

"This room is perfect for the scene!" Haruki said having a quick look around.

"Well, I'm going to get some snacks and drinks. I'll be right back." Tsuruya-kun soon walked off.

Kyon was still wondering if the Tsuruyas are really normal. They seem to get along with the Suzumiyas very well. They are either seriously weird or they are some sort of supernatural being they have yet to come across. Though the thought that they just clicked with them was also possible.

The actors of the movie finally appeared before them all along with the Tsuruyas, with Tsuruya-kun bringing in snacks. Kyonko was wearing a big white t-shirt and had her hair down seeing that she needed to dry it. Mikuru was also wearing a large shirt herself while her brother, Mitsuru, was given a simple pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt that Tsuruya-kun had.

Since Kyonko came out of the bath, seeing her with her hair loose, slightly flushed cheeks and the shirt gave her a certain amount of charm. Although she didn't have the body that Haruhi, Mikuru and Itsuko have but she does somewhat have an alluring and mature aura around her. It was interesting to know that she seemed to be wearing nothing but that shirt. Mikuru was in a similar position but in her case, her charm had increased tenfold since she has a cute face, an amazing body and is quite innocent. She was just overall too much for the average man to handle. Mitsuru was known to be the least manly person of the SOS Brigade but he too also had something the girls would fall for. It was something to do with his form of innocence as well as his somewhat ok build is what was catching the eyes of the few girls who were interested.

"Oh god, Kyonko you're so sexy like this!" Itsuko took out her phone quickly and went back into taking pictures of the brown-haired girl.

Kyonko wasn't going to bother argue with Itsuko as she wanted to stay calm about everything.

"I got food!" Tsuruya-kun loudly exclaimed. "Help yourselves." He placed the tray of snacks and food onto his table.

The members quickly had something to eat and drank. The Kyons were grateful for it as they felt better now. The Suzumiyas though finished their drinks possibly in less than a second and got back on their feet.

"Now that we have the chance, let's get filming!" The two said.

Without even giving them even 5 minutes to rest, they returned to making the movie.

The scene plays as Itsuki carries the unconscious Kyonko into the room, wearing the white shirt and creating another continuity problem, and laid her down on the futon on the floor which was spontaneously prepared.

"Ok Kyonko, wake up in surprise!" Haruhi began directing.

Kyonko stirred around the futon and soon woke up. She then proceeded to act surprise and move away slightly from Itsuki.

"Good morning." Itsuki greeted her with a smile.

"Who are you?" Kyonko asked. "Where am I?"

"To answer your questions in order, I'm Itsuki Koizumi and this is my house."

"Koizumi? Then you're Itsuko's brother?"

"Yes."

Kyonko slowly eased up when he said that. Then Haruki soon came in with the next direction.

"Now Itsuki-kun, begin forcing yourself on her!" Haruki said.

The second everyone heard that, they quickly turned to them and back to the scene. Kyonko was looking at Itsuki with a strong glare in her eyes. Itsuki on his part only closed his eyes, saying that he was sorry about this. He soon placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her down on the floor and was moving in on her face.

This was the point that Kyon wanted to jump in immediately and beat the crap out of Itsuki. He wasn't going to see something as undignified as that done on his sister. Kyon was about to stop it only for Kyonko to head butt him in the face, surprising everyone, and turned to the Suzumiyas.

"I'm not doing this!" Kyonko shouted at them. "Tell me why the hell does this scene exist? There was nothing that led to this at all!"

"It's meant to create the hated tension between you and him in order to have Itsuko be your love one." Haruhi explained. "It's needed for padding for the movie."

"That's stupid! This isn't General Hospital or Bold and the Beautiful! And you Itsuki! You don't have a reason to act this hard! If you actually follow this scene I swear to God that I will kill you!"

Kyonko could only feel her blood boiling with anger with the entire thing. She stood up suddenly only to feel faint. She dropped back down on the futon, hand over her head. Mikuru quickly got up to her out of worry.

"Don't do that so suddenly!" Mikuru told her. "You're too stressed out as it is!"

"Hey this works too. All right Itsuki-kun, start forcing yourself on her!" Haruhi ordered him.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kyonko shouted at him.

Itsuki, who was massaging his face from her head butt, was having a hard time deciding whether or not he should listen to either of them. If he did, he had to feel the wrath of not only Kyon and Kyonko but also Itsuko seeing that she doesn't want her breaking down. If he didn't, it's the wrath of the Suzumiyas he had to deal with. Kyon though wasn't going to film the scene himself. He too doesn't want his sister to suffer with this anymore.

"I'm sorry to say this Suzumiya-sans but this is far too great for me to handle." Itsuki said, doing what he can to get out of it.

"Listen to him and let's just stop this scene completely!" Kyonko said, wanting to get out of this scene herself.

Good grief ponytail." Haruki got up with his sister in hand. "How about calming down for a second before you say anything else?"

"Calm down…?" Kyonko looked at them and slowly got back on her feet. "You want me to calm down? You think I can calm down after all of this? Are you frigging stupid? This isn't going fit anywhere in the damn movie!"

"Why are you having a hissy fit for now?" Haruhi asked. "We planned it out ages ago."

"Like hell you did! You two decide to film everything on the damn spot! You don't have a damn idea where this movie is even going! All you're doing is making pointless excuses!"

"Shut up!" Haruki stepped forward, raising his voice. "You don't know what you're talking about! You're the actor here and you're meant to carry out the scenes that the director tells you to! And right now you're acting like a selfish brat when we told you not to!"

"I'm the selfish brat? You two are the brats here! All you want to see is me getting raped in this scene! You don't have the right to demand anything from me with this scene!"

"Who the hell do you think you are huh?" Haruhi shouted back. "This is part of the story! It's important for the movie got it?"

"None of this is important! Everything about this sucks! I'm not some toy that you can play around with!"

"This scene is important to us! And I say that you are a toy!"

Kyonko was infuriated. Once she had heard them calling her a toy, she was no longer thinking. She was soon acting on reflex as her arm was rising up and was moving towards them. She soon felt someone grab hold of her wrist. Kyonko got back her senses and saw that Kyon stopped her. She looked at her arm and saw it clenched into a fist. She finally realized that she was about to hit the Suzumiyas in front of her.

"What the hell…?" Haruki said. "What the hell is your damn problem? All you have to do is follow our orders! We're the leader of the SOS Brigade! We're the director of this movie!"

"Enough!" Haruhi took over. "You know what; you either follow our orders or stop showing your face around us ever again!"

Kyonko could feel her anger rising once again. She was struggling to get out of Kyon's grasp and soon Itsuki himself did what he could to stop her. She though doesn't care anymore. She doesn't care if the people in front of them are a God. They weren't going to listen to any form of reasoning through words so she was willing to resort to violence. If she doesn't do this, they will end up being isolated from everyone else and treated like a monster.

"Kyonko stop it please!" Itsuko jumped in hand hugged her tightly. "Just stop it please. For our sakes, please."

Kyonko only looked at Itsuko as she hugged her. She soon heard her give soft whimpers. She wasn't going to let go and she was doing what she can to stop them from fighting.

The entire room soon fell silent.

It was soon early evening with the sun setting in the horizon. The Kyons, Koizumis, Nagatos and Asahinas were soon standing in front of the Tsuruya household, saying their goodbyes. The Suzumiyas had already left, saying that they did want to stop filming for now.

"Kyonko, just head home for now ok?" Tsuruya-kun told her.

"Yeah." Tsuruya-chan agreed. "Just find something to relax yourself."

The Asahinas and Nagatos decided to head straight home. The Asahinas also told Kyonko to just relax for now while the Nagatos, being silent as always, walked off without a care. It was now the Kyons and Koizumis walking beside each other. Kyonko had Itsuko attached to her arm that did what she can to comfort her. Kyon and Itsuki were ahead of them. After a few minutes of silence, Itsuki broke the silence.

"I actually believed that you were a lot calmer than that." Itsuki said.

_So am not. Whatever._

"I'm surprise you didn't jump in as well. Twins sometimes have very similar personalities."

"I was about to but after seeing her raise her fist, I knew it getting out of hand." Kyon said. "I don't want to see anything like that happen."

"At any rate, there have been no signs of a Closed Space spawning anywhere. It seems that the Suzumiyas were able to control it this time."

_Good for you then._

"But in the future, please refrain from anything like that again. We already have to deal with the anomalies. But for now, please make up with them."

_It's none of your business._

"How about we just think about fixing the problems that has already happened?" Itsuko changed the subject.

"At this point, I don't care anymore." Kyonko answered.

"Well, we all know that whatever the Suzumiyas wishes, that wish ends up becoming reality." Itsuki said. "It has always been like that. Whenever they say they want to do this, we do what they want us to do while looking for the reason. What I'm saying is that we are the equalizers for the Suzumiyas."

"Are talking about the Organization?" Kyon asked.

"I'm talking about all of us. I and my sister are to deal with Closed Space while you two are to deal with the outside world and to stop the Suzumiyas from creating Closed Space. For six months, we weren't given many missions to stop it so I feel like I should thank you."

"Don't bother." Kyon said as he continued walking.

They went silent after that. They continued walking until they finally reached the main road and once again, Itsuki spoke.

"If you all don't mind, we actually want to show you something."

"If I said no?" Kyonko asked.

"It'll be quick I promise." Itsuko told her. "You don't have to do anything and there's no Closed Space."

Itsuki raised his hand up and a taxi pulled up. If they were not mistaken, it was possibly the same taxi they rode one way back when they first wanted to show them something.

Everyone got into the taxi with Koizumi sitting up in the front. Kyon sat at the far left side, Itsuko was in the middle and Kyonko was on the right. They drove off and Itsuki began to speak once again.

"Anyway, let's continue on." Itsuki said. "As we all know, we super-naturals are to be involved with you all. Whenever the Suzumiyas start acting up, we are to carry out what they want."

"It's annoying." Kyon said.

"It is but we don't know how long we can keep it up. Doing things as a routine would only get on the Suzumiyas nerves. Though they seem to be having fun. We have to do what we can to keep what they want within the movie. If you want to be good at something, you must show hard work and dedication to be good. For example football, you practice day in and out to be good at it or becoming an artist, you practice different art styles and be good at them. All of them are different concepts of hard work. The question of what sort of hard work would calm down the Suzumiyas?"

The Kyons weren't really paying attention. They didn't want to bother thinking about hard work or the Suzumiyas at the moment.

"If we tell them to stop, they create Closed Space. If we do what they want, reality becomes fantasy. No matter what we choose, we get one hell of an ending. The word moderation just isn't there with them but that's what makes the Suzumiyas, the Suzumiyas."

The Kyons only looked out the window and saw the scenery changed and they were soon looking at grass and trees. They were heading up a hill. The taxi finally came to a stop and they were soon following the same route that they took when they first went to the shrine to shoot having Kyonko look heroic with pigeons fluttering as she went.

"Do you remember what Haruhi-san said yesterday?" Itsuki asked.

"Like I'm going to bother to remember what any of them say every time." Kyonko said.

"Same here." Kyon agreed.

"You'll know once you see this." Itsuki pointed. "It's been like this since this morning."

Itsuki pointed at the pigeons around the shrine. All of them turned to see that they were all white. To be more precise, they aren't pigeons, they're doves. They were all over the place but these were not here the last time they came.

"Did someone decide to paint them white?" Kyonko asked.

"Believe it or not, it's their natural feathers." Itsuko said to her.

"Maybe the BBs shot at them turned them white then." Kyon rationalized it.

"It could be the case but do you think it's true?"

They knew very well. They know what they were talking about.

"_We need a scene with pigeons. We need Kyonko walking through the pigeons as they fly off in a heroic fashion! Of course, it would be better if they were white but, it's not that big an issue."_

The fact that these pigeons are now doves proves that they weren't fine about it at all.

"Well, you can tell that this was them on a subconscious level." Itsuki explained. "It was a good thing that it happened now instead of yesterday."

"Basically what my Nii-san is saying that whatever the Suzumiyas are wishing for the movie, it's becoming reality. These doves are the evidence."

This was getting really tiring for all of them. Kyonko was the most tired seeing that she's been fighting with them the entire day to the point that she almost hit them.

"Here's something I thought about." Itsuki said. "The Suzumiyas are indeed very special people. Though someone or something decided to give them Godlike powers. The fact that they are here and are part of this world is proof of it."

"Interesting you say that because you two usually call them Gods." Kyon said.

"Nii-san is joking of course." Itsuko said. "Anyway, they possibly are Gods since they can create and destroy what they wish. Our world could be flawed and it's their job to fix it. In that case, we're the ones who got it wrong since we're the ones doing what we can to make sure that they don't change the world."

"What does that mean?" Kyonko asked.

"It means that we could be the ones on the wrong side." Itsuki answered. "When the world is remade by them, or split into two seeing that their individual Gods, we may no longer exist. Though, they probably say that they aren't doing a good job at it because their conscious is stopping her. This is mostly because the Suzumiyas are very positive though it's frightening if it was reverse."

"Who knows?" Kyon said, figuring to just play along.

"Exactly, no one knows. Though destroying is easier than creating. All you have to do is to think of one destructive thought and everything will easily crumble to pieces. Even if they are to face all the Super Sentai, all they have to do is think that they don't exist. Super-heroes to demons, it doesn't matter."

"But this is the Suzumiyas we're talking about." Kyonko said. "They are waiting for these things to happen."

"That's what I'm worried about. We don't know if they really are a God or not but there is only one thing we're certain of. We let them use their power; we won't know that it happened. Not even the Suzumiyas would notice."

"Mind explaining Itsuko?" Kyonko turned to the girl who is still holding on to her.

"He means that they are a part of the world meaning that they can't be the ones who created it since Gods usually stay out of it. The reason why they can't fully execute their wishes is odd in itself."

"Sounds more like you two are the odd ones." Kyon sighed. He was really annoyed with it all as so was his sister.

"I'll be honest on this though. I like living in this world. Despite of all its faults, everything about it was created by people throughout history." Itsuko smiled at them then turned to Kyonko. "I even found someone I love. If I was a God, I would keep everything as it is."

Kyonko only blushed and removed her gaze to turn to Itsuki who felt like he should say something.

"At any case, that's the reasons why we're doing everything to keep this world safe." Itsuki said.

"Question is, is it really worth the trouble?" Kyon wondered when he said that.

"Funny you say that. If that was really the case, then you two shouldn't have returned from the Closed Space."

"I forgot about it." He said in annoyance.

Itsuki only chuckled at it.

"Anyway, I think I've been really out of character today. I almost sounded like we're heroes. I'm sorry."

They took the taxi back done to the slope and headed straight to their homes. The Kyons household was the first to come to a stop. Before Kyonko could get out of the car though, Itsuko gave her one last hug and smiled.

"I hope you're feeling a little better."

"I guess." Kyonko sighed. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

And with that the taxi went off. Kyon turned around and was going to open the door only for Kyonko to stop him.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Kyonko said. "I'm too tired to even think about it now."

"How about thinking about it later once you get some rest." Kyon suggested. "Maybe you're just low on calcium. Milk is the best way to deal with that."

"Low on calcium huh?" Kyonko thought about it. "Maybe I should."

**This chapter has just over 5000 words and 14 pages long. Well, let's get straight to the point.**

**I was actually going back and forth with the idea of the alcohol scene for a long time. In the original, the reason for it was because of Haruhi wanting Mikuru to act sexy for the scene which is to improve her acting, so to speak. In this case, I went with Kyonko just completely infuriated with it all. It even fits well with the argument. **

**The argument, I have thought about having Kyon joining in the fight but it just didn't seem to work in my head. I could only feel that the person who should be getting angry here is the one who is suffering.**

**Certain parts with the conversation between the Koizumis and Kyons were from the light novels since the anime cut some of it out. It was long, very long.**

**I find it interesting that I ended up referring to an old black and white movie, to TV Dramas and Super Sentai. The Super Sentai was because I'm watching Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Power Rangers Samurai to all those unfamiliar with the Sentai) and I seeing the epic Legendary War from the first episode of the 35****th**** anniversary Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Pirates).**

**As for the ending, that's just me wanting Kyonko to feel some kind of regret.**

**Well, that's all I can say since I don't know what else to talk about. I'll be back with the next chapter and hopefully not spend 3 or so months doing so.**


	35. The Sigh IX

**Here it is people. It's the next chapter of the Fraternal Twins of Haruhi Suzumiya. I'll talk about more after the chapter.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**The Sigh IX**

Monday morning came as normal as you can count. It was less than a week until the cultural festival and for some very odd reason; the entire school was as calm as a cucumber. All of the sudden everyone just seemed completely laid back. It was as if the cultural festival no longer exists. This was causing the Kyons feeling pretty crap themselves. Before the Kyons could split off to their own classrooms, they ended up seeing the Koizumis standing in front of them.

"What is it?" Kyonko asked them.

"Well, I just want to know if you're feeling better." Itsuko came up to her and hugged her.

"I'm fine Itsuko." Kyonko said patting her on the shoulder.

Kyon turned to Itsuki since he's normally the one who likes to talk for all of them.

"So? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Kyon asked the boy.

"Yes actually." Itsuki said. "Let's start with the Suzumiyas. They are depressed to the point where being angry is pointless."

"Is that so?" Kyon asked. "You know the reason?"

"You should know the reason, especially you Kyonko. But I'll explain anyway. They believed that no matter what happens, you two would always be by their side even if you two do complain. They were sure that you will forgive them."

"Sure." Kyonko said sarcastically. "The day I forgive them for the hell they put me through is the day I become a saint."

"Actually, can you go cheer them up Kyonko?" Itsuki asked. "The doves back at the shrine are fairly harmless but if they stay like this, I don't know what would happen."

"You want me to cheer them up?"

"All I'm asking is that you make up with them and everything should be fine."

"Like hell I am. Kyon, why don't you do that for me?" She turned to her brother.

"Hey, you're the one who lashed out at them." Kyon said. "I'm not going to be the mediator between them and you. You started it, you finish it."

_Damn it._

Itsuki sighed. "I actually thought that you have calmed down by now but it looks like it hasn't."

"Nii-san!" Itsuko shouted at him.

"It's ok." Kyonko told her who was still hugging her like a teddy bear.

The two left while Kyonko still stood there with her brother behind her. Kyonko sighed and leaned against a wall and sighed.

"It's still bothering you huh?" Kyon asked.

"It is." Kyonko sighed again. "The only reason I got angry was because they were treating me like I'm a toy. They even said so themselves. Though, I probably was just suffering from lack of calcium but now I'm more calm than usual. Remind me to by milk before we head back home. Though why should I be the one apologizing? They're the ones who caused it."

"I don't know what goes in their head but, I have a feeling I understand why we do what we do."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not too sure. Maybe it means that we are the ones that can do it. Though, that's just a feeling." Kyon said as he walked off to his classroom.

Kyonko was trying to make sense of what her brother said. Thinking about it though was only putting her into a bad mood so she just dropped it and went off to her class.

As Kyonko walked off to her class, she ended up seeing the Suzumiyas who were indeed in a terrible mood. They know that Kyonko was close but they didn't even as much as look at her at all and just walked off to their classrooms. Kyonko can only think that as long as she doesn't acknowledge them then everything should be fine for now. Though, the bad mood thing is probably contagious because it was now lunch and she was having it with Kunikida-chan and Taniguchi-chan where the latter in a really bad mood.

"I should have never agreed to have taken part of that movie." Taniguchi-chan said in irritation as she ate her lunch. "That movie is going to be crap, no matter how you look at it since it's 'their' work."

"Ignore her Kyonko." Kunikida-chan said. "She agreed because she wanted to hang out with you all as well as get away from her brother. Heck, she even cancelled her plans."

"I told you to keep that a secret!" Taniguchi-chan barked at her. "Well whatever. I'm not going to help you out on anymore of your stupid little projects. Like I said, that movie is complete and total crap!"

Kyonko isn't the kind that will be known in the world and she can care less about what people say. She is the kind that prefers to keep things to herself like complaining that the food in a restaurant is bad when she doesn't know how to cook herself. But hearing Taniguchi-chan say all that was just bothering her.

"You're the last person that should say that." Kyonko said as she continued to eat.

She will admit that Taniguchi-chan has a reason to be annoyed. She had to cancel all of her original plans to join and take part of the movie only to be fall into a rather dirty lake, and was sent off home with only one scene. Kyonko has a reason to feel sorry for her but she's in a pretty bad mood herself.

It's true that the movie is indeed crap. The Suzumiyas never planned it at all, films the movie right at the spot without a single transition or any direction. But they at least were doing something for the cultural festival which is more that can be said than what their class is doing. Sure it's stupid but they were doing what they want for the school even if they don't have the talent to be a director at all. Though hearing that from other people was only putting her in an even worse mood.

Why does Kyonko feel so irritated about it? Is it possible that she had the sudden passion to be an actress and that she wants to make movies? She wondered about that as she placed her lunch back on the table.

"Is something wrong Kyonko?" Kunikida-chan asked. "Suzumiya-kun seemed pretty upset himself. Did something happen yesterday?"

"They probably just had an argument or something." Taniguchi-chan said and continued to eat.

Kyonko only huffed and ate the rest of her lunch suddenly understanding why she was feeling like this and understood what her brother was talking about. She was almost no different from Taniguchi-chan. She would follow the Suzumiyas orders no matter what and then she goes off complaining about the things she does for them. That's exactly what Taniguchi-chan has been doing. She got irritated having to do everything the Suzumiyas want her to do. But it was something that only she and her brother can do. It's not like she wants someone else to do it, it's just how it is.

_When this is over Taniguchi-chan, I'm going to smack you!_

Kyonko got up from her chair and placed her lunch back into her bag, now that she had finally come to a realization thanks to the person across her table. But there was no way she will be able to convince the Suzumiyas to cheer up so easily with her simply saying 'I'm sorry' though then again, they can be pretty simple minded most of the time.

Kyon was walking around the halls with a tape in his hand. Kyonko noticed it and went up to him.

"Hey Kyon." Kyonko called out and Kyon turned around. "Is that the last commercial we have?"

"Yeah but I don't think we'll be able to show this since the movie may never be released." Kyon said looking at the tape. "I tried to asking them earlier if we're going to keep on filming only to for them to just storm off."

Kyonko looked at him a little shocked. After all the crap that she had to go through, the movie might end up being cancelled? There is no way she was going to let that happen, not after realizing what she must do and definitely not after everything the Suzumiyas put into it.

"Oh we're going to show the commercial alright." Kyonko said standing firmly in front of her brother. "But we're not going to show that one."

"But if this isn't the one we're going to show, then what else can we show?"

"How about making a new one?" Kyon looked at his sister, thinking that she's crazy.

"How do you plan to do that? We only got an hour before lunch ends."

"I didn't say we're going to start from scratch. Come on, let's head to the clubroom. I'm not going to let them call if off!"

Kyon only looked at his sister and had a feeling that she came to a revelation. Kyonko grabbed hold of her brother who still has the tape in his hand. They made their way to the clubroom. There was no one there so that means that they can do what they need to do. Kyonko helped her brother to make the changes that is needed for the commercial. The ponytailed girl soon realized something. Itsuki loves being a broken record about the Suzumiyas having common sense. If that is the case, then there isn't any reason for her to do anything special. But hell she was going to do it anyway.

There was about 15 minutes left of lunch. The Suzumiyas were just walking around the halls without any thought of where they were going. The soon heard the sounds of static around the hallways.

"This is the lunch time broadcast." One of the announcers said. "For today's cultural festival commercials, it's the SOS Brigade."

When the two heard them saying that it was going to be them, they quickly ran to a classroom that has a TV. What they ended up seeing was some of the footage from the movie that they have been filming. They couldn't believe it. They were looking at the trailer for their movie.

The Kyons stood in the broadcasting room basically congratulating themselves for the hard work that had to do to make the trailer.

"Got it all ready just in time." Kyonko sighed in content.

"You sure this is a good idea though?" Kyon asked his sister. "We didn't tell them that we were going to show another trailer nor do we know that the movie will be finished."

"Well, I don't know. I just gambled on it. But if everything went as it should, they should be here right about-"

Kyonko was cut short with the door slammed open with the Suzumiyas standing there with irritation on their faces.

"Ok you two!" Haruki got up to them. "What the hell are you showing the rest of the school? We never told you can do that! Besides, we already have the commercials needed for our movie!"

"I thought of the idea." Kyonko said. "I thought it would be better to show them what we got in the movie than those sponsors. Besides, aren't you guys having fun making this movie?"

The two wondered what she was talking about as they listen to the sounds of the movie echoing throughout the school.

"At first I thought this isn't going to work but after reaching so far, I don't plan on stopping here. And some of the stuff we filmed isn't so bad."

Kyon was stood there with a deadpan on his face. He had to give credit to Kyonko for making it seemed like the fight that happened yesterday was nothing.

"That's the idea." Haruhi explained. "The movie is meant to be entertaining anyway."

"So is there any reason as to why you two are upset?"

The two turned to them with what seemed like a blank look on their faces.

"The reason is that it's not enough!" The two shouted and headed to the mic.

"Attention all students, this is Haruki Suzumiya!"

"And this is Haruhi Suzumiya!"

"You just saw the confidential footage of our movie! It's the biggest film that can rival the Pirates of the Caribbean movies presented by the SOS Brigade! Viewers will rush in like lemmings! You don't get a second chance if you miss it!"

They finally finished the broadcast and turned off the mic. The Suzumiyas turned around to face the Kyons.

"We're going to show the trailer, it needs a tagline." Haruki explained.

"Now that's taken cared off." Haruhi said. "I want you two to remember that we're going to keep filming today."

The Kyons, or rather Kyonko, stood there with a growing smile on their faces.

"Guys." Kyonko said. "Let's make this movie a success."

It was just a spur-of-the-moment when she said that. It just seemed like a perfect place to say it then again; it was probably influenced by Taniguchi-chan, the conversation she had with Itsuki, Kyon giving a reason why they keep doing this and the Suzumiyas feeling completely depressed. All of that just put Kyonko in a really bad mood and if she didn't do anything about it, she may end up causing trouble.

"Of course the movie is going to be a success." The two smiled at them. "We're the directors after all!"

They were expecting something with a bit more bravado but what they got worked just as well. What they saw was the fire of pure confidence that the Suzumiyas are known for. But it didn't matter because they needed balance in the group. They don't want to see these two idiots to be depressed as it is not only weird, it's also dangerous. They have to keep going like they have been doing with no goal in mind. If they ever stop then they would cause all sorts of trouble. But at least they averted any real disaster or so they thought.

It was now after school. The SOS Brigade has left the school in order to film in their next location. It was the riverbank that the Kyons had first gone to talk with the Asahinas being time travelers. Now, it seemed like a good place to film a romantic scene but there is a problem with filming there.

"You know Kyonko; you could have done something a little more subtle." Itsuki said standing next to her.

"I'm sorry." Kyonko said wearing the waitress outfit.

"I did say to cheer them up but I was really hoping for one which won't cause any trouble."

"I'm sorry."

"Now I just don't know how long we can keep it hidden from them."

The trees around the riverbank haven given birth to cherry blossoms in full bloom. It was beautiful that is true but the thing is that they bloom during autumn. They don't bloom until spring and that is about six months away. Itsuki just felt disheartened as he looks at the tress blooming away.

The Suzumiyas were basically dancing around due to the abnormally in front of them. The Asahinas were standing in pure amazement of what was in front of them. The Nagatos were un-phased about it since that's how they are. Itsuko was only giving a weak smile with the scene while Kyon was having a bit of hard time trying to comprehend what was in front of him.

"This is just perfect!" Haruhi shouted. "I was actually thinking about shooting when the cherry blossoms in bloom! It just screams romance and this weird weather is helping us do that!"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Haruki asked. "Kyonko, Itsuko, get in here! It's time to film the scene!"

Kyonko only sighed and joined up with them. Itsuko was happy to play the scene, if not a bit too happy. This is what Kyonko gets for acting on impulse. It always seems to come back and bite them in the butt. It's like trying to learn the same mistake only for it to happen again and again for six months. Kyonko only wish she could shoot herself right now. Kyon though could only give her his sympathies.

The cherry blossoms must have started to sprout at around noon. By early evening they were in full bloom. Because of this local news stations all gathered to show this ever so amazing scene before them. They can only hope that they just assume that it was just one of those weird times when it happens. The Suzumiyas believe that it was the case. Though they could care less about that and just assume with filming the movie with Itsuko and Kyonko walking down hand in hand. Kyonko can easily tell that Itsuko was enjoying this way too much.

Haruki had a quick look at the Nagatos who were standing amazingly still about the entire thing. He soon thought about something that could work.

"I got something good!" Haruki shouted. "We need a cat!"

"What?" Kyon asked now that he had finished filming his sister.

"A cat! Think about it, a witch needs a familiar! And almost every single witch has a cat!"

"That's a great idea Haruki-nii!" Haruhi said. "In that case, let's look for one, specifically a black cat!"

"What happened to Yuki-san playing as the evil alien?" Kyonko asked. "And she has Yuuki-kun by her side as her servant. I don't think she needs a cat."

"Geez ponytail. You always like to fuss about the details." Haruki said. "All we need is a cat so let's just find a cat. Now if only we know where we can find a cat."

_How about asking a pet store and make them your sponsors. They could use your help more than the model and electronics shop._

"Well, I don't think we should ask a shop in this case." Haruhi said, seemingly reading the Kyons' minds. "It's too much of a hassle. We should be able to find a stray cat somewhere. Yuki-chan, Yuuki-kun, do you know where we can find some stray cats?"

"I know where." Yukihiko answered.

**Well, time for an explanation with this chapter. The entire change a commercial to get Haruhi back to filming the movie was from the manga. In actuality the manga decided to add points from later chapters in the light novel before getting to that point but I figured; let's not ruin the flow of it. Let's keep it as the light novel and the anime but throw in the manga for some added fun!**

**And once again, I made another reference and that is Pirates of the Caribbean. You have to admit that PotC is one great movie series. **

**Now, granted this is a slightly shorter chapter that I've been known to write for but ah well. At least we got to this point. We're not too far away until I'm done with the Sigh. **

**Now let's see what I got left to do… **

**Remains of the Sigh, the Adventures of Kyonko, Manga chapter, Live a Live, Drama CD, Manga Chapter, Day of Sagittarius, Manga chapter, Someday in the Rain and Disappearance. **

**Special chapters: The Endless: Beginning and Loop, 4 manga chapters.**

**Yeah the number of chapters has increased. What can I say; I just got hold of Vol. 9 of the Haruhi Suzumiya manga.**

**Anyway, that's it for me. I'll be back with the next chapter soon.**


	36. The Sigh X

**Hey there. Been a long while but what can I say? I was busy. Work, games, whatever the case was I was busy but here it is people.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sigh X**

The SOS Brigade has followed the Nagatos for fifteen minutes to a spot which was behind their apartment building. The spot was well maintained with some trees about. There was also a large gathering of cats all of them are possibly strays. For strays they weren't scared of seeing such a large group of people coming up to them. Some of them actually came up to them, possibly expecting to be fed.

"Wow, none of these cats aren't afraid at us." Haruhi said with a slight amazement in her tone.

"Now let's see if we can find a black cat." Haruki said having a good look at them all in front of him. He soon sighed and picked up one of the cats at random. "Well, this little fellow should do the thing. This Yuki-chan will be your new partner so you two better play nice."

The Kyons were amazed how he decided to change his mind again when he picked up the cat. Speaking of the cat, it was actually a male calico which is quite rare, though neither of the Suzumiyas realized it even though they practically shoved the cat in Yuki's face. But nevertheless, Yuki took the cat out of the boy's hands and placed it on her left shoulder, the cat somehow managing to hang on though it seemed that it may be a little too heavy seeing that she had to tilt slightly to keep her balance so she was still standing and that the cat wasn't going to fall off.

Once that was all out of the way, they all began filming the movie right on the spot once again. This just shows how much they care about continuity in their movie. Though Kyon was only hoping that he didn't have to edit every single one of the jumbled pile of mess that is in that camera.

"Now Yuki-chan, Yuuki-kun, show them your powers!" Haruhi shouted out.

The two did as they were told. Yuki simply waved her wand about while Yukihiko lifted both his arms and was possibly meant to act as if he was showing a fireball of sorts but it looked more like he was creating a shield.

"Take this." Yuki said in her ever monotone voice and being one of the few times she had ever talked.

Kyonko and the Asahinas soon did a fake agonizing scream. Unfortunately, this fake agonizing scream felt like a real agonizing scream considering how much this must hurt Kyonko to do it.

"And cut!" Haruki shouted. "That was great everyone but in order to make this scene really work, we got to have that cat to talk."

"That sounds really good Haruki-nii!" Haruhi agreed with her brother. "I mean now that I think about it, the cat is her familiar so he should probably make some kind of snide remark."

_Good grief…_

Haruki nodded and walked up to face the cat. "Well then you name from here on out is Shamisen. So how about is Shamisen? How about saying a phrase or two?"

The Kyons were hoping very much that the cat doesn't start talking. They really don't want to have to deal with another phenomenon. Though now that they were actually paying attention, they wanted to understand why they decided to randomly name the cat Shamisen.

Filming came to the end and the Suzumiyas had quickly checked the footage that they were able to get.

"Looks like we got what we needed." Haruki said with a smile.

"Sure does." Haruhi was pretty happy herself. "Well, we're done here. Kyon, Kyonko, you two are going to take care of the cat."

"Yeah, take really good care of him since we need him for the movie. And get him to learn some tricks like jumping through a ring of fire."

_Really? I think hanging on Yuki-san's shoulder is pretty good._

"As for everyone else, we need you rest up because tomorrow is the big climax! The movie is going great and we like to keep it that way! We'll see ya later!"

And with that the Suzumiyas walked off home singing the theme to Back to the Future. The rest of the SOS Brigade only sighed in relief that today was done. The Koizumis began helping out in packing the equipment away. Kyonko turned to Shamisen who was still hanging on Yuki's shoulder and patted it.

"Well good work." She spoke to the cat with a smile. "When we head home we'll get you canned cat food. Or would you prefer dried sardines?"

"Either one is fine."

At that moment everything came to a sudden halt. It was a massive surprise to everyone who was there because there was no one who had such a voice. They simply turned to the calico cat that was on Yuki's shoulder because the voice came from it.

Kyonko only gave a nervous chuckle and soon looked to both Yuki and Yukihiko.

"Was that you two because I thought the cat answered me?"

"I did answer you because you were asking me. Or did I say something wrong?"

It was indeed the cat talking.

"Well this just got interesting." Itsuki said looking at the cat.

"An actual talking cat…" Mitsuru said in surprise.

"I don't see why you all are so surprised about it." Shamisen said while still clinging on Yuki's shoulder.

"Well we normally don't see talking cats. I'm just assuming you're a demon after living several years." Kyon said.

"I wouldn't know anything about that since time is something I don't care about. I don't see the reason to tell the difference between the present and the past." Shamisen answered in a rather precocious tone. "From how you see it, I may seem to be speaking in your language but parrots and parakeets have the ability to do the same. With that in mind, how can you be sure that I am making the sounds that you believe it means?"

"For starters you are answering our questions meaning that you do understand what we're saying and that you can talk."

"But at the same time I could be answering what the question only needs by coincidence."

"And if we follow that logic that means that two people can talk yet not hold a proper conversation."

"That is right. Even if say you and that girl with the ponytail seem like you understand each other you can't be sure if you two are indeed expressing what the words mean."

"Well people can say one thing yet still mean something else." Itsuko thought about it a little.

_You're not helping._

"Well it does make sense doesn't it?" Mikuru asked.

_I'm sorry but you're not helping either._

They decided to check on the other cats around so they can be sure that this isn't some kind of a demonic gathering. Every last one of them could only answer with a meow. It seemed like it was only the calico that was given the ability to talk and there can be only one reason for it. The Suzumiyas gave it the ability.

They all had a meeting at the usual café in order to talk about what to do since the situation has deteriorated further than they thought. Shamisen had to wait outside since, one he can talk and two, they don't allow pets in.

"Well we can say that things have gotten worse." Itsuki said after taking a sip of his coffee. "We have underestimated the Suzumiyas powers again."

"What does that mean?" Mitsuru asked.

"What Nii-san is saying is that their movie is going to be our reality. Put it this way, you and Mikuru-sempai were able to shoot lasers out of your eyes because they wished for it, that goes the same with Shamisen talking making it part of today's reality. If they want the moon to fall, it may happen."

"Then what do we have to do?"

"Well the best we can do right now is to make sure they don't keep this up." Itsuki said, pointing out the obvious.

"Unless you forgotten, we're looking for everything to fix it." Kyonko said.

"That's easier said than done. We can't simply say stop and none of us have a chance to stand up to them about it."

When the Suzumiyas start moving, there was no way they could stop them. Kyon had a quick look at the Nagatos who were silently drinking their tea. They weren't joining the conversation either because they were not thinking or maybe they know everything so they don't need to think at all.

"What about you two? Got anything you want to throw in Nagato?" Kyon asked.

"…"

Yukihiko was the one who placed his drink down on the table and turned to them.

"This is not like the pass incident. The Suzumiyas have not disappeared from the world. The integration believes it to be sufficient."

"Well this problem for us." Itsuki pointed out.

"We do not see it as a problem. We prefer to allow them to do what they wish."

Itsuki was getting tired talking to them and gave up. Itsuko figured she should take over from here.

"Well for now, we're going to have to find out what is the genre of the movie is. It can either be; one, following the story. Two, break away the story to make a new one. Three, break away and go back to it. We're in the story so we have to figure out what to do either logical thought or with what we can see."

"Please simplify." Kyon sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry. What it means is that we're representing this world. The Suzumiyas' are working on fiction. The problem is that their fiction is merging with the world. We have to find some way to stop it to merge any farther."

She picked up her glass and drank her tea to refresh her throat.

"Because of their powers they're using the movie as a filter to do the merging. All we have to do is get them to realize is that fiction is fiction since they are unconsciously blurring the difference. After that we'll just have to put logic into it so that their imagination is just an imagination."

"That sounds great and all but that doesn't help explain how to explain a talking cat." Kyonko said.

"We don't need to." Itsuki finally came back to join them. "If we do, talking cats would end up being a common thing which is obviously not possible. We only need to focus that a talking cat is a bad thing since it can't be a part of this world."

"And aliens, time-travelers and espers are just a-ok." Said a sarcastic Kyon.

"Well that's thanks to the Suzumiyas. If it wasn't for their power, we would never have existed. Same goes to the cat. In the cat's case, it's meant to exist in the movie making him a link between the fantasy world and ours. At least that's what we think."

"Sure, let's say all that. So is there a way we can do something?"

"Well, if this is a fantasy world, then we don't need to explain the phenomena around us. But telling them that beams and talking cats exist, the world will change. That means that the supernatural will exist and become normal."

"We got that already." Kyonko was getting really annoyed. "What can we do about it?"

"What we have to do is come up with an ending that the Suzumiyas would be happy about." Itsuko said.

"And what ending would it be?"

"Something that makes every bit of the plot to make sense." Itsuki said.

"Well, tell us."

"It was all a dream."

The table went silent after hearing that. Itsuki finally broke it.

"I was serious."

"And you think that the Suzumiyas would actually believe that...?" Kyonko asked, looking at him thinking he lost his mind. "This is the Suzumiyas we're talking about and they really want to win the cultural festival award. And you want to want us to convince them that it's all a dream."

"Who said it was going to be easy? But if we do pull it off where we can show them that everything is a dream or lie or whatever then everything would be resolved."

That may seem to work for the Koizumis and maybe for everyone on the table but the question is are the Suzumiyas ok with it. The chances are, they are already coming up with an idea of what the last scene will be. Though they weren't interested in dwelling any further about dreams and definitely not for anymore of the Koizumis' long boring explanations.

The group finally decided to head home though in the Kyons case, they had something to do. They were given the task, thanks to the Suzumiyas, to take care of Shamisen the talking cat. They headed to a general store to buy the things they need to take care of him. Kyon went in to buy what they needed for him. Kyonko was outside with him seeing that they needed to talk about something.

"Ok Shamisen." Kyonko began. "When we head home, you are not to talk at all. Just act like a cat."

"I don't get what you mean by 'act like a cat' but I'll do it since you asked."

"Don't talk. If you want to respond to anything just say meow got it?"

"Meow."

"Good."

When Kyon finally came out they headed off home. By the time they got home they had to soon have to explain their parents and their little siblings. They gave a bogus story that the owner was an acquaintance of theirs and they headed off for a trip and that they are to take care of him for the time being. Their parents allowed it since it was a good thing they were doing. Their little brother and sister were ecstatic about it and started petting the cat. Shamisen responded with a meow just to please them though it wasn't as cat-like as they hoped.

The next day came in as it should though it was wet so they had to bring an umbrella as they headed to school. The Kyons weren't too comfortable with the idea of leaving Shamisen alone in the house so they brought him along. Kyon was able to get the cat to agree to be in his bag as they headed to off. Once they got to there, they quickly found a spot where they can let him go off to do his own stuff.

"Well we'll see you later." Kyon said. "And don't get caught out here."

"Not a problem." Shamisen answered.

It wasn't long before the festival and the entire school was so busy that it getting to the point that they may as well be preparing for a zombie apocalypse. It was in contrast with yesterday which felt so mellow, as it was connected to the Suzumiyas mood. For a school morning, it was rather loud with hammers and music playing everywhere. There was even an odd group of people who looked like they came from the Lord of the Rings. With everything so far, if a slider really did come in, they won't feel out of place. The only group of people who don't have anything special is class 1-4 since they were doing a survey which they still don't know what it is.

They bumped into the Suzumiyas at their usual meeting before heading to the classroom. The two were discussing about something and they were also writing something as well.

"Oh so you two finally decided to make a script." Kyon said.

"Nope, this is a flyer." Haruki said. "Remember the tagline we used for the commercial? It's all on this flyer! I'll print this all once the festival starts."

"And this time there won't be any complaints about us walking around in the bunny girl and Chippendale costumes since it's the cultural festival." Haruhi said with a smile.

_Well that depends on that._

"Well how are you going to hand them out? The Asahinas, Koizumis and Nagatos are all going to be busy in their classes." Kyonko explained. "The only ones not busy are us."

"Then you're going to agree joining us in the costumes again?"

"You can handle those yourselves."

"Speaking of which." Kyon started thinking. "Shouldn't you guys be more worried that the cultural festival is coming this weekend? Adverts are the last of our worries right now."

"Don't worry about it Kyon." Haruki said. "All we need to do is just shoot some more scenes, edit everything together, dub the voices, add music, visual effects and then viola we're done."

From how the Kyons were looking at it, it was more like they were going to be missing more scenes that they are adding them. The question of what sort of movie they plan on making is still hanging in the air. Besides, the editing work sounds like it's going to take more time than the filming itself, though they are probably just their imagination.

It was soon became break time for the school. Kyon and his sister figured to have a walk about the school to see what other events are going to be set up. They soon heard a voice call out to them.

"Kyon! Kyonko!" They both turned around to the loud boy's voice and saw the Tsuruyas and Asahinas behind them. "We got something for you two!"

The two wondered what it was under the Asahinas were placed in front of them.

"Well give it to them." Tsuruya-chan said.

Mitsuru was the first to go up to them. "W-Well, these are coupons for our cafés" Mitsuru showed it to them.

"I also have one for each of you as well." Mikuru showed it to them.

"Wow." Kyon said in amazement and took his coupons. "Thanks Asahina-sempais."

"Yeah thanks." Kyonko said taking them herself.

"You can also bring your friends along too." Mikuru said.

"Well, that's all we really had to do." Tsuruya-kun said. "We'll see you two later!"

"Actually, we have something to talk to them about." Mitsuru said. "You guys go on without us."

"Sure thing!"

And with that, the Tsuruyas walked off having a bit of a chuckle. They got to a certain distance and started acting as if they were spying on them. As for the Asahinas, they turned to face the Kyons with a slightly more serious look on their faces.

"So what is it you need to talk about?" Kyon asked.

"Well…" Mitsuru was a little nervous. "If just that what we say might make it sound like the Koizumis are wrong. We don't plan to but…"

"You mean about the Suzumiyas being Gods and all?" Kyonko asked.

Mikuru sighed a little. "You see, we have a different opinion from what they said. We agree that the Suzumiyas do have power that can alter the present. But we don't believe that they are the ones who are changing everything in the world. It was like this to begin with. It wasn't created by them at all."

"That's completely the opposite from what the Koizumis told us." Kyon said.

"We're also sure that the Nagatos have a different opinion as well." Mitsuru said. "This probably might make you think we're saying that they are in the wrong here and that you shouldn't trust them but… It's just that you shouldn't believe them completely…"

"But that's not what we mean!" Mikuru quickly got back in. "We just don't know how to explain it and we have so many restrictions... All we mean is that the Koizumis, Nagatos and us have our own opinions."

The Kyons stood there watching them feeling really frighten of saying the wrong words. Yet still stood there being serious about what they meant. Kyon was the one to finally break the silence.

"Don't worry. I don't see the Suzumiyas as Gods anyway." Kyon said.

"Same here." Kyonko joined. "I just don't see it either. Besides, you two make more sense than that rambling Itsuki."

"Thank you for that." Mitsuru smiled along with his sister. "But please understand that we don't hold anything against the Koizumis."

With that odd statement, the Asahinas walked off to join with the Tsuruyas. Kyonko on the other hand only sighed.

"Things love to get harder for us huh?" Kyonko asked.

"I guess it does." Kyon said. "I'm heading to the clubroom. I just feel like I should get some work done."

"Someone's a hard worker. Well, I'm heading back to my class. I'll see you later."

Kyon waved at his sister walking off. He was wondering why he felt like he should do something worthwhile. He didn't think about it too long and figured to get to it. By the time he got to the clubroom, he was greeted to an alien witch and the alien martial artist in the room. Kyon was about to say something only for them to stop him.

"This is what the assertions the Asahinas believe." Yukihiko said. "The Suzumiyas are not the architects of the world as the world has always been like this. Supernatural beings such as psychokinesis, time travel and extraterrestrial life form and others have always existed. The occupation that the Suzumiyas have is to discover the entities but to not acknowledge their true identity and that their ability came about three years ago. Although they have the ability to sense them, they cannot recognize it. This is due to interferences that prevent them to do so." He looked up at him with a stoic look. "We are the interference."

"If the Suzumiyas find out the mysteries of the world it would cause trouble. So the Asahina, even though it's different from the Koizumis, have reasons to keep them in the dark?" Kyon tried to simplify it the best he can.

"Yes." He soon returned to his book, seeing uninterested in it. "They were sent by their superiors to this time plane in order to protect their future. Their role is to maintain the flow of time from the effects the Suzumiyas cause."

_That sounded pretty important despite how you two act._

"The Asahinas and Koizumis will never agree with each other's reason as if they believe in one theory, it would cause them to reevaluate their existence."

"Wait." Kyon got to stop. "The Koizumis told me that they didn't become psychics until three year ago."

"You cannot prove that what the Koizumis have said is the truth." Yukihiko completely countered the argument with a simple statement.

That is right. There is no guarantee that the Koizumis are saying the truth, considering that Itsuki loves to smile and Itsuko seems to be all too easily excited to be around another girl. The Asahinas had told them to not believe them and their theory but that can also go the same to the Asahinas. There is nothing that said that they are right as well.

Kyon turned to face the Nagatos again or at least at Yukihiko as he still seems to be the one doing all the talking. What the Koizumis have said could be a lie but that doesn't mean that the Asahinas are lying as well. As for the aliens, they don't look like they are capable to lie.

"Then what do you two think about all of this? Who do you think is right and what about your beliefs as well about auto-evolution?"

"Even if we do explain the truth to you, you will not be able to see the proof with it."

"Why?"

The two looked at him with a slight hesitant look on their faces which surprised Kyon. They both got up and place the book down on the chair.

"There is no evidence that what we say is the truth." Yukihiko said as he walked off with his sister behind toward the clubroom door.

"At least not for you." Yuki said, being another rare time for the young girl to speak.

The two aliens left the clubroom and the sound of the school bell rang.

It didn't make sense. No normal person would be able to make sense of it. How the Nagatos and Koizumis explain isn't what you can call the easiest way to explain.

As Kyon walked down to the hallway to his classroom, he saw the people with medieval costumes running across the school hallway. They were probably filming their own movie with a much more competent director due to not wanting to follow the Suzumiyas directions. They seem to be having fun though. Thinking about it only caused Kyon to sigh as he wonders what possible disaster will befall on him and his sister when they start filming again.

**Well, let's see what I should say about this. The chapter… long. It would have been a lot longer if I kept using the light novel. Don't get me wrong. I love the light novel but you would notice that Kyon and Koizumi happen to be broken records in the books. I'm serious, they love to point out the obvious and explain the same thing over and over. It was annoying.**

**Can't say much on Shamisen other than I still love the ever so interesting conversation they had with the cat. In the English dub, they call it a Japanese Bobtail which makes no sense as a Bobtail has a tail that was similar to a rabbit. In both the manga and light novel and the Japanese dub called it a calico… I don't know anything about cats. If you do please explain to me.**

**Oh, here's something. The part with the flyers was from the light novel but I also noticed something with it. This was where the tagline thing came from in the manga. The anime completely took it out.**

**The Asahinas talk about their theory. I can't really say much on this because well… Mikuru was nervous when she had to talk to Kyon. May it be because she's scared of saying the wrong thing or that she was alone with the boy but no matter. So as you can tell, seeing there are twins, they are a lot more comfortable like this.**

**The Nagato one, I figured I just have Kyon take it this time. Besides, he's the editor and in the light novel, he went to the clubroom because he felt like he needed to get some work done. And yes, I did say I have Yuki do less of the talking but that doesn't mean I can't throw in a small dialog every now and then with her.**

**And as for references… Back to the Future, zombie apocalypse can mean any zombie movie, Lord of the Rings… When I had Yukihiko say 'the architect' I probably had the Matrix in mind that time. I mean, The Architect is the one who created the Matrix and all.**

**Well, I'm done for now. I'm almost done…Thank goodness! I'll see you all later but until then, back to Castlevania: Symphony of the Night on my PSP and try to figure out how to get my hands on the Blu-ray Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya.**


	37. The Sigh XI

**What's the best way for me to start the New Year? Write this fic. I've been busy with crap ok so just be glad that the fic that I'm still writing this. And maybe I can finally end this part of the Haruhi Suzumiya series.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Sigh XI **

The one ones who see the filming of the movie is the Suzumiyas. The look on the faces on everyone else though was only getting grimmer and grimmer. The reason for all of this though is that the filming got more and more dangerous. For starters the model guns that Kyonko and the Asahinas have been using were soon shooting hydro bullets which fortunately missed the Nagatos and even more fortunate was that the Suzumiyas were never looking at them when it happens. The 'trump card', which is the Asahinas twin contact lenses power, only got more dangerous each time they bring in a new pair for them to use. They so far brought a gold one which shot rifle darts, or bullets whichever, and a green one which creates black holes. Each time it was up to Yuki biting them. The cherry blossoms that were in full bloom a few days ago soon had petals falling off and the white doves became passenger pigeons which are supposed to be extinct. Supposedly the Earth's rotation through the seasons was off but at this point they don't really care anymore.

Every day since the shooting of the movie was only making things harder and harder for them to deal with. This was shown with Kyon dropping down on his couch the minute he got home while his sister walked up stairs to enjoy her comfortable bed. Shamisen, the calico cat they had to take care of, followed her to her room and only sat at the base of the bed.

"I just have to ask one more time." Shamisen decided to talk again. "I'm not allowed to talk at all around the two impulsive teenagers' right?"

"That's the basic gist of it." Kyonko answered. "You at least understand that." Kyonko reach to grab hold of its tail only for him to move it out.

"Well you all were acting in a way that says it. I also had a feeling that if I did something bad might happen."

"Well that's what the Koizumis said."

Thinking about it, how would you explain a talking cat? It's not normal in a world where such things don't happen. The only way this can work is that the world was made in a way talking cats can talk and people would have no problems with it. But what would the world be and what will the people be like?

Kyonko wondered a little and then watch the cat stretch and began grooming himself.

"Well there are many kinds of cats out there. Isn't it the same as humans?"

"You're going to have to explain by what you mean by 'many kinds'."

"And why should you know that? I doubt that you can become a full cat, much less understand how the cat mind works."

_I can argue that I had to wear a cat-girl costume but I prefer not to._

Kyonko decided to not bother and just read one of the books she took out of the clubroom. Nothing was bothering her until the sound of her door being knocked.

"Hey Kyonko-chan." Her little brother called. "Kyon-kun's calling you."

Kyonko wondered why Kyon would call for her. She got up from her bed and looked for her brother. She found him at the door alongside two people she didn't expect. It was the Koizumis standing there, leading her to already get an idea of why they visited.

"Hey." Itsuki greeted Kyonko.

"If we're going to talk, let's do it outside." Kyon said as he walked out the door with them all behind him. "Last thing we need is you and Shamisen having one hell of a conversation."

Kyonko could only agree with her brother with it. Having two of them would only make things more tiring. Itsuko immediately took hold of Kyonko's arm with glee. Kyonko only sighed but she let her as she is. She can't be bothered to fight her at this point and all she wanted was to get things over with. She already has an idea on what this is going to be about.

They soon were standing on a bridge above the road. And as expected Itsuki soon began to open his mouth and began the long monotonous rambling.

"Well, I can say that it's pretty obvious that the Suzumiyas don't care about the details of the movie, plots, foreshadowing. All they did is decide what seemed more fun and they roll with it. They are basically making short stories using the same cast with no end, meaning that this movie would have to be cancelled."

"And that's the problem I guess?" Kyon asked. "With all the stuff you usually say, if this movies doesn't end, what it created in this world would stay. Seeing that those two never think, or even when they do, it usually turns out for the worse so we're the ones who have to come up with a conclusion that would fix the world." Kyon soon looked at the passing cars underneath the bridge. "Why does it have to be me and my sister to bear all of this? Can't we get at least some extra help?"

"If only there were." Itsuko said happily holding on the Kyonko. "That way I got to be with Kyonko a little longer. But in all seriousness we're the ones who have the fix it. And we're expecting a lot from you two."

"How about explaining on what we have to do first." Kyonko asked them.

"Well, all the organizations associated with the Suzumiyas have problems with the world becoming fantasy, including the Asahinas." Itsuko explained. "The Nagatos we're not sure but all they do is taking in what they need and accept whatever theory that wins. Heck, they probably won't blink twice if the Earth's core was to suddenly stop working as long as the Suzumiyas still exist."

Itsuko soon finally let go of Kyonko and simply leaned on the handrail of the bridge. The Kyons only waited for them to continue on.

"As Itsuko mentioned, there are other groups other than the ones in the SOS Brigade that have theories on the Suzumiyas." Itsuki spoke. "I would tell you of all the things that happen with these groups in summary. War between the groups, schemes, alliances, backstabbing, sabotages, killings and destruction. Every organization in a battle royal all just to keep on going."

Itsuki gave a tired sigh and only smiled thinking about it all.

"Neither me nor does my sister believe that the theory we have is the right one but we don't have a choice. If we don't, we may not be here the next day. We don't have the chance to change sides. It's like a game of chess with the pawns unable to defect."

"But none of that has anything to do with you two or the Suzumiyas though." Itsuko quickly interject. "Actually, we really hope they don't ever find out. I'm seeing them more and more as friends and as such, I don't want them to get depressed. I mean, despite everything, they're great people. Same goes to you Kyon." The esper girl soon wrapped her arms around the ponytailed girl's waist and nuzzled in her face in her neck. "Especially you."

Kyonko could feel her face heat up. She only grabbed hold of the brown-haired girl's arms and pulled them away from her as she walked and stood next to Itsuki. Itsuko only giggled and just leaned on the handrail again.

"Anyway." Kyon said wanting to move it along. "Is there a reason why you two wanted to talk about it?"

"It was a slip of a tongue." Itsuki said. "It's nothing to take note of. It could have been a joke or that we're crazy or asking for some kind of sympathy. It's not fun to talk about all the same."

"I agree with that." Kyonko said. "And also you two are crazy."

"Well here's another something that's not fun to talk." Itsuko joined having a serious tone. "It's about the Asahinas. Do you know why they joined us? On the outside they seem weak yet both amazingly cute. I mean I can see why anyone would want to help them. I'm pretty sure you two would do accept whatever they have with open arms."

"And the problem is?" Kyon asked.

"They are here to entice you. They have the cute look, moe if I may, and timid which is all used to get you to join with them all because you're the only ones who the Suzumiyas listen to is you two. Keeping you on a short leash would be beneficial."

The two soon remembered what the future versions of the Asahinas said to them after their first meeting. They asked them to not get closed to them. What was the reason for it? Was it because of their circumstances of the series or were their true feelings?

"Think about it. They are possibly wearing a mask, a persona of a pair of clumsy twins to hide who they truly are. Doing that would get you two the help them whenever they need it. It would also be the same thing to why they are submissive to the Suzumiyas."

Kyon was getting irritated listening to all of it and soon talked back.

"That joke is really starting to piss me off."

Kyonko only kept quiet and left it alone. Itsuki only smiled and gave a chuckle.

"Forgive my sister. I guess she doesn't know how to tell a joke. Well, she was indeed lying but you two were hanging on to every word. When we head home give me some acting tips."

"Sure Nii-san." Itsuko said as she walked to join her brother but she stop when she got to Kyonko. "Our class is doing Shakespeare's Hamlet. He's going to act as Guildenstern."

"I don't remember that name in the play." Kyon commented. "Is that a minor role?"

"It was but they all decided to go for the Stoppard one." Itsuki answered. "So I have a bigger role than before."

_How lucky for you._

"At least my role in the movie is amazingly small." Itsuki shrugged but smiled. "If it was a bigger role and that I had to also act in the play would only stress me out. If a Closed Space decided to appear through all that I think I would be sleeping in for the rest of the festival. But even so, we still need your help."

"What kind?" Kyonko asked.

"Find a way to end the Suzumiyas movie. Doing that would stop all the phenomena that were created from it."

"Basically make her think it was all in their head or something like that?"

"As long as they understand it then it'll be fine." Itsuko answered. "Those two are smart to know that but they are wishing that it was a fantasy world. We have to stop them and it has to be before the movie is finish."

The two finally said their goodbyes and headed off home. The Kyons were now alone and were tired already with it all.

"Unbelievable." Kyonko said. "They basically shoved all the responsibility to us."

"No kidding." Kyon answered. "This isn't Old maid where you can keep passing the joker around. And with the Suzumiyas, they aren't the kind to clean things up."

"Yeah but we still can't just leave it as it is."

Kyon had to agree. As it stands everyone, except for the Nagatos, are at their limits with doing what they can to cover everything up.

_This is all a pain._

"So what are we going to do?" She turned to her brother. "I mean, reality and a movie are two completely different things. It's obvious but how are we supposed to have them understand that?"

"Like Itsuki said, we have to make them think that it's a dream but what." Kyon said as he looked at the roads.

It only took a few seconds before he was finally hit with a perfect way to fix it.

"I got it." Kyon exclaimed. "Listen to this."

Kyonko listened to her brother with his plan. She logically placed it all in her heard and could only smile as it may be the very thing that would save them.

The next day he suggested it to the Suzumiyas. Though it was a long one they finally agreed to it.

On top of the school roof, during lunch, the SOS Brigade was filming the final scenes that were needed for their movie. They didn't have much time to eat since the cultural festival was tomorrow so they had to get this all done now.

"And cut!" Haruki shouted through a microphone. "And we are done! Great work everyone!"

"That's right! All of us put a lot of effort into it, especially I but I couldn't have done it without the amazing creativity of you Haruki-nii."

"Oh I'm nothing compared to you who came up with some of the most impressive action sequences."

"You're two humble my dear brother~"

_Keep kissing each other's ass why don't you._

The Koizumis could only smile. Itsuki started cleaning up with Itsuko helping him. The Nagatos did nothing but stand as they were. The Asahinas soon lost all muscle strength in their legs and dropped down as they were very relieved though Mikuru was the one crying. Kyonko herself was relieved as she no longer has to keep acting like an idiot anymore. Haruhi noticed it as well and only thought that they were overwhelmed with joy.

"Hey you guys, it's too early to be happy and Mikuru-chan you should save those tears for an Oscar for best supporting actress! I know for sure that we'll all celebrate!"

The final battle with Kyonko and the Asahinas against the Nagatos and the evil twin Itsuki goes with them almost losing and was soon going to belong to him only for his sister, Itsuko to jump in and soon unlock her powers to save them. This dues ex machina, which came out of nowhere nor will anyone understand, ends up blasting all the villains to the ends of space ending the story.

"We made one hell of a movie." Haruki said. "If we send this to Hollywood, we'll be flooded with buyers! I should look up an agent!"

The issue with what he had in mind at the time would not work because there is a question of who would want to by it. As for one of the main selling points of the movie are possibly only Kyonko and Mikuru. If that's the case Kyon should be the agent for them and make some money getting them do good jobs. Though if Kyon took one further the Suzumiyas could make is as fashion models since they do have an impressive build.

"So the filming is over huh?" Itsuko said as she came up to Kyon smiling happily with it all. "Though it felt more it was just yesterday. You know the saying of how time flies while you're having fun. Makes me wonder who's having more fun though."

_I don't care._

"Well, both me and Nii-san and trusting you to take care of the rest. We have to focus with our class play from here on out. I have to figure out what to get them all to wear for it." She soon walked off to the stairs back down stairs.

Kyon only watched her go while Itsuki came up to him.

"Did my sister say anything interesting?" Itsuki asked.

"Nothing much." Kyon answered. "Just talked about your play that's all."

"Is that so? Well, whatever the case is I should say thanks, not only from me but also from the Organization for fixing it all." Itsuki then picked u the camera tripod and placed it in the bag of equipment. "Well, that's the end for me. I'm off practicing my lines. I don't have a second chance in a play after all."

With that, the Koizumis are no longer on the roof. The Nagatos followed as well as silently as a ghost. As for Kyonko and the Asahinas, they were close to the edge of the building with the Suzumiyas, holding on to their shoulders and pointed to the distance in the sky.

"Now go ahead and shout!" Haruki said.

"No way!" Kyonko shouted at him. "I'm not going to do that!"

"Oh come on, look at the Asahinas, their doing it."

"This movie will be a Hollywood Blockbuster!" Both the Asahinas shouted to the distance.

"I don't care; I'm not going to do it!" Kyonko this time made sure to get her braided ponytail away from those two to grab hold off as she quickly backed away from them.

Interestingly enough Haruhi was pointing south which is the direction of Australia, not the US.

Kyon only sighed and sat on the stairs heading back to the school. It's all over for the Nagatos, Koizumis and Asahinas and Kyonko which means that he's the last one to do remaining hard work. He is the one who has to do all the editing work and he's hoping for someone to just appear and do all the editing and make it look like a decent movie, or at least something resembling a movie.

It was now Friday evening and everyone in the school are working to get their stalls up and ready as for the SOS Brigade, the only ones in the room are the Suzumiyas and Kyon. Due to them not doing any of the editing of the movie as they film they had to finish it all right now but the scenes all didn't even look like they would make any sense. Quite frankly, after all of that, Kyon still has no clue what the movie was supposed to be. There's also the fact that they don't have any time to get any form of visual effects nor does Kyon have the knowledge to make them.

"How are we supposed to make the effects?" Kyon asked the two. "I don't have the ability to make them. How about we just show the film as it is?"

The Suzumiyas weren't happy with it at all.

"No way in hell!" They both said at the same time.

"We'll not going to show an unfinished flick!" Haruki told him. "Just make something up!"

"Easy for you two say. The festival is tomorrow! I'm running with fumes now! Editing this movie is all I got left!"

Haruhi soon countered the argument.

"Then let's do an all-nighter. That way we'll be done."

Kyon soon heard something he never thought he would have heard from the Suzumiyas.

"We'll help too." Haruhi said.

"Me too." Haruki also joined in.

In truth, the Suzumiyas weren't so much as helping as they were more abusing the poor boy with whatever was wrong with the editing. It didn't take until two in the morning did they both dropped on the table, snoozing away. Kyon was very tempted with filming those two and putting it after the end credits of the movie. But he kept on going, doing whatever he can do. In the end he fell asleep as too meaning that working overnight became a pointless endeavor. It was only a thirty minute film but it was crap. All it's just an amateur movie with not a single idea of how a movie works. How can one edit a movie where the story doesn't exist? It was only reaching to be a failure. Overall it has no visual effects and no dubs; just a movie that not even an old dirty ripped-up red carpet would want to be associated with.

The next morning came in and the sun was beginning to shine through the window. Kyon stirred a little but not enough to get up though it's doubtful he'll get up pleasantly. The Suzumiyas though did get u and it was about half past six in the morning and they shook Kyon.

"Hey Kyon, get up." Haruki called out to him.

Kyon got up but his back was killing him. That was the thing that woke him up even more.

"Now move out of the way, we got to see how the movie turned out." Haruhi said as she pulled his chair out of the way and took hold of the mouse.

Kyon was now more awake. He would say that its crap since the movie was still not finish but he can't be bothered. He let them figure it out themselves.

The speakers soon brought out the audio from the movie. The Suzumiyas gave a soft cheer seeing it. Kyon had a quick look himself and was soon amazed. As a typical amateur movie, you will of course expect crappy acting, crappy dialogue which you can't hear most of the time, a camera shaking about and even the director's voice being called out every now and then. But what amazed him most was that there were visual effects. Granted it's not what you call the standards of the Transformers movies but done by a high school kid with no experience with it was basically acceptable. Simple beams and lasers were being shot out from Kyonko's palms, The Asahinas palms and Yuki's wand and Yukihiko's fireball stance.

"This is pretty good." Haruki praised him a little. "I mean yeah it's not amazing since it was all last minute but its pretty good."

There was a problem that was running through Kyon head though. He didn't do anything because he fell asleep halfway through. It was possibly someone else who did it. The Nagatos were most likely; the Koizumis could have done it as well. The Asahinas he highly doubts. It could have been Kyonko but he doubt that she would actually want to come back to the school at an amazingly late night just to fix the movie up. Or it could have been someone who they haven't met yet that did it.

The clubroom door opened and there was Kyonko.

"Morning." Kyonko greeted them. "So how's the movie?"

"Hope you all didn't stay up all night to finish the movie." Itsuko and her brother came in next.

The others that followed were the Asahinas and Nagatos. The Suzumiyas smiled brightly at them all.

"Good morning to you all!" Haruki greeted them all. "The movie is ready to go! After the long hard work where we put our very being into it we got something that would kick the crap out of Inception!"

"That's amazing." Mitsuru was amazed.

"You got that right! Now let's see this movie together!"

They were all watching the movie in a dark room with a projector. They were enjoying the movie in some for or the other. There was nothing really left to say after having to film the very scenes that were on the screen. The Kyons would have felt something different but as it stands all they can really do is just watch it all.

The movie with crappy dialogue, directing and everything that shows that it's an amateur movie finally came to a close with the credits rolling and with the Suzumiyas giving in some narration. The idea that Kyon suggested to them which was to fix reality was have them give something like a speech of how this movie was literally fiction, a disclaimer. That was the very thing that did fix the world.

"This movie is a work of fiction. There's no relation to any of the names, organizations, events and others in this movie."

"Every bit of this movie is made-up. If any of it does sound familiar then its most likely coincidence. But we will like to thank Ohmori Electronics and Yamatsuchi model shop for being our sponsors."

"That's right so please go by their products and get a great deal for it… You want us to say it all again? This movie is a work of fiction. There's no relation to any of the names… Kyon do you really want us to say this?"

"Yeah I mean all of this is pretty obvious isn't it?"

**Ok, believe it or not. I'm still not finish with the Sigh. That's because there's an epilogue to it. Now it should be obvious on what that epilogue is but I got to do it anyway so hah.**

**Now, were there any references that I placed in this? Other than Inception… Nope. I'm done! No more movie references that god.**

**Now just a quick recap of what I have left.**

**Main plot: Sigh epilogue, The Adventures of Kyonko, Manga chapter, Live A Live, Drama CD (Sound Around), Manga chapter, The day of Sagittarius, Manga chapter, Someday in the Rain and Disappearance.**

**Specials: Endless eight (Beginning and loop) and 4 manga chapters.**

**May not look like much but it is. Oh boy. So anything else I have to say? Well, the conversation with Shamisen here wasn't present from the anime.**

**Well, that's it for now. I'll be back with that epilogue and with luck I'll get it out in a week or so though I doubt it since I'm still busy. And for those who have read my Lucky Star fan fics; Promise more specifically; expect one last chapter to it.**

**See you all later.**


	38. Sigh Epilogue

**Well, I can finally say that the Sigh is finally over. Took a damn long time to get here but we finally made it. I'll talk more about it at the end.**

**I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**Sigh Epilogue**

The cultural festival began without much of a hitch. The members of the SOS Brigade, at least for Kyonko, has nothing left to do. Her brother had to help out for his homeroom, although it isn't really much since all he's doing is just serving food and drinks.

Kyonko, from what she saw, is that everyone were actually having more fun prepping things up rather than actually doing the events. All they are doing is just working at their stations and when it's over they have to clear up. She was fortunate that she doesn't have to do anything so she gets the luck of roaming around the school for the two days without having to deal with the Suzumiyas bossing her around. Of course the only people, who would make any complaints, that being the Suzumiyas, are busy doing their job of passing around flyers at the school gates wearing their Chippendale and bunny girl outfit. Though the question is how long will it take for them to be apprehended by the teachers.

After seeing the movie Kyonko made her way to the grounds and saw all sorts of stalls up and busy. The supposed changes to reality created from the movie have stopped and everything has reverted back to normal. The Koizumis had assumed and the Nagatos had confirmed it. Kyonko knew that everything is back because Shamisen is not talking anymore. Now, she or her brother could have done something now that he's a normal cat again but it seemed kind of mean after everything he had to go through. Not to mention their younger siblings had grown quite attached to him so they had to come up with something to keep him in. The best they did was to say that 'the owner of the cat moved to where he was working'. He would meow every now and then, possibly trying to say something. It doesn't matter at this point.

Speaking of the other phenomena that had stopped happening, the people with the medieval get up were nowhere in sight. There's no store or anything. She had looked at every part of the school, looked at the very pamphlet that had anything relevant to it, a play of some sort, but there was nothing. It was possible that they were sliders where they belong from the world of fantasy. Basically the same from what Yuki had to wear. Could it be that her and her brother were wearing their getup just so that when the Suzumiyas do see them they would think that it was just part of another event in the school. The Nagatos don't talk a lot so they could have done more like fighting all sorts of beings from other worlds. They may have even saved the world though the only way she would know is by asking them.

On a side note, the movie that was being shown was screened in the A/V room. The movie was shown with the Film society as a double feature just like the grindhouse series. The Suzumiyas basically forced them to do so since it's the only place with the projector. They were against it but since this is the Suzumiyas, they kept on fighting with them until they finally agreed to show the movie. Of course this proved to be pointless since the SOS Brigade doesn't exist to the cultural festival committee so the movie "The Adventures of Kyonko" is not on any of the programs. That also means they won't be on the popularity poll so any votes for the movie would most likely go to the film society.

When Kyon finally got some free time from his class, he went to hang out with his sister and looked around the school and the many events it had. One of them would be the play that the Koizumis class had to do. Itsuko was hanging on to Kyonko the minute she came in and watched the play. Itsuki kept hold of his plastic smile as his character finally died. It wasn't really much of a death though it was rather idiotic in to how he died yet the audience happen to like it. Though it could be the Kyons being rather biased because he was acting the same her he usually is. Itsuko clearly didn't care as she was happy clinging on to Kyonko. The Kyons soon made their leave when it was over and headed to check out the Nagatos classrooms but by the time they did there was long lines for them. They only had a glance and saw that Yuki looked like she was doing mostly predictions rather than actual fortune-telling. Yukihiko happens to be a big hit with the body massage. They could only hope they try not to make it worse for themselves.

Now that movie that caused all their trouble was easily dealt by just having them say that it was all just a fiction. Though reality can't be call fiction and you can't just say people like the Suzumiyas, Nagatos, Koizumis, Asahinas and Kyons don't exist. There is no doubt that they have to split up but for now, they are all together as the SOS Brigade. That is the world the Kyons know or by the Nagatos 'only for now'. This only brings the question of if all of the things they go through are just a joke. That The Suzumiyas aren't Gods and that the super-naturals are all just normal people with impressive acting skills. Then again, the Kyons would probably not care that much. It doesn't matter at this point anyway. There's not much worry of stress either since there are others who are in it as well instead of just having the Kyons and Suzumiyas forever together. This was their blessing as there are others but they happen to be the only ones though.

They stopped thinking of things like this since they finally have free time to do things they want. They have coupons from the Asahinas from their respective classes and they split up to try them out. They were curious as to what they are wearing anyway.

**Well, let's get this one thing out of the way. In the light novel, the movie that Haruhi was watching and what caused her to make go filming is called Dake and this was at the epilogue in the light novel. You won't see it here because I had them see Avatar instead. That's all I can really say about that.**

**The epilogue itself… It's not like the Melancholy epilogue obviously. It ended on one hell of a high note, this doesn't but that's all I can really say about it.**

**Well, all I can say is that it's finally over. Now it's time to see what the movie is since the main character was Kyonko! Oh boy… This is going to be interesting.**

**Well, until then and hopefully soon, not making any promises, I'll see you all later.**


End file.
